


The Poison that Kills the Most

by Tanagariel



Series: The Thorn that Hurts the Most [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima Niehaus has gone through a lot during her life, she faced her destiny and fought to be with the love of her life, Delphine Cormier. Together, they built a family and now, the two of them are living the dream of their lives: making crazy science and raising the most wonderful daughter they could have asked for. However, there is one more trial Cosima and Delphine will have to face, one more battle that will decide if this budding love is meant to be.</p><p>Danielle Niehaus is in her senior year of high school, she is sassy, very clever and she is dying. The clock is ticking and she doesn't know what to do. Her mothers are desperate to save her and its tearing their family apart. Nonetheless, something else is killing her, the not so wise attraction she has for the daughter of her mom’s number one enemy, Rachel Duncan, Susan.</p><p>Danielle is going to die, the question is: will she die of this disease or is she going to be a victim of the poison that kills the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the work of my life will finally reach its epic conclusion. After two whole fics, I can say for sure that this will be the finale of the series The Thorn that Hurts the Most. Thank you for reading this series and for liking and commenting. Your support has been amazing. I really hope you like this fic as much as you enjoyed the other two. Thank you and let the drama begin.
> 
> *This is a direct sequel to Falling Petals Budding Love.  
> *You will requiere a binary translator to read this chapter.  
> * If you still haven't read the Prologue, you can find it here http://tanagarielrunsonduncan.tumblr.com/post/102007360329/the-poison-that-kills-the-most-cophine-au. (This is a Tumblr exclusive, sorry for the inconvinience.)
> 
> Warning: Foul language, violence, blood, sexual content (for future reference on all chapters)

And as the night progressed Cosima and Delphine kissed over and over; slowly, enjoying the feeling of each other. It was still unbelievable that after so much pain, they finally found each other. Who would have thought that Cosima was going to bump precisely into Delphine when running late for her lecture on stem cells this morning.

Cosima pulled away from Delphine, she looked into those dark brown eyes, filled with desire, drinking her features like the first time she saw her in that department store ten years ago. The beautiful blonde curls framing her gorgeous face. Cosima could stare her forever.

“Stay with me, Delphine. Don’t go.” Cosima whispered.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should take things slow. ” Delphine caressed Cosima’s cheek.

“Delphine, we wasted so many years by being apart. I’m dead serious; I will fight for us, Delphine. I want to be with you and build a life together.” Cosima took a deep breath; she stood up from the couch, and paced around the living room, thinking.

Delphine frowned; the usual confident Cosima was now a handful of nerves.

“Cosima, I am serious about us too. I want to make sure that we are doing it right.” Delphine was unsure what the tiny dreadlocked girl wanted to convey with her confusing words.

 

Cosima returned to the couch, she took Delphine’s hand between hers and spoke, “Marry me, Delphine Cormier. I am so sorry that I blurted this out without a ring or whatever. I want you in my life, not for a night, not for a moment, I want you forever.”

Delphine was definitely surprised, she kept staring at Cosima, noticing the certainty of her not so original proposal, and her heart was beating so damn fast, she was going to suffer a stroke if this kept going.

Cosima was nervous, this was definitely not part of her plan, but she wanted to be clear regarding her feelings for Delphine. She had been a complete idiot these past months after Delphine tried so hard to get them back together, and now it was the moment to show that she meant it, that she was ready to commit.

“Are you gonna say something?” Cosima gave the blonde a half-smile, not confident enough but still keeping her eyes on Delphine’s.

“I um, this is so sudden, I ehm… Yes, I do.” Delphine was shaking, but her smile was big enough to light all the stars in the sky. Cosima grinned too, and kissed her.

“I love you and I am so sorry for not doing this like you deserved.” Cosima found the crook of Delphine’s neck, and rested her head there.

“This was perfect; you cooked for me, chérie. Nothing could have been more perfect than this. “ Delphine embraced Cosima; the way she fitted between her arms was like fitting the last piece of a puzzle, it felt like home, this was home.

“I’ll buy you a ring, I swear. And, I guess my mom if gonna freak out when I tell her.” Cosima chuckled.

“Yes, and there is a lot of planning to do, you know? But we can think of all of that tomorrow. I’ll be back first thing in the morning, mon amour. I have to go back to my place and probably call Danielle; she is going to go nuts!” Delphine dropped a kiss on Cosima’s head.

“You promise? Cos my bed misses you dearly.” Cosima teased, nipping the soft neck, leaving small marks on her trail.

Delphine laughed, “only your bed?”

“I miss you the most.” Cosima admitted.

“I promise, Cosima.” Delphine kissed deeply the smaller woman one more time before she said her good night.

Cosima escorted Delphine out of her loft, and then went back to her bed smiling like a child that just got her favorite toy in the world as prize.

“Dude, you really did it.” She said out loud, still in shock that she actually proposed to Delphine.

She raised her fist in the air and screamed, “SHE SAID YES!”

Yes, she needed to call her mom right away. Her daughter was going to get married and this news had to be known ASAP.

_____

“Yes.”

“No way!”

“Yes, Danielle! Cosima asked me to marry her. I have to tell you I was shaking like a leaf. I never thought she would do that, and she was so sweet and you had to look at her. Mon Dieu! I was like blank for a second, speechless.” Delphine couldn’t sit down; the adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, the excitement of the news sending her to heaven and back. Delphine was so happy.

“And what did you say?” Danielle asked through the speaker.

“Of course I said yes. I still can’t believe this is real life, this is not a dream, Dani.”

Delphine paced around her room, her emotion too huge to sit and calm down. This was simply perfect. Never in a million years she thought this could end like this. With a wedding proposal.

 

 

The next morning Delphine went as promised to Cosima’s. She bought some flowers and as soon as she knocked on the door, the beautiful smile of her beloved girl welcomed her.

Delphine hugged her right away, “These are for you.”

“So pretty, thank you.” Cosima pecked the blonde on her lips and put the flowers in a vase right over her desk.

Cosima went to the kitchen and put the teapot on the stove, while Delphine made herself comfortable.

“I told my mom.” Cosima came two minutes later with two cups of tea, she handed one to Delphine and kept the other.

“And what did she say?” Delphine was really curious, she didn’t have like the best relationship in the world with Mrs. Niehaus, but they were getting on good terms bit by bit.

“She lost it. Of course she first told me what I was thinking? Why would I do that when I still had left my PhD program blah blah blah. Then, when she calmed down she congratulated me. I swear she was really happy about us, babe.” Cosima cleared out.

Delphine laughed, “That is great, now I can be sure she won’t hunt me down.”

Cosima snickered, “I know you two had a rough start but she will love you as much as she loves me.” Cosima took Delphine’s soft hands in hers, “We are in the middle of October, and I was thinking that I really don’t want to wait much longer. So watcha say if we marry in December?”

Delphine gave it some thought, “December? Well, it’s right around the corner. Do you think we can pull it off?”

“I don’t want a big party, in all honesty. I just want our closest friends and family members.” Cosima played with Delphine’s hands, it was so comfortable to be like this. To be at ease with someone else.

“Then it’s settled.” Delphine kissed Cosima’s palms.

“Now, I only have to buy a ring for you.”

 

 

The now engaged couple went to several stores, Cosima was so determined to find the perfect ring  today that Delphine couldn’t help but follow the woman to any store she wanted. Cosima was like a happy puppy and Delphine couldn’t love her more. It was really amazing how the two of them fitted so perfectly together. Delphine tried to imagine how would be a lifetime with this girl and she simply couldn’t, the possibilities were infinite. The two of them were so different and yet so compatible, with their own ambitions and dreams, it was a bet both were doing on their happiness.

“Holy shit! I found it!” Cosima came jumping excited toward Delphine, “You wait right here, gonna buy the engagement ring.”

“But I want to see it, chérie.” Delphine protested.

“Nope, tonight I’m proposing like I should have done, so it has to be a surprise.” Cosima went back to the jewelry while Delphine waited in a bench at the mall. Minutes later Cosima came back with a smug face, and carrying the small package.

“Let me see it, Cosima. Please?” Delphine pulled Cosima closer to her, dipping her head in the crook of the smaller woman’s neck and leaving kisses that were more a bribe than anything else.

Cosima chuckled evilly, “Hell no, you will have to wait until tonight.”

“Okay, tonight.” Delphine took Cosima’s hand to walk hand-in-hand while they continued to fulfill their wedding shopping list.

 

They were in a department store, when Cosima got excited all of a sudden. Delphine turned around and followed the voice of her soon to be wife.

When she checked in the next aisle, that’s when she saw the other woman speaking with Cosima.

“Oh my, Sarah. This is a surprise!” Delphine cheered. She went to greet the punk girl who had become a good friend to them both.

“Yeah, good to see you too, Frenchie.” Sarah claimed.

“I was telling Sarah about our engagement and inviting her and Helena to San Fran for our wedding in December.” Cosima commented.

Delphine affirmed, “That would be such an honor, Sarah.”

The three were sharing information and catching up with their lives. Sarah had been a great support for Delphine went they met back in England. Helena was the drug dealer who supplied Cosima in her teens with weed, so she was also someone very appreciated.

“Excuse me, Ma’am. Where would you like the stroller?” A man in a black suit asked Sarah. The guy looked like one of those assistants Rachel had. Delphine could have sworn that she had seeing the man somewhere.

“Right, um, yeah, put it with the rest of the bags, yeah?” Sarah put her hands inside her leather pants, crouching a bit more.

“Right away.” The man turned around and took the item with him.

“Kira is kinda big for that, isn’t she?” Cosima joked in, but Sarah just gave a shy smile.

Delphine kept thinking about that man, though. Her mind couldn’t fail her, she had seen him around Dyad, but what was the name of that guy.

“Martin! Oh my, you are shopping with Rachel’s assistant for baby items this means that…” Delphine divulged with a very surprised expression.

Sarah whipped her hair to the side with her hand, and a small glint in her eyes. “Shite. Yeah. We’re pregnant. Rachel and I.”

“Holy watershed!”

_______

“I seriously can’t believe this. A child of that psycho?” Cosima was typing in her laptop a report due to tomorrow, meanwhile Delphine cooked dinner.

Delphine brought the dishes over the table and started to arrange them, “Cosima, you’re jumping ahead to conclusions. Sarah is a great mother. I think that she can help Rachel raise their baby.”

Cosima kept typing incredulous, “I don’t know, but if that baby ends being the spawn of evil, I won’t hang out with them anymore.”

Delphine walked to where Cosima was seated and kissed the top of her head, she leaned down and hugged her. “Don’t be silly, Cosima. Dinner is ready.”

Cosima and Delphine ate under the light of the moon in the small balcony. The candles that they lighted made the ambience more romantic. Just the two of them in Cosima’s small apartment.

The wind was chilly, but they felt comfortable. Eating and laughing and drinking wine. It was another perfect day for the two lovebirds. Nothing could ruin this wonderful starry evening.

When they were done, they watched TV for an hour before Delphine sat to get back to work on her laptop.

Cosima went to the fridge to grab an eskimo pie, while Delphine started to check her mails. Delphine read and read one after the other, responding them swiftly, as the Interim Director of the Dyad Institute could do. Efficiently.

“What the…” Delphine clicked the message.

_01001101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110000 01110000 01111001 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01000100 01100101 01101100 01110000 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101110 01101011 01100101 01111001 00101110_

Delphine translated the message and when she read it, tears were streaming down her face, tears of happiness.

She turned to look for Cosima, but the brunette was already on her knees, offering on top of an Eskimo Pie, the engagement ring.

“I told you I had to do better.” Cosima was grinning, she wiped with the back of her hand Delphine’s tears, she took out of her pocket a tiny piece of paper and read in a terrible accent

“Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la mort, je te chérirai toute ma vie; Delphine Cormier, je t'en pris dis moi oui.”

Delphine laughed so heartily, so full of joy, “My cheeky girl. Oui, je vais te epouser, Cosima.” Delphine offered her hand, Cosima put the ring on it and then kissed her.

 

They celebrated kissing and dancing and loving each other, now that it was official. They were going to marry in two months in San Francisco, California. The city that saw their love bloom, destroyed and reborn again.

Delphine held Cosima between her arms, the two playing with their entangled hands.

“Looks good on ya” Cosima observed how the gold ring glinted beautifully on Delphine’s finger.

“Merci.” Delphine kissed the tip of the nose of Cosima, “You have great taste.”

Cosima grinned, “You bet I have.”

Delphine chuckled, “Cheeky.”

Cosima caressed Delphine’s abdomen and asked dreamily, “Do you think we would be good with kids?”

Delphine frowned not expecting that question, she bit her lip before answering. “I don’t know, but you have the kindest heart I’ve ever seen. You would love that baby with everything you had.”

Cosima chuckled, “You think so?”

Delphine nodded in certainty.

“You are going be the hottest, loveliest mom ever. I can tell.” Cosima kissed Delphine’s tummy and rolled on top of Delphine, “And I think we should start practicing making babies, for science.”

Cosima cupped Delphine’s face and kissed her languidly, tracing her features, showing her how much she loved her, demonstrating with her body her feelings, with the hands she used to convey her words, she worshipped Delphine.

And Delphine loved her back with all she had, she loved this girl who stole her heart.

Cosima’s thorn, had become her budding love and this was their story:

Two souls who were a match found themselves in the oddest of places, and hurt each other deeply.

Two hearts that beat the odds and forgave each other in order to remain together.

Two women that were going to find out that you only needed a drop of poison to destroy it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in your blood and like a poison in your veins  
> In small amounts I'm killing you slowly  
> You cannot face me when I'm staring straight at you  
> You cannot hide 'cause I will haunt you
> 
> Lacuna Coil - Infection

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” the two women sang while carrying a birthday cake to her daughter’s bedroom. The sun was still hidden behind the curtains but it was time to wake her up.

The love of their life, Danielle, was still in bed, as usual. When they entered her small but comfy bedroom they finished singing the birthday song.

“Now, blow the candles and ask for a wish, honey.” Cosima smiled proudly at her daughter, who was waking up, her blonde curls disheveled and squinting her eyes, she sat on her bed and blew the candles that were lighting dimly her room.

“Joyeux anniversaire, ma cocette.” Delphine kissed Danielle’s head tenderly and gave her a box wrapped in a colorful ribbon.

“Merci, maman.” Danielle smiled.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Cosima kissed Danielle’s cheek and offered another wrapped gift and a card.

“Thanks, mom.” Danielle gave a shy smile, Cosima noted, this was not the excited daughter she expected.

“Well Dani, time to get up and get ready for school.” Delphine walked out of the room, still carrying the cake, to start cooking the breakfast.

Cosima tilted her head, frowning, “You okay, honey?”

Danielle smiled at her mom, “Yeah sure, I’m just a bit tired. Had to finish a report last night for Lit class.” Danielle stood up, she stretched her arms and back. Cosima was still marveled at how tall her daughter had gotten, she was already taller than her and was a tiny bit smaller than Delphine.

“Okay, see you downstairs birthday girl.” Cosima kissed Danielle’s cheek and went to help Delphine.

 

“I can’t believe she turns 18. She was still in my arms yesterday!” Cosima came to aid Delphine with the dishes, while her wife prepared the breakfast. Delphine was adding the chocolate chips to the crepe she was making, since it was Danielle’s favorite recipe and a mandatory dish on her birthday.

“C’est vrai, our little girl has grown up.” Delphine said with some nostalgia.

Cosima put the tablecloth and napkins, she took three dishes and put them over the table. She walked to the kitchen cabinet and took the cutlery to arrange it.

“I still remember when I saw her for the first time. You seriously scared the crap out of me when your water broke, Delphine. I was so scared when we went to the hospital and the wait was killing me, but when I heard the cries, it was like the world stop spinning for a minute.”

Cosima lowered her gaze, she was going to get teary if she kept this conversation, so she kept arranging the table, and added, “When she opened her eyes, I fell in love again.”

“We both did, mon amour.” Delphine came behind Cosima and pulled her closer to her body.

“You gave me the most amazing gift, Delphine.” Cosima admitted.

Delphine leaned down and kissed her, warm lips over hers, hands holding her firmly. Cosima anchored herself on Delphine’s shoulders to be able to reach her, locking lips again, sweetly, tenderly, lovingly.

 

“Eww, could you two wait at least till I’m gone?” Danielle came with her backpack slung on her shoulder and her skateboard in her hand.

The two women split, Delphine blushed a bit and went back to the stove while Cosima grinned like an idiot in love.

“Yeah yeah, I want to see you too when you find someone who makes you go crazy, Dani.” Cosima sat on the table, Danielle left her things on the living room and took the chair next to her dreadlocked mother, “Mom, trust me. I have no intention in falling for a stupid boy or girl. Skateboarding and basketball are my life.” Danielle had her blonde curls tamed in a ponytail, her grey eyes scanning the stove, she sniffed the aroma, “Oh yeah, crepes with chocolate chip. Merci beaucoup, maman!” Danielle was more her usual self now that she was fully awaken. Cosima thought she misinterpreted her daughter’s reaction this morning.

“Here you go, bon appétit!” Delphine brought the crepes and sat on the free spot between her daughter and wife.

“And thanks for the gifts, I love my new Vans, maman. And of course, the gift card was hella cute, mom. Thanks for the iPad too.” Danielle munched her crepe with enthusiasm.

Cosima definitely had nothing to worry about.

 

“So, um, I’m going to skate after school and then Char and I will go to a party, if that’s cool with you two. I’ll be here tonight for cake eating, though.” Danielle mumbled while she shoved the last of her crepe in her mouth.

Delphine rose her eyebrows, “What kind of party?”

“Just a school party, to celebrate being back to school; no worries, I’m not planning to get drunk or high.” Danielle wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up to wash her teeth.

“All right kiddo, we’ll be at work but if you need anything call, okay?” Cosima remarked.

“I know.” Danielle came back five minutes later and picked up her things before departing for school.

“Hey, don’t forget to use condoms!” Delphine exclaimed, while picking up the dishes.

“Holy watershed! I’m not going to get laid, maman!” Danielle was now utterly embarrassed and escaped before her mothers started again with “the talk.”

 

Cosima laughed, “Delphine, you know she is a very conscious girl. No need to talk about that.” She took the rest of the dirty plates and went to help Delphine with the dishes.

“Yes, true. However, Danielle is in that age. Better remind her once in awhile. Besides, I want her to know that she can talk to us about anything.” Delphine washed while Cosima dried. This was how they worked, a perfect team.

“Jesus, that is kinda scary, our baby is going to date someone and I’m going to die a bit inside. She is our girl, Delphine.” Cosima was seriously getting sentimental today.

Delphine looked at her with those gorgeous hazel eyes and smiled, “our baby is going to have sex, Cosima. If she hasn’t done it already.”

“Shit, no need to ruin my mental image of our B-A-B-Y.” Cosima emphasized. To her, Danielle was always going to be her sweet little girl.

“Did you forget how young you were when we did it for the first time?” Delphine smile widened, her right dimple making its very welcome appearance; Cosima had to grin in compliance.

“I turned 18. How could I forget our first time. Maybe we can commemorate that as well.” Cosima quickly dried the last dishes, “Come here.” She extended her hand to Delphine, and laced her fingers with her, “I think we have time to squeeze a quickie.” Cosima kissed Delphine’s palm and pulled her closer. Delphine cupped her cheek, “Chérie, we will be late again.”

“Don’t worry about that, babe.” Cosima quickly kissed the taller woman’s neck, kissing her slowly, teasingly, hands already working on the fly of Delphine’s pants, desperate to rip the material to reach her fave place in the world.

“Rachel will send another memorandum about how inconvenient it is for the company our tardiness, nothing to worry about.” Cosima kissed the line of Delphine’s jaw, her hand had found the lace of the undergarments of her majestic wife;  already feeling the dampness.

“Oh merde!”

Yes, they were going to be late.

________

Danielle had walked away as fast as she could and then exhaled slowly, she hated this, she really hated lying to her mothers but she had to find out first what the hell was happening to her. Two days ago she coughed blood in that stupid Dyad anniversary party, two days ago she felt that an invisible clock started its countdown over her head. She understood this was bad. After school there was no party, she was going to take a sample of her blood and send it to her uncle Scott who was in San Francisco, her mom’s hometown, so he could run a test. She talked to him yesterday about a fictitious science project that involved the samples, she just had to send them today.

“There’s no need to panic, Danielle. You are going to be fine.” Danielle said out loud, trying to reassure herself.

She put on her headphones, pressed the play button of her iPod and threw her skateboard on the floor, as soon as the beat started, she jumped on her board and propelled herself with her right leg to go to school.

 

Danielle skated through several streets, the school was not far from her place and she could make it almost in time while she skated. Danielle pushed harder and when she had enough speed she popped the board and jumped, she flipped the board midair with her toe and when the board turned around she landed with both feet on top of the board and landed her kickflip perfectly.

She smiled as she turned around to meet her best friend in the world, she ollie popped her board into her hand and kept walking to greet her.

“Happy birthday, Dani!”

“Thanks, Charlotte.”

Charlotte hugged the taller girl; Danielle was really happy to have her in her life.

 

Charlotte Bowles was a gorgeous girl, kind and honest. She wore her hair in a pigtail and was dressed with a very cute dress, not like Danielle, who always wore jeans and baggy t-shirts with her skateboard shoes.

“You finished the Lit essay?” Charlotte started to walk to school, Danielle escorted her, always on her right side, even though Charlotte didn’t need her help, she always stood close in case she needed her. Charlotte was born with a disability on her leg so she couldn’t run or walk fast. In the past, some classmates made fun of her because of that and Danielle kicked their asses, which got her sent to detention in several occasions, but she never minded if it meant that this idiots were going to respect Charlotte.

“Yup, I did it last night. I had been very busy but I finished it.” Danielle had been occupied trying to figure out what was the reason of her sudden hemoptysis.

“Great. Now, what are we going to do to celebrate your B-day, huh?” Charlotte reached her locker room and started to put some books inside her backpack.

“I was thinking going to skate after school, but we can watch a movie tonight in your place, then you can come with me to eat birthday cake. I’ll meet you at Dyad so we can leave with your mom.” Danielle stored her headphones in her bag and the bell rang, Charlotte finished arranging her stuff and closed the locker.

“Sure thing, I guess I’ll see you at Dyad.”

 

Danielle couldn’t focus during Calculus, much less during AP Biology class, she kept thinking over and over all the possible diseases she could be manifesting. Moving from one class to the next, more like a zombie than a human being. Her head was driving her insane with all the things that could be happening to her, and she was scared to tell her mothers, she knew that they would freak out and treat her differently if she told them, Danielle didn’t want to become their next research subject either.

_Is it bronchitis? Maybe pneumonia?_ But she didn’t had fever or chills. Her symptoms were inconsistent with her mild difficulty of breathing and coughing blood.

The bell rang and she moved to AP Literature class next, she took her usual seat in the back, she gave her essay to Charlotte so she could pass it to Mrs. Norris.

_Systemic lupus erythematosus is an autoimmune disease, I think this could be closer to what I am developing_. Danielle kept thinking, so immersed in her own head that she didn't hear Mrs. Norris talk about the new student.

“Susan Duncan.”

Danielle raised her sight as soon as she heard the familiar name; the brit accent, the hazel eyes, the brunette hair waves cascading down below her shoulders. There was no mistake, that was the same girl she saw two days ago at the Dyad party, the spawn of evil, the daughter of her mom’s number one enemy, Rachel Duncan.

“Woah! It is her.” Danielle whispered.

“She was at party, eh?” Charlotte asked, looking quizzically at Danielle.

“Yeah. She’s gonna be here? That’s weird.” Danielle observed carefully at her new classmate, the way she moved while she took a seat, her back straight, chin up, dressed with skinny jeans and a shirt, on top she had a leather jacket. She wore light makeup, with smoky eyes that highlighted the hazel of her eyes. Then Mrs. Norris continued her explanation.

 

“Hey! You listening?”

No, she wasn’t. She had been staring at the new girl since she came into the classroom.

“What?” Danielle returned her attention to her friend.

“We need to work on the analysis now, dumbass. You have been in space all class, Dani. Return to Earth!” Charlotte scolded her friend, and soon got back to work.

“Sorry dude, told ya I didn’t sleep much last night. Let’s do this thing quickly, okay?”

Fifteen minutes later, Danielle, in representation of her group, stood up to present their analysis of Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. Danielle cleared her throat trying to suppress a cough and began.

“Regarding the relation between the sexes in the World State it is clear that all the students are boys, which of course, reflects immediately that women occupy positions of inferior status in the World State. Another example is when we learn that the State sterilizes the female fetuses and also, the Mathusan belt.” Danielle explained and continued until she established the group analysis in the subject being discussed today; her hands moved around just like her mother, Cosima. Calling the attention of the exchange student.

“That was a very interesting point, Ms. Niehaus. We can also note the differences among castes and—” Mrs. Norris was interrupted.

“The World State’s belief that humans are things to be used up is rather interesting as well, Mrs. Norris,” Susan added, surprising Danielle; “With respect to sexual pleasure, the World State citizens view themselves as commodities to be consumed, just like a piece of meat. Like um…”

“Manufactured goods.” Danielle completed Susan’s idea. Susan gave her a lopsided smile that sent shivers down her spine.

“Exactly, very good, thanks Danielle, let’s hear the next group please.” Mrs. Norris said.

Danielle went back to her seat, high-fiving Charlotte in the process; she took her seat and her head muted the rest of the class for her, but not with thoughts of a possible deadly disease, oh no, with thoughts of that brunette girl, Susan Duncan.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, Cosima and Delphine arrived late to work after having some morning fun, however, they were surprised when they found none other than their boss, Rachel Duncan, in their lab.

“Finally, Dr. Cormier.” Rachel was seated in the couch, legs crossed reading in her tablet. Blonde bob perfectly combed, navy blue suit and black heels. Sheer elegance was Rachel Duncan’s second nature. The passing of age barely visible in her features, and yet, her hazel eyes reflected years of experience in the business world, power and control.

“Ehm, my apologies Rachel.” Delphine immediately tensed up, Rachel had that effect on her wife but not on Cosima.

“Relax, dude. She has all her work up to date.” Cosima caressed her wife’s back to give her reassurance and left her bag on her desk.

Rachel chuckled, “Indeed. However, I have no time for this irregularities, Cosima. I have clients to meet, and you two are always late. Our Interim Director has to be on top of all our projects.”

“She’s always on top, trust me.” Cosima grinned, and winked at Delphine who had no idea where to hide her blushing face.

Rachel walked to the desk, grabbed two folders and handed one to each scientist. “Starting today, you will work in separate projects. The information is in the dossier I have handed you. Dr. Cormier, I need you to sign a nondisclosure agreement for this new project.”

“Wait what?” Cosima was confused, “Delphine is my partner! We’re doing some badass research here, Posh Spice!”

“Dr. Cormier is our Interim Director, haven’t you thought about why someone as important as her is stuck here with you wasting time doing research, when she’s supposed to be supervising the hundreds of projects we have?” Rachel arched her brow, she knew she was hitting a nerve.

Cosima remained silent, she knew Delphine was ambitious, how much she loved what she did here and also, how Delphine wanted to keep escalating. But she chose to work with her; of course, the access level she had wouldn’t allow Delphine to work interesting things; besides, she had to split her time as a researcher and director because of this.

“It is okay, Rachel. Dyad has many respected scientists that can work in this project along Dr. Nealon.” Delphine smiled at Cosima, but Cosima knew that she was again being a hindrance to her career.

“Nah, Rachel is right. You go and do this thing. I can work on my own projects.” Cosima accepted.

“No worries, Cosima, you will have a new assistant as well. She will meet you soon. Now if you’ll excuse me I have other matters to tend.” Rachel gave Cosima a small smile, filled with venom.

 

“Chérie, no need to get so intense about it. It’s going to be fine.” Delphine approached Cosima who was now all crestfallen. Delphine embraced Cosima, dropping feathery kisses on her neck and face. “We are still going to see each other, is not that we won’t be together anymore. I mean, we are married.”

Cosima smiled, “I know babe. It’s me just being stupid. I’m happy for you.”

Delphine cupped Cosima’s face and kissed her, “I have to go now, but see you at lunch?”

Cosima nodded, she kissed Delphine once more before the blonde left her alone in her laboratory.

She sighed, Cosima pushed her glassed up to the bridge of her nose and went to her desk, she sat and booted her laptop. She had no idea why, but this sudden change didn’t give her a good feeling about this. Rachel Duncan never did things without a deeper thought, she controlled every single strand in this company and this changes had to be her idea.

“What kind of project requires so much secrecy?” Cosima said out loud.

She opened the dossier that was given to her, apparently she was going to start a study about the influence of certain genes in the behavior of eukaryotic organisms.

“Hmm, maybe Danielle is going to come and work with me. But that dumbass is in France right now with her mobster wife, Aryanna.” Cosima kept reading the dossier. This project was going to take some time to complete, and she needed someone capable, what if Rachel wanted to sabotage her work to humiliate her? Cosima had to be suspicious, after all, she and Rachel had been in a weird kind of intellectual fight for years. A battle of wits.

_Who the fuck is Rachel going to send?_

 

 

Cosima kept writing all morning her research report, before sitting down and preparing this new task that had been given to her. She wanted to research something exciting with Delphine, nonetheless, all the projects they got were not as cool. But it seemed Delphine had now a huge chance to do something big, maybe later she could make Delphine spill the beans about this new research she was going to start with this Dr. Nealon.

She pressed her Skype call button to talk with her longtime friend, “Hey Scott, watcha up to?”

Another face greeted her on the screen, “Hey Cosima, looking good.” Scott laughed at his own comment.

Cosima snorted, “Shut up, dude. How’s everything?”

“It’s cool. The usual, you know. By the way, I already screened the samples of your daughter’s project. Tell her I should be sending the results tonight.” Scott informed, while fixing his glasses.

Cosima frowned, “Dude, what are you talking about? She didn’t tell me anything about a project.” Cosima scratched her head, she always helped Dani with her science fair projects, why would she left her out this time?

“Well, she seems pretty clear on what she wants to research, she is more confident on her own, I guess.” Scott told.

“Still, it hurts to be left out. She always came to me for science advice, man.” Cosima was pouting; first, Delphine is sent to another lab to work on the new research and now, her daughter looks for help somewhere else.

“Ah shit, someone's coming. I’ll talk to you later.” Cosima closed the Skype call, the door lock had been opened and of course, Posh Spice made her royal entrance.

 “Dr. Niehaus, good to see you so enthusiastic. Here you go, all the protocols required for your new research. Your new partner will be here tomorrow.” Rachel handed Cosima a flash drive and a couple of folders. Cosima took them and went back to her laptop to get this show on the road.

_______

Danielle was anxiously awaiting the analysis of her blood samples. She had been in class all day completely distracted. Charlotte had been trying to reach her but Danielle wasn’t ready to share the news, so she changed the subject over and over again. The two of them went to eat to the cafeteria before the next class.

“Aren’t you going to eat? What’s up with you, Dani?” Charlotte took a bite of her sandwich, looking at her friend with some concern.

“I told you, Char. I’m hella tired. After movie night I played online and it got late. I haven’t slept much.” Danielle tried to eat her meal, but she was not hungry.

“You sure?” Charlotte insisted.

“Yeah, chill.” Danielle bit her hamburger and drank from her can of Coke. “Want some fries?” Danielle offered Charlotte, trying to change the topic.

“No, thanks. You know, the new girl is really popular with the boys, eh?” Charlotte commented.

“What?” Danielle looked around the cafeteria; each table was crowded with the classic groups of students: the geeks, the jocks, the hipsters and then, Susan Duncan. “Yeah, it seems so. No wonder, she is hella rich, hella popular.” Danielle was trying hard to avoid thinking about that girl, but it was difficult when she was so damn curious, she needed to know why her mom wanted her away from her, if there was a reason for it. Nonetheless, Danielle was going to find why rather soon.

So far, her first impression was that Susan Duncan was smart, a bit narcissistic with a punk attitude.  But she hasn’t approached her, they only shared words during class discussions in Biology and Literature. Susan Duncan had to say something every single time Danielle participated, and that was annoying her.

 

The bell announced that it was time for class. Danielle picked up her bag, helped Charlotte to dispose of the meal tray and went to Gym class.

She loved Gym class with Mrs. Hendrix, that woman was very uptight, but very nice with them. Danielle had been playing in the basketball team since 9th grade, and of course her height helped her cause.

“Good day Niehaus. As usual, late.” Mrs. Hendrix scolded Danielle.

“Yeah, sorry Coach Hendrix. My locker was stuck.” Danielle apologized and went with the rest of the class. Only then she realized that Susan Duncan was there too.

“Okay class, practice time! Red jersey: Connor, Niehaus, Smith, García and Bell. Yellow jersey: Thomas, Grant, Duncan, Anderson and Taylor.” Mrs. Hendrix distributed the jerseys. The teams organized their strategy and everybody got in position.

Danielle noted that Susan Duncan was going to play guard while she was going to be center. She thought it was a good time to introduce herself. She walked toward the Brit girl casually.

“Hey, I’m Dani—“

“I know who you are, Dumbhaus.” Susan mocked.

Danielle arched her brows, a bit taken aback by her response, “Geez, no need to be such a bitch, Shorty. Good luck.”

Danielle went back to her position and as soon as Mrs. Hendrix blew the whistle, the war began.

 

Danielle bounced the ball with speed, dribbling with style and when she was close to the basket Danielle made her shot, and yet, out of nowhere, Susan jumped intercepting the shot.

Susan passed the ball and turned around to face Danielle, “Too slow, Dumbhaus.”

Danielle got pissed, this girl was making fun of her in her turf, no one messed with Danielle Niehaus, no one.

Danielle quickly recovered the ball for her team and passed it, she was moving to the shooting zone when Susan came to block her man-to-man. Danielle maneuvered in the small space Susan was leaving her, trying to get free of her mark, Danielle received the ball and turned around, bouncing the ball as far away from Susan.

Danielle felt her lungs were pressing for release, she was agitated, but she couldn’t stop now, not when she was holding Susan at bay.

“What’s up, Shorty? Too small to reach me?” Danielle commented and dribbled along the baseline, she passed the ball to the free shooter on the other side of the court. Score.

However, Susan bumped her, making her fall.

“Dude, what is your problem!?” Danielle was getting angrier the more the game progressed.

 

The two girls spent the whole game challenging one another, “You tired, Dumbhaus?” Susan was again testing her.

“Fuck off, Shorty!”

Susan took advantage of her short height and elbowed Danielle when she was shooting. Mrs. Hendrix called the personal foul and Danielle got two free throws.

In the next play they encountered. Danielle was at a boiling point, Susan charged at her, and the blonde threw the ball at Susan, right in her face.

 “Hey, that’s enough you two! Niehaus, to the showers. I’ll talk to you later” Mrs. Hendrix concluded the game. 

“But coach, that bitch—”

“You heard me, Niehaus!”

Danielle rolled her eyes and went to the locker room.

“Duncan, you stay for a minute.” Mrs. Hendrix ordered Susan, who had a bleeding nose.

 

Danielle was feeling dizzy, her lungs were burning. She sat and waited till her classmates showered and changed. She closed her fists trying to keep at bay the burning in her throat, the metallic taste in her mouth revolting her stomach. She went to the sink and coughed, the blood staining the white porcelain; she let the water run to clean the splattered blood and rinsed her mouth. Taking deep breaths.

“Too shy to shower with the rest, Niehaus?” Susan came inside the locker room, drying her sweaty neck, nose covered inside with vaseline and hazel eyes lingering on Danielle’s greys. 

“Go away, Duncan.” Danielle warned, trying to ignore the other girl while changing her clothes.

“You are amusing, Niehaus. I think we’re going to have so much fun.” Susan removed her bloody jersey revealing tone abs; Danielle’s eyes diverted just for a second on her torso before she turned around, ignoring her.

“I’m not a toy for your entertainment, Shorty. You don’t own me.”

Susan stepped in front of Danielle defiantly, only wearing her sports bra, facing her, not giving a damn about the height difference and smiled, “We’ll see about that, Dumbhaus.”

Danielle stepped away, she dressed up quickly and got the hell out of there to speak with Coach Hendrix.

______

Cosima had been working on the new protocol as soon as Rachel delivered the documents; time flew by while reading and understanding what was written in each document. The alarm clock announced that it was time to have lunch; she shut down everything and went to the usual diner to wait for Delphine. They were regular customers, almost everyday the two women came to this small place that was a block away from the Dyad Institute to have lunch. Cosima sat at her usual spot and ordered a Coke while she waited.

Cosima checked her watch again, since Delphine was taking some time she decided to review some old photos she had in her phone. A grin appeared on her face when she passed the pic when Danielle was only 4 with Delphine in her arms, walking at the park. Cosima passed another pic, this one was a selfie of Cosima and Delphine during her pregnancy. That brought wonderful memories to her. The next picture was with a 10 year old Danielle and Delphine during their trip to Disney World.

 

Her phone started to ring, the caller ID showed the name ‘Eskimo Pie.’

“Hey babe, where are you? I’m starving you know?” Cosima answered.

“Seriously? Okay then, see you tonight.” Cosima closed the call. Delphine was busy in a meeting with Dr. Nealon discussing the super secret research project.

“Whatever.”

Cosima ordered her meal, and while she waited she kept checking her old pictures file. There was not a single moment that didn’t brought beautiful memories. Danielle Cosima Niehaus Cormier was her whole world, and if something happened to the light of her life, she seriously wouldn't  know what to do.

By the time the waitress arrived with her food, Cosima was extremely hungry, she ate faster than a bullet. Once done, Cosima left the money on the table and walked out of the diner when her phone started to ring again. Cosima kept walking while looking inside her handbag when she bumped into someone.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Cosima told the other blonde woman.

“My fault, I was distracted.” The woman replied with a kind smile.

Once she dug the phone out of her bag, Cosima answered. “Yeah, this is her. She did what? Detention? Thank you, Alison. I’ll speak with her.” Cosima smiled awkwardly at the other woman. 

“Again, sorry.” Cosima apologized once more.

“Oh no, please; it was my fault. I’m such a klutz. Oh! you work at Dyad?” The perky blonde woman saw the ID hanged on Cosima’s pocket.

“Yeah.” Cosima affirmed.

That brought a bigger smile, “That’s great, I’m going there in a while for a meeting.”

“Cool, then I guess I’ll see you around. I’m Cosima, by the way.” Cosima extended her hand with huge smile on her face.

“Shay, nice meeting you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter today.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS dear readers and thank you for reading :D

“What the hell were you thinking?” Cosima was frustrated, trying to put some sense into her daughter while she cooked dinner.

Danielle rolled her eyes, “I told you mom, that bitch had it coming!”

A click on the lock meant that Delphine had finally arrived.

“Desolée, mon amour” Delphine left her keys on the table and her bag on the floor. “This research is quite unbelievable, Cosima. I got tons of data to review before we begin.” She hugged her wife and pecked her on the lips, then she moved to her daughter who was zapping channels while she waited for dinner to be ready, and kissed her on her cheek.

“I get it, babe, new project more work. I’m almost done with dinner. And please, speak with this foolish daughter of ours.”

Delphine removed her jacket and drop it on the couch, she sat beside Danielle to speak with her. “Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Danielle?”

“C'est pas grave, maman” Danielle decided to watch a movie avoiding her mother’s gaze.

“Really? what about hitting a classmate with a ball in her face? She got detention today. I was hoping that in your senior year you were going to improve.” Cosima turned off the stove and served the plates, “By the way, dinner’s ready.”

“Danielle!? Why do you have to be so impulsive? Wonder where she get that?” Delphine eyed Cosima with a small grin. “Did she bother Charlotte?” Delphine moved to the table to eat with the rest of her family.

Danielle sighed, “Non, maman. Look, I was an idiot for falling in her provocations, I am sorry, okay? Won’t happen again.” Danielle didn’t want to continue talking about this, not when she felt so awful.

“Good. Now, why are you working on a science project without me?” Cosima asked while eating her pasta.

“What?” Danielle frowned not understanding.

“Your uncle Scott told me. I feel betrayed, Dani.” Cosima made a sad face.

“Shit, er, I mean, I know you’re hella busy, mom. Didn’t want to bother.” Danielle just hoped Uncle Scott didn’t say much about it.

“Aw Dani, don’t hurt your mom’s feelings.” Delphine took Cosima’s hand and kissed it.

Danielle chuckled, “Oh come on, it is a stupid project, mom” Danielle cleared her throat and continued eating her food.

Cosima entangled her free hand with Delphine, the two of them engaged in conversation about work and trivial things. Back to their normal routine. Danielle excused herself to go to her bedroom and Cosima remained with Delphine; they cleaned the dishes after dinner and then sat in the couch to watch a random movie.

 

Cosima laid her head on Delphine’s shoulder, the blonde surrounded her with her arm, making her feel comfortable and turned the TV off.

“So what is this big thing you’re working on?” Cosima made the question.

“I can’t tell, mon amour. Nondisclosure agreement, remember?” Delphine laid her head on Cosima’s.

“Rachel won’t know, come on babe. Spill!” Cosima teased Delphine with a kiss on her cheek, “Do I have to seduce you to get the info I want?” Cosima moved closer, she started to kiss Delphine’s neck while unbuttoning her button-up.

Delphine chuckled, “You are so cheeky, Cosima. This is too much temptation, so I’m going to bed. Bonne nuit.” Delphine kissed Cosima good night and went up the stairs.

Cosima smiled, “I don’t give up that easily, Dr. Cormier!” She stood up fast and went to catch up her wife.

 

 

 

Cosima woke up to find herself in an empty bed, “Woah, am I late again?” Cosima turned around to check the clock.

“Nope.” Cosima rolled to her night table and put on her glasses, “Delphine? You in the shower?”

No answer.

She was going to go downstairs to see if Delphine was already making breakfast, when she found a note on her desk, handwritten by her wife.

_Cosima,_

_I had to leave early to run some lab tests. I left some waffles in the oven,;make sure Dani is up and ready for school. See you later._

_Delphine._

“Seriously? Now you leave before dawn to do science? What kind of research is that?” Cosima complained. She went to her daughter’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Honey, time to get up!”

Cosima peeked inside her daughter’s room to check on her. But she saw Danielle sitting on the bed, her legs where up to her chest; quiet, immersed in her own head.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Cosima was starting to get worried, this last days Danielle had been acting so weird.

“Nothing. Cramps. I’ll be down in a minute, mom.” That’s all her kid said, so Cosima left her alone and went to get ready to work and meet this new assistant.

 

Cosima made it just in time to work, she brought her tea in one hand and her bag on the other. She walked through the pristine halls of the Dyad Institute until she reached the old building, where her laboratory was located. Delphine had an office on the administrative building which was on the opposite wing where Cosima was right now. The only time they shared the same place was when they worked together, until Rachel came and split them apart.

Cosima put on her lab coat and went to her desk, she printed the files she needed to start working on the new research. She finished her tea, and headed to the material cabinet to extract all the things she was going to require for the experiment.

“Dude, this feels so lonely here. Where are you, Delphine?”

_______

Danielle read the files Scott analyzed for her in San Francisco. There was a genetic component that was affecting the immune system of the ‘subject’ which resulted in a respiratory illness, meaning that whatever she was suffering was not what she suspected. She was back to square one. The respiratory disease was related to a mysterious mutation, but further info was not provided. She couldn’t sleep and when her mom came to wake her up, found her like a zombie on her bed.

 

She tried to get back to her usual self but she was completely distracted by the recent news. When she arrived at school she went to her classes thinking that she could have a peaceful day, but how wrong she was; sadly, she had to deal with a Biology laboratory and to her dismay she was paired with the spawn of Satan.

“Mr. Shepard, I have to object to this distribution. Duncan is new, I don’t want to waste time explaining the basics, she probably sucks, my grades are going to be affected, I rather work alone, sir.” Danielle was presenting her petition, praying to the heavens that he listened to her.

“And that’s the reason why I need you, Niehaus. You’re brilliant and I trust that you can adapt and help Duncan get used to our classes. And still be at the top.”

“But sir—“

“You heard the man, Dumbhaus.” Susan pulled Danielle back to their respective table to start the activity.

“Look, Shorty. I don’t like you, at all. You do your part and I’ll do mine. Just stay the fuck away from me, got it?” Danielle warned.

Susan chuckled, “This is why I fancy you, Dumbhaus. This fire you have makes me feel alive.”

“What kind of sad live did you have back in England? You are seriously pathetic, dude.”

 

Danielle spent the whole class working as far as she could from her new lab partner.

Susan didn't need a partner, as demonstrated during the class; she knew what she was doing. Danielle grasped how intelligent Susan was, one of the top of her class in the boarding school she attended back in Cambridge before transferring here. Not that she hacked the boarding school database, hell no. The two of them worked as far and silently from one another as they could for the rest of the lab period.

She did this on purpose, the question was, why Susan Duncan wanted to make Danielle’s senior year the most miserable?

She didn’t do anything to her, they had never seeing each other before, and the questions was eating her alive.

“Why me? I don’t even know you.” Danielle addressed while cleaning her work area.

“I already told you. The rest of your classmates are too boring for me.” Susan was washing the test tubes she used.

“So now what? You’re going to mess with me all year long, until you get bored? That’s what you did back in England? Fuck with everybody until they bowed to you, Shorty?” Danielle stated. Mouth firm, eyes set.

“Absobloodylootely. I know you won’t heel. You’re proud, Dumbhaus. Definitely worth my time.” Susan simply put in.

Danielle was cursed, or at least she felt like it. Not only she had a weird genetic mutation that was going to debilitate her immune system in no time, she now made an enemy of a person she barely knew.

 

By the time recess came, Danielle was relieved to see her friend Charlotte again.

“Dude, this is a nightmare. I got paired with that sociopath for lab and I am hating every second of it.” Danielle was frustrated, she was pacing around the school yard, while Charlotte just watched her friend with amusement.

“It can’t be that bad, Dani. She seems really clever, she might be of help for the science fair.” Charlotte tried to cheer her friend, but it was in vain.

“Char, please, don’t let that psycho split us in Lit, I beg you.”

Charlotte laughed, “I think you’re overreacting.”

But when the bell rang for AP Literature class, Charlotte realized how wrong she was.

 

“Romeo is a passionate boy, very loyal to his friends. We first met him moping over Rosaline, but then, when he meets Juliet he finds himself trapped in this unyielding love he feels for her, a love that he can’t control.” Susan explained.

“Very well, Susan.” Mrs. Norris was nodding in approval.

“Are you serious? Romeo is a douche. Rosaline friend-zoned him, he is a cry-baby. And then he meets Juliet, another replacement for his psychopathic behavior.” Danielle quickly countered, she was determine to not let Susan shine, she was going to bring that bitch down.

Susan smiled, thrilled by this sudden exchange of words, “Romeo was smitten by Rosaline, but when he met Juliet his whole world changed. I don’t think Romeo was on the pull, he simply found fascination in Juliet. None of them could have stopped it.”

“That is very fascinating, you two—“

Danielle cut Mrs. Norris, “We know that Juliet is an innocent girl, a child, and of course she is startled by the sudden power of her love for Romeo. But Romeo didn’t had the balls to go and face her family, he chose secrecy.”

Mrs. Norris tried to take control of the discussion that had gone to another level of discussion of the class, “That is a very interesting point Dan—“

“The attraction between Romeo and Juliet is immediate and overwhelming, and neither of them pretend to understand its cause, they just accept it. I would say that destiny, rather than any other trait draw them together. Do you believe in destiny, Danielle?” Susan responded.

Danielle was about to open her mouth when the bell rang.

“All right then, see you next class and don’t forget your papers on Shakespeare.” Mrs. Norris remarked before the class went out.

The students left the classroom to move on to their next class. Charlotte followed Danielle open mouthed. Since Danielle seemed reluctant to talk, Charlotte stopped her friend in the middle of the hall.

“What the hell was that?”

_______

Cosima had been testing samples with the tech guys all day, trying to get one that worked for the research she was doing.

Cosima removed her googles, she threw the latex gloves in the trash bin and sighed.

“Let’s take 15 minutes guys, we need to reset this machine so let’s take a break.” Cosima decided. She headed back to her main office, walking through the old research building. Her head was spinning with different ideas of things they needed to change of the original protocol to make this more reliable.

Her phone rang, she took it out of her pocket, “Hey Dani, what’s up? Mhmm, yeah. Okay, just make sure to make it home before dinner. Love ya.” She stored her phone back and decided to take a detour to the Interim Director’s office.

 

_PING!_

The lift doors opened, Cosima turned to her left to reach the office section and walked past by the secretary not giving a damn. Cosima didn’t even knock, she just pushed the door and entered Delphine’s office.

“Oui,  je comprends, mais… Oui, d’accord.” Delphine lift her brown eyes to meet her wife.

Cosima smiled, her heart quickly increased its rhythm, even after so many years together, just seeing Delphine made things to her. Her body reacted to the French like a teen in heat, it was inevitable.

“Hello, Cosima.” Delphine finished her call, stood up and went to meet her wife.

“I missed you.” Cosima stepped on the tip of her toes and reached those rosy lips she loved to kiss so damn much.

Delphine kissed her back, resting her long arms around the waist of the brunette.

“I had to come and see you, couldn’t wait until lunch you know?” Cosima rested her head over Delphine’s chest, hearing the beat of her heart.

“I missed you too, ma petite chiot. But this project is really big, I won’t make it to the diner, I’ll eat here.”

“Yeah? Well that sucks.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll see you at dinner time. Yes?” Delphine lifted Cosima’s chin, she looked into the depth of her hazel eyes, “I’ll be there, mon amour.”

Cosima smiled, “Okay.”

They kissed once more before Cosima returned to her area to get back to work.

 

Cosima walked down the stairs, turned to her right and strolled down through the empty hall to reach the secure door that led to her lab. She passed the card key and punched the code to open the door, when inside she heard a familiar posh accent.

“And here we have the, oh, finally, Dr. Niehaus.” Rachel turned around to face Cosima.

Cosima leaned her hip on her desk ready to reply with a sassy comment. “Rachel, can’t take your eyes off of me now?

Rachel cleared her throat, “Allow me to introduce—“

“Shay?” Cosima stood up straight, pushing her glasses up.

“Oh, so your Dr. Niehaus!? This is a surprise.” The blonde smiled.

“Oh man, yeah. Totally.” Cosima grinned.

“I see you’re acquainted with each other. Please, put her up to date, Dr. Niehaus. Hope to see your first report soon.” Rachel eyed once more Cosima, and then left.

“Dude, I am so glad to have a friendly face around.” Cosima admitted.

“Yes, me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle pushed the pavement faster to gain speed, she approached the bench and accommodated her feet in ollie position.  Danielle popped the board and with her front foot she dragged it to the obstacle. She locked the board and slid over the obstacle, when she lost speed she simply turned the board 90º degrees to slide off. She kept pushing hard, moving to her next obstacle, the music pounded in her ears, her mind focused on her next trick. She crouched, then popped the board and flipped it on the heelside, however she couldn't catch the board midair and landed on the concrete instead, failing her nollie flip trick.

Charlotte stood up from her bench to aid her friend, who was sprawled on the floor.

“Shit.” Danielle checked her bleeding knee.

“Come here, dummy.” Charlotte offered a hand to lift up Danielle.

Danielle removed her earbuds and toque from her head, letting her blonde curls fall free, “I’m okay, Char. It’s just a scratch.” Danielle picked up her board from the floor and sat on the bench in front of the Dyad Institute.

“My mom should be out soon, you don’t have to wait, Dani.” Charlotte sat beside her friend.

Danielle offered her a lopsided grin, “I’m not leaving you alone. I told you I was going to wait with you, and then I’ll go back home. My mothers finish work usually late.”

 

Charlotte whistled, “That is a very nice car.”

A black Mercedes-Benz class S parked at the front of the Dyad Institute.

“Yeah, it is. And, oh shit, that dude is her lackey.” Danielle pointed at the driver.

The man opened the door and from there emerged non other than Susan.

“Oh, your new bestie.” Charlotte joked.

“Shut up.” Danielle rolled her eyes. She had to see the damn girl everywhere.

“So, do you like her?” Charlotte wiggled her eyebrows, expecting to find out what really was going on between her friend and Susan.

“Hell no, that chick is fugly and I hate her!” Danielle had never been more sure of something in her life.

“Okay, if you say so. But those passionate discussions you’ve been having for the last couple of days are driving Mrs. Norris insane. You don’t let the woman have her class anymore.”

“I wouldn’t say a thing if it wasn’t for that smart-ass bitch. Shorty thinks she’s better than everyone, I’ll prove her wrong.”

“There’s my mom!” Charlotte stood up, letting Danielle know that it was time to get moving. Danielle accompanied Charlotte to the entrance of the building so she could greet her mother, Marion.

Danielle and Charlotte kept chatting while heading to the main entrance of the Dyad Institute, the two girls laughing at the ridiculous conversation they were having.

“…However, her mom is something else. A total milf!” Danielle added when she noticed Susan’s mother, Rachel, guiding her daughter inside.

Charlotte bursted in laughter, “She’s your mom’s age, you pervert!”

“Look at those legs, though. She is really hot for her age, dude.” Danielle laughed heartily.

“Hello. How are you two girls doing?” Marion greeted.

“Hey, Dr. Bowles.” Danielle waved at the scientist.

“Thanks for waiting with Charlotte, dear.” Marion thanked Danielle. “Time to go home.”

Charlotte hugged Danielle and went with her mother.

 

Danielle put her hand inside her pocket, carried her skateboard with the other and strolled casually inside the building. She had nothing else to do, and it was a good idea to research her mom’s database to see if there was something related to her illness.

“Hey, it’s my maman in her office?” Danielle asked to the receptionist at the front desk.

“No, she is in the laboratory right now, Ms. Niehaus.” The woman replied.

“Okay, I’m gonna wait in her office, if that’s cool?” Danielle suggested.

The secretary let her through without a problem; Danielle was well known since she came by to assist her mom sometimes. She could held any conversation with the scientists around and give them a run for their money. That was how smart she was.

She sat at Delphine’s chair and started to roll around, playing with the chair to kill time, but soon she got bored.

Danielle went to the private bathroom to wash her bleeding knee in the meantime, when she heard that someone had come in.

“Maman, sorry I was… Oh, Aunt Rach, er, I mean, Ms. Duncan.” Danielle encountered Satan herself, nickname given by her mom. According to herself, Satan I love to fuck or SILF for short.

How weird it was that her mothers got along so damn well with Sarah Manning, so well that Danielle called her aunt; but Cosima and Delphine barely could stand her partner, Rachel Duncan.

“Danielle Niehaus, what a surprise. It is always a pleasure to have a young mind like yours in this facility.” Rachel walked to Delphine’s desk and left a file.

“Yeah, thanks, um, sure.” Danielle cleared her throat, the mixture of blood and saliva reached her tastebuds; Danielle gulped down the mixture to avoid spitting on the floor in the presence of this woman.

Rachel kept looking at her, examining her features. Danielle suddenly felt small, even though she towered over Rachel, the way the corporate woman eyed her was kind of scary.

“You resemble Dr. Cormier a lot, Danielle. It must be wonderful to see a piece of you into someone else.” Rachel mused.

“I guess so.” Danielle didn’t know what on earth was going on, but she preferred to keep her mouth shut, she couldn’t play games with this woman, and yet, the Niehaus in her was begging to say anything. “Send my regards to Aunt Sarah and Kira, Mrs. Manning. I mean, Ms. Duncan.” Danielle smirked, she knew how much Rachel hated to be called like that.

Rachel arched her brow, then gave her a small smile, she turned around and walked away. Danielle exhaled only after the clip clop of Rachel’s heels were gone.

“She might look like Aunt Sarah, but that psycho is just like you, Aunt Rachel.”

Susan resembled her mother, Sarah, but all her traits of character were mostly from Rachel, how could she not see that was anyone’s guess.

 

Danielle sat again behind the desk and checked Delphine’s computer, there had to be some copies of previous research that might lead her to an answer of her illness. She trespassed the laptop’s security easily. She knew both her mothers’ passwords; not that they were aware of it.

She typed on the search box ‘respiratory illness’, the laptop took its time but to her surprise only one file appeared.

“245C16?”

Danielle clicked the file to take a look.

“Who the hell is Jennifer Fitzsimmons?”

_______

“Holy watershed! You’re right, Shay. Gosh, how could I not see that?” Cosima quickly went to her desk, she grabbed a pencil and wrote in her notes the changes they were making.

“The micro plate reader was not calibrated, and of course, it was reading wrongly the absorbance; you could have never known this. It was the tech department’s job to leave everything ready.” Shay concluded.

“What would I do without you, Shay” Cosima was grinning; working side by side with Shay had made her forget about how much she missed her wife this days, since they started to work apart.

The other blonde was shorter than Delphine, her blonde hair was straight and she had eyes as blue as the sky. She was more perky and open, not reserved as Delphine. She was becoming someone trustable.

Shay simply laughed, “We make a great team, Dr. Niehaus. You take care of the science and I will take care of the rest.”

 

The two women were indeed a great team, Cosima had to admit that probably she misinterpreted Rachel’s reasons to send Shay here, maybe she just really wanted to make changes to improve her productivity since it was a fact, that when Delphine was with her, they spent more time kissing than working.

Cosima was preparing the samples to do an ELISA and make sure that the antibodies required were present to begin the proper testing.

Shay was helping setting the machine, when Cosima’s phone rang. Shay noted that Cosima was extremely busy, she removed her gloves and pressed the answer button.

“Yes? No, this is her assistant. Dr. Niehaus is busy at the moment, any message? Oh, her wife? Yes, of course.” Shay left the phone back in the desk and returned to work.

“All righty, let’s begin.” Cosima handed the material to Shay so she could put the samples inside the machine and went to her desk to write some notes.

“Awesome, this is going to take some time, you can pass this notes to the digital file in the meantime.” Cosima removed her lab coat, tossed the latex gloves into the trash bin and went to pick up her things.

“Cosima, your wife called a while ago. She said something about being stuck in a meeting? Not sure, though. She has an accent?” Shay tilted her head with some curiosity about the woman who was Cosima’s wife.

“She said that? Shit, this is the third time this week. And yeah, she is French.” Cosima suddenly lost her appetite. The dreadlocked scientist stood silent for a couple of seconds, her brain making synapses, neurotransmitters being produced in huge quantities to deal with the pain and disappointment she was feeling right at this moment.

“I um, I’m gonna call my daughter. I’ll better order for takeout, not in the condition for cooking tonight.” Cosima grabbed all her things she had over the desk, “Shay, could you please make sure to retrieve the samples once the test is done?”

“Of course, no problem.” the blonde said with a kind smile.

“Thanks, man. I owe you one. Tomorrow lunch is on me.” Cosima smiled before leaving her laboratory. She waved to her assistant and got out. Cosima retrieved her phone and called her daughter, “Hey kiddo, I’m gonna buy food, watcha want? You’re here? Oh, cool. Meet me downstairs then. I’ll take you wherever you want to eat, honey. Yeah. See you in 5.”

______

Delphine couldn’t pay attention to whatever Dr. Nealon was explaining. Who was that woman who answered her wife’s phone? Why Cosima didn’t answer?

“Merde!”

“Pardon me?” Dr. Nealon asked to a very confused Delphine.

“Ehm, non, I think that, um, there are too many ethical questions that this project might arise. Maybe we should give it more thought.” Delphine offered a nervous chuckle.

“Yes, I understand where your concern comes from, but also think of the benefits, Dr. Cormier.” Dr. Nealon countered.

“Dr. Nealon, we are talking about human cloning! This is not a thing to take lightly.” Delphine protested. This project was the biggest of her career, to achieve cloned embryos that come to term would be the icing on the cake. They could treat so many diseases and create compatible matches for people who required donors and couldn’t get one. And yet, the ethical concerns were present.

“And that’s why only us know about this, Dr. Cormier. We understand how important it is that this project remain in the dark, for now.” Rachel added.

 

 

By the time Delphine arrived home it was way past dinner time. She felt so guilty, she had assured Cosima that this was not going to interfere with her family life, but the fact that she was involved in a human cloning project was going to require all of her time. And no way on earth she could tell any of this to her wife, the level of secrecy that this project required was vital, particularly if she wanted to keep her alive.

Delphine opened the door to a silent living room and an empty kitchen. She removed her jacket and left her bag on the table. She opened the fridge and took out some leftovers that Cosima probably bought instead of cooking. She turned on the microwave and waited while her meal was warm enough.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The microwave beeped and she sat to eat. Delphine had to admit that this was really crappy without the sound of laughter of her daughter and the terrible science jokes of Cosima.

Delphine sighed, she finished quickly and went upstairs to apologize to her wife.

 

When she reached her bedroom she found the bed empty. She removed the rest of her clothes and threw them in the laundry bag. She heard the water spray, which meant Cosima was in the shower.

She removed her shoes and walked to the bathroom in her underwear.

Once inside the bathroom, Delphine opened the bathroom cabinet to use her makeup remover kit.

“I’m sorry, Cosima. I know I was supposed to be here early.” Delphine scrubbed her face with her cleanser but Cosima didn’t say a thing.

“I swear I wanted to be on time, mon amour. Don’t get mad, s’il te plait.” Delphine washed away the remover and wiped her face with a hand towel.

At the same time, the shower was turned off, and Cosima got out while enveloping her body in a red towel.

“Co-si-ma?” Delphine crossed her arms and waited any response from the woman she loved the most.

“What kind of research is this that takes you away from your family? Cosima moved to the side and put on her glasses that were a bit foggy for the excessive condensation.

“A big one. I will try to make arrangements to spend time with you and Danielle. Know that you two are always my priority, Cosima.” Delphine caressed with her thumb the soft cheek of her wife.

Cosima covered Delphine’s hand and smiled.

“I know I’m being childish. I get it, you have a huge project, but I miss you hella, we have seen each other like four times this whole week, its ridiculous. I’m not sure you understand how much I need you Delphine. Day and night. You keep me alive.” Cosima stated.

And that was all it took to melt her in a puddle of desire and love.

Delphine crushed her lips against Cosima, holding her beautiful girl tight against her. Clumsily they walked to the bed and there, Delphine removed faster than Superman the towel, while Cosima unclasped the French’s bra. It was going to be a very heated night for the spouses.

 

 

“I love you, Delphine.” Cosima was out of breath, her body glistening with sweat. She accommodated her head over Delphine’s chest after the intense lovemaking night session they just had.

Delphine removed the drop of sweat that ran on Cosima’s temple, “I love you too, Cosima.” This was not the time to ask questions about the other woman. This was a moment to enjoy. To be at peace with her wife.

Delphine smiled and kissed her good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle spent all the night reading the file of Jennifer Fitzsimmons. She discovered all her journey of suffering and pain through the logs her maman detailed in the file. Jennifer died when she was 28 years old from complications. She had gone through severe radiotherapy to slow down the polyps’ growth and the gene therapy that her mother tried to design gave her plenty of trouble to make it work. Jennifer Fitzsimmons died of her illness in a span of six months.

“Six months.”

That was the time that she would have left, probably.

Gene therapy was the answer, the problem was that she would require a new gene that could replace the one she had damaged. She needed to go to Dyad and use their resources, but she couldn’t do it without her mom’s approval.

She didn’t want to spend the rest of her senior year in a hospital either, but she saw the videos of Jennifer Fitzsimmons. That was what scared her the most, that she was going to end just like her, no matter what she did.

Before the sunrise she picked up all the bloodstained tissues and threw them in the garbage downstairs silently, before her mothers could see what was going on. She packed in her bag all the files she required to understand the protocol her maman created and study it to be able to replicate it. Once done she went back to her bed and play asleep so her mom could come and wake her up as usual.

 

 

During school she tried to keep a low profile, but with the annoying bitch of Susan, that was going to be difficult.

The AP Literature class had become their battlefield. Charlotte was right, the two of them had made Mrs. Norris class into a living hell for everybody else.

AP Biology was the complete opposite, the two worked in silence, following the instructions and completing their respective parts. Both doing what they had to do.

Danielle had a great idea when the teacher opened the topics for the science projects of this semester. If she could isolate her mutated gene she could design a specific vector for her situation, following her mother’s protocol she could fix this mess without alerting anyone. And the best part was that she had now a motive to use the facilities of the Dyad Institute, particularly since the daughter of the head was her annoying lab partner.

“Listen to me, Shorty. I have a great idea for this project. If you want to do your own thing that’s fine by me, just don’t interfere.” Danielle pointed out.

Susan arched her brows, “Oh my. Dumbhaus has a brilliant idea, please enlighten me.”

“I have basket practice, we could meet after.”

Susan chuckled, “We. We have basketball practice, you twat.”

“Are you serious? You’re in the team?” Danielle was not happy with the news, not one bit. Dealing with Susan Duncan during regular class schedule was a pain in the ass, now during basketball practices, that was going to be World War III.

”Guess who’s going to be your new small forward.” Susan picked her things up as soon as the bell rang, “I’ll see you during recess” and walked away with a grin on her face.

Danielle’s attitude changed from worried for a ‘life or death situation’ to a ‘don’t touch me in a second.’

 

Danielle was skating in the schoolyard while Charlotte finished her calculus homework during recess. The blonde’s jumps were a mess today, her head was not in the game. And of course, her best friend knew this change had to do, in some degree, with Susan Duncan.

“Why on earth you never share anything with me? I’m supposed to be your confidante, your BFF in the whole world, and you never talk to me. You still have this whole idea that you need to protect me like when we were kids.” Charlotte told, tone of her voice soft and caring.

When they were in elementary, Charlotte was bullied all the time, she was insulted and some kids were really cruel with her because of her disability; Danielle came to her rescue and since then they became inseparable. When the kids talked shit about Charlotte and called her names, Danielle shielded her from those comments and in the school backyard, she fought like a lion for her. Of course, she got in trouble all the time and not because she was a bad student. She was the top of her class, still is at the top. Nonetheless her disciplinary record was giving her mothers headaches.

“There is nothing to talk about, Char. Give it a rest.” Danielle flipped the board and failed the landing.

“Liar. You know it and I know it.” Charlotte kept solving her homework, frustrated that she was stuck with it and with Danielle.

“It’s not worth talking about it, okay? It is just— _I am sick Charlotte, probs gonna hit the bucket soon—_ it’s that stupid bitch. She is in the basket team now. It’s annoying as fuck.”

Danielle threw the board in frustration on the floor and went to seat with her friend on the bench, she took a peek at her homework.

“Dude, in this one you have to multiply the numerator and denominator by sqrt(4x + 4) - sqrt(2x- 4), then you simplify and find the limit.” Danielle wrote in the notebook.

“Ah, okay, got it.” Charlotte finished her problem with the help of Danielle. She put her notebook inside her bag and then cupped Danielle’s face, and looking into her eyes closely she spoke, “You know you can tell me anything, Dani. I see you’ve been lacking sleep, the bags under your eyes are obvious. Why won’t you tell me the truth?”

Danielle had no escape, she was trapped in Charlotte’s hands, her eyes firmly on hers. Her lip quivered, “I um, it’s bad, Char. I’m—“

“Oi Dumbhaus! Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment with Bowles. Time to discuss your fantastic idea, yeah?”

“Shut up, Punk Bitch. This is gonna be brief Char, be right back.”

_______

Cosima and Shay had been at the lab working on their samples since morning. They’ve been processing them nonstop and by lunchtime, Cosima was starving.

“Dude, we have worked a lot. I have to admit that we are moving faster than I expected.” Cosima stored her latest samples inside the lab fridge.

“We are really making a lot of progress. And I have to say that I am learning a lot from you too, Cosima.” Shay smiled, the bright of her baby blue eyes reflected her sincerity.

Cosima blushed in return, “Nah, you already know a lot, Shay. Anyway, I did promise you lunch.”

“Oh that’s not necessary.” Shay dismissed the invitation.

Cosima joined her hands like if she was praying, “Please, let me buy lunch for you today. There is a nice diner just around the block.”

Shay laughed, “Okay, Dr. Niehaus. Let’s eat.”

 

The two colleagues walked to the diner, sharing their ideas about the meaning of life, and how everything was part of a bigger picture.

When they made it to the small restaurant Cosima took her usual order and recommended some dishes to Shay who was hesitating between the Special of the Day and the BBQ Burger. The two ordered and chatted for some time.

“Anyway, you were saying that medicine is not a separate world?” Cosima tilted her head, furrowing her brows.

“I believe that we have created so much specialties in medicine and science that sometimes we forget about the mind, body and soul. The mind controls the body; a soul that is rotten, will damage its body. If the body is sick, the mind is sick. So if we heal the mind, we can heal the body as well.” Shay explained in depth her way of thinking.

“Okay, I get your point. If we, let’s say, balance all of those aspects you mention: mind, body and soul we can expect it to reflect in our health.” Cosima was extremely curious about what Shay was commenting, it was a very unique approach.

“Indeed. Drugs can only alleviate the symptoms but love and support can do so much more.”

That left Cosima envisioning, she trusted in science blindly, but this was an alternative that she hasn’t considered, until now.

 

When the two women were done eating, Cosima paid the lunch and the two decided to go for a walk before returning to the laboratory, however on their way out Cosima bumped into Delphine.

“Cosima? You’re leaving?” Delphine frowned, checking her watch.

“Yeah, I already ate. I, um, I had no idea you were coming.” A surprised Cosima admitted.

“Well, yes. Like always, Cosima.” Delphine noticed the presence of the other woman who was with her wife. Delphine inspected her in detail. The blonde of her hair, the blue eyes, the fair skin.

“Oh, Shay; this is Delphine. Delphine; Shay, my assistant.” Cosima quickly made the introductions.

“Hi, I’m Shay; nice meeting you.” She extended her hand to the taller scientist.

“Delphine, her wife. Enchantée.” Delphine shook Shay’s hand with some apprehension.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight?” Cosima held Delphine’s hand and kissed it.

“Oui, see you tonight.” Delphine smiled to the brunette and let go of her hand.

 

The two colleagues walked away from the diner, Cosima felt a bit guilty for forgetting about Delphine and lunch, but the last couple of days Delphine had skipped them in order to remain in the office, she simply assumed she was not coming again.

“So that’s the wife, huh?” Shay commented.

“Yeah, the most beautiful girl in the whole world.” Cosima’s face lighted as soon as she started to speak of Delphine.

“Yes, she is very pretty. You are very lucky to have her.” Shay complimented Delphine; honestly she had to admit that the French looked really good, particularly for a 55 years old woman.

“You have no idea.” Cosima grinned like a little girl.

They kept walking side by side. Sharing more stories and joking until they made it into the laboratory.

“Thanks for the lunch, Cosima.” Shay thanked Cosima and got ready to work.

“Nah, thank you. It’s been a while since I talked so carefree. Having a rough patch right now with my wife, but we are working on it.”

Cosima barely knew Shay, but she had become a good friend, like Scott. She was really glad to meet her.

“Sorry to hear that, I’ve never been married but I assume there must be a lot of difficulties, having to keep a balance between each person’s desires and dreams.”

Cosima visualized this, about keeping a balance. Someone always had to give in a relationship. It was a simple concept to grasp, and yet, here she was feeling the absence of Delphine in her life because she was giving her the time she needed. But what about her needs?

Cosima pondered, her head going nuts with so many things that she had no idea what to do with so much confusion.

“Yeah, it is hard. Particularly when you have a teenager doing crazy shit all the time.” Cosima chuckled, but her thoughts had been disturbed, deeply. “Here, this is Danielle.”

Cosima showed to Shay her phone’s lock screen picture, it was Danielle with her skateboard posing like a pro.

“She is very gorgeous.” Shay pointed out.

Cosima chuckled, “Hella gorgeous. My baby girl is damn pretty. She is around the lab most of the time. I’m gonna introduce her to you one of these days.”

“Shay nodded, “Very well, I would love to meet your daughter.”

“Okay, enough talking, buddy. Let’s try to finish this so I can go home early.”

______

Delphine was annoyed and very upset. Cosima forgot about their lunch and she invited another person in her place. To their restaurant, the place that they made their own.

These last days were difficult for the couple, since both of them started new research projects they spent less time around each other, and the time was consuming. Delphine was ecstatic when she learned about what she was going to do. It was a dream come true. She thought she already reached the top of her career and then this happened. How could she say no to this? Only if Cosima had asked her not to do it, she would have refused the offer.

To be able to do this was something that only occurred in her dreams. She was grateful that Cosima had her back on this. Withal, it only looked like it was more like a sacrifice, a burden for her wife while she was making top notch research. Or at least that’s how it felt sometimes. Lately they did nothing but argue, and that was draining.

 

Delphine tried to type her protocol proposal but her mind went back over and over again to that other blonde, Shay. She was around Cosima’s age, a younger, enthusiastic girl who was clever, and nice. Someone who could connect with Cosima. Her assistant she said. Delphine couldn’t disagree more. Her irrational thoughts creating havoc in her head, and yet, she needed reassurance.

She did the only thing that gave her a piece of mind in moments like this.

“Bonsoir, Danielle. Thanks for answering the video call.”

Danielle Fournier, her best friend forever, appeared on the Skype window. Her long dark curls were in a ponytail and she was smiling to her old time friend.

“How can I not answer, when I know that you call only when you are in times of trouble.” Danielle knew Delphine so damn well, the two of them went to high school together and became besties a long time ago.

“Desolée. But you are the only one who can give me more coherent thoughts.” Delphine moistened her lips, just thinking about the fact that her Cosima forgot about her, made her feel awful. Maybe she was exaggerating, maybe not. Danielle could put her at ease at least.

“So what’s up with you? I’m sleepy here but I have to finish this damn report. I might as well take a break.”

 

Delphine took a deep breath and told how the last days have gone for her and Cosima. Delphine tried to be as objective as possible, just stating the generalities of their current disagreement.

“Hmmm, look. First, you need to cut that crap about Cosima replacing you with the assistant, she didn’t do that. It’s clear that you are very busy, it’s expected that she hangs out with other colleagues, Delphine.” Danielle began. “Second, you two have one of the busiest jobs, researching is a pain in the butt, but you two have learned to manage your personal life with it. You two have raised a girl helping each other out. There is no need to make a big deal out of this.”

Delphine leaned on her chair, reclined her head and closed her eyes, “C’est vrai, nonetheless, this is different. Danielle Cosima is a big girl now, we can devote more to our work and yet, I feel that Cosima is reticent to this changes.”

“Then don’t be an idiot and talk with her, I know that Cosima sometimes can be hardheaded, but she loves you like a fool. Speak and clear things up. D’accord?” Danielle waved goodbye and concluded the call.

 

Delphine released air slowly, she took the time to calm down and be logical. There was no point making demands when she was acting selfishly. Danielle was correct, Cosima had all the right to have friends. She was being an idiot.

“Friends. That’s all there it is. Don’t be stupid, Delphine.”

There was nothing to fear, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Danielle awoke in the middle of the night with a coughing fit, she went down to the kitchen to drink some water, she opened the fridge, poured water in a clean cup and sat on the couch. She took a look at the clock on the kitchen’s wall.

“3:24 am. Great.” Danielle felt her throat was so damn dry; it hurt. She drank the cold water and left the glass on the sink. She went back to her room, but as she walked the stairs she heard agitated voices. She approached to her door and waited.

“That is ridiculous, Delphine.”

“That’s how it felt, you know? How close are you to this ‘assistant’ of yours?”

Danielle knew it was really bad to eavesdrop whatever her mothers were talking, particularly at this time.

“God, we are friends. What the hell are you thinking!? And it’s freaking 3:30 in the morning.”

“This is the only moment we have, Cosima. I am busy and you are busy. When do you intend to talk to me?”

“There is nothing to talk about! Jesus! You are the one who should…”

Danielle closed the door to her room as silently as possible. She wanted to avoid been caught in the hall listening to a private convo between her mothers.

She had no idea what was going on between them, but lately they didn’t spend much time together. She could only imagine that things were tough at work.

 

Danielle awoke when her maman kissed her head, “Time to wake up, Danielle.” Danielle turned around to see her mother’s face. her eyes were a bit red, probably from crying overnight. Her usual mornings filled with the laughter of her mothers were becoming rare the more each day passed.

“Is everything okay, maman?” Danielle sat and took her mother’s soft hand.

Delphine gave her a tiny smile, “Oui, you shouldn’t worry about anything Danielle.” Her mother lifted up from the bed and walked to the door, there, she faced her daughter, “I left your breakfast in the oven. Hurry up or you’re going to be late for school. See you later, ma petite cœur.”

 

Danielle wasn’t very sure that things were fine, not when her mom was also in a bad mood this morning. Danielle sat to eat her breakfast in the silent kitchen. Cosima drank her cup of tea without making any type of conversation with Danielle while she read some papers from work.

Danielle felt inclined to ask her mother what was happening, “Mom? What’s going on?”

Cosima looked at her daughter and gave her a smile, but Danielle knew it wasn’t genuine, “Nothing, honey. What do you mean?”

“I’m not a kid anymore, mom. I see how maman and you are acting lately.” Danielle was starting to worry for her mothers. She had never ever seeing them acting as if they were two strangers living in the same house.

Cosima sat in front of Danielle and cupped her face. “You shouldn’t worry about what happens between us. We both love you so much.” Cosima then, kissed her forehead and went back to finish her breakfast before departing for work.

“I’ll go to the laboratory after basketball practice to start my semester project, mom.” Danielle gulped down her glass of orange juice and went to brush her teeth.

Cosima left the dishes on the sink to wash later, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish her makeup as well, “Sure, if you go to my lab today and can introduce you my assistant. She might even help you if I’m too busy, honey.”

“Cool.” Danielle kissed her mom’s cheek and headed to school.

 

 

Charlotte palmed-face as soon as Susan opened her mouth, she knew that Danielle was going to make a big deal of this group work. For some reason Mrs. Norris thought that it was a great idea to put in the same group Ms. Duncan and Ms. Niehaus, since their latest discussions had been so intense.

“Of course not! Charlotte and I won’t research about the Amazons.” Danielle quickly countered.

“And why not, Dumbhaus? Amazons have an interesting culture, which we should explore. The theme is female centric and it’s ace.” Susan pointed out, eyes drilling holes into Danielle’s skull.

“That topic is boring, we should do instead the research on Valkyries. I mean it’s more interesting to study their bloodthirsty modality.” Danielle proposed, her smug face showing confidence in her proposal.

Susan chuckled, “That’s dull, but hey, why don’t you ask your boo’s opinion first or you talking for both?” Susan arched her brow, crossing her arms and leaning on the chair.

“Oh my God, you two need to stop. Danielle, I can decide own my own. Susan, what the hell are you talking about?” Charlotte was completely fed up with the bickering between these two.

Susan laughed, a bit taken by the ferocity of the usual sweet Charlotte Bowles, but enjoying this nonetheless.

“Fine. What do you think, Char?” Danielle rolled her eyes, and sighed. She wanted to be done with this, once Charlotte voted for her topic they could move on to the next steps of their group work.

“I like the amazons topic, Dani. I agree with Susan.” Charlotte announced, leaving Danielle open mouthed and Susan smirking.

“Are you fucking serious? You choose her?” Danielle was in shock; eyes wide open, denying her last grasp of hope.

Charlotte put her hand on her friends shoulder, “Danielle, I am not choosing her over you, this is about a project. Don’t take this personal.”

Danielle removed Charlotte’s hand away and the crease between her eyebrows accentuated more, “Traitor!”

“All righ’, see you on friday after school at my flat.” Susan picked her notebooks from her desk as the bell rang and waved goodbye.

Danielle walked away mad, Charlotte went after her and met her friend in the locker.

“Come on, Dani! Don’t be like this. It is ridiculous.” Charlotte faced her friend, who was ignoring her completely.

“Great, now you give me the cold shoulder. You know what? You’re acting like a brat. Get your shit together. Talk to me when you’re done with your tantrum, okay?” Charlotte took the books she needed for her next class and went away. Danielle threw her notebooks inside the locker and smashed the door.

Things couldn’t get worse for her, right? Danielle was still researching her weird disease with no hope of finding a cure and now her best friend betrayed her with her worst nightmare.

“Why me God? What kind of sick game is this?”

_______

Delphine arrived to her office in the worst disposition possible to start her day. Last night she tried to speak with Cosima and they ended up arguing about that damn assistant. Delphine understood that she completely ruined the purpose of the conversation last night, but she had to prove her point. Delphine typed her password to access her desktop, once in she logged into her file registry to review what was the last thing she worked to make sure she didn’t mess up her schedule today, when she noticed something strange.

“Why is this in the log?” Delphine clicked the file she stored here many years ago. The file that caused her one of the biggest heartbreaks in her career and life. The file of Jennifer Fitzsimmons.

Delphine checked the data entry, “Hmmm, this was opened a couple of days ago, at night.”

This couldn’t be just anyone, this was an upper level access. Cosima couldn’t have done it, she is working something completely different and she didn’t had the clearance to access a shut file without authorization, then who…

“Merde! Danielle Cosima. Why are you studying Jennifer’s disease?”

Delphine went to meet with her secretary to confirm her suspicions, she knew her daughter was too damn clever to surpass the basic security of her system. Delphine questioned the woman and confirmed that her daughter had come to visit her and waited in her office until she went with Cosima for dinner that day.

 

Delphine was going to speak with her daughter once she came home, Cosima was right in which she had been too absorbed by this project and now she barely had family life. She really wanted to make her schedule work for her, but right now the cloning project had to be discussed in detail before they moved any further.

The stakes were too high, and she wanted to make this a success. She was going to make history and Delphine was ready to climb to the top of the scientific ladder, no matter what it took.

She thought about Cosima, was she really being selfish for letting this project be the main focus in her career?

The blonde felt again that migraine coming to ruin her mental peace. These thoughts were going to drive her insane. Maybe she had to prove to Cosima that she could manage this project and her family. Once she showed her how she could take care of everything, Cosima was going to back off.

The French took a look at her watch, she had now to move to a meeting to discuss the other projects of the Department of Biotechnology of the Dyad Institute. She had her hands full, she couldn’t do research as much as she wanted because of this obligations. Now it was time to discuss the budget for the upcoming proposals and discuss marketing possibilities with some pharmaceuticals companies along Rachel.

 

Delphine just listened and took notes; Rachel was the one who usually made the talking. Delphine knew better than to interrupt the woman, she only intervened when requested or when certain scientific point was needed to clarify a theme.

“I understand that this will reduce significantly the production time of this treatment, therefore I guarantee that if you buy from us you simply won’t have competition.” Rachel showed again the graphs that the analysts prepared. “As Dr. Cormier can verify, the results can be expected faster than using other brand by your competitors.” Rachel looked at Delphine; that was her cue.

“Yes, we have designed a stable sequence that once it is in the patient, our vector will go to its target and the results will be seen rather fast. No adverse effects in control doses, as you can read in the full report.” Delphine nodded to Rachel and the corporate woman took back the control of the sale.

Delphine had to wonder how Rachel did it. The woman had a daughter the same age as Danielle, just older for a couple of months. If she could have her job and still had her family in check, then what the hell was wrong with her and Cosima? She needed to ask Rachel, even if it seemed completely stupid to ask that woman.

 

By the time they concluded Rachel had made a couple more millions. Rachel picked up her documents from the table and Delphine approached her hesitantly.

“Rachel, I was wondering how do you manage to check on your daughter when you are always traveling and in business deals?” Delphine asked causally, trying to sound like she was making light conversation.

Rachel faced Delphine, like she had insulted her. “Susan is a big girl, she can take care of herself.”

“Yes, of course. Danielle too. I mean, when you’re so busy, how do you manage to make your family time more productive?” Delphine tried again.

“…”

Delphine gulped down, _merde,_ she understood now that she touched a sensitive topic when Rachel’s jaw clenched. Rachel was a cold individual, bonding with her family had to be the weirdest thing ever.

“Susan understands.” That’s all Rachel commented on the topic.

Delphine chuckled nervously and went back to her office. Better to leave it alone.

 

Delphine opened the door that led to her office, to find more papers to sign and other projects to review. She had so much too do, it was amazing she had the strength to walk around the building. She also had to do some rounds to supervise other minor projects and to complete her own thing. Why Cosima couldn’t get how busy she was?

She sat and exhaled slowly, trying to get her shit together, but it seemed that was going to take some time. Her cellphone started to ring, she pushed the answer button to see what this was all about.

“Alló? No, this is her other mother. Is Danielle okay? What? Suspension? Ah, I understand. My wife will pick her up.”

Delphine closed her eyes and massaged her temple, she just needed a break, one tiny break. That was all she asked.

“And where the hell are you, Cosima?”

She didn’t pick up her phone when the school called. And she is supposed to be on duty right now, so why she didn’t pick up?

Delphine went to the old building to find out. It was rare that Cosima wasn’t available. Delphine moved with haste, her daughter had been caught in a compromising situation and now had been suspended. Cosima had to go for her since Delphine was extremely tied with business and research.

 

Delphine punched the code on the door of the laboratory of her wife. However, the scene she found was quite unexpected.

Delphine walked and turned off the radio. “What on earth do you thing you’re doing?” Delphine crossed her arms while looking at her wife who was smoking pot with Shay.

“Dude, we’re taking a break. Cosima expelled the smoke from her lungs. And sat straight on her couch.

“Break? This looks like a rave party. Of course you wouldn’t answer your phone with this scandal. School called.” Delphine was beyond pissed.

Cosima took a long drag, “What did she do this time?” Cosima was getting grey hairs because of this. Her daughter was a complete disaster.

“She got a suspension! Now please go pick her up, Cosima. I am way behind work and since you’re taking a break…” Delphine eyed Shay once before leaving the two women alone. Once out of the lab she relaxed her fists. Why did it bother so much that Cosima even spent her breaks with that woman? Was she making things up in her head?

________

Danielle had trouble with the basketball practice, she was so out of breath that Coach Hendrix benched her the rest of the game. And of course, Susan didn’t waste time to take advantage of that.

The young girl felt so damn tired and felt that her lungs were about to explode, but she was stubborn as hell so she went to play like nothing happened and in the end she almost fainted.

She was feeling too hot, maybe she was going to develop a fever of some sorts. Danielle excused herself and went to the showers, without noticing that Susan was right behind her.

 

“Stupid lungs!” Danielle took out from her locker the change of clothes and removed the basketball team uniform. Enveloping herself with a towel she walked to the showers. She hanged the towel on the door and turned on the water. She coughed a lot, the blood staining the white tiles and the water washing it away. Her tensed muscles of her back eased a bit when the hot water hit the sore spots. She tried to breath in and out. Danielle washed her body with the bar of soap and shampooed her hair.

She rinsed and took the towel to dry herself and to cover her body when she got out. Danielle walked back to her locker and sat on the bench. Only then she noticed.

“Where the hell are my clothes?” Danielle looked around, she scratched her head by the confusion, she could have sworn she put it out over the bench. She opened the locker to find inside her dirty clothes and bag.

She turned around to look around again, “Where the fuck are they?”

“Nice knickers!”

Leaning on a locker, Susan held Danielle’s underwear in her hand. Feet crossed, stance completely relaxed. She was still in her basket uniform, sweating profusely and with a grin.

“Gimme that you bitch!” Danielle extended her hand, commanding the smaller girl to hand her clothes back.

“And here I thought you would have bad taste. But these are really sexy.” Susan’s smile spread wide. “Matching underwear? Planning on shagging Charlotte into friendship again?”

“I am warning you. Give. Me. My. Clothes.” Danielle growled; she didn’t have time for this nonsense. Shit was going down.

“Come and get ’em!”

If there was a bell announcing the next round in a boxing fight, it should have ringed by now. Danielle charged at Susan. The two girls rolled on the floor, scratching and biting.

“Shite! You’re a biter, huh?” Susan pushed Danielle hard, Danielle fell off Susan who started to crawl back up.

Danielle held her long hair before Susan could escape and smashed her body against the lockers.

“Don’t be a lil’ fucker and gimme my clothes!” Danielle demanded.

“I don’t think so, Dumbhaus.” Susan escaped the other girl’s grip, but Danielle had longer legs and caught up with her in no time, she tackled Susan and pinned her against the floor, arms on each side of Susan’s head.

“Where!?” Danielle howled.

But Susan was looking somewhere else, not her eyes, not her lips, lower much lower.

No, not there.

Ah yes, there.

In the middle of the fight, Danielle lost her towel. She was naked, on top of Susan.

_Shit!!!_

Danielle’s face drained from all color, and a rosy color started to creep from her neck to her cheeks.

“HOLY F— FISHSTICKS!!!” Alison Hendrix had come to see what was the entire ruckus in the locker room, to find a naked girl on top of another.

“This is not… I mean.” Susan was speechless.

_Think fast Danielle or this is going to be a complete misunderstanding._

_“_ …”

Danielle punched Susan, knocking her out.

_Yep, that is going to work just fine._


	8. Chapter 8

Cosima and Delphine had gone to meet the Principal with Danielle. The girl was siting beside Delphine, slouched on the chair.

“Jesus, Danielle. You punched the girl in the face and left her unconscious. I swear to God, I have no clue how you ended up like this.” Cosima massaged the bridge of her nose, then she put on her dark rims over her nose.

“I already explained mom, that asshole stole my clothes! She had it coming.” Danielle tried to defend her actions, but she knew she had been stupid to fall in Shorty’s provocations.

“Danielle, you know you are grounded. No more skateboarding for you! This is not how we raised you.” Delphine was disappointed; she felt so much frustration wondering if she didn’t do a good job. What if she had been stricter with Danielle?

“Look, once the other parent’s kid come out you will offer an apology.” Cosima ordered.

Danielle was outraged and immediately protested. “Come on! She deserved it. She is a total—“

Danielle never finished her sentence, the Principal’s door burst opened and Susan came out with her mother.

“Rachel?” Cosima and Delphine said in unison.

 

“This is the last time you bring humiliation to the family name, Susan.” Rachel was serious; she didn’t even notice the trio outside.

“But mother, I swear I didn’t mean—“

_SLAP!_

Rachel slapped Susan, the sound of the hit echoing in the hall.

“Enough!” The corporate woman warned.

The girl caressed her cheek to ease up the sting of the hit.

“Bloody hell Rachel! Susan already apologized!” Sarah came behind and pulled her daughter close to her.

“The Niehaus’ please come in.” The principal announced.

“Cosima? Delphine? Shite, are you serious?” Only then Sarah noticed the other family.

“Mon Dieu! It was your daughter?” Delphine couldn’t believe that from all the girls in high school, Danielle had to mess with Rachel’s.

“Let’s go Sarah. Susan.” Rachel started to walk towards the exit, ignoring the other group.

“Shit.” Cosima was surprised as well.

“Yeah, talk to you later, Cos.” Sarah waved goodbye and walked away with her daughter.

 

 

Once concluded the meeting, Cosima and Delphine took Danielle home again. After apologizing for her incorrect behavior with Coach Hendrix and the Principal, she was suspended for two days. Thanks to the fact that she was one of the best players of the basketball team, and the school needed Danielle to reach the finals for the second year in a row; besides, she was a great student. Only because of that, she didn’t have a harsher punishment, particularly after inflicting violence to a very important client.

At least her plan went out right, it was better to keep the facts straight. Things could be so much worse if their mothers’ thought they were doing the do in the locker room.

Cosima and Delphine were seating in front of Danielle; the blonde teen was hunched on the couch, trying to disappear.

Cosima suddenly started to laugh, “You hit Rachel’s daughter. Oh my, that was hella great Dani.”

Delphine turned around to face her wife, who burst in laughter. “Cosima! We are trying to avoid violence and here you are, celebrating it.”

“Sorry, but you heard her. That girl stole her clothes, I knew she was a bad seed.” Cosima was holding her stomach from so much laughter, until she calmed down, trying to be an exemplary mother.

“Danielle, that is in no way right. You threw the punch first, you fell in her provocation. You have to be smarter, ma cocette.” Delphine tried to put some sense in her daughter.

“Yeah, you listen to your maman, Danielle. I um, yeah, it was hella wrong. And you better stay away from that devil’s child. I forbid you to even speak to her.” Cosima added, a bit ashamed of her terrible parenting.

“She is my lab partner, she is in Lit class and in the basket team. I can’t avoid her.” Danielle defended. Arms hitting the arm rest in frustration.

“Just don’t let her provoke you, walk away from her. You could be expelled, Danielle! Please, just stay away from her after class and ignore her during them.” Delphine pleaded. They had enough trouble to deal at work and now her daughter could be expelled in her senior year.

 

“You know? That reminds me when Rachel was transferred in my senior year as well. Remember, Delphine? She was a complete bitch. It was a living hell.” Cosima remembered all the awful moments she had to endure with that crazy Rachel. It was that stupid robotic psychopath who told her parents about her affair with Delphine in the first place.

“Oui. But you never punched her, did you?” Delphine arched her brow, eyes on Cosima.

Cosima sighed, “No. But trust me I wanted to.”

“See, Danielle? Your mom was being clever. Don’t fall in her game again.” Delphine rose and went for her bag to go to work. Cosima walked to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, “Hope you’ve learned your lesson, kiddo. Stay away from Susan Duncan. Understand?”

Danielle nodded. The girl resented to be treated like a five year old, but she messed up and big time. However no way in hell she was going to back off. No. She was already planning her revenge. Susan humiliated her and deserved to pay.

_Yep, she saw you in your birthday suit._

Danielle blushed at the thought. No one had ever looked at her like that, like in awe. It was really dumb, but she had memorized the way that stupid hoe kept staring at her, like in trance. She felt wanted as a woman for the first time in her 18 years of life.

Not even when she was with Tommy in 10th grade she felt like that. He complained because she didn’t have bigger boobs and refused to suck his dick. He never made her feel wanted. They didn’t have a relationship to begin with, they just fooled around, but Danielle had hoped to have something more real. To realize later, thanks to Charlotte, that he was a complete waste of her time.

“Asshole.” Danielle didn’t want to remember that awful time with that sucker.

On the other hand, this other asshole made her life a living hell, and yet, her eyes were so damn dark when she saw her, like she had never seeing a naked girl before. Which was ridiculous because they had P.E. together and she didn’t even give a damn about the other girls.

It was known that Susan was a player; she kissed boys and girls behind bleachers and changed them like they were disposable items. Danielle was the only constant in her life. But yesterday, it took her only a second to see something else beyond the ferocity of Susan’s eyes, and it was desire.

Danielle quickly slapped her face trying to remove that stupidity from her head.

“No way in hell. Nope.”

Danielle went back to her room to read a book. After all, she had been suspended. Maybe it was time to make peace with Charlotte again. She needed her friend back.

______

Cosima was telling Shay the reason of her tardiness today. Shay had been doing what it was planned by the senior scientist and Cosima was so thankful for her very efficient colleague.

Cosima was so at ease with Shay. She could forget easily her problems with the blonde with baby blue eyes. Shay offered her some kind of inner peace that she couldn’t get at home, at least not when she had so many differences with Delphine lately. And much less with her daughter punching the enemy.

Cosima quickly put on her lab coat and the rest of her safety equipment to continue doing her work along Shay.

 

The two scientists started to work on the second stage of their project. Cosima explained in detail all the steps so Shay could understand and learn something useful. She would give her tips that no one could find in a book. Things that only experience could teach.

The lock of the door announced an unexpected visitor. Cosima walked to the entrance and saw Delphine coming in.

“We need to talk, Cosima.” Delphine was serious. She meant it wasn’t work related.

“Shay, could you keep an eye on the samples please?” Cosima removed her gloves and went to speak with Delphine in her chill zone.

 

“What the hell Cosima! You need to take this more seriously you know? Danielle is going through a difficult stage and you are encouraging her in the wrong way!” Delphine pointed to the smaller woman.

Cosima raised her arms in surrender, “Yeah, and that’s why I supported you. I mean, I had to admit that the young me was happy. She had the guts to do what I was afraid of when I was a kid. But what do you know?”

Delphine felt indignation, “I tried to protect you from Rachel. You know that!”

“But you didn’t had to listen to her, to deal with her sick games. You just were an observer. Danielle doesn’t have someone to back her up. She has to deal with this herself and you are judging her too hard. Come on Delphine, you have to give her a break.”

“I want her to be more disciplined. You are too condescending.” Delphine raised her voice and octave. Making Shay take a look to what was going on between the spouses.

“Oh really? So it’s my fault now? What do you want me to do? You are never home anymore!” Cosima accused. Her tone was of anger.

Delphine realized that Shay was now staring, she lowered her voice again. “I’m not going to discuss this here. Go finish your work, we’ll conclude this later.”

Cosima chuckled, “Yeah, if you come home early, we will.” The sarcasm was evident.

The French turned around and stormed away from the lab.

Cosima sat down on her couch, she rested her head in her hands and took deep breaths.

“Shit!”

Shay came to see if Cosima was all right. But Cosima had no interest to talk.

“Could you leave me alone for a while?” Cosima went to her desk, and from the drawer took out a joint she rolled yesterday. She had stopped smoking marihuana many years ago, but recently she needed something to give her comfort.

“Oh sure. Won’t take long, though.” Shay removed her safety equipment, took her belongings and went out leaving Cosima to herself.

 

Cosima leaned down on her couch, taking a hit of the joint. She was annoyed, because she sympathized with Danielle. She had gone through the same situation with exactly the same kind of person her baby girl was dealing with. The Duncan's were total bitches who own the world and the rest of humanity was below them. It was weird how Sarah ended with that crazy woman, much strange that the punk agreed to have a child with Rachel.

Delphine couldn’t figure it out, nonetheless, Cosima also knew she had to serve as an example to her kid. And yet, she was happy that Danielle always stood her ground. That she was fierce and fought for what she believed in. How many times her girl had gotten into trouble for defending Charlotte?

Danielle Cosima was the best daughter she could have ever wanted. Yes, sometimes she really made stupid things but Cosima could never be mad at her.

Delphine couldn’t get it, she never had to deal with such bullies. Danielle Fournier protected her in her teens. Cosima respected that kind of bond they had, which was the same bond that her Danielle had with Charlotte.

How could she reason with her wife, when all they did was argue lately?

 

Shay came back with an extra cup, “Hey boss, brought you some tea. Might help soothe you.” Shay offered the paper cup to Cosima, who gladly accepted it.

She took a careful sip, and let the hotness reach her stomach.

“Thanks, Shay. You always have like a solution for everything.” The tea definitely was calming her. If only she could have a normal conversation with Delphine. Like they used to do.

Shay smiled kindly, “Not at all. I just try to reflect on my daily actions and let the negative vibes go away. You have to keep the positive. Let the tea infuse you with its energy and think of all the wonderful things you have.”

Cosima arched her brows, “Right. Keep the positive.” She could also learn a thing from Shay. This was not her field, science was her playground, but there was nothing wrong with trying something else from time to time.

______

“I am sorry, Char. I was angry with you for the wrong reason.” Danielle was video chatting with her best friend, Charlotte Bowles.

The other girl was wearing two pigtails, making her younger and innocent. Always sporting a smile on her face. Danielle adored Charlotte and cared for her dearly.

“You are an idiot, Dani. You know I would never do this to mess with you. I was being objective. And for some reason you can’t be objective around that exchange student whose name I’m not going to say.” Charlotte was being careful how she discussed this topic. She knew her friend was hiding something. Didn’t want to force the subject, but she was starting to really get worried for Danielle.

“I know.” Danielle took a bite of her chocolate bar, when she started to cough. Danielle moved away from her laptop and into her bathroom.

Danielle sat back on her bed minutes later to continue the video call with Charlotte.

“You should see a doctor, you’ve been coughing a lot. And you seriously look so pale.”

“It’s just a cold, nothing to worry about.” Danielle tried to sound confident, but failed miserably.

“Okay. Now, did you really hit Susan? I mean, the rumors are that you got into a fight and you almost choked her to death.” Charlotte chuckled, if something was very common in her high school, was the gossip.

Danielle laughed, “Nah, I didn’t choke her. Jesus. People are really crazy.”

“Yeah, people say that you feel threatened by Susan. That she might take you down from the top spot. Others say that Susan is jealous of you, that she can’t deal with the fact that you are intelligent as her. Anyway, everybody in school have theories about your archenemy status.” Charlotte giggled, she really enjoyed being in the middle of this weird war going on with her best buddy and the Brit.

“It’s all nonsense. Shorty is just a…” Danielle was going to say a spoiled rich brat, but she remembered the slap her mother gave her. Never in her life her mothers had ever touched her.

Delphine always got this serious face and when she started to speak French she knew she was in deep shit. Cosima raised her voice and scolded Danielle hard. Both never have they ever hit her daughter.

“Doesn’t matter. I guess we still have to go to her place and do the damn Lit work, huh?” Danielle forgot to mention that to her mothers.

“Yes, of course. We have to present that next week. But we are going to work, Dani. The minute you start some fight or she does, I’m the one who’s going to hit both of you.” Charlotte was serious. She was like the peacekeeper of her sanity.

“Fine. But I’ll go to your place. If any of my mothers hear that I have to go to her house they’re going to kill me.” Danielle was lying so much to her family, that it hurt her. But she really wanted to avoid causing them more pain and anger.

“Okay. No problem. Now go and rest, you need to take care of that cold.” Charlotte waved goodbye and closed the video call.

______

Delphine checked the clock.

8:21 pm

She sighed, and continued typing. Delphine needed to finish this final report before delivering it to Rachel. The latest study on synthetic organs had shown some remarkable advancement. She wanted to go home to her wife and daughter. She wanted to speak with Cosima in the privacy of their home, but it was becoming more difficult every single time she tried to bring a topic.

She pressed ‘Send’ and closed her laptop. Delphine retrieved all her things over the desk and put them inside her bag.

 

Delphine walked out of her office and closed the door. She was having another migraine; maybe it had to do with staying in front of the computer for too long. Maybe not. She pushed the elevator button and waited.

_PING!_

When the doors opened Delphine moved inside, but she was so dizzy with this migraine that she almost fainted.

She was caught by Dr. Nealon. “Dr. Cormier. Are you okay?”

Delphine shook her head, “Yes. It’s just a headache. Thanks.” Delphine used as support the rails and Dr. Nealon released her.

“Hmm, do you need me to call you a taxi?” Dr. Nealon offered.

“Non, merci.” Delphine took deep breaths trying to ease the pain.

“Please, Dr. Cormier. Our drivers will take you home safely.” Rachel, who was observing the situation, offered Delphine.

“Yes, better to let someone take you. Before you leave, I think I have a drug that might help with the headache in my office. Give me five minutes, Dr. Cormier and I’ll get it for you.” Dr. Nealon headed to his office while he left Delphine in the company of Rachel.

“If you feel ill, you might take tomorrow off, Dr. Cormier.” Rachel considered.

“No need. It’s nothing really.” Delphine smiled politely, and added, “apologies on behalf my daughter. She is sometimes impulsive.” Delphine referred to the earlier incident at school.

“Susan will behave properly, and she will stay away from your… daughter.” Rachel said with disdain. Delphine could have sworn that the woman was about to say something like ‘Animal’

Dr. Nealon returned and handed Delphine the meds, the blonde thanked him and pushed the button to close the lift to the parking lot.

Rachel boarded her car so Martin could drive her to wherever she was going and Delphine took the next limousine to be taken back home.

 

The trip was fast, or maybe it was because Delphine kept her eyes closed the entire road. She went inside and hanged her jacket, left her keys on the table and went to the kitchen.

“Hey Dani, how are you?” Delphine put into the microwave the mac n cheese left on the fridge to have dinner.

“I’m okay. Bored. Je suis desolée maman.” Danielle was in the living room eating ice cream and watching TV. Delphine sat with her to eat her dinner and take some time to speak with her daughter.

“I understand that you might get bothered. I just don’t want you to resort to violence if you can avoid it, Danielle.” Delphine left a kiss on her daughter’s cheek and started to eat.

“Gotcha.”

“By the way. Why did you access Jennifer Fitzsimmons file?” Delphine needed to know what her daughter was up to.

Danielle held her head, “Brain freeze!”

Delphine finished her dinner and put the plate back into the kitchen, she returned with Danielle who was clearly dying to avoid discussing the fact that she did all of that without permission.

“So?”

“I was, um, curious and I would like to study this project for my biology class. That’s all.” Danielle lied.

Delphine took a longer look at her kid. She knew her girl was too damn clever, very smart and there was something strange with that explanation, but she let it go, for now.

“Don’t stay up too late. Remember these are not vacations, Danielle. You are suspended.” Delphine kissed good night her daughter and went to her bedroom.

 

Her head was still killing her. Cosima was in bed using her laptop, apparently having a video call. Delphine removed her clothes and went to the restroom. She took one of the pills that Dr. Nealon recommended before bed, she showered, put on some PJs and went back to bed.

“Bonsoir, Cosima.” She cupped her wife’s face and pecked her on the lips. But it seemed Cosima was more interested in her vidcall since she didn’t linger on the kiss.

“Hey, gimme a sec here.” She said to Delphine, and continued, “yeah, woah no no; put inside the fridge the genes that I labeled as PII. Awesome, Shay.”

Delphine immediately took a better look at the laptop. There was no mistake, it was the other researcher.

“Could you take your work somewhere else, Cosima” Delphine said in a harsh tone, trying to make herself be heard over the earbuds Cosima was wearing. “I want to sleep!”

“Five more minutes babe.” Cosima replied and continued her Skype call. “Yeah, yeah, right. You know that we need to make a hybridization of that probe next week. Yup. Southern Blot, perf. Good night, Shay.”

Delphine rolled her eyes, this was the worst. Cosima speaking with that woman in their bed.

Cosima removed the earbuds, turn off her computer and left it back in her bag. She came back to bed, removed her glassed and cuddled with Delphine.

“Sorry, I thought that maybe if I made time I could wait for you and then I got caught up with Shay.” Cosima started to drop kisses on Delphine’s shoulder blades up to her neck. Her hands surrounded Delphine enveloping her in warm skin.

However, Delphine was feeling annoyed and the migraine didn’t ease. Cosima’s hands slipped inside her top, moving closer to her breasts. Her kisses were becoming more hungrier, enticing.

Delphine sighed, “Cosima, I want to sleep. I’m too tired.”

Cosima stopped right away, “Really?”

“Oui.”

She pulled away from her wife, “Okay, then. Good night.” Cosima turned around pretty frustrated after being ‘cockblocked’ by her wife’s tiredness, turned off the lamp on her night table and went to sleep with an itch no one was going to scratch tonight.

Delphine covered her body with her blanket, trying to ignore the fact that Cosima was just talking with Shay. It wasn’t enough to talk during work hours, oh no. They had to Skype now. In their private quarters.

And little by little Delphine was being intoxicated, not by a disease.

But by a poison called jealousy.


	9. Chapter 9

Cosima woke up another day to find herself alone in bed, for the last couple of weeks this had become routine. Delphine arrived way past dinner time and left before dawn. They rarely saw each other at the office. Delphine was so busy with paperwork and also the research.

Cosima sat in her bed, knees pointing to the roof and chin resting on her kneecaps. She sighed. She understood how amazing this had to be for Delphine, who had been stuck supervising and reviewing paperwork for many years, being away from the laboratory work had to be the hardest. She was a researcher, and it made sense that she craved to be back in a lab, but she couldn’t neglect the rest of her duties either, as the Chair of the Biotechnology Department.

 

Cosima was also doing her part and now that she had Shay, she was having a blast and getting most of the work done. She was studying genes that might offer answers to many diseases and problems. What she was doing was valid as well, and yet, Cosima didn’t let her job absorb her completely. She always had time for her daughter, who was going to Charlotte’s place to do a Literature work today she had said.

Maybe she was being too harsh on Delphine. The woman still made breakfast for them, she tended them and loved them, she cared. She was just busier.

 

Cosima put on her glasses that were stored in the bedside table, rolled off the bed and walked to wake up Danielle. Her daughter had been more reserved than ever. During mornings she barely crossed words with her kid, when Danielle was so open and talked about anything. Lately she was acting coy.

She knocked on her daughter’s bedroom twice. “Time to wake up, Dani.” She then, moved on to the kitchen. Cosima heated the food left by Delphine and sat at the table to drink her tea. She saw Danielle came downstairs ready to go to school after being suspended for a couple of days.

“Good morning, Dani. Ready for school?” Cosima sipped her tea before going back to the oven and take out the food.

Danielle left her backpack on the empty chair to her left and sat. “Morning, mom. Yeah.”

Cosima put the plates on the table and served breakfast, “Your maman made pancakes today.”

“Cool.”

Cosima frowned, she barely could make any conversation with Danielle, there had to be something disturbing her kid. “Dani, are you having problems at school? Is that Duncan bitch, er, girl bothering you again?

Danielle looked at her mother, she bit her lip, just like Delphine, hesitating to speak.

“You can tell me anything, honey. I mean, if it’s like personal stuff I um, I’ll respect your boundaries, but maybe I can be of help.” Cosima took Danielle’s hands in hers, reassuringly.

“I can handle her. Nothing to worry about, mom.” Danielle returned to eating her food, letting the subject drop.

“I can go talk to Rachel, well, preferably Sarah. I’m not talking with that psycho, so um, Aunt Sarah it is.” Cosima tried to push it.

Danielle chuckled by thinking about her mother speaking with Susan’s mothers, particularly Rachel. “I got this, mom.”

“Okay, honey.” Cosima resumed eating so she could get ready for work.

 

 

Cosima drove the car as fast as possible. Her driving had not improved at all these past years. She did a wrong turn and was over the speed limit. She steered the wheel to park her car and once in her spot she killed the engine. If Delphine had been shotgun, she probably would have complained already.

She entered the building, putting on her ID card and walked to take the elevator, but before she went any further, a man stopped her mid-track.

“Excuse me, Dr. Niehaus. Ms. Duncan would like to see you.”

“What, now?” Cosima really wanted to avoid seeing the psycho robot bitch of her boss first thing in the morning.

“Yes, she is expecting you right away.” The man was waiting for her.

“Great.”

 

Cosima followed the man until they reached Rachel’s office. The man opened the door for her and let her through.

“Good morning, Cosima.” Rachel was typing in her laptop. She eyed the man, hazel eyes commanding him to leave and like the trained dog Martin was, he left.

Cosima walked to the front of her desk and waited. “What is it, Rachel?” Hands on her hips casually observing the Posh Bitch carefully. “If this is about my daughter—“

“I have read your latest report. I have to admit that I was a bit surprised by your efficiency. We have some investors looking to develop a new gene therapy protocol. I trust I can put you in charge of this, yes?” Rachel eyed Cosima, the glint of her eyes mischievous.

Cosima’s smug face said it all, “Is this why you called me? You know I can handle it.”

Rachel stopped writing in her laptop, and folded her hands over the desk. “I was also curious about Dr. Cormier’s health.”

Cosima frowned, shaking her head. “What are you talking about?”

“Dr. Cormier has been under a lot of pressure, she kind of fainted and Dr. Nealon prescribed her some pills to help with the headache. I was wondering how does she feels now? It is only natural that I worry for my most important employee.” Rachel squinted her eyes, she was so damn pleased with what she just did, judging by Cosima’s reaction. It wasn’t that she was suddenly interested in her Interim Director’s health, no; she loved to play this game with Cosima.

“Woah, slow down, Delphine fainted? What pills?” Cosima slammed her hands over Rachel’s desk, “I demand answers, NOW!”

“I think you should speak with Dr. Cormier. I know nothing else. But please, wish her a quick recovery.” Rachel curved her lips. So hypocritical. Classic.

 

 

Cosima’s humor was completely ruined by Rachel. But what it bothered the most is that her wife had not told her. She was hurt and she had been fooled by Rachel, who had a kink for making others feel miserable.

Cosima stroke her forehead with her palm. She gave Rachel the pleasure to push her buttons.

 “Everything okay?” Shay approached Cosima. She took the stool beside her, and rested her hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah—no—I just, well, I don’t know. I feel that the floor beneath me is about to crumble, and that it’s gonna swallow me whole.” Cosima was confused. In what moment she started to drift apart from Delphine. How they reached this point where they were so distant that they barely knew what was going on with each other’s life, and they slept under the same roof. How ironic.

“Whatever this is, you’re not alone, Cosima. I’m right here to pull you out.” Shay tipped Cosima’s head up with her soft hand, her blue eyes glued to the hazel ones of Cosima. “I am your friend, Cosima. Not just a co-worker or assistant. You can count on me, I promise.” Shay took a step closer and hugged her. Cosima leaned on Shay and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

“Thanks, dude. I really needed this.”

Shay curved her lips, and she started to pat Cosima’s back softly, soothingly, infusing her with her energy to comfort the sad woman.

The door lock clicked, announcing a visitor, but Cosima was so immersed in Shay that she didn’t noticed that someone was getting in.

“Bonjour, mon am—Sorry to interrupt. I’ll come back later.” The French woman turned around on her heels and stormed away.

Cosima startled, stood up, bolting form her chair to catch her wife. “Delphine, wait!”

______

School had been intense since she missed several classes. Danielle had a ton to do to catch up so she spent must of her day in the library. She had to meet later with Charlotte to do the Literature research. She told her mom in the morning that right after school she was going to Charlotte’s big ass house to do research. The reality was that she was going to Susan’s loft. Another lie.

Danielle was still grounded, so her skateboard was off-limits. At least, until next week. Therefore, she had to carpool with Charlotte today.

 

The young Niehaus walked out of the library, she checked her watch to made sure she was going to meet Charlotte at the parking lot right on time so she could ride with her.

“Crap!”

No, she wasn’t. As usual she got trapped in books and the time flew.

Danielle was pretty far away from the parking lot. She had to think which was the best route to reach her friend faster, her feet tapping on the concrete while she thought. She snapped her finger when an idea came to her.

Danielle ran and turned around the schoolyard and made it into the soccer field, she was running when with the corner of her eye she caught some movement.

_Shorty?_

Danielle stopped and got close to the bleachers. She heard sound, moans to be exactly. Danielle knew this was a terrible idea but she had to find out what was happening (Duh!). Stupid curiosity.

She hid behind a bush where she could see Shorty kissing a girl from maybe 11th grade. The way she had the redhead against the metallic structure, how her hands gripped her possessively, how she fondled her breasts. The redhead was speechless, giving all the space Susan needed. Shorty was doing a fucking great job sucking her neck by the sounds of the girl.

Danielle was acting like a frigging pervert, but her legs didn’t budge, she was stuck watching the brunette maneuver with expertise.

“Fuck!” Danielle step on a rock and slipped. The rock rolled down a small steep, making a lot of noise on its way down. She ducked behind the bush and covered her mouth to avoid being spotted.

_Shit shit shit shit._

Susan retreated several steps away from the girl. She observed her surroundings in suspicion, looking to the area where the sound came from and took a deep breath, inhaling the air that the wind blew in her direction.

The blonde crawled away slowly making her retreat as smooth as possible, nonetheless with her snicker she pushed against a twig that snapped in two.

_Oh hell._

Susan started to move towards the bushes on the edge of the soccer field, but the redhead tried to reach Susan, blocking her pathway.

“Go home, yeah? I’ve other things to do.” Susan stepped away from the clingy girl and returned to the school premises.

The redhead went after Susan. “Wait, Su. That’s it? You’re just going to leave me here?”

Susan put her hands inside her leather pants and looked at the girl. “Get lost, sweetheart. It’s nothing personal but I’m rather fond of blondes.” Susan said loud and clear.

_Oh fuck, she knows._

Danielle ran like she was on fire, as far away from that damn soccer field and reached Charlotte in the parking lot.

“What a surprise. Why did you take so long?” Charlotte came to meet her friend who was gasping for breath.

“I got distracted. Let’s go. I’m starving.”

Charlotte and Danielle boarded the car and the driver took them back to the Bowles Manor.

 

 

At 5pm the two girls were taken to the Duncan’s loft. Danielle was extremely nervous, she prayed all day that Susan didn’t suspect it was her, but lately, destiny had been a bitch with her. Besides, Susan had like a sixth sense or something.

When they arrived, Danielle gulped down the lump in her throat, easing her nervousness and walked inside the fancy place carrying both her backpack and Charlotte’s.

The elevator took them to a long empty hall. When they turned around a man dressed in a suit was waiting.

“Um, hi, we’re here to see Susan.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, of course, follow me.” The man opened the door and led them to a huge living room; the floor-to-ceiling windows allowed the girls an incredible view of the landscape.

“Please wait here.” The man excused himself and disappeared.

Two minutes later Susan came with the man. She was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and her usual leather pants; she was barefoot this time. Her hair was a bit wet, which meant she had just taken a shower.

“Welcome lovebirds. Follow me.”

Danielle rolled her eyes; Charlotte put her hand on her shoulder and gave her ‘the look’. Not to create havoc today, she had guaranteed that to her friend. Reluctantly, the two girls followed Susan to a more enclosed space. They reached a studio with a fancy wooden desk in a corner, a computer on top of it. On the other side, a leather white couch made contrast with the black table in front of it. Four chairs that matched the black table were waiting to be used.

“Would you require anything else, miss?” The man asked.

Susan sat on the couch, resting her arm on the armrest, legs shoulder width apart confidently, chest out, eyes right on Danielle’s.

“That would be all, Troy. Leave us.” Susan commanded. The man gave her a slight bow and closed the study door.

 

“Okay, let’s do this shit quick.” Danielle took the furthest chair on the table, put her backpack on the chair to her right and took out her laptop and books, spreading them over the table.

Susan grinned, “Where’s the fire, Blondie?”

_SHIT, SHE KNOWS!!! Play it smooth, Danielle._

Danielle smiled, “I have to return home early. Still grounded for punching a stupid hoe at school.”

Charlotte sensed the disaster coming so she intervened and quickly. “Okay, let’s start working on this research. Dani, research the culture of the Amazons. I will focus on the relationship of the Amazons and Greek heroes.” Charlotte took out her laptop to start working right away.

Susan took the chair right in front of Danielle. “I will focus on their sexuality. You know, passion and warfare.” She plugged her laptop and started to do her part of their schoolwork.

 

The minutes felt like an eternity. Thankfully everybody was pretty engrossed in their own thing that Danielle forgot Susan was right there, however, sometimes her longer legs would bumped Susan’s shorter ones. She typed and filled her report with tons of great information. She read many historical websites and even borrowed some encyclopedias from Susan, with the help of Charlotte, of course.

“Your perfume is really characteristic. Exotic woods of amber and cedar, with smoky notes blended with warm spices and a hint of patchouli. It’s almost like you’re trying to seduce me.” Susan commented without mentioning to whom she was referring. It was pretty obvious for Danielle this had to do with her.

Danielle was going to follow Delphine’s advice to avoid falling into her provocations. This was nothing but a game. She kept typing.

Susan continued. “Did you like what you saw? Learning techniques to seduce your wifey?”

Danielle stopped writing. She clenched her jaw and eyed the brunette in front of her. “Listen to me, Shorty. Charlotte is not my wifey or whatever, okay!? She is my buddy, so respect her.”

“And that’s it for tonight. We’re leaving. It’s pretty late. I’m going to call home, okay?” Charlotte stood up and went limping outside the studio to make her call. Her brace was giving her a bit of a pain today so her walk was slower than usual.

 

As soon as Charlotte left the room Danielle stood up, Susan too and went straight at Danielle. She clasped Danielle’s neck and pushed her against the wall.

“Argh! You’re crazy!” Danielle croaked.

Susan was two inches from Danielle’s face, and then whispered in her ear. “I’m not done with you, Dumbhaus. You bloody knocked me out!”

“And what are you gonna do? Huh? Accuse me with your mommy dearest, Susan?” Danielle was not one to back down.

Susan chuckled. “An eye for an eye, Danielle.” Susan’s nails left half moon marks on her neck, she fisted Danielle’s shirt instead and pulled her closer, looking into her eyes, feeling her bubblegum breath. The brunette was right inside the personal space of the blonde girl. Danielle wasn’t going to run or ask for help, she was going to face this asshole.

“Oh yeah? So you’re gonna punch me until you knock my teeth out? Dude, I’m trembling.” Danielle mocked the threat. Though it crossed her mind what the hell she was going to say to her mothers if she arrived home with a black eye when she was supposed to be at the Bowles’ place.

“Something so much worse.” Susan growled.

Danielle kept a steady eye contact and raised her eyebrows, daring the smaller girl to hit her. She was so ready to take the hit, so ready for everything except for what Susan did.

She pulled Danielle’s shirt hard, making her lose her balance and yanked her forward, at that, Susan closed the gap between them and crushed her lips.

 

Danielle was in disbelief, this couldn’t be happening. Those warm and furious lips that were on hers couldn’t be there, except that they were. In response, she parted her own and a tongue was inside claiming her.

_Holy watershed!_

Danielle finally came back to reality and pushed Susan away, using all her strength to remove the other girl that gripped her from her shirt. However when she pushed, Susan bit her and fucking hard, splitting her lip.

“Fuck!” Danielle was out of breath, shocked, scared and aroused. She touched her lips and saw them become stained with blood.

Susan was breathless too. “I told you so.” But she didn’t sound as cocky as she did earlier.

With the back of her hand Danielle cleaned her mouth, like that was going to remove not just the blood stain but also the feel of those sinful lips.

“Sorry for the delay, the driver will take us back home now, Dani. “Charlotte entered the room to find Danielle and Susan in a weird stance.

Danielle quickly grabbed her things and got out of the studio. Charlotte came after her a couple of minutes later. “Hey, you okay?” Charlotte put her hand on Danielle’s shoulder to call her attention.

“What? Oh yeah. I um, it’s the cold, I want to go home, Char.” Danielle was utterly distracted.

“You sure? Did Susan say something to you? Did she bother you?” Charlotte noticed the lip. “You have blood.” She pointed at Danielle’s lips.

“What? Oh, I bit my lip. Stupid gum. Let’s go dude.” Danielle finished arranging her backpack and got out of the damn apartment.

This was not how she expected to pass her Friday night.

_What the actual fuck._

________

Cosima went out looking for Delphine; the woman didn’t even give her a chance to explain that Shay was just helping her. The French stormed out of the lab after seeing them so close and personal. There was nothing going on though. Cosima was running through the halls but her wife just vanished.

“Shit!”

Cosima returned to her lab, she couldn’t keep running around the Dyad Institute, she still had a job to do.

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Cosima was clearly preoccupied; her head was not going to focus on the work.

Shay tilted her head, concern in her features. “You can go home, Cosima. I am capable enough to deal with what we have to conclude today.” She offered a sympathetic smile.

Cosima sighed, “I know Shay. I think it’s better that I keep my mind busy, you know?” She tried to smile, her no big deal face in place and put on her safety equipment to continue working.

 

When the clock hit 9pm Cosima picked up her things and walked out to the parking area to drive back home. She was feeling dreadful, she hasn’t seen her wife after she kind of caught her hugging with Shay. She felt a bit guilty too. So she wanted to speak with Delphine and made sure there was no misunderstanding.

The cold breeze of the night made her shiver; Cosima closed her red coat tightly and hugged herself for warmth. She paced around her car trying to keep herself from freezing. She put her hands inside her coat pockets thus her hands were numb.

“You still around, boss?” Shay came from across the street. She already changed her lab coat for a very nice sweater with geometrical patterns and a hat that gave her a bohemian look.

“Hey. Yeah, I decided to wait here for Delphine, but it seems she is not going to come home any time soon.” Cosima smiled, though it was kind of a sad smile.

Shay went to make company to her lonely friend. “I’m sorry if I caused any trouble.”

Cosima rested her hand on Shay’s arm. “No, not at all. Please, don’t say that. You have been nothing but a great friend. You know? I should actually invite you to dinner. I have made you stay here late covering for me and it’s not fair.”

 

Cosima ended inviting Shay to her home considering that Delphine was not going to be for dinner anyway. She had been absent for weeks now. Cosima had her temper too; she wasn’t going to avoid having a good time because things were shitty with Delphine at the moment.

She welcomed Shay in and introduced her daughter.

“Nice meeting you.” Danielle offered her hand to the woman.

“Oh my, you are such a pretty girl. Your mom was right. She speaks so much about you.” Shay sat on the table, beside Danielle.

Danielle was trying to be polite, but her thoughts were still trapped in the events that elapsed between her and Susan hours ago. “Thank you.”

“Sorry Dani. Didn’t have time to cook but I think these sandwiches are gonna be great.” Cosima handed each woman a subway and a can of soda.

 

The three women had fun talking about science-y stuff, experiments and jokes. It was almost like they used to be with Delphine. Cosima was feeling the absence of her wife now more than ever. How they ended up in this situation where it was so hard to even talk? Cosima was mad at Delphine for being an idiot. Maybe it was Delphine who should apologize for her absence. Cosima tried to push away Delphine for a moment and really enjoy the dinner.

It was so rare to be at peace. Shay was like the calm before the storm. Her words were always filled with love and she was so patient. Cosima could only be grateful for working with her. She tried to show her appreciation to Shay with this invitation, nothing else.

 “Good night, mom. Nice talking with ya, Shay.” Danielle kissed Cosima on the cheek and went to her bedroom after she finished her meal.

Shay also said her goodbye after having a good time with her colleague. “It was very fun hanging out with you, Cosima. Thanks.” Shay left a warm kiss on Cosima’s cheek; she took her hat from the hanger and out of Cosima’s place.

______

Delphine was so damn tired. She just finished reviewing her final draft of her latest research paper that she had the chance to work with her wife before being split by Rachel. Tonight she wanted to show it to her after days of working on this, hoping to make peace with Cosima after ‘maybe’ overreacting when Shay hugged her.

 _It was just a hug; it wasn’t like they were making out._ Delphine reminded herself.

**Embryonic Stem Cells Derived by Human Blastocysts by Dr. Delphine Cormier and Dr. Cosima Niehaus.**

Delphine smiled, she was proud and she couldn’t wait to show it to Cosima. The chauffeur opened the door of the limousine for Delphine. She dropped off and headed to her house.

“Good evening, Dr. Cormier.” Shay smiled at the taller woman and kept walking away. Like there was nothing strange.

“Fils de pute…” The French whispered.

Delphine had to blink twice to make sure this was not a mirage.

What on earth was this woman doing coming out of her home?

She kept looking at the smaller figure until it disappeared, then she glanced at her house. The lights of the living room were off, the house was pretty dark except for the light that shone out of the window of her bedroom.

She felt disgusted, sick. All the different scenarios she was picturing were not okay.

This woman was everywhere with her wife 24/7.

In the lab, in the diner and now in her house. What was next? Her bed?

Delphine was scared, desperate and furious.

The jealousy spreading like a poison in her veins.


	10. Chapter 10

Delphine felt a rage grow within her. The smile of that woman set her on fire. How Cosima could not see the real Shay? That blue eyes femme was up to no good. However, she wasn’t blind either. Shay was gorgeous and younger; of course Cosima could feel attracted to someone as beautiful as Shay. Delphine was not getting prettier, she was aging, and her body was not the same as twenty years ago. Cosima was going to realize her mistake and leave her for Shay.

“Non, Cosima loves you.” Delphine tried to reassure herself, but her insecurities where making a disaster inside her head. She wanted to speak with Cosima, but she was so damn jealous of that woman that she knew she was going to end up fighting with her wife. She was going to say things that she was going to regret later.

Delphine tried to calm down, tried to ease her mind to push away her self-doubt. She sat at the porch and let the cold night numb her senses before getting inside her home.

 

By the time she entered, her wife was apparently asleep. She removed her clothes and makeup and took a quick shower. The hot water helped relax her body, but her mind was in complete chaos. She was not comfortable knowing that Shay was where Cosima was.

She got into bed and closed her eyes. Trying to shut up her brain. She was sleeping over her right shoulder, right on the edge of the bed, putting some distance from Cosima. And yet, seconds later she felt the warmth of her wife on her back.

“I missed you.” Cosima mumbled.

“Missed you too, ma chérie.” Delphine said dryly.

Delphine changed her sleeping position into a sweetheart’s cradle and let Cosima anchored her head in her shoulder.

Half asleep and Cosima still reached for her. If Cosima didn’t love her why would she insist on being in contact with her? The logical side of her brain analyzed.

Cosima’s hand caressed her body softly, however, Delphine couldn’t dare to touch her. Not when her doubts were destroying her self-esteem, much less when all she could think of was Shay with her wife doing God knows what in her home.

“Not now, Cosima.”

The dreadlocked woman sighed, the disappointment so clear but she had nothing else to do than accept her wife’s wishes.

“Good night, babe.”

She kissed her jaw, then her cheek and went back to sleep to her side of the bed. Leaving Delphine alone the rest of the night.

 

 

Delphine woke up first. She sat on the bed, her body heavy and with a huge headache. She took a glance at her spouse that slept peacefully, her dreads spread over the pillow. Breathing in and out in and out. The French felt guilty for not catering to her wife’s desires, but she was having serious vacillations and she was so vulnerable right now that she couldn’t allow herself to touch her. Or be touched.

She walked out of the bedroom as silently as possible and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. It was better to bury in work than ask for stupid explanations. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Danielle already up and prepared for school.

“Danielle?” Delphine went to her daughter’s side.

“Bonjour, maman.” Danielle had bags under her eyes and she looked so pale. Delphine touched her skin to check for fever, but she was actually cold.

“You look sick, Danielle. I don’t think you should go to school today.” Delphine suggested, but Danielle shook her head.

“I’m okay. I couldn’t sleep.” She touched her lips absentmindedly.

“Mon Dieu! Was it us?” Delphine joked, trying to cheer up her girl.

“Eew, maman! I really didn't want to know that, thank you very much.” Danielle blushed.

Delphine kissed Danielle’s head with a smile on her face “I’m going to fix you a quick breakfast then.”

Delphine headed to the stove and prepared a toast with jam and some eggs, she cut some fruits and left them in the plate. “Here you go, Dani. I left for your mom as well. Delphine kissed again her kid and went to shower to depart for work.

 

In her office, Delphine immediately inspected her schedule. She had to review so many projects and attend meetings that it was going to be hard to squeeze some time to speak with Cosima. She sat on her couch and drank tea, thinking how to fix this relationship. She went to her laptop and pressed the keys to access the Skype app.

Once in, she called her voice of reason, Danielle Fournier.

“Danielle? Hey there.” Delphine greeted.

On the other screen the girl with the dark curls smiled at her friend. “Delphine, what’s up with you? You look like shit.”

Delphine laughed. “Merci, Dani.”

“All right, shoot your inquiries. Is it again the hot assistant?” Danielle wondered.

Delphine leaned her elbows over the desk, her hands cupping her face. “You’re not helping.”

Danielle chuckled. “Sorry, but I swear Delphine. I’m going to travel all the way back to Canada to slap your face. You are being incredibly idiotic.”

“This is Shay.”

Delphine uploaded the picture she retrieved from the personal file she requested of the girl who assisted her wife.

Danielle whistled. “Damn son, she’s hot. You’re doomed, Delphine. Those blue eyes are pretty. Sorry, friend.” Danielle burst in laughter.

“Asshole!”

“Sorry, Del. She is cute, I’ll give her that. BUT, she’s not you. Cosima loves you so damn much, I swear it’s disgusting.”

Delphine sighed. “I can’t help it. Shay is getting closer to Cosima in many aspects. I don’t know what to do.”

Danielle leaned back on her chair. “Do you remember when I dated Cosima?”

Delphine crossed her arms, and exhaled. “I rather not talk about that, Danielle.”

Danielle smiled. “Your jealously was making you into a bitch, Del. I still remember how pissed you where at me, but you didn’t talk to me. You just bottled it all up until it blew in our faces.”

Delphine remembered the awful things she said to Danielle, how it hurt and how ready she was to walk away if Danielle was the one Cosima chose. “C’est vrai.”

“You tend to keep it all inside of you, Del. Speak with Cosima. Tell her how you feel, let it out. She will listen to you. She loves you so much. Don’t be a fool, Del. Fight for her, like you always have. You don’t give up.” Danielle turned around. “Ary is calling. Gotta go, d’accord? Call me later.”

Delphine nodded and closed the video call.

“Fight for her?” Delphine tapped her fingers over her desk, “oui, I will fight back.”

______

Danielle remained silent all Literature class. Charlotte couldn’t believe what the hell was going on, neither Mrs. Norris.

Danielle put on her earbuds and blasted her music; she really wanted to keep her treacherous thoughts as far away as she could. She needed to avoid Susan Duncan at all costs. She had been surprised by the latest turn of events. She could deal with violence, with bickering and most of all with bitchiness. She couldn’t deal with this… a kiss.

 

That fucker kissed her, she tasted her lips (God have mercy on her soul) and there was tongue (Nah, she is going to hell). She hated the girl; Danielle disliked Susan Duncan with every fiber of her soul. How could she retaliate when that bitch humiliated her in the worst possible form?

And the worse was that she had never kissed a girl before. It was everything a new experience to her.

It was different from kissing a boy. Susan was a freaking wolf devouring prey, or at least, that’s how Danielle put it. But it was different nonetheless.

“Shit!” Danielle scolded herself mentally for thinking for the millionth time on that kiss from hell.

 

During recess, Charlotte and Danielle were eating under a huge tree, however, she wasn’t that hungry. She was feeling like shit, her throat was hurting and she had trouble breathing. She needed to start working on that stupid gene therapy soon or else she was going to be in deep shit.

Charlotte pinched her arm’s friends to bring her back to reality.

“Ouch!”

“There you are. What is going on with you now? During class you were absent, at least your mind was wandering somewhere else.”

“I’m done with Shorty. My mothers ordered me to keep my distance and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“Bullshit! Since when you listen to your mothers?” Charlotte arched her brows with a smug face.

Danielle shrugged. “Since now I guess.”

Charlotte giggled. “That’s good. Stay out of trouble, Dani.”

 

Danielle wanted so bad to be stay out of trouble, and yet, trouble looked for her. Susan was standing on the other side of the schoolyard with some jocks. She was getting popular with the basket team as well, no wonder. That little shit was really good.

Danielle kept staring at the brunette, right at her lips. Trying to figure out why she had this visceral reaction towards her.

“Kiss me.” Danielle told her friend out of the blue.

Charlotte frowned and crossed her arms. “You say what?”

Danielle looked at Charlotte. “Please buddy, I need you to kiss me. For science.”

Charlotte’s mouth was opened, completely frozen. “You have to be kidding me.”

Danielle took Charlotte’s hands, squeezing them tight. “Do me this huge favor, Char. I know that you’re not into any of this shit, just help me here. Pretty please?” Danielle gave her best puppy eyes impression.

Charlotte pondered for a couple of minutes, and then she nodded slightly. “Okay.”

“Thanks dude.”

Charlotte raised her index finger in warning. “No tongue.”

“No tongue.” Danielle promised.

 

Charlotte closed her eyes, Danielle took a deep breath in anticipation and started to close the gap, she pecked her lips and backed off.

“Nope.” Danielle analyzed.

“No?”

Danielle shook her head. “Let me try again. I swear, no tongue.”

This time Danielle rested her palm over Charlotte’s cheek and kissed her, she opened her mouth and tried to savor her lips, she sucked them gently, testing, trying to find answers.

“Goddammit!!”

“Geez, thanks!” Charlotte felt kind of insulted, at least her pride.

Danielle pouted. “Sorry, bro. It’s just that I thought… nothing.”

_No fireworks, no weak knees. Why?_

Danielle glanced to where Susan stood with her friends, and she was staring back at her with a sour expression that resulted confusing for the blonde. Susan narrowed her eyes, said something to her pals and walked away.

The bell announced the end of recess and the beginning of the next classes. Danielle and Charlotte said their respective goodbyes and moved on with their class schedule.

_______

Cosima was sitting at her desk reading her first draft of her **Stability of Monoclonal Antibodies** project she had been working with Shay. She was hitting the pencil against her notepad. The _TAP TAP TAP_ a little bit disturbing for Shay.

Cosima rested her hands over her head, eyes staring into space.

“Cosima, may I help you?” Shay approached the overwhelmed scientist and took a chair to seat close to her.

“Huh? Nah, I’m trying to write this stupid thing but the words won’t come.”

Shay stopped the constant beat of the pencil Cosima was making by posing her hand over hers. “Stop this. You are tense and anxious. You need to relax. It is clear something is bothering your thoughts. I told you, the mind and body work together, if one fails the other follows.”

Shay stood up behind Cosima and propped her hands over her trapezius, squeezing the might muscles.

“Woah!”

“Relax. I got you.” Shay pressed the muscles with a firm movement of her fingers, “there are certain pressure points that will help you relief the stress. For example, this knot you have riiiiiight heeeere.”

“Ow, OW shit. That feels really good.” Cosima unwound, letting Shay work her magic.

The woman had great hands, Cosima had to admit. She felt how her muscles began to unknot where Shay pressed.

“There you go. Like new.” Shay smiled, happy to help.

“Dude, is anything you can’t do?”

Shay chuckled, “Well, I am—”

 

The door was unlocked and Delphine entered the lab, she noticed how Shay’s hands lingered on her wife’s shoulders. But this time she didn’t walk away.

“Bonjour Cosima. Shay, excusez-moi.” Delphine approached Cosima and with her hand cupped Cosima’s chin lifting her face up and kissed her while her hand trailed down her neck possessively.

Kissed her like there was no tomorrow, kissed her like the apocalypse was now and they were going to die. Kissed her right in front of Shay like she was going to devour Cosima with her mouth. Possessing her lips, taking what she wanted. No. Claiming her woman.

“Hi.” Cosima said completely breathless. She had a loopy smile on her face, eyes resting dreamily on Delphine.

Delphine stood up straight, she looked at the other blonde right into her eyes, and making sure she saw who ‘owned’ this woman.

Shay smiled politely and retreated to her work table to give them space.

 

“I wanted to see you, mon amour.” Delphine traced with her knuckles Cosima’s cheek softly. “I cleared my schedule for tonight. I’ll make dinner and we can talk once and for all.”

“Sounds good to me.” Cosima couldn’t stop smiling; she really was whipped, no denying it.

“Bien.” Delphine snaked her arms around Cosima and kissed her one more time. Deeply. Possessively. Leaving no room of doubt to whom this beautiful woman belonged with.

“See you tonight.”

Delphine went back to her office and Cosima sat again, cheeks flushed and heart beating fast.

Cosima was so excited; it was a while since she made plans with Delphine. The French was so busy overseeing all the damn projects and working on her own that this past five weeks had become difficult for their family. They didn’t see much and their schedules didn’t leave room for quality time together. Cosima wanted to be on time tonight and she got back to work with much enthusiasm.

 

Shay and Cosima spent the afternoon finishing their experiments and writing the reports they had pending. Cosima was so frigging happy that it was like having a first date again; she hurried writing while Shay helped with the analysis.

Cosima couldn’t hide her happiness; it had been a real long time since Delphine kissed her like she did today. All she needed was that tiny spark of passion to made her burn inside.

“Bro, why did we have this reaction here?” Cosima pointed to one of the graphs of her report.

“Crap, that is weird. Cosima, I think we messed up the concentrations.” Shay took the paper in her hands and read it again.

“Are you kidding?” Cosima started to panic; she took a glimpse at the clock on the wall, “shit. Let’s review the data once more.”

 

Minutes later, Rachel made her entrance in the lab. She eyed Shay, then Cosima. “I was hoping to see the preliminary report today, Cosima.”

Cosima’s faced drained of all color. “Um, what report?” Cosima feigned ignorance and started to play with her dreads.

“The antibody test? The potential buyers are requesting the preliminary data.” Rachel narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, right. The antibody test.” Cosima stroked her chin, “let’s see…”

Shay knew that Cosima was in deep trouble. They worked so fast that they didn’t review the data and now everything was shit.

“Ms. Duncan, I made a mistake. Dr. Niehaus will handle the report as soon as I fix it.” Shay lied.

Rachel glanced sideways at the blonde with blue eyes. “You know how much I hate to wait, Cosima. You have 30 minutes to fix your mistake, Doctor.” Rachel turned around and walked back to her office.

Cosima exhaled in relief. “Shay, there was no need to take the blame. I am the one in charge here.”

Shay walked to where her lab partner was, she rested her hand on her shoulder and smiled. “I told you, Cosima. I’m here for you. Always.”

 

 

Cosima was so damn late. Not that Delphine could be surprised. Her wife knew she was always late. And yet, this was the last straw of tardiness.

Cosima opened the door, walked through the corridor that led to her living room, where Danielle and Delphine were watching TV.

“Finally, Cosima. You are incredibly late.” Delphine went to receive her wife with a hug and a peck on the lips. A bit cold compared to how she kissed her in the morning.

“Yeah, so sorry. Rachel needed some info that couldn’t wait.”

 

The three women sat on the table to have dinner, after weeks of being busy, of being working apart. The Niehaus’ were back together. They discussed Danielle’s school, talked about the applications for the different Universities and a possible scholarship.

“Hey kiddo, are you alright?” Cosima asked when she noticed how pale her daughter was.

Danielle cleared her throat. “Shiny!”

 

As the night progressed, the convo moved to work after clearing out Danielle’s topics.

“So, Rachel asked for a report? That’s weird. I am usually who reviews them before sending them to her.” Delphine commented.

“Yeah, she did. Thanks to Shay I was able to finish it on time to deliver it to the royal bitch.”

Delphine rolled her eyes. “Shay is wonderful and so reliable. Oh great Shay. Why you didn’t invite her like you did last time? Oh yes, I saw her leaving. Did you have any intention to tell me or what?” Delphine complained.

Cosima creased her brows and eyed Delphine. “It was a friendly invite, Delphine. At least she is honest with me. When were you planning to tell me that you fainted in Dr. Nylon’s arms?”

“Dr. Nealon.” Delphine corrected.

“Whatever. I had to learn that from Rachel and not my wife?”

“There was no need for you to know. It was fatigue.” Delphine replied.

Cosima was now serious, lips pursed. “Really? You lie and I can’t complain but when I omit something I consider irrelevant you judge me? It’s like you use our married status for display. This is bullshit!”

Delphine stood up from the table. “I do what I can, Cosima! I can’t report every single thing that happens to me!”

Cosima was on her feet as well hitting the table. “Don’t give me that, Delphine. That’s a lame excuse!”

Danielle started to breathe heavily. “Mom?”

“And how do you pretend we’re going to pay for the bills. You are this close to lose your job if you keep pushing Rachel, Cosima.” Delphine pointed at Cosima. Her voice full of anger.

“Who cares about that! I can work somewhere else. You’re neglecting us! If it wasn’t for Shay—“

“Shay? Merde! Why don’t you call amazing Shay? Tell her YOU want to be with her instead!!!”

“Maman?”

_COUGH COUGH!_

“I don’t want Shay, Delphine. You’re my wife and I want only you! God knows I have being patient, but you haven’t touched me in weeks! How do you expect me to feel? YOU’RE NEVER HERE!!!”

“Please stop!” Danielle begged.

_COUGH COUGH COUGH!_

“I have to direct a whole department, Cosima. At least you have time to smoke pot and hug and who knows what else with your buddies!”

“Yeah, because you barely have time for me. You’re so fucking ambitious that you can’t let go of your dreams and tend your family!!!”

“Maman! Mom, please…!

“You want me to choose? Is that what you want!?”

_COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH_

“I want you to—”

COUGH COUGH COUGH!!!

Cosima and Delphine turned to check on Danielle, to find her stumbling over the table, a table that was splattered with blood.

_COUGH COUGH_

[Silence]

.

.

.

Danielle was breathing with effort. With the back of her hand she wiped her mouth and looked at the horrified faces of her mothers. She went to the kitchen sink to spit, she washed her mouth and brought a wet cloth to clean the table.

Danielle eyed her mothers with an awkward smile.

“Surprise.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who would act up to a perfect standard of goodness in everything must be ruined among so many who are not good. It is essential therefore for a prince to have learnt how to be other than good and to use, or not to use, his goodness as necessity requires.  
> The Prince - Machiavelli
> 
>  
> 
> MATURE CONTENT!!!

Cosima was speechless, her eyes wide in horror. Delphine sat from the shock, open mouthed and her face was white. Cosima didn’t even blink, she just stared at her kid cleaning the blood with the dampened cloth, she sat down. Her body was shaking.

“When? Why?” Was all Delphine could muster.

Danielle took her chair and sat between her mothers.

“A month and a half ago. Dyad party. I checked with Uncle Scott. It’s autoimmune.” Danielle explained.

“A month? You’ve been sick for a month and you didn’t tell us? You were lying all this time?” Cosima was still shocked, trying to grasp this situation.

“Jennifer’s file. That’s why. Mon Dieu Danielle.” Delphine covered her mouth, understanding hitting her.

“Jennifer? What the hell? Why I didn’t know any of this? You mean she has the same disease as Ms. Fitzsimmons?” Cosima looked at Delphine, and by her expression she knew the answer to her question.

“I’m going to need blood samples to confirm this. But if that’s the case I can work on the treatment right away, hoping that it is exactly the same gene we’re talking about.” Delphine assured.

“Don’t tell anyone else. I don’t want to be stuck in a hospital maman. I saw the videos. I just want to—“ Her small voice was about to break, it was hard to hear her daughter so vulnerable when she was so full of life.

Delphine embraced her daughter hard. “Shhh, it’s going to be okay.”

Cosima joined the hug and kissed her daughter. “Danielle, go to your room please. I need to speak with your maman.”

“I know this is none of my business but, are you two going to divorce? Is this the reason why you are so apart lately? ‘Cause mom I can assure you Shay just came here to eat. Mom didn’t do anything.”

That caught the couple by surprise. It was a fact that they had been distant, but to the point of divorce? Was that really what’s going on with them?

Delphine caressed Danielle’s face. “Go to your room, ma petite chou. S’il te plait.”

Danielle sighed, it was clear that the adults wanted to speak alone; she nodded and ran up to her room.

 

“We need to take samples soon to determine if it is in fact the same genetic disorder. However, we are racing against time, Cosima.”

“I want to help Delphine, this is my kid we’re talking about.”

“You’re not familiar with this, are you listening? The clock is ticking. I’m the one who studied it. Let me take care of it.” Delphine continued cleaning the mess they had over their table.

“And do what? Save Danielle like you saved Jennifer?” Cosima spat.

That paralyzed Delphine, she glanced at Cosima, the hurt in her eyes clear as water, she dropped what she was doing and returned to her room.

Cosima knew she hit a sensitive topic. The death of Jennifer Fitzsimmons was something that Delphine never forgot. She never stopped blaming herself for it, no matter how hard she tried. Destiny was already set for the young teacher. Her death was what brought them together after 10 long years of being apart in the beautiful San Francisco. Figures.

“Shit. Wait, Delphine. I’m sorry.” Cosima ran after Delphine. She knew she was being mean with her words. She was still angry with her wife and this was not helping to solve their problems.

 

Delphine was sitting on their bed, her beautiful gold curls were disheveled, her brown eyes looked so heartbroken, tired. “What are we doing, Cosima? Are we really going to tear each other down?”

“I don’t want to fight anymore. Can we please just talk?”

Cosima sat beside Delphine, she took her hand in hers tenderly.

“Desolée, Cosima. You’re right. I should rely on you. We’re married. We are supposed to be a team, a family.” Delphine felt ashamed, so embarrassed for her childish behavior.

“I’m sorry too. I know you did your best for Ms. Fitzsimmons. I know you love us. We need to be stronger now more than ever, our little girl needs us both.” Cosima admitted.

“Oui. I guess she is following our awful example. Danielle lied to us. She preferred to deal with this alone than speaking to us. This family is broken.” Delphine wept.

Cosima removed the tears from Delphine’s cheeks. “Then we need to start putting the pieces back together. We need to be honest with each other.”

“You brought Shay to our home, Cosima. That really hurt, you know? I can’t stand that woman being with you all the time. It is eating me alive, this darkness that I have inside. I hate who I’m becoming.” Delphine removed Cosima’s hand.

“Delphine, I invited a friend. Like when I invite Scott to hang out with me? Just like that! You’re making this into something that is not!” Cosima was so frustrated trying to explain her actions.

“That’s what you say, but Scott is not a hot blonde with gorgeous blue eyes, Cosima. Look at me! I’m not the woman you married years ago. Of course you would be interested in other people who are more appealing.” Delphine sniffled.

“Babe, I only have eyes for you. Why can’t you see that? Why can’t you trust my love for you? You are aging fucking well, trust me.” Cosima cradled Delphine’s face and said, “let me show you how much I love you.”

 

Cosima kissed Delphine, desperate for the contact. The dreadlocked woman missed the intimacy between the two of them so effing much. They never had time for loving one another, to dwell in the passion and desire they had for each other.

Soon, clothes started to fall over the rug. The kisses became too intense, their breathings hastened, the need to be skin to skin uncontrollable.

She unclasped Delphine’s bra clumsily, removed her glasses and rolled Delphine over her body, right where she wanted her.

“I want you, Delphine. Only you.” Cosima’s voice was hoarse. Aroused.

Delphine kissed her back hard, teeth bumping into one another. Delphine arranged the angle of her face to deepen the kiss. She bit her shoulder making Cosima gasp, leaving a red mark on the tender skin. She wanted her so badly. But there was also something else in the back of her mind: Cosima and Shay, laughing, joking, touching.

 

Delphine kissed her harder, her hands quickly took possession of her breasts, fondling them, pinching the rosy nipples until they hardened and were erect; Delphine slid down between her legs. Where she took a tentative lick, making Cosima shiver with anticipation, the slickness of her genitals sent Delphine to infinity and beyond, with her thumb the blonde caressed the sensitive clit. Cosima whimpered and Delphine was inside her in record time. Marking Cosima with her nails, with her teeth. Eating her like a goddamn ‘Crème Brûlée’

 

“Delph—“ Cosima was about to ask her to slow down a bit. Delphine was rough and very wild. She shut up Cosima with another kiss, sliding her tongue inside.

“Tu es à moi!” Delphine cried.

She kissed her harder, drawing blood from her lips; she went to her neck and nipped and sucked Cosima until she was left with a hue of colors on her skin. Her nails were raking her thighs, leaving thin red lines along their path.

Cosima kept up with the intensity and rhythm that Delphine was imposing, but she was completely surprised by the crudity of the act.

Delphine slid again her fingers into the wet channel: two fingers, three fingers inside, she was unrelenting so merciless that her arm was cramping, but she didn’t stop until her wife climaxed.

 

When Cosima came she buried her hands on the mattress, gasping for breath and mercy, Delphine collapsed on top of Cosima, whispering “Tu es à moi, seulment à moi.”

Cosima was still in the haze of her orgasm when she noted Delphine still muttering in French. When she looked at her, she noticed the tears and the lost stare.

“Delphine?” Cosima called her name; still gone, so she tried again, “Delphine!”

That brought her back. Delphine opened her eyes and saw at her wife in confusion. She scanned her body and noticed what she did. The way she fucked her wife was raw and animalistic, there was nothing loving about the act she committed. She was drowning on jealousy and in return she had sex with Cosima angry and frustrated.

 

“Mon Dieu!” Delphine covered her mouth in horror, in shame. Disgusted with how she treated the woman she is supposed to love and care. She had never ever touched Cosima like this. With such fury and desire.

“Delphine, it’s okay.” Cosima tried to reassure her. Not judging or angry. Concerned.

The blonde sat and tried to pull away from Cosima who was trying to reach her.

“Don’t push me away, Delphine. Talk to me.” Cosima insisted.

“I’m so sorry” Delphine sobbed and ran to the restroom, closing the door. Once inside the tub, she opened the water spray and sat there, letting it cleanse her revulsion. She was ashamed; how could she let this poison made her act like a monster? Her jealousy levels had escalated and quickly and she hurt her wife in return.

 

Cosima knocked the door and entered. Delphine couldn’t even look at Cosima’s nakedness.

“I’m going in.” Cosima put her foot inside the tub with care, then the other.

She hissed as soon as her scratched skin entered in contact with the water, they were hurting like a bitch.

“I am so sorry, Cosima.” Delphine cried. She made herself into a ball, trying to disappear.

“I’m okay, babe. Yeah, it was rough. Not our style. But I still liked it. I mean, if this is how make-up sex is gonna be I’m all in. I’m just a bit astonished.” Cosima moved closer to Delphine, enveloping her with both arms.

“I hurt you. I was mad and jealous. I am so so sorry, mon amour. This is not how I am supposed to cherish you, to love you.” Delphine lamented.

Cosima kissed her cheek. “Listen to me Delphine. I chose you as my wife and I don’t regret it.” Cosima kissed tenderly the cold hands of her wife, then her lips, “yes, we have had many differences lately, but please, don’t doubt my love for you. I need you to trust me.”

“I’m not getting younger, Cosima. Shay is young and nice. I can’t compete with that.” Delphine wept.

Cosima chuckled. “Delphine, you silly puppy. I love you since I was 18. No one can compete and delete how you make me feel. I love your wrinkles and your stretch marks; your freckles drive me insane, every piece of you. I love you, the woman and the scientist.” She kissed Delphine softly, showing her that her love for her was intact. That Shay was simply a friend and nothing else.

Delphine smiled, her cheeks flushing with Cosima’s words.

“Now please, let me make you come off. You’ve no idea how much I’ve been dying to touch you these past weeks. It’s like um, like when I crave Eskimo Pies.” Cosima grinned, her toothy smile confident, removing Delphine’s doubts.

“Just like Eskimo Pies?” Delphine teased.

“Shit, it’s much worse. I crave you more.” Cosima kissed Delphine and round 2 began.

 

 

Delphine made sure to tend Cosima’s wounds after the bath, she felt so horrible for being savage with her. Cosima assured her that it was okay. A bit of rough sex never hurt anybody, but Delphine knew that the reason for those marks was jealousy and not love. And yet, the way Cosima made love to her in the bathtub. That was something else. Cosima had always been the more confident in bed between the two. Delphine had learned a lot but Cosima was like a sex goddess from Olympus. She never stopped to amaze the French woman.

“This will do.” Delphine finished and kissed Cosima’s back.

Cosima dressed up, she hugged Delphine and remained silent. She just held her wife in her arms.

Delphine leaned on Cosima. “Dani needs us. I guess I should resign as director. You’re right. I’m never home.”

Cosima breathed in the sweet smell of her wife. “You can’t. Your privilege is what will allow us to do the studies we require, if you quit, Rachel will make it harder for us.”

“Merde! I can’t lose her too, Cosima.” Delphine’s voice faltered, she doubted herself as a scientist and that was the worst she could do right now.

Cosima looked at her wife. “No, we won’t lose her. You have me now. Jennifer knew how much you tried; she said so in her letter. I know you will give anything for Danielle. We will save our kid. I promise.”

The two women finally surrender to tiredness and slept. Hoping that they could save the family they built together, wishing that the morning was brighter than this cold dark night.

______

Danielle was scared not so much for her possible death but for her mothers. They were so angry at each other, it hurt to see them fighting like that. She was tired and her body hurt, her breaths were becoming difficult, but she was not going to end like that Fitzsimmons girl. She couldn’t go out of this world without a fight. Without…

_Tasting the demon’s lips again._

Danielle scolded herself mentally, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss.

Not because she liked the girl, no. She hated her. Very. Much.

Danielle closed her eyes trying to get some sleep, but in return all she could see was Susan kissing the redhead behind the bleachers on the soccer field. She remembered how Susan touched that girl. Confident, dominantly, ready to take her right there on the spot.

_FUCK!_

Danielle slid one hand under her T-shirt, the other went south, right under the waistband of her pants. Oh, and she was already wet. Not surprising.

“I fucking hate you, Shorty.”

Yes, she hated the punk arrogant bitch she had for classmate. She hated how much she craved those hands on her body. She hated that she was so desperate to have her between her legs.

Danielle made sure to please her physiological desires, because this was the most that would happen. Danielle Cosima Niehaus Cormier was NOT going to develop a crush on her enemy. She was going to be a good girl and remain as far away from that bitch as possible, didn’t matter how many sleepless nights she had nor how many panties Danielle ruined in her horny state while thinking about effing Susan Duncan.

Danielle could accept leaving this world with the amazing memories she had. She could even dare to have sex with Susan, just for the sake of her imminent death.

What she couldn’t do was fall in love with someone whom she knew was going to break her heart. That was worse than dying from this genetic disease.

 

 

Danielle went down the stairs to eat her breakfast like always, nonetheless, to her surprise she found both her mothers in the kitchen.

“Morning, sweetie.” Cosima kissed her daughter.

“Hey, mom. Morning.” Danielle sat a bit distrustful. Like she couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. The two women she loved the most were back together. Like they used to be months ago.

“Here you go.” Delphine served the plates and the three of them sat to eat.

Danielle was eating pretty happy when she saw the purple splotches on her mom’s neck.

“Is that a… Oh boy, I swear if you two could impregnate each other I would be having like 9 more brothers or sisters by now.” Danielle blushed.

Cosima cracked in laughter. “I guess you’re right, honey.” She took Delphine’s hand and kissed it.

“Danielle, I need you to come at the lab as soon as you finish school. We need to find where is the mutation and design a vector. Also we need to make a compatibility test.” Delphine described what were the next steps to help Danielle.

“How much I have left?” Danielle asked, no hesitation, clinical. She noticed the reticence of her mother to speak, so she insisted, “Please. How long until I end up like that girl, maman?”

Delphine took a deep breath, “I am not sure. Depends on how fast your tissue starts deteriorating. Maybe… maybe six months; eight months if we’re lucky.”

Danielle nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you at Dyad.”

Danielle kissed both her mothers and went to school.

 

 

Danielle was scared shitless; her life was draining every hour that went by. She obviously was stupid for not trusting her mothers. And yet, she didn’t want them to suffer because of her. Danielle had to speak with Charlotte. She couldn’t keep in the dark her best friend. Charlotte was someone she could confide everything. However, it was like the roles were going to be reversed, Danielle always took care of Charlotte, she was the one who protected her not the other way around and that made her feel weak.

 

As soon as the bell rang for recess Danielle went to look out for her buddy. They always met in the schoolyard before heading to the cafeteria. Danielle spotted Charlotte in their usual area and waved at her.

Charlotte always had a smile on her face, she could bright her whole day being in her company. It was like she always found a way to cheer Danielle up.

“Hey you. How’s it going?” Charlotte hugged her friend.

“Cool. Um, today can we go somewhere else? I need to talk to you.” Danielle put her hands inside her hoodie pocket. A bit nervous for what she was going to reveal, scared of what Charlotte was going to say.

“Sure. Let’s move under that tree, no one is around there.”

Charlotte walked with Danielle, she could sense that her friend was tense. That something was eating her alive.

Danielle helped Charlotte seat comfortably under the shade of the tree. Danielle sat in front of her, she crossed her legs and tried to gather her courage.

Charlotte put her hand over her friend’s leg. “It’s okay, Dani. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready or whatever.”

Danielle opened her mouth but the words wouldn’t come out. She took deep breaths again.

Charlotte got closer and rested her hand on her cheek. “Dani? What is it?” She was really concerned; her confident sassy friend seemed so fragile now it was scary.

Danielle knew she couldn’t sugar coat this, it was better to let it out. Danielle took Charlotte’s free hand and spit the words out. “I’m sick, Charlotte.” Tears started to stream down the blonde’s face.

Charlotte was surprised, she wiped the tears away from Danielle’s face and she simply hugged her. She didn’t doubt what she was saying, Danielle would never joke something like this and much less, Danielle never cried. At least in front of her. For Charlotte, Danielle was her sword and shield. Her knight in shining armor.

When Danielle calm down a bit, Charlotte released her from her embrace and let her speak.

“I’m really sick, Char. I’m dying.”

“No!” Charlotte shook her head vigorously, “No, Dani.” She hugged her again not believing how severe it was.

“It’s a genetic disease, fucking rare and I got it. My mothers are going to try to treat it with gene therapy, but who knows dude. I’m not sure if I’m gonna make it till the end of the year.”

Charlotte cried, this was what Danielle wanted to avoid but there was nothing to do about it, she let Charlotte rest her head on her lap, and caressed her hair and talked to her about shitty things. Trying to make her laugh again with her witty sense of humor.

“You’re going to be fine, Dani. I will take care of you as much as you have taken care of me. And no buts, so deal with it.”

Danielle laughed. “Okay momma bear, I hear ya.” Danielle kept massaging her friend’s scalp and stared into the distance. For some stupid reason her eyes moved over the girl with the dragon tattoo.

 

Danielle chuckled, who she was kidding; Susan Duncan was no girl with the dragon tattoo. She was like a poor imitation of a punk rock ho. Always in black leather, smoky eyes that screamed fuck you and a piss off attitude that was quite attractive for the boys and girls of the school. They had basketball practice today, and she could only pray that God wasn’t a bitch today and gave her some slack. She really didn’t have the energy to fight her.

“You’re staring.” Charlotte pointed out.

“What?” Danielle quickly diverted her gaze somewhere else.

“You’re so thirsty, Dumbhaus.” Charlotte giggled. Her imitation of a Brit accent was terrible but Danielle got what she meant.

“Shut it, Char.”

_______

Delphine had been rearranging her schedule in order to open a spot to work on Danielle’s case. She was making all the arrangements to start obtaining whatever she needed to do this. Cosima was right, if she wasn’t the director of this department she would have been questioned about this. Of course, she would have to give a proper explanation to Rachel who was the one who obtained the cash for all the science that they performed here.

Delphine set up everything in order to have Cosima working in this project as soon as possible and it was important that she understood everything related to this disease.

Delphine walked along the corridors, the sound of her boots resonated along the empty halls. Her white coat covered her button up and red jeans, her blonde hair was in a bun and her make-up was on point.

She walked down the last set of stairs to reach Cosima’s lab. She punched the code, swiped her pass card and when she entered, found her beautiful wife on the computer.

Delphine walked to meet Cosima, she leaned down and dropped a kiss on her soft lips. Cosima chuckled, and kissed her again.

“I’m already setting everything up, Cosima. We will work here, as soon as you’re done with the current project you have, we will begin. I brought you Jennifer’s file. Read it and get to know everything about her case. These are my notes and genetic sequences I tried.” Delphine offered the whole document package to Cosima, who started to browse the contents.

“Good, I got it. We will cure our baby girl.” Cosima guaranteed.

Delphine smiled, her expression unsure, this was the worst nightmare of a parent. To lose their child.

Cosima noted the worried expression; she stood up and entwined her fingers with her spouse. Delphine startled to crumble inside.

“Hey no no no, don’t cry Delphine, we need to be strong for Dani. Do you hear me? She’s gonna come in a couple of hours and she cannot see us defeated. This only has just begun.”

Delphine leaned on Cosima, feeding from the energy that the smaller woman emanated. She kissed her again; careful, making sure to avoid leaving marks on her already marred skin. Gentle.

 

The door was opened again and Shay entered with two cups. “Oops, sorry to interrupt. Hey, Delphine.” Shay waved to the taller scientist, Cosima still kept holding her hand.

Shay handed one cup to Cosima. “Sorry Dr. Cormier. I would have bought one for you if I knew you were coming.”

“Merci, Shay. I will be here more often to supervise a very important research. And speaking of research I need you to prepare what is on this list immediately.” Delphine gave the list to the young assistant.

Shay took the paper. “Right away, Dr. Cormier.”

“I have to speak now with Rachel. Wish me luck.”

Cosima pecked Delphine on her rosy lips. “Good luck, babe” she kissed her cheek next “I’ll be waiting for you right here. I love you.”

Delphine nodded and walked out to return to the administrative building.

 

Delphine checked her watch; she was on time to her meeting with Rachel Duncan. The nerves were starting to hit her. Rachel was a very cold businesswoman; she was going to see the development of this as a loss of money and resources. The company had nothing to gain with helping Danielle. Delphine had to find a way to sell this research to Rachel in order to make it work. Delphine knew that if they were in other place it was going to be much harder to work on this cure for her daughter, so she needed to convince Rachel to let her do this. She moved smoothly through the corridors of the building until she reached the office.

The glass doors were opened by her assistant and let Delphine through.

“Dr. Cormier, would you like some tea?” Rachel poured her cup.

Delphine didn’t seat, “Non, thank you.”

“So, what is it?” Rachel took a sip and eyed Delphine. Hazel eyes that looked tired stared back at her. Delphine took a deep breath and began her explanation. Delphine emphasized on the pros of continuing with the stem cell research and how this could give them the front page of Nature and American Scientist cover if they saved her daughter’s life.

 

Delphine was desperate; nothing seemed to reach the unfazed woman. “You brought me here, Rachel. Actually, you blackmailed me to be here. Did you forget that it was because of you that I had to leave Cosima in San Francisco? I have done everything you wanted.”

Rachel tilted her head slightly. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her red lips. “This is very inconvenient, Dr. Cormier. This is nothing personal, but the company can’t afford to waste time on this research.”

Delphine was pissed. “It is personal if you let my daughter die without a chance! I will go somewhere else if I have to, but don’t forget that I know things, Rachel.” Delphine threatened and stormed out of the office.

 

The only thought she had in her head was that she was a dead woman, Rachel Duncan was going to put a hit on her and that was it. Delphine knew that woman was capable of many things.

She started to pick up her personal belongings from her office, she was afraid to give Cosima the news, her wife was more volatile, not in the sense of physical violence, but she had other ways to cause damage.

Delphine spent several minutes packing her documents when her door opened and Rachel entered her office.

“Dr. Cormier, I have to admit that my reasons for having you here were completely selfish. Nonetheless, your leadership has made our Biotech Department what Dyad needed,” Rachel made a pause before adding, “you may proceed, just make sure to keep the other projects running as well, Doctor.”

Rachel turned around, and went away. Delphine seated in relief.

This was a small victory, a victory that they needed and badly. It was time to get a cure for her baby girl. She was not going to fail this time.

Delphine was going to save her daughter, no matter what she had to do. After all, the end justifies the means, or so they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the 50% of the story, so thanks a lot for sticking with this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on, ladies! Go to the baseline, Duncan!” Alison instructed.

Danielle was waiting near the center of the court, her lungs were killing her, and the taste of blood in her mouth was unbearable. She felt tired already and there were still 12 more minutes left of practice.

Yesterday, Danielle went to the Dyad Institute and her mom took the samples they needed to analyze and identify the gene that was troubling her. They were going to have a treatment available in a couple of days. Hoping this was as closely related to Jennifer’s disease. Cosima was focusing on identifying the genetic sequence that was damaged and Delphine was designing the vector for the therapy, and that would mean to go every week to review her white blood cells count once the treatment was applied. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid, to be trapped in all the medical stuff. Danielle simply wanted to spend her senior year as normally as possible, but with this development that was now a far away dream.

 

“Niehaus! Lord and butter, Danielle! Wake up!” Alison shouted, making Danielle come back to reality.

Danielle resumed her run, she got a pass and ran towards the basket, yet, when she intended to shoot Susan quickly caught up with her and stole the ball.

“Shit!” Danielle was out of breath; her limbs were so damn heavy. She stood there watching how she was ruining the performance of her team. If she kept like this they weren’t going to reach the finals this year. And she would lose the chance to get a scholarship.

 

Alison blew her whistle. “Niehaus out. Schmidt in. Come on people 5 more minutes!”

Danielle felt frustrated, she started to walk out of the court when Susan approached.

“What’s up with you, Dumbhaus. The girlfriend is distracting you?”

Danielle body checked Susan. “Fuck off, Shorty! Not in the mood to deal with your shit today.” Danielle growled, imposing her height over Susan. But the brunette didn’t budge; she actually walked closer, chest-to-chest and eyeing Danielle.

“Back off you two!” Alison came quickly to split apart the two girls who were probably seconds to punch each other out. “Twenty laps, Duncan. Niehaus, pick up all the equipment and store it. All right team, practice is over. See you next week.”

“Wha’? Come on Coach its no big deal, yeah?” Susan pleaded, but Alison crossed her arms.

“I said now.”

Susan scoffed and went to do her laps while Danielle headed to the bleachers to pick up her bag and speak with Charlotte who was now accompanying Danielle to all her activities, watching her like a hawk, taking care of her friend.

 

“Are you okay?” Charlotte touched Danielle’s forehead, “you’re cold. Better drive you home.”

“Nah, I can skateboard back home. You already did enough waiting for me. Let’s Skype later.” Danielle waved goodbye to her best friend and started to pick up all the balls they used and threw them inside the ball cage to store them in the deposit.

Danielle concluded her punishment duty and Alison dismissed her. Danielle went back to the dressers, which were already empty. She removed her sweaty jersey and was going to the showers when she spotted Shorty’s locker.

“An eye for an eye you say?” Danielle opened the locker quickly but instead of stealing her clothes she took her iPod, she put on the earbuds and pressed play out of curiosity.

 

 _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_ __  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really, really wanna zigazig ah

“What the…” Danielle skipped the song and heard the next one.

_Nice to meet you_

_Where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought oh my god_

_Look at that face, you look like my nextmistake_

_Love’s a game, wanna play_

 

“Oh my fucking God…” Danielle was seriously surprised; this was something she never would have ever believed. The punk rock bitch was actually a pop oldies sucker.

“What are yeh doing?” Susan was right behind her, she could hear her hastened breaths from her punishment. Her sweat mixed with her perfume made Danielle’s stomach somersault.

_Keep the bisexual beast in, Dani. Come on._

 

Danielle burst out in laughter, she turned around slowly and when Susan saw what she had in her hand she blushed.

“You’re so busted you fake punk!”

“Shite, gimme that!!!”

Danielle simply lifted her arm higher; Susan was so damn tiny that she was never going to reach it. Danielle was laughing like crazy. Susan tried hard to reach the iPod to no avail.

“Bloody hell, Danielle. You wanna play rough?” Susan began to tickle Danielle who now was laughing completely out of control.

“Okay, okay fine! Here you go, Pop Bitch!” Danielle gave back the music player, still cackling in laughter, “you keep messing with me, everybody will know how lame you are in reality, Shorty.”

“And who’s gonna believe you, Dumbhaus. Your babygirl and who else?” Susan gibed.

“I know that you know that I know. That is enough for me, asshole. I’m not a prick like you.” Danielle’s heart was racing, which was completely ridiculous. She didn’t notice how close she was to Susan until now. Her throat was suddenly dry, she gulped down saliva trying to moisturize it but it was all in vain.

 

“Why’d you lie about your gal? You were snogging and now she’s stuck to you like glue.” Susan asked, her voice was husky, pupils dilated, they were like magnetic beams and Danielle couldn’t stop staring.

“Why do you care? Charlotte is none of your business.” Danielle replied. A drop of sweat streamed down her temple, it felt so damn hot against her skin, it made her tremble.

“I don’t care. Just wondering.” Susan uttered.

“Fine. Whatever you say.” Danielle bit her lip; this was getting extremely dangerous.

“Fine.” Susan moistened her lips.

 

That was Danielle’s undoing. She crushed her lips on the smaller girl. Susan quickly corresponded, her hands around her waist pressing them tighter. Their mouths were fighting for supremacy, for control. It was a carnal battle, where no one was surrendering, none giving an inch.

Danielle let go of Susan’s face and pulled away to gasp for breath, she was agitated, too shocked by her physical reaction to this girl, her enemy.

“This doesn’t change anything.” Danielle added quickly. Trying to avoid looking so vulnerable. So in need.

“Not at all, Dumbhaus.” Susan was breathing heavily, completely knocked out by this weird circumstance.

Susan cupped Danielle’s face and with her thumb she cleaned the blood on Danielle’s lip.

Danielle paralyzed, for those long minutes she forgot she was frigging dying.

“I um, sorry.”

“I know you’re a biter, Dumbhaus. No need to apologize.”

Susan went to her locker, grabbed her towel, took one last look at Danielle and headed to the showers.

 

Danielle had to seat down before she fainted, at least Susan thought the blood was from their steamy kiss session and not the blood she was coughing.

“Shit.”

Danielle was in trouble, this attraction was completely unhealthy. How could she detest someone so much and be attracted to her at the same time?

 _No one can know about this, not even Char._ Danielle thought. It was bad enough that she was hella sick, to add to the equation her undeniable attraction to that bitch, exactly what she needed. Danielle grabbed her bag and returned home all dirty and sweaty, it was a huge risk to take a shower when Susan was going to be naked so close to her. She didn’t trust herself at the moment.

It was a fact that she wanted more than kissing Susan Duncan, she wanted sex with her, mind-blowing sex.

_______

Cosima analyzed the samples of Danielle’s blood all day since she arrived this morning to work, she ran so many tests that she had poor Shay extremely occupied with the rest of their pending projects, but Shay never complained.

Delphine had been in the lab working in the best vector to use while Cosima was in charge of identifying the sequence they needed to fix. She had learned all she had from Jennifer’s file and now was using that knowledge to work on her daughter’s disease as fast as possible.

 

The analysis took so much time and she was feeling tired already. Her eyes were killing her but she couldn’t stop, not now when she was reading the latest sequence in her monitor.

“Mon amour, how are you doing?” Delphine kissed Cosima’s cheek, looking over her shoulder the genetic sequence.

“I’m okay. Almost done, babe. I’ll have the gene in a couple more minutes.”

“Come and sit for a while, Cosima. Take five minutes.” Delphine pulled Cosima towards the chill zone. Once they were in place, Delphine offered her a mug with hot tea. Delphine embraced Cosima and talked with her wife.

“I have three vectors that we can try with the samples that are being processed to see how they react.” Delphine dropped kisses on her wife’s jawline.

“Great. I will have the complete gene isolated soon, and then we’ll know for certain what we have in our hands. For now I can conclude that it’s not the same gene as Ms. Fitzsimmons. The location is different in the genome though the nucleotides are almost identical.” Cosima gave a reassuring smile and pulled Delphine to kiss her deeply. This was what motivated her, the closeness of her gorgeous puppy majestic unicorn of a wife.

Cosima loved her so much. Sometimes she had to wonder why Delphine mistrusted this love. She had never ever done anything to make her skeptic, did she?

Delphine moved her body to face Cosima; she cradled her face and kissed her more intensely. Cosima’s hands were already removing the lab coat Delphine was wearing.

 

[Clears throat]

 

The two women split immediately, Cosima chuckled a bit embarrassed scratching the nape of her neck.

“Excuse me, Dr. Niehaus, I brought the data you requested.” Shay said smiling.

However Delphine had a sour look, not happy at all with another Shay interruption. For some reason, the ‘wonderful’ assistant tended to interrupt every single moment Cosima and Delphine had.

Delphine sighed. “I’ll call Danielle to see how she’s doing.” She retreated outside of the lab and left Shay and Cosima to their endeavors.

 

“Thanks Shay.” Cosima took the file and read the latest data her team had researched. She headed to the desk and took a notepad to write several things. Cosima nodded while reviewing the data.

“Dude this is perfect, great job.” Cosima high-fived Shay.

Shay smile brighten. “It is always a pleasure, Cosima.” Shay took back the file she just brought, “If there is anything else I could do for you, please let me know.” Shay winked at Cosima and moved on to continue her work.

 

 

Cosima and Delphine were finally back home after a long day. It was important that Danielle felt their relationship was stronger than ever, if Shay was right, Danielle would be benefited with the positive vibes that together they could offer their daughter.

Cosima had intertwined her fingers with Delphine, the two of them walking on the sidewalk. Cosima made fun of Delphine, laughing like they used to when they didn’t have so many troubles.

“You know, I missed this. Us, I mean.” Cosima commented.

“Brat. I missed this too.” Delphine pushed a dread behind Cosima’s ear.

Cosima grinned, and pulled Delphine inside the house before they turned into icicles.

 

When Cosima reached the living room, she went upstairs to check on her daughter while

Delphine prepared the dinner.

“Hey Dani.” Cosima entered the bedroom but her daughter was not on her bed. She moved inside the room and found the bathroom door ajar and went to see what was going on.

“Dani!!!”

Danielle was seating on the toilette, the sink was all bathed in blood. Danielle was breathing with difficulty. Cosima kneeled quickly on her side to check her daughter’s temperature and pulse.

“Jesus, mom. I’m okay.” Danielle tried to shove away her mother, but she was so weak.

“Delphine!” Cosima called urgently. She looked for the first aid kit and grabbed some pills that might help with the fever.

“What is it Cosi— Mon Dieu, Danielle!” Delphine helped her daughter stand up and took her to bed with her.

“I’ll go get water.” Cosima ran downstairs, filled a glass with cold water and went back to her daughter’s room. She gave the pills to Danielle and helped her drink the meds.

“I’m fine! Don’t treat me like a kid!” Danielle muttered.

“Seriously, why you have to be so damn stubborn Danielle.” Delphine put the blankets over her daughter so she could rest comfortably and kissed her forehead. “Let us take care of you.”

“Let her rest, babe.” Cosima guided Delphine away and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. “We’ll be back, Dani. Now rest.”

 

Cosima and Delphine cruised to their living room. Cosima passed to the kitchen to grab the sandwiches that Delphine prepared for them to eat dinner and took the plates to the table. It was cold but with that last scare they weren’t really hungry anymore.

“We need to start the treatment tomorrow.” Delphine commented.

“What?” Cosima asked in disbelief.

“We are one, almost two months behind the disease. We might not even have six months, Cosima. And that fool of our girl is so stubborn that she won’t stay at the Dyad Institute to be monitored 24/7.” Delphine took a swig of the glass of wine she had in her hand.

“Shit. We need to hurry up then. Once we give her the first shot her symptoms might be stable enough to give us time to reboot her immune system. At least I hope so.” Cosima worried.

Delphine nodded. “Oui, there is no time to do extensive trials. I’ll go with my gut and use the retroviral vector, Cosima.”

“What about the insertional mutagenesis?” Cosima poured more wine in their glasses.

“I know, but it’s a risk we have to take. I know that there might be also transcriptional silencing which in return will reduce expression overtime.” Delphine drank more. Trying to think of a better solution but they were stuck at the moment and there was no time to lose.

“All right, I guess that’s better than a adeno-associated viral vector.” Cosima took the plates and left them in the kitchen sink.

 

The two women turn off the lights and went back to check on Danielle before going to bed. Cosima touched the skin of her daughter and breathed in relief. “Fever is down.”

“Moms?” Danielle mumbled. Her voice was raspy, barely audible.

“Yeah, honey?” Cosima sat on the edge of the bed, holding her daughter’s hand. Delphine leaned on the doorframe expectantly.

“How do you do it?” Danielle asked, her eyes were slightly opened, which meant she was half-awake.

“To do what, ma cocette?” Delphine frowned.

“You know… girl on girl.”

Cosima choked, she stood up from the bed coughing. Delphine went to hit her on her back and helped Cosima regain her breath.

“Excuse you?” Delphine was flustered, it was clear that their kid was raving about a hot topic.

“For science, maman.”

“Er, um, well…” Cosima never expected this question, “um, you know, this is not the time Danielle. When you feel better tomorrow I’ll explain.” Cosima quickly kissed her daughter’s cheek and got out of there. Delphine closed the door behind her.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!!! Why on earth Danielle is asking about that?” Cosima was truly shocked.

“I don’t know. Do you think she and Charlotte are into something else?” Delphine had to wonder.

“I have no clue. As far as I know Charlotte is not interested in Dani like that.” The two women walked into their bedroom trying to understand what was her daughter doing.

 

Delphine started to undress; she sat on the edge of her side of the bed. “Maybe she is just curious. I mean, we only gave her the talk on birth control when she was a child but we never emphasized on same sex relationships.”

Cosima removed her shoes, then her silk stockings. She wiggled her toes; Cosima loved to be barefoot and it was a huge relief when she was home. Cosima gave it more thought. “We can give some general ideas to her, but no way in hell I am describing the whole thing.”

Delphine laughed. “I think you are an excellent teacher, Cosima. Who better than you to teach our child?” Delphine dropped her top on the floor and crawled until she was straddling Cosima.

Cosima’s cheeks turned a light pink, her toothy grin draw on her face. “We’ll see, babe.

Charlotte is not a bad kid, if that was the case. Still, I hope its just curiosity or the fever talking.” Delphine kissed Cosima until her body was resting on the mattress. Her hands trailed the soft skin and slowly she started to remove the clothes Cosima was wearing. Unbuttoning her skirt, then she got rid of her black sweater. Delphine leaned down and kissed Cosima again, making her hum.

“Danielle is a strong girl; we are going to guarantee she gets a life of incredible sex, mon amour.” Delphine whispered, then she nipped Cosima’s earlobe.

Cosima moaned. “Fuck yeah, I mean no. We’re gonna cure our daughter so she can have hella sex??? She is a baby, Delphine.”

Delphine laughed. “Je t’aime, Cosima. You cheeky girl.”

“Whatever, I just want her to be healthy again.” Cosima kissed Delphine’s neck, burying her hands on those golden curls that drove her insane with its softness.

Delphine giggled. “Oui, tomorrow we will start the first stage, ma chérie. This is just the beginning to save our daughter.”

And resumed kissing her wife tenderly, making sure that her mind was 100% filled with Cosima and no other woman, only Cosima. Touching her like she was the most delicate porcelain, treating her with love and being the sweetest to her spouse.

 

And yet, If only they knew who stole the dreams of their kid, things might be a bit different, wouldn’t they?


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Danielle awoke the sun was already up and shining. Danielle sat on her bed and checked the clock, she was late and her mothers didn’t wake her up. Nonetheless, she felt so much better now than last night. She really hoped her mothers hadn’t seen her like that.

She walked downstairs to meet both her mothers discussing work stuff. She kissed each one on their cheeks and sat.

“Honey, really. There is no need for you to go to school.” Delphine commented while she spread butter on her toast.

“I’m cool, maman.”

“Bien, eat your breakfast, sweetheart.”

 

She ate while thinking all she had pending of homework. Last night she couldn’t do much so she was going to ask Charlotte for help once she arrived school. Danielle was pretty focused in her inner monologue that when her mom talked to her, Cosima had to snap her fingers to make Danielle pay attention.

“What?” Danielle took another spoonful of her cereal disinterested.

“And speaking of eating… you wanted to know the basics of girl on girl action, right? So let’s start with the hands, baby. That’s the number one thing you need to—“

_COUGH COUGH_

“WOAH! Stop right there mom, I really don’t wanna know.” Danielle wiped her mouth, she almost choked on her cereal. Her face was turning red.

“Seriously? You were really interested last night.” Cosima took a bite of her omelet with a cheeky grin on her face.

“I did what!?” Danielle was extremely embarrassed. Desperate to vanish into thin air.

“I thought: my Dani wants to have sex with some pretty girl. I have to be a good mom and give her the best sex tips I can so she can rule them all.” Cosima teased.

Danielle stood up abruptly. “No thanks. I’m late for school. Gotta shower. Bye.” The blonde ran upstairs and closed the door to her room faster than lightning.

 

She couldn’t believe she asked her mom about sex with a girl. She opened the water spray and let the cold of the water wake her up. That was seriously messed up.

 _Big mistake_.

And yet, it made sense. She was dreaming of Susan, of teeth scratching her skin, of fingernails trailing down her spine. Her fantasy slipped into reality.

_Huge mistake._

 

 

By the time Danielle made it into school she was already late for Biology class. Thankfully her mothers called and she didn’t got detention. Today, they were doing some classwork and she caught up in no time. Due to her illness she had to change her semester project and she was supposed to meet Susan at Dyad during the afternoon to discuss whatever they were going to do now. Not that she was in the mood to work with that idiot.

And speaking of idiots.The class went on as if nothing happened between the two. None of them spoke to each other unless necessary. Danielle at least was relieved that Susan was the same bitch she hated. The punk would complete her task and chat with other classmates, like she wasn’t even there.

 

When AP Literature class started, the trio had to present the work about the Amazons. Danielle knew the topic inside out but as usual, things weren’t going to be peaceful in Lit class. The literature research they delivered was pretty good. The written project had impressed Mrs. Norris, but during the discussion everything went to hell. Danielle and Susan contradicted each of their ideas and Charlotte had to take control of their exposition before they finished driving the teacher insane. Yes, they could make awesome work together, but if they had to open their mouths to defend their project that was the end of it.

 

Charlotte and Danielle hanged out in the schoolyard during recess. The two friends were eating their lunches. Danielle was fairly quiet today; she was more focused on reading than talking, which called the attention of Charlotte who thought it was a good idea to make Danielle talk. The brunette hated when Danielle kept her out of the loop. And silence meant that there was a lot going on inside her friend’s head.

Charlotte complained to Danielle for being a brat during Lit class, she knew that was going to make her talk. She understood that Danielle simply couldn’t give Susan a break and vice versa. It was like she was compelled to fight with Susan.

“If I had let that idiot shine, we would have looked like we didn’t do shit on that research.” Danielle took another bite of her sandwich, clearly in a bad mood.

Charlotte laughed at how ridiculous Danielle sounded.

“Your little obsession with Susan is getting on my nerves, dude.“ Charlotte kept eating too, no point arguing with this stubborn mule.

 

Danielle simply rolled her eyes and continued reading her book, and yet, she couldn’t shake off her inner desires. She glanced to the area where Susan hanged out with her entourage. Of course, there had to be someone flirting with her, there was not a day where the fake punk wasn’t caressing someone or kissing a fool.

Danielle closed her book with a jolt; she really didn’t want to think about Susan and her other conquests. Nonetheless, it was inevitable. They weren’t a thing, they just kissed twice, but it bothered her that Susan had others.

 

Things were like usual between them after they tongued each other; they were bickering in the classroom, hating each other like they normally did. No one could ever suspect that they exchanged saliva. And still, something inside of Danielle was disturbing her.

“Char? By any chance, do you know how to have sex with a girl?”

Charlotte almost choked to death; she cleared her throat and looked at her friend like she had gone crazy.

“What the actual fuck, Danielle. Do you hear what you’re asking me? The person who is less interested in sex? Dude, really?”

“Sorry, Char. I didn’t mean to disrespect or anything. Just curious.”

Danielle was observing how Susan held the hand of that stupid boy.

_Hands, fingers. Oh crap, stop that._

 

A boy so stupid to believe in her false words, she was going to dump him and forget he existed just like Susan did with the rest of imbeciles who dared to touch her. Susan Duncan was dangerous, a poisonous viper that could strike and kill in seconds if you weren’t ready. Danielle understood that in the sexual department she was no match for that ho. She had to step up her game.

“Can I go to your place instead? For research purposes.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Charlotte had no idea what kind of research it was until it was too late.

 

 

“Are you out of your mind? No way in hell I’m going to watch porno with you!” Charlotte sat on her bed, arms crossed.

“Dude, you’re not going to do anything, I’m going to watch just the lesbian action. For research.” Danielle pressed play and started to fast-forward the movie until she found something that could give her an idea.

“Are you planning on sleeping with someone? I would bet my good leg that you’re thirsty for you know who, IF you didn’t hate her so much. Cause that makes zero sense at the moment, unless you have a hidden girlfriend somewhere else.”

Danielle gasped, Charlotte knew her so damn well it was scary. Danielle laughed trying to cover the fact that she was almost busted.

“Nah, I would never get it on with Shorty.”

“Why not ask your mothers then?” Charlotte took the bucket of popcorn she had on her bedside table and grabbed a fistful.

“I kind of did in my sleep, it was really embarrassing so this is what I got. And no, there is no hidden girlfriend. Just let me see what this is all about and I won’t bother you with this again.” Danielle plugged in the headphones, put them on and pressed play.

 

Charlotte moved to the edge of her bed eating popcorn and observing the serious analytical face of her friend. She was nodding, like she got what was going on. Charlotte scooted closer to check what her friend was seeing.

Okay, nothing out of the ordinary it seemed— “OH SHIT!” Danielle tilted her head and squinted her eyes, “dude! How?”

Charlotte was with her mouth open, she shook her head, “That’s not possible, that woman is… FUCK! What the hell is the blonde doing?”

“HOLY WATERSHED!” Danielle was flustered; she closed the movie player and removed her headphones.

“This was not a good idea. Shit. That was surreal. I don’t think that’s how it’s done.” Danielle stored away her laptop inside her bag.

“I guess research is done. And no, you can’t practice with me Danielle.” Charlotte smiled, she offered the bucket of popcorn to her friend. “Just be careful. I don’t want you entangled with another asshole like last time, Dani.”

Danielle laughed, dismissing her friend’s comments. She munched the popcorn and returned the bucket. “I have to go to Dyad now. Thanks Char.” Danielle slung her backpack on her shoulder and picked up her skateboard.

Charlotte rested her hand on Danielle’s forearm. “You’re going to get well, Dani.”

Danielle smiled and went to her next destination.

 

 

“Okay, this is just an intradermal test to see how your body reacts.” Cosima injected the arm of her daughter.

Danielle hissed. Delphine squeezed her hand to give her strength. Danielle felt the burn of the weird liquid her mom was injecting. Cosima retrieved the needle, cleaned the puncture wound, and then she put a Band-Aid.

“All right, kiddo. You’re all set. We will observe how it goes for 48 hours. If you don’t develop any weird symptoms we’ll proceed with a full dose.” Cosima removed her gloves and threw them in the trash bin.

“Cool. Um, thanks mom.”

Danielle dropped off the gurney where she was sitting and went to pick up her things. Cosima stopped her in her tracks. “Dani please, if you feel ill you gotta let us know. We’re your mothers, you can’t go like nothing is going on, honey.”

Delphine hugged her daughter. “Cosima is right. You have to talk to us, ma petite chou. Even if you don’t want to, we will worry.”

Danielle sighed. “I will, maman. I just don’t want to be treated like I was of glass, you know? I can deal with this.” Danielle kissed both her mothers and picked up her bag.

 

Once she was out of the lab, she jumped on the skateboard and rode through the long halls of the Dyad Institute until she reached the lift that was going to take her to her nemesis.

The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor, Danielle picked up her board and walked toward the secretary. She asked for Susan and the older woman directed her to the door at the end of the hall on the left.

Danielle kept walking and when she reached the door she knocked. A heartbeat later Susan opened the door and let her in.

“So, you have your own office. I see.”

Danielle took a look around at the place. Pristine, with dark curtains covering the floor-to-ceiling windows. The light source was enough to work. Couch and a small table at the center, the carpet underneath was colorful. The vibe of this place was completely different to the rest of the corporate more standard offices. A place that Susan made her own.

“Let’s get to work, Dumbhaus.”

 

Susan took her books that were on the desk and walked to sit on the couch. Danielle followed and sat on the free spot of the couch. The girls sprawled their books over the small table. Danielle took out her laptop and turned it on.

“What happened to the previous project?” Susan asked while writing some notes on her notebook.

“Too complex. Gotta restructure it.” Danielle typed on her laptop and opened the different pdf files she brought to share with her school partner.

“These are some ideas that we might be able to work on the time we have left.” Susan pushed the papers with all the info towards Danielle.

Danielle eyed the papers. “Nah, I suggest this one here. I brought a copy of this file that you can save later in your flash drive.”

Susan chuckled. “And why would we do that project? It’s extremely boring, Dumbhaus.”

“Because it’s faster and it will be easier to interpret!” Danielle defended.

Susan frowned. “And since when you go for easy? Where’s the fire, you running out of time or you want to spend more time with your boo?”

Danielle laughed, holding her stomach, laughing at the irony. “Time. Yeah right. What the hell do you suggest then, Shorty?” Danielle crossed her arms, eyeing with impatience at the brunette. This was just the beginning of their joint project and they were already arguing. This was going to be a nightmare.

 

“Bloody hell, why do you have to fight me on everything?” Susan complained. Pushing her mane away from her face. Distracting Danielle for a second.

“It’s not me, you’re the one who fights me all the time to piss me off!!!” Danielle pointed out. She was getting agitated again, only this asshole could make her lose her patience.

Susan gave her that over-confident lopsided smile. “You’re damn right.”

And out of nowhere she cupped her neck and tugged Danielle forward.

 

The kiss was fierce, with the same intensity as the previous two. Susan entangled her hands on those golden locks Danielle sported loose while pulling her closer. Danielle’s hands were around Susan’s waist anchoring herself to the brunette, lip against lip; the dance between their tongues mesmerizing. Hands roaming over clothes that were suddenly too heavy to breath.

Danielle pulled apart, gasping for breath; Susan was doing the same. Both breathing in and out. Inches apart.

“This is so wrong.” Susan whispered.

Her hands were still on Danielle, tracing her lips with her thumb, eyes locked on the grey depths of Danielle’s eyes.

“Totes. Listen Shorty, this doesn’t change anything. I still hate you.” Danielle commented trying to be casual, and yet, she couldn’t stop trembling when Susan touched her, those same hands that made her dream of being skin against skin during the night.

Susan chuckled. “Ditto.”

This time she kissed her neck, Danielle leaned her head back, giving more access to the punk. She was sucking hard, her teeth would bite and then with her tongue she would ease the pain. It was glorious and Danielle was enjoying every bit of it. It was astonishing how her body reacted to Susan. It was an automatic response. How she relaxed in her hands, how she wanted to drink from those poisonous lips of hers, and how badly she wanted her.

 

She could play this game, or at least that’s what Danielle wanted to believe. She could play and win, leave this punk heaving and puffing on the side of the road, biting the dust when she got tired of her. Danielle had control over her feelings, over her body. She was going to play this game and she was going to win, at least she could have this before departing from this world.

Kissing and touching, tracing other woman’s body, learning and applying. It was a simple game.

No strings attached. No commitment. No feelings involved.

Yep, piece of cake.

_______

Cosima was reading a protocol she was supposed to prepare next week, but her mind was wandering far away. Into the arms of Delphine Cormier. She smiled; remembering how it feels to be entangled with her, in her, the memory sending fuzzy warmth into the pit of her stomach.

Delphine was the same woman she met so many years ago. She was still the overprotective woman she fell in love with, since she was in high school. Delphine always acted shady in order to keep her safe. When Delphine appeared in the front of Cosima’s door years later, telling her that she was going go away so she could be happy with Danielle demonstrated her selflessness. Delphine was capable of anything for her, and that was the problem, wasn’t it. She never considered Cosima in the equation; she just took all decisions on her behalf.

Danielle Fournier was right, Delphine would never change, that was who she was. And yet, she had to admit that seeing Delphine burning in jealousy was more than flattering, but also, Delphine was hurting and that was not fair.

She really needed to make amends with Delphine, she was right; it was not cool to be hugging another woman, much less inviting her to their home without her knowledge. If Shay wanted to be really friends, then she would have to befriend Delphine as well.

 

Cosima stored inside her desk drawer the file she was reading and went to speak with Shay who was over the table measuring some solutions.

“Hey, Shay. Um, can I talk to you frankly?”

Shay looked at Cosima and gave her a big smile, she removed her goggles and gloves and faced the other woman. “Of course, boss. What up?”

“I would really love if you became friend of Delphine. I um, I want to make things less awkward between the three of us. She is my wife and I want her to be part of everything I do.” Cosima explained to the best of her capabilities.

“You got it, boss.” Shay kept smiling and got back to work. The blonde was whistling some song and working with enthusiasm, it was such a joy to be in the presence of Shay.

 

Cosima smiled thinking how easy it was to speak with Shay, but that was beyond the point, she needed to recover her wife’s trust. Cosima went quickly to her desk to take out a directory and started to press buttons on her cellphone.

“Hi, um, hello. I would like to make a reservation for two, for tomorrow. Mhmm. Sure dude, Ten it is. Right, ehm, Cosima Niehaus. N-I-E-H-A-U-S. Thanks. Oh and could you have a bottle of your best wine ready? Awesome.” Cosima closed the call and was grinning like a fool.

She was going to have ready the most romantic escapade she could think of. With Danielle’s situation it was better to keep their bonds of love strong to support their daughter.

Cosima looked at the clock on the wall. 8:42 pm.

She pressed another key on her cellphone. She held the phone with her shoulder, pressing it firmly to her ear while she put several things inside her bag. “Hey, sweetie. Could you call Charlotte and stay with her tonight? Nah, nothing out of the ordina—Okay okay I admit it, yeah, crazy science in the house, Danielle. Run while you can kiddo. I love you too.” Cosima chuckled; she loved how flustered her daughter got over the phone. She couldn’t wait her baby girl to discover the wonderful world of sex with someone who loved her back.

“Good night, Shay.” Cosima waved to her assistant and ran to her car. She had to beat Delphine to prepare her surprise. Tonight she was going to rock Delphine’s world.

 

 

Cosima checked the kitchen’s clock. “Shit.” Delphine was going to arrive anytime soon. She finished preparing her amazing Niehaus Burger recipe and went to turn on the lights of the candles she had in her bedroom. She was barefoot, wearing only an old black Tee.

She wanted to be ready to jump Delphine’s bones as soon as the woman crossed the door, however, she had to consider that Delphine was going to be tired from work. Instead she had ready a couple of creams she bought to massage her body after the dinner she made just for her.

 

She dimmed the lights and paced around the room, getting nervous as if she was 17 again. The locks of the door clicked, she heard the footsteps approaching. “Cosima, Danielle?”

“Cosima?” Delphine left her bag over the small table on the hall and stared at the decorations of her living room.

“Good evening, Dr. Cormier. Welcome to the seminar of crazy science. Please...” Cosima offered her arm. Delphine took it and Cosima guided her to the dinner table.

“What is this?”

“It’s nothing. Relax and eat, babe.” Cosima left the dish on the table and offered a glass of wine, “you just let me take care of everything.”

 

Delphine ate her dinner and as soon as she finished Cosima guided her to the couch, removing her clothes slowly, dropping feathery kisses on the bare skin. Delphine kissed her back.

“Not yet, Delphine. Allow me.”

Cosima took the flask with the creams she bought and distributed them evenly over Delphine’s skin. She massaged her wife back and shoulders, kissing here and there.

Delphine was enjoying it too much, when she remembered that their kid was upstairs.

“Co-si-ma, Danielle is—“

Cosima kissed her mouth. “She is with Charlotte, we are all alone, babe. It’s just you and me.” Cosima grinning got back to work. Tonight it was all about rekindling, about giving and above all, loving.

 

Delphine hummed, Cosima could feel her tight muscles relax the more she pressed and squeezed them. She kissed her more and more, every freckle on her back received the same attention, then Cosima moved to the front, she kneeled in front of Delphine and crawled until she was at her chest level, dropping more lotion and massaging her. Kissing her, touching her seductively.

Delphine was getting desperate, craving her hands, her lips on her.

“Cosima, s’il te plait.”

“Shhh, I got you babe.” Cosima moved lower, licking her belly button and dropping more cream, continuing massaging her thighs, keeping her slow rhythm, maintaining her circular motions. Delphine was breathing deeper, her hands clinging to Cosima’s shoulders, or else she was going to really become insane.

 

Cosima buried her face between her legs, and licked right over the lace fabric of her panties. She could feel already the wetness of her wife and smiled, how ready she was for her.

Cosima stood up and offered both hands to Delphine. “Time to go to bed, Delphine.”

Delphine took the offered hands and then, snaked her arms around Cosima’s waist, she kissed her.

“I wanted so badly to carry you over the threshold when we got married, Cosima. I guess it’s never too late.”

Cosima cackled in laughter. “I don’t think so, Dr. Cormier. You have to go upstairs and it’s quite a looooong trail.”

“Okay, at least let me take you piggyback.” Delphine lowered so Cosima could climb on her back. The shorter woman circled Delphine and Delphine rose, holding her legs and started to walk with her wife on her back. The two women laughing like kids.

“Here we are, mon am—MERDE!” Delphine dropped Cosima on the bed.

“Ow, what?” Delphine jump on the bed startled, pointing at the carpet.

“Coackroach! Kill it, Cosima. Quick!”

Cosima peeked at the carpet, when she saw the insect she went after it with a plastic bag she found in her nightstand

“ _Periplaneta americana_ , nothing to fear babe.” And with a fast swing of her arm she caught the insect. She ran downstairs to get rid of the roach and came back with a goofy smile.

“Brat!” Delphine crossed her arms over her chest.

“Welcome home, Mrs. Niehaus.” Cosima removed her glasses and left them over her nightstand.

Delphine crawled over the bed until she was over Cosima.

“Je t’aime, Cosima.”

Cosima traced Delphine’s face with her knuckles drinking her beauty and seeing how lucky she was to have this woman in her bed.

“I love you too.”


	14. Chapter 14

Danielle stayed with Charlotte the night before; they watched movies all night, chatting and having fun until Morpheus claimed them. It was a wonderful evening where the two girls connected more. A friendship that was going to last a lifetime was this one. Friends at least, until Danielle exhaled her last breath.

 

The next morning Danielle was feeling a bit sick. She had no clue if it was the treatment that was making her feel nauseous, but she hoped not.

She had breakfast with Charlotte and her mother; it was a very interesting contrast with her family. This was a more quiet family breakfast versus her crazy mornings filled with the laughter and sexual innuendos between her mothers. Charlotte had never ever complained about being without a dad, nor Danielle. However, sometimes she wondered if a presence of a man would have change things for her.

She doubted it. Cosima was a woman filled with excitement for the small things in life while Delphine was a practical more centered woman. The two of them had the most brilliant minds she had ever seen. They were a perfect match made in heaven and together they raised their kid. Danielle had got the best of both worlds and she couldn’t be more grateful for that.

 

Once in school she got back into her usual routine, moving from one class to the next. She was working during the biology lab with her obnoxious partner, Susan. During the dissection laboratory of the day, that asshole of Susan threw her the remnants of the poor frog and she almost punched her. She remembered the words of her mom to avoid falling into provocations.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Danielle removed her lab coat to clean it with paper towel. But she was going to require throwing the thing in the laundry machine to remove the stench.

Susan was laughing, cleaning the table of the biological wastes. “You seemed rather distracted, I had to call your attention somehow.”

“Just leave me alone, would you, bitch!?”

Danielle got out of there as soon as the class was over. Extremely pissed.

Susan 1 – Danielle 0

 

Charlotte touched her friend’s shoulder; she was starting to worry for her.

“Do you have any meds? You seriously look like you’re going to faint anytime soon.”

Danielle shook her head in response; she was drinking her Capri-Sun pouch trying to have something less bothersome in her stomach. She looked at her friend. “It will pass, dude. Really.”

“All right. Now, did you finish your essay? ‘Cause I’m having serious doubts about mine.”

Charlotte handed the tablet to her friend. Danielle read it and offered some pointers to make it more transcendental for the class discussion. The big topic was to write about the heroes in their life.

When the bell rang, the two of them moved to Literature class.

 

Charlotte had a great intervention and high-fived her buddy for her help.

Danielle shared her essay about how her mothers where the heroines of her life. The love and support that they offered were invaluable and for that, she admired them so much.

“… my mothers are an example of love and dedication and a true statement that with hard work you can achieve your dreams. They have always been there for me. They are the heroines I love. Thanks.”

More applause, the class was going smoothly until Susan opened her mouth to read hers.

“… and so, I don’t believe in heroes. I’m sure that there are good people but not to the point of total trust. You can’t trust people. Heroes don’t exist.” Susan concluded her exposition with the applause of her classmates. Danielle rolled her eyes and intervened. “Maybe it’s you with the trust issues. Heroes are not defined for their heroics but for their faults and how they overcome them. Maybe it’s you who is in need of a hero…”

Susan narrowed her eyes, she crumpled the paper she had in her hands and walked back to her seat. She put on her hoodie and lay on her desk.

Danielle knew this lack of heroes had to do with Susan’s maternal figures. Susan was clearly a girl who craved the attention of her mothers, and Danielle exploited that weak spot. Probably not the best move but still. A victory.

Susan 1 – Danielle 1

 

During P.E. however, Susan was absent. That was very strange since Susan never skipped those classes.

 _Whatever, who cares about that ho._ Danielle repeated over and over in her head.

Danielle kept the rhythm as much as her lungs allowed her, but her stomach was not so friendly today. Danielle excused herself with Coach Hendrix and went to the dressing room. She washed her face with the cold water. She looked at her reflection and it was true, she looked awful. She coughed a bit, rinsed her mouth and changed into her usual clothes. It was better if she headed home right away instead of going to skate to the park.

 

Once ready, she picked up her bag and closed her locker, she walked away from the gym and into the schoolyard. She crossed next into the soccer field, when she noticed Susan under the bleachers, smoking and drinking.

“There you are, Dumbhaus.” Susan took a swig of her bottle, drinking the amber liquid.

“What the fuck are you doing out here? You skipped class and now you’re drinking in school premises. You want to be expelled!?”

“Who cares about that?” She took a hit of her cigar and then stubbed it with her boot. She walked right where Danielle was, when she reached her she pushed a gold lock behind her ear.

“You cahn be a bitch sometimes, you know?

“Susan, what the hell do you want?” Danielle asked a bit annoyed at the brunette, her drunk-ish state was clearly a bit disturbing.

Susan simply chuckled. She dropped the empty bottle on the soil. “I'm not reallzy sure.”

She kissed Danielle with the force of an erupting volcano. Kissing her hard, ravishing with her mouth that tasted of cheap whiskey and nicotine; her hands were rough but sloppy. Her rhythm like a heartbeat gone wrong.

 

Danielle was starting to understand that fury in Susan, that rage she had inside was nothing but a façade to hide her pain. She knew she had hurt her in Lit class. She clearly saw how she struggled to be the woman Auntie Rachel wanted. But failed miserably.

Susan had her pinned against the grass, wrists clasped over her head, at her mercy. Susan was so dominant; Danielle was aroused and scared of Susan, who feasted on the blonde girl. Hands moving over her shirt, breaking through the cotton material to reach her stomach with desperation and force. Her hungry lips were over her neck and then back over her mouth. Susan kept kissing her while attempting to unzip Danielle’s jeans.

 

Danielle gasped, she was right under the Brit, offering herself like a human sacrifice to appease the beast. She was about to let her fuck her like all her other conquests, under the bleachers. How many others had she banged right here? How many hearts had she broken? Danielle opened her eyes; she couldn’t let her do this, to let her fuck her like one of her lovers who allowed Susan to do what she wanted. Control her like she was one of her sex toys. Much less, when the drunken punk just wanted to release her frustration shagging Danielle, it didn’t matter if she hurt her or not, if she enjoyed it or not.

 

“Stop!” Danielle ordered.

Susan was enthralled, completely immersed in her own pain and anger that she dismissed Danielle, after all, she was just another piece of meat for her. Danielle pushed Susan off her and punched her in the face to make her listen.

_POW!_

“I SAID STOP, goddammit!” Danielle sat and quickly buttoned up her jeans and arranged her t-shirt. Susan was thrown a couple of feet away from Danielle, caressing her punched cheek.

“I hear yjou, shite, no tlouching.” Susan put her hands in the air in surrender.

“I’m going home.” Danielle stood up and removed the dust from her ass.

“So no? Realely?” Susan slurred, hands inside her pockets now, trying to be less intimidating, seeing Danielle all freaked out. The disbelief in her face that someone said no to her was a first, if Danielle could read her expression correctly. Susan was the kind of person who was raised to take what she wanted, even when drunk. Like a spoiled brat.

“No.” Danielle repeated, loud and clear. She picked up her backpack and moved away.

“fFne then, yopur loss, Dumbhaus!” Susan shouted.

“You can be a real asshole sometimes, Susan!” Danielle replied and walked away furiously.

 

She wanted to be with Susan, but not like this. She lusted her, a lot. Nonetheless, she was not going to be screwed in the middle of nowhere by a half-drunk girl who was having mommy issues at the moment. She wanted to help, but how could she do it when the person she wanted to help had a wall as thick as the myocardium.

Danielle assumed that this was it. Susan would find someone else who could fill her desperation and loneliness. This adventure was over, and maybe this was even for the best. Susan Duncan was not a good girl, she was narcissistic, controlling and a fake punk. It was better to finish this affair and focus on her recovery. It was a win-win situation.

Susan 1 – Danielle 2

And yet, why did it felt that she was missing a piece of herself?

~~Susan 1 – Danielle 2~~

______ ~~~~

Delphine was working on the synthesis of the genetic sequence to replace the one her daughter had damaged. In order to reboot her system she was going to need a complementary chain that bound to her synthetic sequence. ~~~~

Delphine got a call from her kid in the middle of her screening, she removed her gloves and walked out of the working area. ~~~~

“Alló? What is it, Danielle? Okay, I’ll go as soon as I can.”

 

Delphine headed to Cosima’s lab to make sure that her wife was going to continue working on the sequence. Danielle was feeling ill and she needed to check on her leukocyte levels to make sure that she was improving.

The side effects were expected but she really wanted to avoid giving a huge cocktail of meds to her kid if she could avoid it. The treatment had been administered for several weeks and the therapy should be working properly by now. ~~~~

“Cosima?” Delphine entered the laboratory; her wife was in her laptop reading some papers. ~~~~

“Hey, Delphine.” Her smile was what gave Delphine the strength to fight for her family, for her kid. She understood how bad things could become if they weren’t on top of that disease. Her daughter was going to be eaten alive if they didn’t stop it. ~~~~

“Danielle is feeling sick. I think that it might be a side effect but I’m still going to check on her.” ~~~~

“Woah, I should go too.” Cosima stood up quickly, trying to pick up all her scattered stuff over her desk. ~~~~

Delphine touched the back of her wife. “I need you here reviewing her genetic code, mon amour. You stay with Shay.” Delphine pecked Cosima and waved goodbye. ~~~~

“Okay, but um, if you need to cancel tonight, gimme a call.” ~~~~

Delphine smiled. “Don’t worry chérie. I’ll see you tonight.”

Delphine had taken more blood samples from her daughter who was in bed with fever. Her expression was full of agony. ~~~~

“I hate this, maman. I really hate feeling like this.” Danielle rolled to her side. Hugging her stomach, trying to ease the pain. ~~~~

“I know, but we are still trying to understand your biology. We will get to the correct dose. Just hang in there, bébé.” Delphine caressed her kid’s back, trying to soothe her. She saw Jennifer become a shadow of her former self while she treated her, she was scared to death to see her daughter go through that. ~~~~

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.” Delphine leaned in and kissed her head. She covered her body with her blanket and let her rest.

 

Delphine made sure to be on time to the restaurant. Cosima arrived five minutes later, which was a complete miracle, nonetheless much appreciated. ~~~~

“How is Dani?” Cosima asked Delphine while they were taken to their table. ~~~~

Cosima pulled out the chair for Delphine and helped her seat, and then she took her place. Cosima gave a signal to the waiter who quickly brought a cold bottle of wine with two glasses. The waiter poured the two glasses and went away. ~~~~

“Mon Dieu! You thought this one pretty well.” Delphine took the glass and sipped. ~~~~

“This is our night, baby. I told ya.” Cosima clinked her glass with Delphine’s and took a swig. Enjoying the wine and the company.

“Danielle had fever and stomach ache. She’s not eating well, Cosima.” Delphine took a sip of her wine.

“Yeah, it must be difficult when she can barely hold her food inside.”

“Aaaaand she had a hickey. Well, many.” Delphine drank more wine.

Cosima arched her brows. “The fuck? You serious? My baby girl is getting it on?”

Delphine assented.

“Shit, no wonder she wanted sex lessons. Who might be the lucky girl?” Cosima wondered.

“Who knows, but I hope she’s happy. She needs someone who loves her now more than ever.”

“Yeah, for Dani and her mystery girlfriend.” Cosima raised her glass and took a swig.

 

The candles of the restaurant offered a very intimate ambiance, the music was slow, seductive, almost hypnotic. The table was set in a very private area and the waiters were discreet, allowing the couples to enjoy each other.

Cosima and Delphine were in the middle of their dinner. Talking and having a bit of fun, trying to keep Danielle’s disease in the back of their minds. ~~~~

“Cosima?” ~~~~

Cosima frowned and turned around. “Shay?” ~~~~

“What a surprise! Hi, Dr. Cormier. I was here waiting for a friend but he cancelled.” ~~~~

“What a shame Shay, but nice to see you.” Delphine forced a smile and dismissed the woman. ~~~~

“Oh, but I am so glad to see friendly faces here.” Shay took a seat between the couple and ordered a glass of wine. ~~~~

Cosima was speechless. “Um, right, so um, you’re here.” Cosima laughed awkwardly. ~~~~

“Yay!!! It’s going to be so fun hanging out with the power couple of the Dyad Institute.” Shay smiled and brought her cup to the air. “Cheers, my friends.” ~~~~

 

Delphine removed her boots with strength. “Are you joking? Really? I don’t think that’s funny Cosima. That woman appeared out of nowhere to ruin our date.” ~~~~

Cosima removed her coat and shoes and walked to Delphine’s side. “Oh come on baby. She got dumped. Poor thing.” ~~~~

“I don’t trust her, Cosima. There is something about that woman that I’m never going to like.” Delphine threw her shirt to the laundry bag. ~~~~

Cosima giggled. “I do like when you get jealous, Delphine.” Cosima hugged Delphine and started to kiss her neck. “Shay is long gone, it’s only the two of us, babe.” ~~~~

Delphine leaned on Cosima. “I guess that’s right. Thank you for this, Cosima. You have been incredible in the mid of Danielle’s situation.” ~~~~

Cosima dropped more kisses on her beautiful wife. “I will take care of you both. If I forget to spoil you once in a while kick me in the ass, babe.” ~~~~

“I will.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I want you  
> I don't know if I need you  
> But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
> Ooh, I want you  
> I don't know if I need you  
> But, ooh, I'd die to find out
> 
> Savage Garden - I Want You
> 
> MATURE CONTENT!!!

It was a beautiful morning; cold, but beautiful. The sky was clear and the wind felt soft against her skin. Danielle was having a peaceful day at school. Susan had ignored her and it was great. Not hearing her voice, or feeling her heated gaze, those hands that were rough against her body when they touched her usual cold skin were forgotten.

It was perfect.

 

“What’s up with you now?” Charlotte elbowed her friend who was playing with her food. ~~~~

“Nothing.” Danielle said absentminded. ~~~~

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I’m not blind, Dani.” ~~~~

“Really Char. It’s going wonderful. The treatment seems to be stabilizing my symptoms, all is good.” Danielle grabbed a fry and took a bite. ~~~~

“She looks like shit too, just saying.” Charlotte didn’t comment more and both finished their meal before classes resumed.

 

Danielle walked through the school halls, avoiding people, trying to reach her locker and move on to the next class. She was feeling better than ever, these past weeks had been tough on her health but she was now all right. She pushed the combination of her lock and opened her locker. She took out some books and stuffed them inside her backpack. She shut the door and turned around to go to the classroom.  There was nothing that bothered her; she was good, school grades were great.

It was perfect.

 

Calculus was boring, and she was glad it was over; by the time she reached Literature they were making groups. She sat with Charlotte as usual and caught up with today’s class activity. The two filled out the handouts given by Mrs. Norris making sure that they did a good job. Poetry was not Danielle’s forte but at least Charlotte did a better job and helped her finish the work. She checked on Susan only once during the class, and the brunette was working silently with the other kids.

It was perfect.

During P.E. Danielle felt more alive, she ran and dribbled and shoot like a pro. She was getting back to her former self. The star of the basketball team. It was almost like being high. She intercepted a couple of passes and scored 24 points today. Danielle was definitely on fire. ~~~~

“Well done, Niehaus.” Alison congratulated.

“Thanks, Coach.” ~~~~

Danielle smiled and went inside the showers. She always took her time in case she had a coughing fit. Letting the rest of the girls change first. When there was nobody else she went to shower, soaped her body, coughed just a bit of blood and she even sang.

It was perfect.

 

Danielle was dressing up after her shower, putting on her jeans when Susan entered the locker room. She was still wearing her dirty jersey. Her hair was tamed in a ponytail, her cheek had now remnants of a bruise, but it was clear the redness on her neck. Danielle tried to ignore her presence, but who was she kidding. She couldn’t do it.

It was perfect no more.

 

“Oi, Dumbhaus!” ~~~~

Danielle sighed. She eyed the other girl with some apprehension. “What?” ~~~~

“I’m sorry, yeah? For the other day. I was stupid.” Susan admitted. ~~~~

Danielle tried to not give it much importance. “Whatever. We’re not friends or anything.” ~~~~

“Yeah, but still. You didn’t deserve to deal with my own shite. It was wrong.” Susan walked to her locker and started to undress. Danielle noted the bruises on her torso, it was clear Susan had taken a beating somewhere.

“Are you okay?” Danielle dared to ask.

Susan looked at her sideways. “Yeah. Usually this is what happens when you mess with someone’s girlfriend. People don’t like to share nowadays.” Susan chuckled and continued changing.

“I’m serious? Are you okay?”

Susan smiled disappear, clearly not expecting the other girl to insist or truly care. She nodded.

 

Danielle was intrigued; Susan had never shown the kind of sadness she was reflecting in those gorgeous eyes. It wasn’t everyday that Susan let surface her vulnerability.

Danielle pressed the issue. “It’s hard to be her daughter, I suppose.” Danielle commented, not quite expecting a response. ~~~~

Susan dried her back with her towel, giving her back to Danielle. “Sometimes.” ~~~~

Danielle walked to her side, rested her hand softly over her bare shoulder. “It’s okay to rely on others, you know? You don’t have to deal with this alone.” ~~~~

“That is unacceptable. Unforgivable.” Susan replied. ~~~~

“Jesus, you do sound like her. So creepy.” Danielle giggled.

 

“Shut up, Dumbhaus.” Susan stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Danielle. This time she was a bit hesitant in her usual confident moves. Probably afraid to scare Danielle like last time, were she acted like a true dick. ~~~~

Danielle was taken aback by the sudden move, clearly the intention was to make her stop talking about the previous topic. Susan was kissing her like her skin was made of silk, so gentle that you barely could feel her lips, it was obvious that she was in pain. When Danielle pressed her hands on her back, Susan winced, but she kept kissing her, shutting down the pain.

For some reason while they kissed, Danielle thought on her biology class where she learned about phototaxis. When male moths dived into a candle flame because they mistook it for a female looking for a mate. How sad it was, instead of getting lucky they end up burnt to death.

Just like Danielle was going to end. Burnt by Susan.

______ ~~~~

The activity in the lab was intense as usual. So many projects occurring under her command, Delphine had a huge responsibility to oversee that all of them offered the products that the executives expected. But the most important project, the gene therapy project to save her daughter was stuck.

Delphine was processing Danielle’s latest samples. She was nervous and was praying that the white blood cells count hadn’t diminish. These past days the number had stabilized with the treatments but she had noticed the slowly decrease in the latest check-up.

 

Cosima was now so damn relieved, she was her usual goofy self now that she thought her baby girl was safe. But Delphine knew better. This was the calm before the storm. An apparent recovery when Jennifer’s numbers plummeted. She went only downhill from that point on. ~~~~

Delphine had to think of an alternative; this was just slowing down the inevitable. Her cells weren’t enough to help Danielle and sadly Danielle didn’t have siblings to help. She couldn’t get pregnant anymore and Cosima had zero compatibility. This was going to be a huge disaster, but she couldn’t say anything to her wife. Just looking at her bright smile in the mornings gave her strength to keep researching every day, trying to find an answer to her current dilemma. Seeing how happy she was, just like they used to be before all of this shit occurred. Delphine had to protect her. She would always put Cosima’s happiness first. There was no need for her to know this at the moment. At least until she was sure that indeed, the numbers were plummeting. ~~~~

The scientist connected to Skype to speak with her number one buddy, Danielle Fournier.

She clicked the icon and logged in. ~~~~

“Hey Del. How are you?” ~~~~

“I’m okay, Dani. I ehm, I need your help with something.” Delphine told. Her expression neutral.

Danielle sat straighter in her chair to pay attention; she recognized the worried expression miles away. “Tell me, is it your Dani?” ~~~~

“Oui. The treatment is not a permanent solution. It is just barely holding up. But with the latest results I can see that her body is starting to reject it.” Delphine explained.

“Are you sure? Are this numbers correct? Maybe you are jumping ahead to conclusions.” Danielle suggested.

“You understand behavior, Dani. You know this leukopenia might be related to the autoimmune disease.”

Danielle read once more the file that Delphine was sharing with her. “I hear you.” ~~~~

“I need you to get me unfertilized human egg cells. A lot of them.” ~~~~

Danielle was taken by surprise. “Delphine, what the hell are you thinking? Does Cosima know any of this?” ~~~~

“Non. And it should stay like this. Do it as fast as possible, Danielle.”

Danielle pondered in silence, projecting in her head and calculating probabilities and means and percentages. “I had a crazy idea, but I rather keep my lips shut. I don’t want to know any of what you plan to do.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to save my child, Danielle. Anything.” ~~~~

“Merde. You want to keep this under the table, yes?” ~~~~

Delphine nodded. ~~~~

“D’accord. I’ll speak with my mobster wife. Aryanna will get your merch inside in no time. Just be careful, Delphine.” ~~~~

“Merci and sorry for the trouble.” Delphine rested her hand on the monitor, Danielle did the same. Their virtual high five was their goodbye, Delphine closed the call and pinched her nose, she was feeling the stress already of what she was going to do. She already spoke with Dr. Nealon and he was more than delighted to do this. It was a long shot but what else could she do? ~~~~

Delphine had been thinking that this was the only solution she had left. Now she needed time. ~~~~

 _Whatever it takes…_ ~~~~

______ ~~~~

“Please Char, just in case my mom calls tell her I’m with you. It’s a small favor and I’ll owe you big time.” Danielle begged, hands clasped together praying that Charlotte accepted. ~~~~

“It’s to be with her, huh? You’re crushing so hard on Susan Duncan that you’re lying to your moms now? You wouldn’t lie if you knew you were doing something right.” Charlotte crossed her arms. Looking sternly at her friend.

“Susan? What? That’s bullshit!” ~~~~

“Is it? I told you that I’m not blind. I’ve seen you two this couple of days and you’re making a big mistake. She doesn’t care, Dani. And you can’t do casual. You’re the kind of fool that goes all in.” Charlotte objected. ~~~~

Danielle thought about that, she swore she was in control of her emotions. She was pretty sure she had this. “Char, I got this. It’s just a game, okay? I’m kind of dying anyways so why not?” ~~~~

Charlotte punched her friend on the shoulder. “That’s not funny! And what you’re doing is really stupid. But whatever, it’s your choice.” ~~~~

“Char, it’s going to be fine. I’ll be done soon. I just want her, like someone wants a candy, nothing else.” Danielle assured. ~~~~

And like they’ve been doing for the last two weeks, Danielle was kissing Susan after basket practice; she always made an excuse to be late to her daily tests at Dyad, just to be able to spend more time with her. Susan had her pinned against the wall. Kissing her shoulder and moving to her collarbone. Slowly, taking her time. Danielle pulled her hair and brought her to her lips, Susan chuckled. ~~~~

The more time Danielle spent with Susan the more she realized they talked. It wasn’t just a hot make-out session anymore. Yes, they kissed and touched passionately, but also they joked and talked about their lives. Danielle was starting to see with a different light the punk girl. And also, she was learning a lot about herself.

Danielle had learned that Susan was a girl that reined her emotions as soon as she let them roam free, that she had built a wall of concrete and yet, she could see cracks here and there.

Susan was used to be in control of any situation, but when Danielle pushed her out of her comfort zone by leading, by taking the initiative, Susan seemed lost and pushed her away. It was like she had no idea how to correspond. She had no idea how to be on the receiving end. Which made Danielle wonder the reason.

“We need to finish that bloody experiment.” Susan was in her sports bra and basket shorts, propped on her elbow over the mat they used to make-out. ~~~~

“Yeah, we should have done it ages ago if it wasn’t for you, Shorty.” Danielle rested on the mat, she was in her undies. Sweating and gasping for breath. Her lungs were starting to beg for more air lately. ~~~~

“Me? I’m not the one who’s distracting me all the bloody time!” Susan smirked. ~~~~

“Aw fuck you, asshole!” Danielle giggled. ~~~~

“All righ’ In my place at 5, yeah?” Susan suggested, she took Danielle’s hand and entangled her fingers with her, playing absentmindedly with her hand. ~~~~

“Cool. Now I gotta go. I have to meet my moms at work.” Danielle stood up from the mat and picked up her clothes that were thrown over the gym class equipment. ~~~~

“Want me to walk you there?” Susan started to dress up as well. ~~~~

“What? You worried or something, Shorty?” Danielle put on her jeans and was buttoning them. ~~~~

“Hell no. I was being polite. Besides, we don’t want people to know about this.” Susan slid her jacket on once she was ready. ~~~~

 _This, not us but this._ ~~~~

“Right. What would they say?” Danielle finished dressing up and got out of there before her heart screamed in agony. ~~~~

_____ ~~~~

Cosima moved to the examination table where her kid was seated waiting. She took the results that Shay handed her earlier and read them. ~~~~

“Okay, this looks good. Are you feeling nauseous or have pain?” Cosima took the hand of her daughter in hers. ~~~~

“Nope. I’m okay mom. Chill.” Danielle replied. ~~~~

“Just checking, honey. Now let me take this new sample for review.” Cosima rolled the sleeve of Danielle’s shirt. She tied the tourniquet. ~~~~

“Make a fist, honey.” ~~~~

Cosima tapped the vein to encourage dilation and inserted the needle. She drew enough blood to fill out the vials and covered the puncture wound with the Band-Aid. ~~~~

“All set, Dani.” ~~~~

Cosima stored the blood and removed her gloves. She helped her kid up. ~~~~

“I’m gonna go to finish a work with Charlotte, mom, is that cool?” Danielle picked up her backpack. ~~~~

“Sure thing. Just be on time for dinner.” Cosima kissed her daughter and sent to process the new blood sample.

 

Danielle was heading to the exit when Rachel made her entrance in the laboratory ~~~~

“Hello. Good to see you, Danielle. So alive!” ~~~~

Cosima noticed how tensed her kid got. She wanted to punch that bitch right away but she simply couldn’t. That was not her way to deal with things. ~~~~

“To what do I owe your visit, Rachel?” Cosima interceded. Stepping in front of her kid to shield her from Rachel, even though she was still several feet smaller than Danielle. ~~~~

Rachel smiled to the girl and focused her sight on Cosima. “I want you to analyze this data and you will report only to me. Understand?” She turned around and walked back to her office.

Cosima smiled. “As you wish, Posh Bitch.” ~~~~

Cosima went to her kid. “Hey Dani, it’s okay. Rachel is hella crazy but she won’t do anything to you. I promise.” ~~~~

“You really hate each other, don’t you?” Danielle asked. ~~~~

Cosima laughed. “Oh honey, you have no idea. But at least you’re safe. Keeping your distance from that psycho mini bitch of daughter she has is the best you can do.” ~~~~

“Yeah, totes.”

 

Danielle walked out of the lab and Cosima focused on the new task given by Rachel. What was so important that she wanted her to give the results to her directly and not Delphine?

Cosima read the information.

“Synthetic organs? We would need to grow the patient’s stem cells on synthetic scaffolds. This would be a great environment for bone marrow stem cells to develop later in what we need.”

Cosima wrote on her notepad her ideas, however the list of organs weren’t what she expected.

“A womb? What the frickity frack? I was expecting a trachea or even a heart for transplant. But an artificial womb?” ~~~~

______ ~~~~

Danielle only prayed that Rachel didn’t come home early today or else it was going to be extremely awkward that she found Danielle in her flat with her daughter. Even though they were actually working on their project, making the charts they needed to interpret their results. ~~~~

Susan was writing in her notepad while Danielle made the graphs. Susan had showered recently and the smell of her shampoo was driving Danielle insane. It smelled of lime and coconut or some weird tropical concoction. It was mostly citric, though. Just like Susan.

Susan eyed Danielle; she scooted closer to peek at her laptop. “That looks good. I think you can leave it like that. Works perfect.” ~~~~

Danielle faced Susan who was looking over her shoulder. “Of course its good. What did you expect?” ~~~~

Susan smiled. “Brat.” ~~~~

Danielle laughed. And gave the finishing touches to her part of the report. ~~~~

“I saved the file as ‘Results 1’ okay?” Danielle typed on her keyboard. “You listening?” ~~~~

Susan was staring, looking at the blonde.

“You had to wear that bloody perfume. Shit.” Susan reached Danielle and kissed her neck, inhaling deeply while she nipped and bit the skin. Danielle even though surprised, just closed her eyes, humming. ~~~~

Susan cupped Danielle’s face and kissed her deeper. A bit clumsy at first, but the more at ease she felt the more confident her kisses were.

“Ow, crap.” ~~~~

“Wha’?” ~~~~

“The chair, you dumbass.” Danielle lifted up from the uncomfortable chair that was hurting her lower back ~~~~

Susan laughed. “Oh sorry. Come here.” Susan took Danielle by the hand and helped her to her feet. Then she guided her to her bedroom. Where the kissing continued. After all, they were alone. Troy had been dismissed hours ago. ~~~~

Susan pushed Danielle, until she hit the edge of the bed, she sat on it and Susan moved on top, kissing her harder, intensely, desperate. Danielle kissed her with the same passion and hunger. Soon, clothes started to come off, until there was only lace separating their bodies.

Susan was holding her weight to avoid crushing Danielle with both arms, absorbing each of her features, and Danielle felt a small tingle every time Susan scanned her with her hungry eyes, intently.

“You have pretty eyes.” Susan whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand. Then she removed the strap of her bra, leaving kisses where the exposed skin was.

Susan straddled Danielle next and removed her own bra. Danielle was in awe, and nervous, very nervous. This was the first time she saw Susan fully naked.

_Oh shit, it’s gonna show._

 

Susan returned to kiss her, this time she could feel her hands in the hook of her bra, fumbling with it until she unclasped it and removed it. ~~~~

Danielle gulped down the lump in her throat. ~~~~

Susan whispered. “Beautiful.” She went down and sucked her breasts, touching them softly and then increasing the pressure, scraping them with carnal desire, Danielle arched her back, she whimpered and Susan continued, given the good response.

After tending her breasts she dropped soft kisses until she was over her stomach, with her hand she hooked her finger in the elastic band of her underwear. ~~~~

Danielle was shaking, holding her breath. ~~~~

_It’s gonna show. I’m gonna suck, she’s gonna know. Shit shit shit. IT’S GONNA SHOW!!!_

“Wha’? Want me to stop?” Susan asked furrowing her brows, “or would you rather have the lights off? ‘Cause that would be a shame.” She offered the most sympathetic lopsided smile Danielle had ever seen. ~~~~

“No, I mean. I have never—you know, um, with a girl.” ~~~~

Susan grinned. It was the first time she saw the toothy grin of Susan Duncan. What a moment to see the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen, right when she felt extremely embarrassed and insecure.

“Is that so? Um, so you wanna stop, yes?”

“No, I do want to do it, but I have no clue how to…”

“Don’t worry, yeah? I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise. And I can come off on my own. You don’t have to do anything. BUT, if you feel uncomfortable at any moment let’s use a safe word of your choosing. I’ll back off right away, deal?”

Susan understood that Danielle might have some apprehension after she imposed herself and got punched in return. She had been rough and Danielle wasn’t used to that. She wanted to make Danielle feel safe, and hoped to never see that scared expression again. Susan yearned to rock her world, to turn her upside down and make sure that Danielle wanted her and only her. Yes, it was her ego speaking but she wished Danielle remembered her at least, in something that she was outstanding. Because she was.

 

“Deal.” Danielle thought this gave her total control of the situation, which was a huge relief. She was truly scared that it was going to show how terrible she was but Susan made her feel confident. “Truffles. That’s the word.”

“Truffles?” Susan tilted her head.

“Yeah, never tried them?”

Susan shook her head.

“Okay, I’ll bring next time. You’ll become a craven addict.”

Susan kept grinning ear to ear, she seemed really happy. “I think I already am.”

Susan kissed her hard then tenderly; her hands were rough and then caring. It was like sometimes she had to back off a bit to keep it under control, Susan was really trying not to scare the living shite of Danielle. It was clear that Susan was the kind of girl who aimed for wild fun rough angry sex, a woman who was always on top. However, for wilder than she was, Susan made her forget that she was sick as hell. She didn’t see her like a delicate fragile girl who was agonizing and that was good.

Susan fingers slid easily inside Danielle, making sure to keep it together, to avoid hurting her. She made her laugh while thrusting her, she joked and fooled around so much that Danielle’s nerves went away. Susan was an incredible lover, no question about it, but of course Danielle was never going to say that out loud, except for the fact that she was whimpering and humming in pleasure. By the time Susan made her come off, Danielle was in a galaxy far far away.

“You okay?” Susan asked tenderly while removing her weight off her. ~~~~

“Yeah. I was expecting it to be, you know, mind-blowing.” ~~~~

Susan burst out in laughter. “Ouch. That hurts…” ~~~~

“Okay, I can do better, Dumbhaus. I just need to feel my left arm again and I promise you I’m gonna make you eat your words.” ~~~~

Danielle traced Susan’s jaw, looking at her and hearing her own heart. She chuckled because she got it.

She kissed her softly. Then her neck, moving to her collarbone. But Susan stopped her.

“You don’t have to do this.” ~~~~

“But I want to. Tell me what to do. I’m a fast learner. You can totes trust me.” Danielle smiled.

Susan hesitated. It was a moment to let go of her composure, of her fear. Danielle understood this wasn’t easy for Susan, at all.

“Okay.” Susan opted to trust Danielle.

And in that moment, Danielle learned more about Susan than in months of being classmates. Susan didn’t let people touch her much less please her. Susan didn’t let anyone inside because she didn’t trust people. It made sense that she never relinquished her control to protect how vulnerable she was, until now.

 

Danielle finally got it: the erratic beating of her heart, the butterflies in her stomach, the maddening lust, how the world seemed to glow when she looked at her.

She was stupidly ridiculously embarrassingly selfishly cravingly in love with Susan Duncan.


	16. Chapter 16

Delphine was restless all night; she knew that there could be serious consequences if she indeed performed this experiment. But what other choice she had? She read the latest exams and the clock was ticking against her daughter. She rolled to face Cosima, who was deeply asleep. Delphine moved closer and drop a kiss on the nape of her neck.

“I need you to understand, Cosima. This is for you and for Danielle. I love you both so much.” Delphine said in a low voice.

Cosima mumbled, still trapped in the dreaming world.

 

She rolled to the edge of the mattress, stood up and walked slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She took out her clothes and headed to the shower. She looked her reflection in the mirror. Delphine looked tired, she was lacking hours of sleep but it was necessary. She had spent the last days and nights reading multiple research papers, reviewing Jennifer’s file and preparing a protocol that she could adjust to her needs. Danielle Cosima was clearly having a tough time, even though her stubborn kid remained silent and never complained, Delphine knew her. Danielle was getting weaker and her cheeks were less full, she probably was losing weight. Delphine slipped in the shower and got her mind into gear.

 

By the time she arrived in the laboratory, the sun was starting to rise. This was going to take a lot of trial and error but she was sure this was the answer to solve her daughter’s disease once and for all. She put on her gloves and facemask, she breathed in and out in and out. This was what she had to do. At least that’s what she repeated over and over. Once she crossed this line there was no going back. This was the ultimate love sacrifice she was willing to do.

A sacrifice for her family.

 

Aryanna Giordano, mobster extraordinaire, had sent the shipment a couple of days ago. Delphine seriously had no idea how that woman pulled that off, but of course, she wouldn’t dare to ask. The Italian mafia had their ways too.

Delphine had around 400 egg cells that she needed to process and remove the donor nucleus to proceed.

This meant that the hour/days that she was going to be enclosed in the laboratory were going to mean less time with her family.

Cosima was going to get cranky, she just knew it and goddamn Shay was obviously going to be around to keep her wife company.

Delphine, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t trust completely that woman. That smile of hers was too fake, too enchanting for her wife and too poisonous for her.

 

Nonetheless time was of the essence. Cosima was close to getting the sequence thanks also, to Shay. She couldn’t cut that woman off completely from her wife. It was a necessary evil. And it was frustrating.

_____

Danielle was feeling ill today, she stumbled to reach her washroom and splashed her face with the cold water.

_DRIP DRIP DRIP_

Danielle closed her eyes, squeezing them tight, the pain easing a bit.

_DRIP DRIP DRIP_

The droplets of water sliding on her cheeks fell, hitting the sink and the floor. Her breathing had become difficult, she was asphyxiating, there was not enough oxygen in the room for her. She closed her fists, trying to calm down, she couldn’t panic.

_DRIP DRIP_

The sound of water was driving her crazy, she opened her eyes.

“Oh!”

Not water, blood. Dripping from her nose. The treatment wasn’t working, she knew.

She grabbed a tissue and pressed hard to stop the nosebleed. Then removed her clothes and that’s when she noticed the marks of that asshole all over her. Her lips curved in a shy smile.

She had sex with her nemesis and it had been glorious. Danielle was happy that at least, she was going to die with the knowledge of her taste, the memory of her lips, her dazzling smile when she was completely undone by her. She couldn’t ask for her love though. Not when she was a ticking bomb, knowing that her days were counted.

And yet, she couldn’t stop thinking about damage broken Susan Duncan. A girl who wanted nothing more than the love of her mother, the hero she wanted so badly but who didn’t correspond to her like she desired.

She wished to become the one for her, she had fallen and deeply. She loved Susan with all her heart. It was stupid, a complete mistake but she wasn’t going to apologize for her heart.

 

 

“Are you sure you can play? Maybe if you tell Mrs. Hendrix she will bench you.” Charlotte passed the water bottle to her friend who had been warming up for tonight’s basketball game.

Danielle gulped down the whole bottle, she was feeling really sick but she wasn’t going to admit it. Not when Susan was close.

“I’m hella great, Char. Please, chill.”

Danielle returned to the court and once the game started, that’s when she felt how ill she was. The last few weeks had been tough and she was feeling worst and worst. She had no clue what was going on but her mothers kept making changes to the treatment and she was so tired of the tests and the needles. At least when she played basket she could forget, and she was playing with Susan, though it has always been as rivals, today they were teammates. Seeing how well they played together had to be astonishing for Coach Hendrix, who always had to split them apart before they punched each other during practice; well, that was until they began kissing in the deposit room.

 

The game had been taxing on her, the other team played very offensive and they were barely holding up, but Coach Hendrix came up with a great strategy. The Coach called time and the players made a circle around her.

“They are pressing harder ladies, I need you to start moving the ball, they are fast but they can’t handle the ball.” Alison drew on the tiny board her players’ positions; she traced with arrows the movement each one of them should follow.

“Niehaus, I need you to run up here. Duncan, you will open wide and get the marks away. Then Niehaus is free to enter the zone. Then we shuffle. They will get tired with the personal marking.”

The girls all put their hands in the center and at three they shouted “LEDA!”

______

“All right, baby. You got this!” Cosima shouted from the bleachers, she was so excited cheering for her daughter along Charlotte.

“Oi Cos, sorry we’re late.” Sarah arrived.

“Hey Sarah. Kira, long time no see.” Cosima greeted.

“Yes, long time no see Aunt Cosima, where is Aunt Delphine?” Kira took her seat beside her mother.

“Um, well, she is kinda stuck at work. It’s like a super secretive shit of some sorts.” Cosima commented.

“Right. I wish I could say the same for Rach. That idiot preferred to stay in her office than come here and mingle with the working class.” Sarah took a swig of her pop.

“GO DANI!” Cosima laughed, “nothing surprising there, Sarah.”

“Yeah, go sis!” Kira shouted as soon as Susan scored a 3-point shoot.

The score read HOME 30 – VISITOR 27 3rd quarter.

 

“Cos, I know you dislike Rachel, I mean, I dislike her sometimes. I know she isn’t a saint. She’s pretty fucked up actually, but Rachel has good intentions. Give her a chance, yeah?”

“Dude, that bitch is always doing weird shit and now she’s dragging Delphine in her ominous plans. I haven’t seen her in days, you know? This project of theirs is really starting to give me a bad feeling.” Cosima clapped when the team scored again.

“Those two work a lot, huh?”

“DEFENCE! DEFENCE!” Kira and Charlotte chanted.

The scoreboard read HOME 87 – VISITOR 82 4th quarter.

“Yeah, you tell me. YESSS THAT’S MY GIRL!!!” Cosima rose from her seat, fist in the air.

Danielle intercepted the pass, she ran to the other side of the court, bouncing the ball with dexterity, the other team was pressing her, suddenly she made a pass behind her back surprising the defence and leaving it in the hands of Susan. The brunette shoot right before the time was up.

“YEAH!” Sarah rose from her seat with her hands in the air in celebration.

Final score HOME 89 – VISITORS 82.

The girls celebrated when an altercation erupted on the way to the dressing rooms.

“Holy watershed!”

“Oi! Susan no! Bloody hell!” Sarah sat, covering her face.

“Jesus, Sarah. Your girl is wild.” Cosima just hoped her Danielle was safe and sound.

Alison and the other coach broke the dispute and sent their respective teams to the showers.

 

After a couple of minutes Cosima went to hug her daughter when she came out of the locker room.

“Well played, honey. You feeling okay?”

“Yup, pretty good mom.” Danielle dried the nape of her neck with a towel.

“Well done, Dani.” Sarah patted the back of the young girl.

“Hey, Aunt Sarah.” Danielle hugged Sarah, and then when she saw Kira, she greeted her with a warm hug.

“Oh, there’s my Little Monkey.” Sarah went running to check on her daughter, “you okay, darling?”

“Yeah.” Susan came out with a bleeding nose.

“Good, let’s go home. I’ll talk to you later, Cos. Send my regards to Delphine, yeah? Take care.” Sarah waved goodbye and walked away with her two daughters.

“Take care, Sarah.” Cosima waved goodbye as well, “let’s celebrate with pizza, shall we?” Cosima suggested. “Come on, Charlotte. I’ll take you home after dinner.”

Cosima pulled her daughter with her and walked with Charlotte back to the car to go and celebrate the victory.

 

When mother and daughter returned home, Cosima found Delphine in the kitchen.

“Welcome home. Sorry I missed your game, Dani.” Delphine left a kiss on her cheek, next she greeted Cosima.

“No prob, maman, we won!”

“Yeah they did, and you missed the battle royale at the end, babe. Posh Spice’s girl is a beast.” Cosima mimicked a punch.

“Mom, I already told you. The girls from the other group were insulting us. Susan was defending the team.” Danielle argued.

“That girl is the wild type, I just hope you have kept your distance from Duncan. That girl is nothing but trouble, Dani.” Cosima removed her jacket and dropped it over the couch.

 “Right. I um, I’m gonna go to bed, I’m really tired.” Danielle went upstairs and into her room.

 

“Dani seemed fine tonight, but I could tell she was out of breath, Delphine. What is going on with the therapy? Something is not right!” Cosima sat in the kitchen table and accepted the mug that Delphine offered.

“Her body is rejecting the treatment, Cosima. Danielle is a ticking bomb. If we can’t find the source and apply the right sequence we are in deep trouble.” Delphine was expressionless; she had bags under her eyes.

“Shit, I read the tests results but I wasn’t sure. I mean, you’re the immunologist here. We’ll have to admit her in a hospital, Delphine. She can’t be acting like everything is fine, you know?”

“Yes, I know. But she is just a girl, Cosima. I understand Danielle too. I need you to keep looking for the answers.” Delphine drank from her cup, letting the tea soothe her anxiety and fear.

“Okay. I’ll do what I can but I need your help too. I know you have to work on that Rachel thing and that it’s necessary to keep our own project running, but you’ve a lot of knowledge.”

“I trust you, Cosima. Find the sequence and give it to me. I’ll handle the rest.” Delphine kissed Cosima’s head and muffled a yawn, “better go to bed, mon amour.”

Cosima took Delphine’s hand and followed.

“Oh by the way, Sarah says hi. Kira went to the game too. We had fun, but I missed you there.” Cosima kept her fingers laced with Delphine.

“I missed you too, Cosima. But I need you to believe that what I’m doing is going to help our girl.”

“I know, babe. I just wish you could tell me these things.”

Delphine cupped Cosima’s face and kissed her. “Just trust me, chérie.”

______

The holidays were around the corner and Danielle had agreed with her mothers to stay at Dyad during the Christmas break for an extensive research. Danielle knew something was going really wrong with the treatment, she was feeling weak and was starting to lose weight, not considerable at the moment but it was a fact that her clothes felt looser.

She was supposed to be at Charlotte’s, that’s what she told her mothers but instead she was studying with Susan. Studying and laughing and having a good time, which was so weird.

 

In the past months, since the school year began, she never thought she would be in this strange situation. In October she met Susan at the party she went with her moms. The day she coughed blood for the first time. Days later, Susan had been transferred in her secondary school.

By November, she had endure in silence her health issues and she saw how her mothers relationship was crumbling in front of her and before long, everything blew up in their faces. She stopped hating Susan, to love her.

Now look at her, she was doing her homework with the least likely person in the world. She had fallen for that idiot and badly. Charlotte was right, she couldn’t keep playing this game anymore.

 

“That doesn’t look bad.” Danielle pointed at the bruise on Susan’s jaw and added, “you’re like a wrecking ball, why did you engage?”

“That daft cow was talking shit about you, I had to put her in her place.” Susan kept reading her book.

“Yeah and you got suspended for two games.”

“Calm your tits, yeah? Who cares for a stupid game.” Susan sounded actually bitter, no wonder. The person she hoped to see at the game missed it.

And Danielle suspected it had to do with that. “What’s with you, Lil’ Monkey?”

“Nothin’ and cut that out.”

Danielle giggled. “Gosh Shorty, you’re so stubborn. When are you gonna realize that you don’t need to keep your walls up around me? I see how miserable you are. Why don’t you go live with Aunt Sarah and Kira?”

Danielle knew this was a very sensitive topic for Susan. The damn girl was so adamant to hide how much she wanted her mother’s approval that she ignored the efforts of her other mom and sister.

“Troy is nothing but another piece of furniture. Your mother is always busy. You should go live with them, and that’s just a suggestion, okay?”

“I visit them frequently, is not that I don’t see them. I just… I don’t know.” Susan kept scribbling in her notebook.

“Yes, you know Susan. You want her to acknowledge you, you’re so focused on her that you can’t see what you already have! Open your eyes—“

“ENOUGH! Shite. I don’t wanna talk about it, Dani.” Susan growled, and sighed, “sorry, shouldn’t have raised my voice, I know you want to help. Just leave it alone.”

 

Danielle wanted so bad that Susan saw her, to really really noticed how much she cared for her, how much she wanted to protect her. But Susan was damaged goods as her mom would say. She couldn’t love her, not when she couldn’t love herself.

Susan moved from the floor to the couch and kissed her. That was how she was, she never spoke words, she just had sex with her to change the topic and focus on other things.

Susan knew how to manipulate the situation in her favor using her skills.

“Asshole” Danielle moaned.

Susan chuckled and kept kissing her. Thankfully Troy had been sent for groceries and no one could interrupt them. Susan slid her hand inside Danielle’s pants.

“Hmmm, are you losing weight? ‘Cause last time I checked, this pants made a living hell for me to get inside.” Susan moved to the neck while her hand palmed over the underwear of Danielle.

Danielle laughed it off. “Nah, it’s just that you have improved your skills.”

“Okay, just asking. I don’t want my gir—er, booty call—to get sick.” Susan kissed her more while pulling her to bed with her.

 

“Bloody hell!” Susan collapsed as she came, she was breathing heavily. “You’re a fucking tease, Dumbhaus. I swear…”

“I learned from the best.” Danielle kissed the tip of her nose and turned around to get her clothes.

“There is a freaking snow storm, you’re not going to go back to your house in this weather. Troy could drive you back, but I’m not sure that’s wise. Stay with me.” Susan propped on her elbow looking dreamily at Danielle.

_RING RING_

Danielle looked at the caller ID, she turned around, put her index over her mouth to alert Susan to remain silent. “Alló, maman. Oui. Je vais rester avec Charlotte. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Aha. Me too.”

“Fuck, you sound so damn hot when you do that.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, it’s true. I would rather have you speaking French between my legs instead of the phone though.”

Danielle laughed. “You’re such a perv.”

“Yeah, now come on to bed before I bound you to it.”

Danielle sighed and sat again on the bed, she put the blankets over her body and closed her eyes. At least tonight she could pretend that Susan loved her, that she was healthy and everything was fine.

 

The sun crept through the curtains; Danielle blinked trying to adjust her sight to the dim room. It was silent and she could feel the cold with the tip of her fingers but she was warm.

_Nope, not my room. Hers._

She breathed in her scent, Danielle looked over her belly to see an arm enveloping her and Susan’s even breathings made her back tickle.

_Shit. I am the little spoon. Who would’ve ever thought?_

She wanted to remain still, just like this; she rolled around and faced the sleeping girl. With her thumb she caressed the bruised jaw and drank the features of her beloved. The strong jaw, the perfect eyebrow game, the cute nose, the lips. Looking at Susan asleep did things to her, particularly down there. Not the time.

She escaped Susan’s spooning doing her best to avoid waking her up, she tiptoed until she got her clothes hanging from a chair and her underwear on the floor.

“Good morning.” Susan’s groggy voice startled her.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Danielle put on her shirt and sat to tie her sneakers.

“It’s okay, I just felt cold and suddenly very hungry this morning so…”

Susan walked toward her, wearing only her sleeveless t-shirt and panties. She leaned down and kissed her slowly, sleazy, taking her time, sucking her tongue…

 

“My dear, could you wake— Oh, we have a guest.” Rachel stood on the door, arms crossed, looking intently at her surprising visit.

The two girls pulled apart immediately. Susan’s face drained of color and Danielle was completely embarrassed.

“I uh, shit, ehm, good day, Aunt er, Ms. Duncan. I gotta run.”  Danielle lifted her bag from the floor and made her way out.

“Good to see you too, Danielle.” Rachel side-eyed the blonde, “in my office Susan. And get dress appropriately.”

“Yes, mother.” Susan eyed Danielle while she left and went to get dressed.

 

Well, the cat was out of the bag, but Danielle didn’t think Rachel was going to say anything to her mothers, nonetheless, there was something about the way she looked at them that made her uneasy.

With Auntie Rachel, you never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are entering the final stage of this story. Grab your hats and get ready. And if you are up to date with this, guess what. You can ask any question, but not to me, oh no. You can ask your question to any character of this fic. ANY QUESTION to ANY CHARACTER about any stuff that has been revealed so far. And they will answer accordingly, as a thank you for sticking with this thing. So get ready and ask away. #AskThorns


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody shine a light  
> I’m frozen by fear in me  
> Somebody make me feel alive  
> And shatter me  
> So cut me from the line  
> Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
> Somebody make me feel alive  
> And shatter me!
> 
> Lindsey Stirling – Shatter Me

It’s been four days since she last spoke with Danielle, her mother had been very clear and she seriously wanted to do what she asked of her. And yet, she missed the blonde.

 _It is just a fling_ , she had said to Rachel that day. That it meant nothing, which seemed to appease her mother.

 _It better be_ , Rachel had said. And that was it. End of discussion.

She tried to keep her distance, she was really trying. However, when Susan was with her, she felt alive. Being with Danielle had changed her somehow. She no longer felt alone, Susan was still tough as nails and kept her emotion under control, but with Danielle she felt that restrain she learned from a very young age was slipping away. Danielle didn’t have expectations, she simply let her be who she was.

 

Susan had been storing her books in her locker when during recess someone tapped her on the shoulder; Susan turned around and found Charlotte looking at her, scowling.

“Wha’?” Susan asked.

“Now that you’re kind of distant from Danielle, I would prefer if you keep it like that. You will back off and leave her alone once and for all.” Charlotte demanded. Her eyes remained on the punk, not wavering in her demands.

“What I do or don’t with her is non of your business.” Susan shut her locker and zipped her backpack.

“She deserves better!”

“You jealous or somethin’, Bowles?”

“Just stay the fuck away from her, she’s my friend and I’ll protect her even when she can’t see the real asshole you are. Consider this a warning.” Charlotte spat and walked away.

“Bloody hell! What is it now that everyone is just giving me warnings to stay away from her?” Susan slung her backpack and went to her next class.

 

The few times she saw her today at school with Charlotte, she felt her insides do a weird somersault. Susan totally understood Charlotte. It was clear how close they were, she was a fierce friend and someone to respect. Susan had to admit there was a tint of jealousy. She didn’t have any close friends; she kept people at a distance. Her mother had inculcated that it was important to keep people who were useful close but never too close so they could be discarded as soon as their goal had been accomplished.

If she wanted to be worthy of Danielle she had to earn Charlotte’s respect. However, she wasn’t interested in Danielle like that. Wasn’t she? She was just an extracurricular activity, a high school entertainment that was getting too complicated.

 

When the bell announced the end of the school day, she packed her things and walked away, but not home. There was no one waiting her there. She could call any of her fuck buddies and erase this emptiness; nonetheless, she was feeling the weight of the words told by Charlotte that morning.

She was an asshole and she didn’t deserve Danielle. Charlotte was right; she was a shitty human being.

Back in England she ruined so many classmate’s lives because she could. She had money and power, it was so easy. When Sarah heard what she did, she flew all the way to London to kick her ass and brought her to Canada three months ago, to keep an eye on her instead of having her in the boarding school ruling like a spoiled brat.

And when she met Danielle, they clashed right away. Clearly that girl wasn’t going to let her step on her like she did with others. She charmed everyone but her and now she couldn’t get her out of her head.

 _Stupid stupid stupid_.

 

Susan thought about going to the car shop and help her mum fix machines and circuits. She was really good at it, but Rachel hated when Sarah took her to do a lowlife’s work. Anyhow, she wasn’t in the mood to hang out with her sister either, she was probably busy and Kira was very intuitive, sometimes it was like she could read her mind and she clearly didn’t want to speak about Danielle, so going there was also a big no, instead, she went to wander around the city and ignored her stupid need to see Danielle.

_____

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!” The other scientists finally concluded the birthday song and clapped.

Delphine leaned down and blew the candles. Cosima quickly hugged her wife and kissed her.

“Happy Birthday, babe!” Cosima offered her a small box enveloped in colorful gift-wrap.

“Merci, mon amour.” Delphine kissed again her wife.

 

Rachel had no idea how these two endured so much. She had seen their relationship blossom right in front of her eyes when she was in school with Cosima. She saw how that stupid girl made the same mistake over and over again of trusting that woman who was now her wife. Rachel did everything she could to ruin that relationship in order to get her answers, not that she was interested or anything.

Rachel couldn’t understand love, love had been ripped from her soul when she lost her parents thanks to that lowlife she banged for pleasure. She had become of iron, molded with pain and anger that she kept deep inside her mind. And yet, she had wanted to have what they had, she had desired what Cosima and Delphine shared and so, she asked Sarah to build a family of their own.

 

When she learned she couldn’t conceive, that was devastating and humiliating. She had no control over this and her biology betrayed her. She cared for Kira, yes. But she wanted something she could call hers. So she insisted on having a baby.

Sarah carried the pregnancy to term and she offered the world to that baby on a silver platter. However, she had no clue what to do. The first time she carried Susan in her arms was the most excruciating task she had ever done. Sarah had been patient, and Kira had been so happy, they were at peace with one another and it was the most she had allowed herself to feel for someone.

But Rachel was scared of how much power that tiny girl carried within her and she pushed her away, afraid to lose herself. She sent a 7 year old Susan to a boarding school in England and Troy took care of her daily needs. Sarah hated her for that but she assured it was for Susan’s best interest and Sarah calmed down a bit, visiting regularly their kid during the years.

 

“Congratulations Doctor Cormier.” Rachel was already bored in this improvised party that Cosima threw in honor of her wife’s birthday. She wasn’t invited of course, but she granted the permit so she knew about it. She had to deal with business and now, was stuck here until she could speak with Delphine. On the other hand, celebrating her Biotech Director was important for the good relations of the whole scientific team and offer a good work environment. She could grant this.

“Merci Rachel.” Delphine smiled.

 

“Now, it’s time we discuss the development of your stem cells research. Shall we?” Rachel went back to her office followed by Delphine.

Delphine took a seat on the couch, Rachel took the teapot and sat, she served the tea and offered a cup for Delphine.

“So, according to the latest data your subject is rejecting the treatment. When do you plan to use the cloned cells?” Rachel cut to the chase. There were a lot of things to do and she had no time to waste. She was more interested in the clones.

“The, um, ‘subject’ is going to be admitted here for more testing, but the body is rejecting the synthetic sequence. In order to reboot her system I will produce the clone stem cells with the SCNT technique. I will then, reprogram those cells for the purpose to treat the ‘subject’.” Delphine explained.

“I see. However, you do understand that this is extremely expensive for us, technically difficult and of course, ethically fraught.” Rachel took a sip of her tea, “obtaining human eggs requires a lots of regulatory clearances that you have surpassed. I have to say I was surprised by your dedication, Dr. Cormier.”

“I will do whatever it takes to save my daughter, Rachel. Anything. So you will keep this between us. Not even Cosima can know any of this.” Delphine warned.

“Do not worry about me. This is of interest for the company. Howbeit, you must understand that iPS cells often do not become completely reprogrammed or may become warped during the reprogramming process, which could make them less stable. Are you willing to take that risk?” Rachel sipped more tea, pondering the intricate journey that Delphine Cormier was about to begin.

“I know. If it was Susan, I know you would have done the same.” Delphine concluded, she rose from the couch and went back to her lab.

Rachel’s lips curved, if Delphine managed to be successful, they could be one step closer to human clones.

Now the only thing she needed was to motivate the ambitious doctor to go to the ultimate instances for her daughter. And she had in mind exactly what she needed to do. Because she was right, she would made the world burn if anything happened to her Susan.

______

By night, Susan ended in a bar where she was drinking cheap whiskey. She had money, lots of it. So getting a fake ID hadn’t been much trouble for her when she first arrived. At least, she was turning 19 next year and could finally legalize her drinking status. For now this was enough. The amber liquid was the kind that made you burnt your throat and erase how sad you were. She could have gone to those fancy places her mother frequented for business meetings, but here she was, in the darkest hellhole she could find to drown her misery. She thought of her mother’s words of how much disappointment she had brought again to the family name by mingling with that girl and thought of Danielle, who never judged or mistreated her.

 

“Hey baby, you want some company?” A sleazy man sat beside her.

“Beat it, yeah?” Susan took a swig of her liquor.

“Oh come on, babe. Let me buy you a drink.” The man caressed her shoulder, she quickly grabbed his fingers and snapped them.

“HOLY FUCK, YOU CRAZY BITCH!”

“PISS OFF!”

“You’re gonna pay!” The man intended to hit her, Susan ducked and punched him in the gut. At that, other drunkards came for her, Susan threw a roundhouse kick getting rid of the man on her left, she quickly punched the man on her right and once she had him on the floor she punched him more.

“Shit.” Susan cried.

 

Someone hit her with a chair on her back, Susan rolled on the floor to find cover. The bar was total mayhem, fights everywhere. A fat drunk man jumped at her, she dodged him and elbowed him hard, breaking his nose in the process. With the left corner of her eye she saw the bottle coming at her, but she didn’t have enough time to move away.

She fell on the floor and checked her head; a stream of blood stained her hand, which meant that the flying bottle cut and deep. She pulled a piece of glass she had stuck in her head and kept moving on her knees.

She stood up stumbling on her feet, someone grabbed her by her back, but with a quick movement of her hips she threw the guy. She took a look around, the bar was completely destroyed. She cleaned her hands on her leather pants and limped to the bar. “Oi! Gimme that bottle yeah?” Susan took out her wallet and dropped a couple of hundreds, “for the trouble, mate.”

She took the bottle and limped away from the bar.

 

A couple of blocks down the street she felt like she was going to faint, common sense dictated to go at least to a clinic, or home, but she preferred an alternative. She stopped a cab and gave him the address.

She had never been in her house, but she had passed through this street a couple of times.

She moved to the closest window and prayed it was hers.

 

“Oi Danielle!!!” She shouted, she took a swig of her bottle while she waited.

“Daniellce! Do yoku want gme to sing for ya?” Susan started to laugh at her own drunken comments.

“♩dear, I fear wde're sfacing a problem

ryou love me no longer, I know

and anmybe theree is nothing

that i cain do tvo makue yobu doo♪”

“What the fuck? It’s 2am Susan. Shut up!” Danielle opened the window and was staring at her in shock.

“I svismed you.”

“What?”

“I wanzetd to usee you dumbuahs” Susan chuckled.

“Jesus, you are smashed. Go home!”

“Yuo aroe my home!” Susan jumped on the closest tree, she climbed and then juggled her way to the window.

 

“Shit, you stink and holy crap, what happened to you?” Danielle gasped seeing the bloody image of the brunette.

“Notpihgn. some asshole wntaed yto fuck me. good thing aunt Helena taughtt me hwo to fight.” Susan was stumbling, barely maintaining an upright position, she took a swig of the bottle but Danielle snatched it.

“Enough of that! Remove those clothes and come here.”

“Dwoah, i liek when you're so honry.” Susan kissed Danielle and pushed her against the wall. Her hands were already reaching for her undergarments when Danielle stopped her in her tracks.

“TRUFFLES!”

Susan backed off right away. “Okay okay, I hear yah.” Susan laughed.

 

Danielle pulled Susan to her restroom, there, she removed her clothes and cleaned the gash she had on her head. Then, her bloody face.

“Seriously Susan, what were you thinking? You should have gone to a hospital, dude.” Danielle put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, and then she disinfected it.

Danielle went downstairs as silently as possible to get the water pitcher; she closed the door slowly and offered a glass of cold water to sober up the punk.

“Drink and lower your voice, will ya. People are sleeping. You’re lucky both my moms are kind of wasted after celebrating my mother’s birthday yesterday.”

Danielle waited until she had drunk the cold liquid. She offered two pills for the headache and waited. And waited.

 

[3:24am]

“Better?” Danielle asked, muffling a yawn.

Susan nodded. “Sorry. I um, shite, I fucked off again, huh?”

“Yeah, you idiot. You could have hurt yourself or worse!” Danielle scolded her and the concern on her face made Susan’s heart clench.

Danielle took Susan’s hand in hers and cleaned the bloody knuckles of the brunette after cleaning all the other wounds and washing her hair to remove the blood and booze stench.

“Sorry, love. I guewss I’ll be disappointing my mother again when she hears about this.” Susan laughed, still tipsy.

“You are your own person, Susan. You don’t have to be your mother, you know? You’re not a disappointment, not to me.”

“Then, hoow can I make ehr love me? To make her proud?”

“Aunt Rachel loves you, she does in her own weird cryptic death stare kind of way. I mean, how could she not? I lov—err, Aunt Sarah and Kira—they love you. Very much.” Danielle cupped Susan’s face, spilling her heart in her comforting words and realizing that she screwed up. She kind of almost declared her love for her.

Susan narrowed her eyes, kind of lost on what Danielle was saying. Her drunkenness was fogging her comprehension and Danielle was thankful for that.

 

“Go get a shirt from my closet, that way you can sleep with clean clothes. I’ll take the couch.”

Danielle went to arrange the bed while Susan strolled to the closet. At least Danielle was taller, and her shirts were going to fit well enough to cover most of the anatomy of Susan.

“Oi, I see you have a couple of flannels. Your gay is showing, Dumbhaus.” Susan took a flannel shirt and was buttoning it up when Danielle bumped her on the shoulder.

“Shut it, you fake punk.” Danielle pushed her to the bed, “now sleep, its hella late.” Danielle turned around to go, when Susan clasped her wrist.

“Stay, please?”

Danielle sighed; she couldn’t refuse those pleading eyes. She scooted on the bed and slept all night long or at least what was left of it.

 

It was mid-morning, the day was so cold and snowy outside but it felt very comfortable right where she was, thank God it was Sunday. Susan had a killing headache from last night but it wasn’t that bad thanks to the blonde who took care of her and was sleeping in her arms.

She looked at Danielle, and thought about what Charlotte said. She didn’t deserve her. Her hands were dirty. Her sins too big.

“Hey.” Danielle mumbled, “you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks to you. So, what are you planning to do during the holiday break?”

“I um, I’ll help my mom with research.” Danielle kind of hesitated when she answered.

“Oh, okay. Just make sure you go and see a doctor, you look kind of sick. Might be a cold or somethin’. We’ll be seeing each other after the holiday’s break, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Susan rolled on top of Danielle, covering her with her body and kissed her, touched her and savored her. The least she could was memorize her taste until they returned to school. She was going to miss her. Danielle had become someone special, a good friend. But Danielle meant more than what she was willing to admit to herself.

 

“Hey sleepy head, it’s already 10. We’re having cake from last… night.”

Susan removed her half-naked anatomy from Danielle, pretty surprised by the presence of Cosima, who was standing at the door, eyes wide and mouth half opened in shock.

“Mom, I can totes explain.” Danielle interjected.

“HOLY WATERSHED! Delphiiiine get me the gun!”

“Wha’? Gun? Shite!” Susan jumped off the bed and put on her pants.

“Mom, what the hell?” Danielle stood up blocking Cosima from getting inside the room before she hit Susan or did anything worse.

“HOW DARE YOU, YOU PUNK!!!”

“Mom, calm down! Don’t you see she’s hurt!” Danielle was holding her mother who was a tiny little ball of rage, trying to pass her and strangle the other girl who was dressing up as fast as her wounds let her.

Susan finished dressing up, she bwas buttoning the flannel shirt she borrowed from Danielle. “I’m sorry Mrs. Niehaus I swear—“

“YOU’RE DEAD DUNCAN!!!”

“Cosima? What is this ruckus? What gun? We don’t own guns, chérie.” Delphine was completely confused by the scandal her wife was making.

“Maman, could you put some sense into mom!”

Delphine finally saw clearly the whole picture. “C’est quoi ce bordel…”

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to disrespect your house or whatever Mrs. Niehaus!”

“HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABY!”

“Shite!”

Susan jumped off the window, she hit herself pretty hard on the landing but she ran as fast as she could from the Niehaus’ household. This was probably going to cause a lot of trouble for Danielle so the least she could do was stay away, at least for now.

______

Rachel had been in her office since morning, sending emails to clients in Asia. She was typing when someone interrupted her. She peeled away her eyes from the computer screen one second to see who was knocking on her door.

“You called?”

“Shay, how’s everything?” Rachel kept typing.

“Slow. Cosima is a very strong woman who loves her wife above all things.” The blonde commented.

“I didn’t bring you here to be ‘slow’ Shay. I want results. Push Delphine away or go to jail.” Rachel stated.

“They have enough with their sick kid, Ms. Duncan.” Shay commented.

“You like her, don’t you?”

Shay remained quiet.

“This will split them apart, take the chance Shay and don’t lose Cosima out of sight. I will make sure Delphine keeps on track. Don’t fail me again.”

“I won’t.” Shay assured and went away.

 

Minutes later Martin announced another visitor.

“What are you doing here, Sarah?”

“Yeah, good morning to you too, Rach. I kinda missed you last night.” Sarah made herself comfortable on the chair and laid her dirty boots on top of Rachel’s desk.

Rachel twitched her eyebrow; as usual that woman had ways to annoy her.

“I’m busy, Sarah.”

“What’s up with Susan? You always had something to do when she’s in that kind of mood. She had been moping around since she came home yesterday looking like shit.”

“You should be aware by now that her behavior is nothing but her own responsibility.”

“Bloody hell, could you stop being a robot bitch for one sec and listen? Susan got into another fight and she didn’t come home. Not mine and not yours. I’m trying my best to guide her but I cannot do this without you!” Sarah stomped her feet on the tiled floor.

“Sarah, if only you had taught her manners, she wouldn’t be a mess. She got drunk and initiated a bar fight. I had to do damage control, again. Then, Troy followed her to a friend’s house until she came back to you in the morning.” Rachel kept typing. Sarah’s claims were irking her.

Sarah raked her fingers through her long hair. Frustrated at the coldness of Rachel.

 

“Rachel, why is it so fucking hard to say you love her? I know you do. I know you care or else why do you have Troy shadowing her all the time? Yeah, you have given her everything she wanted and you bloody know that’s not enough! She just wants you to see her, Rach. Susan looks up to you, not me but you. She will listen to you, bitch!”

“You are overstepping your boundaries, Sarah. Careful.” Rachel growled.

“Or what?” Sarah approached the woman daring her.

Rachel took her phone and dialed. “Martin, no more visitors please.” As soon as she closed the phone Sarah was over her.

Kissing and biting. Scratching and tearing. That’s how, for the past 20 years, they have played this game.

 

Rachel clasped Sarah’s neck sinking her silver nails on her skin, pushing her over the desk, then, Rachel leaned down and bit the lower lip of the woman who made her tic, tasting her blood.

“Bloody hell!” Sarah hissed.

“You are starting to irritate me.” Rachel whispered.

Rachel bit her neck and Sarah dug her nails on her back, escaping the entrapment. She quickly removed her leather jacket and left it hanging on the chair. And pushed Rachel hard against the window, sliding her hand inside the expensive skirt and finding her way into the G-string.

“Oh yeah? I’m gonna make you beg for more.” Sarah smiled.

“If I recall, correctly it is you who always begs. It seems I’m going to have to teach you manners again.” Rachel hummed.

Rachel kissed her roughly next, and Sarah pressed harder against the corporate woman. Hands fumbling with clothes, leaving marks of possession and desire, that’s how it was. A quick explosion of senses, a game of domination where no one surrendered.  No time for being gentle or sweet. It was a battle in a sea of lust and passion.

Rachel Duncan and Sarah Manning had the weirdest relationship in the world. Sarah was involved in the accident that killed Rachel’s parents. She had no idea. Their relationship began as one of defiance and attraction, until Rachel learned the truth. Ten years apart and Rachel could never forget this hands she craved, the roughness of this woman. She met her daughter, Kira and that little girl had won over her. Since then, they have been in this on and off thing.

 

“Excuse me, Dr. Niehaus. You can’t go in!” Martin shouted.

“SHITE!” Sarah jumped away from Rachel.

“Get down.” Rachel pushed Sarah under the desk and she sat, fixed her suit and lipstick and continued typing or doing whatever she could think of.

“There you are. We need to talk.” Cosima demanded.

“Sorry, Ms. Duncan I—“

“It’s okay, Martin.” She dismissed Martin with her stare. “What can I… do for you, Dr. Niehaus.” Rachel trembled just a bit, Sarah was underneath, right between her legs licking her wet cunt.

“Your daughter was in bed with mine. Best news ever!”

Rachel purred and quickly cleared her throat to avoid any suspicion. She was going to punish this insolent fool later.

“No need for sarcasm, Cosima.  The feel is mutual. I... I will s-speak with… her.”

Rachel grabbed a pencil and closed her fist around it, she was so close. So damn close. Sarah Manning was going to regret this, regret fingering her like a vile animal right at this moment; Rachel was going to make sure she paid.

“You keep your daughter away from mine, Rachel. I can assure you that if she touches her again…?” Cosima looked at the chair and saw the jacket. Then at Rachel, suspecting something was odd here.

“S-Sarah! She forgot it. What a fool.” Her breaths were agitated.

Cosima nodded still looking at Rachel with some apprehension.

Rachel snapped the pencil in two, biting her cheek. “Don’t worry, I will make sure Susan stays away. It is in our best interest to keep them apart. She won’t mingle with the likes of you.”

Rachel clasped the desk’s edge, holding for dear life. So close so close so close.

“Ditto.”

 

Cosima got out and Rachel breathed in and out, heaving and sweating. Sarah crawled out of under the desk licking her fingers, a smug smile in place.

“So Susan and Danielle, huh? No wonder she was a mess. She got busted, but she’s not a bad kid. I’ll speak with Cosima.”

“I’ll deal with this, Sarah. You stay out of it.”

“Okay, if you say so. See ya later, Rach.” Sarah winked, grabbed her jacket. Rachel walked to her and gripped her from her collar and slapped her.

“You’re not going to leave me like this.” Rachel hissed.

“Say, please.” Sarah smiled.

Rachel never begged.

Sarah kissed her on the cheek. “Stubborn bitch, see you tonight.” And walked out of the office.

Rachel was going to make sure Sarah remembered tonight who was in charge, oh yes, she had grand plans for that cocky punk, but first, she had to speak with Susan. It seemed her message wasn’t clear enough.

______

Susan said goodbye to Kira who was helping her fix a carburetor at the Car Shop and headed to her mother’s office. She called regarding an important matter she needed to discuss. And so, Susan went. She was tired of this. Danielle was right; she had to stop wanting her mother’s approval so badly that as soon as she called she went like a dog wiggling its tail to its master.

 

She knocked on the door and met her mother staring out the window.

“Yes, mother?”

Rachel turned and walked to where Susan was. She caressed her cheek and smiled, a tight-lip lopsided smile.

“You have grown so much, my dear. You look a lot like your mother now. Sarah was very troublesome when she was your age. But you cannot behave like that.

“I am sorry for the shame I have caused you.”

“It’s okay, darling. I am the one who needs to apologize. I haven’t been around much and it’s also my fault. Know that you’re the most important person in my life, Susan.”

Susan leaned on her mother and hugged her; these rare moments that they shared were so precious for Susan.

“And that’s why I need you to stay away from Danielle Niehaus.”

Susan pulled apart. “Shite, you said those pretty things to manipulate me, mother. I’m done begging you to love me! Danielle cares, I don’t want to leave her!”

“I care for you Susan, I really do. I don’t want you to suffer because of that girl. Her mother was very displeased to find you with her.”

“I know I did wrong entering her place like that and, well, you know, but I cannot let her go, mum! I think I, I—“

“She’s dying, Susan. I don’t give her more than two months, tops.”

“Wha’? No. This is even low for you mum!”

“I would never lie to you, darling. You mean everything to me. I understand I’m not like Sarah, I ‘m not the warm woman you want me to be. But I love you.” Rachel admitted.

A single tear run down Susan’s cheek. She was confused and in disbelief.

“Think about it, Susan. You know that girl is sick, you know it.”

Susan kept thinking, yes, her mother was right, she knew she was kind of sick, but not that sick, not dying.

“She’s staying in the old building if you want to check, BUT you will end things with her once and for all.”

“NO! She needs me, mother!” Susan was desperate to see Danielle to tell her what?

“You will obey, Susan or else I can’t guarantee she’ll get the treatment Dyad is providing. If you don’t leave her, she dies without a chance!” Rachel crossed her arms. Finality in her words.

“You wouldn’t do that. You… wouldn’t.” Susan was kidding herself. Yes. Rachel Duncan could and would.

Susan nodded in resignation. Again, Charlotte’s words echoed in her mind.

 _You don’t deserve her._ _She can’t see the real asshole you are._

Yes, she was a complete douche.

 

Susan went to the old building and she entered the lab with the pass card her mother gave her. Took a deep breath knowing that if she wanted her to have at least a chance she would have to say goodbye. She had to be the wanker everybody knew she was, except for Danielle.

“So it’s true. You’re sick. Dying. Where you planning to let me know at one point?”

Danielle turned around to meet Susan. She was using an oxygen mask and looked so fragile she wanted to hold her.

“Susan, I never intended to lie.”

“Really? But who cares? We had nothin’ in the first place. But you were bloody sick and lied in my face. What were you waiting? To die in my arms or somethin’?”

“No! I just wanted to have a sense of normalcy. To forget that I’m dying. So yeah, I lied to avoid people looking at me like you’re doing right now.” Danielle removed the mask and got down of the stretcher. She walked towards Susan, but coughed mid-way.

Susan eyes went wide when she saw the blood. “Shite, no wonder you sometimes tasted like iron. Hell. Is it contagious?”

“No! I would never have risked you or anyone. It’s a genetic disease, Susan!”

_Be a wanker. Do it!_

Susan closed her fists, drawing blood with her nails until it hurt.

 

“Wao, you’re metal as fuck.” Susan chuckled, “even though you weren’t at your 100% I gotta say you were amazing in bed. So much better than the ones who were more alive!”

_SLAP!_

“Fuck you!”

Susan smiled. “Well, you already did that.”

_Can’t stop, you have to finish this and don’t cry!_

“For the record, I did enjoy shaggin’ you, Dumbhaus, honestly. The best sex I ever had, with a dying girl. Bloody amazing.”

Danielle face filled with tears. “This isn’t you, Susan! Why are you doing this? If I’m a liar so are you! You can’t deny that what we had meant something. That smile of yours was authentic; your caresses, your words, your kisses were real. I felt it and I know you did too!”

“Don’t kid yourself, love. I was with you and with others, you’re not special. You’re just another one in my long list of lovers.”

This time Danielle punched her, throwing Susan on the floor.

“I’m so stupid.” Danielle laughed bitterly, “so stupid for believing that behind that douchebag attitude of yours was the real Susan. But here you are proving me wrong, being the asshole who can’t love herself or anyone at all!”

“You know nothing about me!” Susan accused.

“No? ‘Cause all I see is a jerk so desperate for her mom’s approval that she’s incapable of seeing what she already has!”

“Oh ‘cause you’re perfect with two wonderful mommies and a super friend? YOU BLOODY USED ME, YOU LIED!” Susan howled.

“YES, I LIED BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!!! Scared to lose you, you fucking prick! Frightened to leave the idiot I fell in love with behind!” Danielle voice broke and started to cough. More blood spilled on the floor.

Susan was in shock, speechless.

 

_COUGH COUGH COUGH_

“Danielle?” Susan tried to help Danielle who lost her balance and was coughing blood everywhere.

“DANIELLE? Oh my God!”

Danielle collapsed on the floor and convulsed.

“DANIEEEEEEELLE! HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HEEEEEELP!” Susan screamed to the top of her lungs.

Cosima came running in. “Dani!” She lifted her daughter and rolled her on her side so she didn’t drown in her own blood.

“I need an ambulance! NOW!” Cosima yelled on the phone.

.

.

.

Susan saw how they took the pale bloody body of Danielle away. The desperation in her mother was heartbreaking. That’s what meant love, that feeling that the one you loved the most was being ripped away from you. And there was nothing you could do to stop it. To be in love was being so in tune with one another that it hurt when the other person was gone. Being in love was laughing and sharing your deepest secrets with the one you trusted the most. Love was pain and hurt and being stupid.

“Now I get it.”

 

Susan fell into her knees, tears streamed down her face. She felt empty inside, for the first time she was numb, feeling nothing but regret, self-loathing because that girl who poured her heart out to her had shattered her insides making Susan realize that she loved her too, that they were in love and she broke her in return.

“She loves me?”

The girl who broke her glass prison and set her free.

“Danielle…”

The girl who had become her savior.

“What have I done?”

The girl who had become the thorn that hurts the most.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGG!”

The girl who was going to die.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where, where I go  
> My spirit is free, I'm coming home  
> Where, where I go  
> Remember me but let me go
> 
> My Spirit - Lacuna Coil

[TIC TAC TIC TAC]

Cosima had been with her daughter in the hospital since they brought her this morning. She collapsed in the lab while having a heated argument with Satan’s child. Cosima had heard everything; she was about to enter the lab when she heard the shouts. She let that girl hurt her daughter, to rip her heart out because she thought it was for the best.

 

Cosima took the cold hand of her kid and sandwiched it between hers. Danielle was connected to many machines that her heart clenched seeing her once healthy kid, on the brink of death.

“Cosima! I came as fast as I could.” Delphine rushed through the door and hugged Cosima. Cosima broke into tears, she embraced Delphine and hid her face on her chest.

“She’s going to make it Cosima. Our baby is a strong girl.” Delphine patted Cosima softly, until she felt her ease.

Delphine kissed Danielle’s forehead and whispered to her something in French that Cosima couldn’t get.

“Where are you going?” Cosima asked, “she needs us here, Delphine!”

“She needs a cure, Cosima. Not a treatment but a cure! I need you to trust me, yes? You already did what was needed, now let me do the rest.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Cosima wiped her tears away.

“It’s better that you stay with Danielle, Cosima. Keep an eye on her. I love you both.” Delphine turned around and went away.

 

Cosima was baffled; she had no idea what on earth kept Delphine so busy. She had been trying to work on finding a damn treatment that worked for the past days but she needed to be here for her daughter. Danielle had been sedated to allow her body to rest for the past hour and she should be waking up soon.

 

Delphine spent her days locked in a secret lab at Dyad, doing God knows what. Cosima only wanted to help Delphine but every time she tried, Delphine pushed her away. Cosima was tired of Delphine’s shady behavior. This was driving her crazy.

Cosima sat again on the chair and tried to relax. She had been in the hospital too long and her back was killing her. The smell of chloride and meds made her stomach queasy. The smell of death impregnated the white room.

 

Hours later, Danielle stirred, and Cosima quickly took Danielle’s hand. The girl blinked several times, adjusting to the light.

“Mom?”

“Hey, honey. Take it easy. You’re in the hospital, sweetie.” Cosima offered a sympathetic smile.

“I feel so tired, mom.”

“I know, Dani. But I need you to hang in there. We’re gonna help you.”

“I don’t know if I want to be helped, mom.” Danielle broke into an inconsolable sob, “this hurts so much, mom. So damn much.”

“Shhh, it’s gonna be alright. I’m here, honey.”

“You were hella right.” Danielle’s tears flowed into the pillow, like a river going into the sea. “Who would have thought that love was the poison that kills the most?” Danielle cried.

Cosima took a deep breath; she really wanted to avoid her baby girl the pain of a broken heart. But that was something she had to go through to learn, grow and forget.

“I’m so stupid for believing that she could love me back, “ Danielle sniffed,  “this pain is too much, mom. I could deal with this disease, but not with this poison running through my veins. I just wanna die!”

“No no no no nope, don’t say that, Dani. You’ll get over it. You’ll forget that girl and you’ll be happy. I promise you. Don’t give up, honey.” Cosima begged her kid, she got closer and filled her with kisses.

 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Niehaus. We need to examine the patient.” A man in his 70’s wearing blue scrubs appeared at the door, interrupting the mother-daughter talk.

“Um, who are you?” Cosima frowned.

“Dr. Nealon. I came here to help Danielle. You’re Dr. Cormier’s wife, right?” The man put on his stethoscope and approached Danielle.

“Yeah. Um, where did you meet Delphine? I can’t recall you from anywhere?”

“I am the appointed physician by Dyad. Don’t worry about anything, we will make sure Danielle survives.”

“What, Dyad?” Cosima was definitely not expecting more Dyad involvement but here they were.

“Hey, why are you taking more blood from her? What the hell is this?” Cosima protested.

“Please, ma’am let us do our work. Please wait outside while we work.” A nurse said.

“Hey!” Two other nurses escorted Cosima out of the room, “hey, that’s my kid in there. Let me go!!!” Cosima struggled to be released but the men were holding her.

“Calm down, please. Let the doctor do what he must.” The taller male nurse said. Then, he released Cosima.

“Fuck you!” Cosima spat.

 

Dr. Nealon came out of the room, he gave the samples to the nurse and nodded.

“What the hell are you doing here really, Dr. Nealon?” Cosima asked in suspicion.

“Danielle’s organs are collapsing due to the growth of polyps, we need an aggressive therapy to buy us time to deal with this. I need your full cooperation, Mrs. Niehaus.”

“Doctor.” Cosima said. “Doctor Niehaus.”

Dr. Nealon smiled. “Dr. Niehaus, we need your help. Keep an eye on your daughter. Now if you’ll excuse me, there is a lot to do.” And the man strolled away.

“Shit, the same crap as Delphine.”

Cosima returned to her daughter’s room and stayed there with her.

_____

[TIC TAC TIC TAC]

It was already Christmas and Delphine was still inside the lab, she hit the table in frustration, she had lost around 200 eggs while trying to clone the fixed sequence this past four days and repair the genes. She was far from developing the cure. Cosima was extremely pissed at her, she knew that she had shut her out and that was hurting her, but if Cosima learned of what she did, she would be in danger as well.

What Delphine was doing was risking her career for her family, experimenting with clone cells in humans was far from ethical but right now, Delphine gave a damn. She had to save her daughter and keep Cosima safe.

 

Delphine looked again into the microscope, then she checked the monitor on her left, she already had removed the egg original nucleus and she had to fuse Danielle’s cell to clone it with the repaired sequence that Cosima had researched along Shay. Delphine inserted the needle and punctured the egg, then she injected the cell she extracted from Danielle.

“Come on, come on, come on. Fuse.” Delphine applied more shocks of electricity to the egg cell.

Delphine exhaled as soon as the egg fused, now she had to culture the egg until it reached the stage of blastocyst in order to be viable. Delphine repeated the process over and over again forgetting about minutes and seconds, focusing on implanting as many cells as possible. She forgot about her well being entirely. Lately, she has been falling asleep over the lab table or on the couch, anywhere where she could catch some sleep, but the few times when Delphine headed back home, she found herself alone, since Cosima was in the hospital. Delphine showered, grabbed something quick to eat and returned to the laboratory. That was the routine she had set. But it wasn’t easy, the bed smelled of Cosima, the mess left over the table was all Cosima, that house was filled with her wife and it hurt to be apart from her.

 

The data that Dr. Nealon offered her was worrisome. This was so much worse than Jennifer’s, the disease was spreading fast and Danielle had to start radiotherapy, at least to try to stop the uncontrolled growth. This was going to take a toll on her kid and she wanted to see her and support her, be there for her beautiful girl, but also she couldn’t waste time and not process more cells that could end saving her life.

However, it was Christmas; she had to see her family. Delphine kind of fixed her make-up and went to see her girls.

 

Delphine knocked on the door and went in. The room had over the table a small Christmas decoration brought by Cosima and “Shay.” Delphine said.

“Hey, Merry Christmas, Dr. Cormier.” Shay smiled giving the woman a hug.

Cosima saw Delphine and rolled her eyes. Yes, she was still pissed.

Delphine smiled. “Joyeux Noël, Cosima. Danielle.” She leaned down and left a kiss on her daughter’s pale cheek.

“Merci, maman.” Her voice just barely audible.

Delphine gave a small box to her child. “I wish I had time to buy you something more to your liking, Dani.”

“It’s okay, maman.”

“Can we talk?” Cosima pulled Delphine from her sleeve. Delphine nodded and followed her just outside the room.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Delphine? You look like shit. Why you’re not here with Danielle? Why Dr. Nealon is the physician of our kid? WHAT IS GOING ON!?” Cosima waved her hands with such intensity. She was clearly furious.

“I can’t… Cosima, please I need you to trust me.”

“How do you expect me to trust you when you don’t tell me anything. Danielle is hella sick and you’re locked in a lab? What is wrong with you?” Cosima kept talking with her hands, her movements like an angry tornado, “and then um, this Dr. Nealon comes in and starts examining my daughter without my knowledge! Since when Dyad has like, the right to do this?”

Delphine tried to reach for her wife but she pushed her away.

“Cosima, please. I’m working on a permanent solution for Danielle.”

“Yeah? Then let me help. I’m her mother too, you know?”

“You can’t, Cosima. I need you to stay with Danielle. I promise that—”

“This is bullshit, Delphine! I am so done with you. So fucking done!” Cosima walked back into the room.

Delphine sighed, she wanted to tell her but for now it was better to keep this to herself.

Shay came seconds later. “Don’t worry Dr. Cormier. Cosima is just worried. I’ll be here for her and your daughter. You do whatever you have.” Shay smiled.

Delphine tilted her head, this was disconcerting. “What do you care about my family. You have no business here, Shay. What do you want?”

“Nothing. I’m Cosima’s friend and yours if you want to, Dr. Cormier.” Shay took Delphine’s hands in hers. “I’m here to be of help. Remember, we need in this room positive energy, Doctor.” Shay smiled and went inside the hospital room.

“Positive my ass!” Delphine returned to the lab.

______

[TIC   TAC   TIC    TAC]

The days seemed to pass slowly, sometimes fast; actually it was really hard to tell when you were bedridden. Danielle rolled on the stretcher and puked for the third time today. She was breathing hard, she wiped her mouth and took the glass offered by Charlotte.

“Thanks.” She drank the water thankful for the coldness of it.

“Sure thing.” Charlotte smiled and took a seat. Charlotte had been coming everyday a couple of minutes since the creepy doctor had her almost in complete isolation. But she was so happy to have Charlotte with her, even though it was for a small period.

 

“You really didn’t have to come on New Year’s Eve, Char. I’m ruining your holiday break.” Danielle commented.

“Don’t be an idiot. Who would want to spend New Year without their best friend, huh?” Charlotte poked Danielle softly. Making her friend laugh a bit.

“I miss you, Char. You’re my only friend. I should have trusted you more.”

Charlotte sat on the bed and wiped the tears on Danielle’s cheeks. “Don’t do this. It’s not your fault falling for that bitch. I’m your friend forever, and I’ll always be here for you.” Charlotte kissed her cheek tenderly.

Danielle leaned on her friend, Charlotte hugged her and caressed her back with care. “And here I thought I was finally going to be kissed under the mistletoe. Fuck the holidays!”

Charlotte giggled. “Hey, if that is a subliminal message to tongue you I will totes disappoint you, Dani.”

“Asshole!” Danielle replied with a smile on her face.

And immediately she remembered the words that were poison to her, the words that killed her in an instant. Her lips quivered and tears started to run on her face.

Charlotte sighed and hugged her friend. Letting her to release her pain.

“I’m such a fool. Next time please punch me in the face, Char.”

“Don’t worry. I got you covered. I swear that if I see that jerk I will gut her like a fish.”

Danielle laughed between sobs. “I love you, Char. You’re the best friend a dying girl could have ever asked for.”

Charlotte started to cry as well. “Stupid, you’re making me cry. Don’t say that you dummy. You’ll be fine. You’ll be back in your skateboard and you’re going to show that fucker that you’re stronger and happier without her.” Charlotte kissed her cheek again, then her forehead.

“How can I forget her when all I do is seeing that asshole in my dreams. Her stupid smile, her awful jokes, I wanna kiss her lips but I know they’re made of poison. Char, tell me what to do!”

“I have no clue, man. Just give it time, okay? I’m going to hear you whine all the time you need, Dani.”

Danielle chuckled. “Dumbass. Have a happy New Year, Char.”

“You too. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Charlotte hugged and kissed her friend, she walked out of the hospital room and went home.

 

 

The fireworks didn’t bother her. She could at least imagine that she was celebrating with her mothers like they did last year. Together, like a family.

Danielle was so sleepy; she closed her eyes ignoring the city celebration and dreamt of her. Of those hazel eyes that were so sad and yet made her heartbeat skyrocket. In those calloused busted hands from fistfights that were rough and kind and a mix of things in between.

She was so cold, she couldn’t hold food anymore and her hands were a bit swollen from all the needles she had, the bruises in the crook of her arm were a hue of purple and red from all the times Dr. Nealon came to take more samples.

She just wished to be over with this once and for all.

“Oi Dumbhaus. I hope you can hear me. I um, shit, I blew it and big time.”

_This dream is weird, its like I can hear her voice for real._

“My mother had keep her side of the bargain, she’s paying all this shite. I know I shouldn’t be here but I needed to see you once more…”

_I missed you too, Shorty._

“I hope you can forgive me one day, yeah? To do that, I need you to live. Bloody hell…” Susan sniffed.

Danielle felt her hands get warm like if Susan was really here holding her. She heard another muffled sob.

“I’m, well I um. Oh bollocks, this is so hard.” Susan cupped Danielle’s face so softly, “I dunno how or when, but I wasn’t supposed to feel like this with you. You were supposed to be forgettable but you grew on me. Shit. How corny I must sound.” Susan chuckled.

_Yeah, hella corny. This dream is ridiculous._

“I gotta go before your mum comes back, I had to sneak in or else I would never have seen you. I wish you get well, I want you to be happy with someone who deserves you, not some trash like me, yeah? Your love deserves someone worthy. Please, Dumbhaus. I beg you, find your happiness and live.” Susan broke into tears, tears that fell on Danielle’s face.

Susan leaned down and hugged her carefully. She dropped a kiss on her cheek and then on her lips. Lips that were cold and chapped, beautiful nonetheless.

_What? Why? What kind of nightmare is this where I can’t have my happy ending? I want you, asshole. Don’t leave me, you bitch!_

Danielle breathed in that familiar scent. Lime and coconut, it was all her, all punk and badass, all Susan Duncan.

“S-su..san?” Danielle croaked.

“Shhh, Dani. Sleep. Um, Happy New Year.” Susan kissed her hand. But she didn’t let go of her hand, at least not yet. Susan took the cold and delicate hand and rested her cheek against it, providing it with warm.

“I’m not sure I can let you go. But I have to. When we get back in school you won’t see me again. I transferred from Literature and Biology. I won’t bother you, I promise. Coach Hendrix got pretty mad that I quit the team, so in apology I’m going to join the track team that is coached by her wife, she’s a cop. Can you imagine? Me with a cop.” Susan chuckled, “it’s going to be painfully fun, Dani. I want you to heal and I just hope you don’t find a dishy bloke or else I’m gonna die in jealousy. Farewell, Danielle.” Susan let go of her hand and leaned in once more, cupping her face and kissed her like she was Prince Charming trying to wake up Sleeping Beauty from her spell.

_____

[TIC   TAC   TIC    TAC]

Cosima walked out of the lift carrying her tea. It was past midnight and she didn’t saw her wife to wish her a New Year. Delphine had been inside that lab all damn week. She was so tired of this situation; she was losing not just her kid but her wife as well. This was so damn hard on her heart and soul. She felt so alone and helpless. If it weren’t again for Shay, she could be much worse.

She pushed the door to check on her girl and…

“Holy watershed! YOU!”

“Mrs. Niehaus! Please, don’t be mad. I just wanted to see her and—“

“Stay away from my daughter! You already did enough to her! GET OUT!”

“Ma’am, please! Listen to me! I LOVE HER!!!” Susan wept.

“OUT or I’ll call security. You won’t ever set a foot again near Danielle! EVER!”

The girl hunched defeated, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and stormed out of the room.

 

She was going to protect her daughter from the likes of Susan Duncan. Rachel had been a real bitch back then, no wonder her kid was the same. She was never going to allow her daughter see that girl ever. No way in hell. Cosima was going to take care of her most precious gift and Susan was forbidden. However, the way Susan’s eyes glinted with determination reminded her of her young days when she wanted to fight for Delphine before she broke her heart. She was doing what was right for her daughter; she didn’t need a troublemaker in her life.

 

 

[TIC            TAC            TIC             TAC]

Cosima had been with her daughter in the hospital not leaving her side since she was admitted. It was mid-January and the treatments were taking a toll on her daughter. She was so thin and pale; it hurt so much to see Danielle slipping away like sand between her fingers.

“Mom? I’m cold.” Danielle was as white as a blank sheet.

“Okay, here I am, baby.” Cosima got inside the bed to provide more warmth to her daughter.

“Try to rest, baby. Get comfy. Have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?”

Danielle shook her head, Cosima could see how difficult it was for her daughter to even speak now, she was using the cannula for oxygen and her hands were filled with lines of antibiotics and painkillers. A tear streamed down on her face and she wiped it before her daughter saw her.

“Okay, then. This story is not like, um, the best example of a relationship, just clearing that out.” Cosima embraced her daughter; she could feel her struggle to breath so she tried to keep her calm.

“I was around your age when I first laid eyes on Delphine. I bumped her in a shopping mall back in San Fran and since that moment I became obsessed with her, I thought I was never ever going to see her again. Her perfect hair and doe eyes had found their way into my memory. When I least expected, Principal Leekie introduced us the replacement of Ms. Beraud in AP Biology. My eyes couldn’t believe it, it was her, Delphine majestic puppy hair Cormier in my class. I couldn’t—”

“WOOOAH, wait a sec, mom. You and maman, wait. Maman was your teacher? What the actual fuck mom! EEEEEEWWW.” Danielle coughed, Cosima patted her back softly.

“YUP, she was. That’s why I told you this is not like the best example of a romantic story, it’s pretty fucked up, baby. But oh man, the struggle was real…”

 

[TIC            TAC            TIC             TAC]

Cosima kept telling the story of the torn that hurt her most, the story of how her heart broke into a million pieces when Delphine left her. Of how she suffered Delphine’s lies for ten long years.

“Posh Spice, er, Rachel had told everything to my folks, and they decided to send me away. I went to Minnesota completely devastated and I focused in my studies, time passed and I thought I had buried her. Then I met your Aunt Danielle, she was the T.A. of my Evo Devo class. She was amazing and you know how pretty she is. We got closer and we became a couple.”

“Mom, are you serious? You dated mom’s best friend too? What the hell is this story anymore?”

Cosima chuckled. “I had no idea at the time, until I went back to San Francisco to…” Cosima choked, “my AP Government teacher, Ms. Fitzsimmons, died. I saw Delphine ten years later in her burial.”

Danielle knew about Jennifer Fitzsimmons, she died of a very similar disease and Cosima really didn’t want to make her remember this fact.

“Um, your mom was incredibly beautiful, ten long years had gone by and my stupid heart didn’t even feel it. It just beat harder, like she never left. Things got extremely complex when Danielle and Delphine met, and I was with Danielle on a date. Dude, your shady mom preferred to lie than to keep her best friend unhappy. That is your mother.” Cosima continued on how their love began to blossom after the hurtful separation, how she shed the petals of the past and a new love was born.

 

[TIC                     TAC                      TIC                       TAC]

“And so when I found your mother here in Toronto I had to fight for her, we lost so many years on stupid things that I knew I had to be brave and I proposed right away. Your maman and I married in December and in October you were born, we thought we’ve wasted enough being apart so we put everything in motion immediately. We were so desperate for one another, still are I think. When Delphine was about to give birth I almost shit my pants. We were so anxious when you were born, it was amazing, the best gift ever. Not that it has been easy with your maman these past years, we still have our problems and we have our disagreements but a love like this, I don’t know, it’s something that goes beyond my comprehension, honey. It just blew me away.”

[TIC                               TAC                               TIC                                TAC]

“You two are still writing your story, mom.”

[TIC                                                 TAC]

“Don’t give up on her. Maman loves you so much. Please… don’t let this poison… that has gotten ahold of this family… destroys your…”Danielle took one more breath,

[TIC…]

“love.”

[TAC]

“Dani? Danielle!?”

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

“NO, DANIELLE, WAKE UP BABY, WAKE UP!!! I NEED A DOCTOR!!!” Cosima held her daughter in her arms shaking her hard to wake her up, her limp body didn’t react.

“WAKE UP, DANIELLE!”

“WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicide and death.

She was reviewing the latest stem cell line she had, everything looked like it was working, but she had to be sure. Delphine was in the lab, mid-January and she hasn’t gotten results until this moment. She was so close she could feel it in her grasp.

She had her sample on the petri dish, observing it under the microscope. At the same time she was running a PCR that was about to show the results she was anxiously waiting.

Delphine had run out of human egg cells so this was the last stem cell line she had produced with the hopes that this was it.

“Come on come on come on.”

 

Delphine was on the verge of something big, she had cloned and reprogrammed her daughter’s cells to treat her genetic mutation that had caused an autoimmune response. The cells were viable and if she had a uterus she could implant the cloned cell and create a human clone. This was science to its max expression and she had done it all to save her daughter. Now all she needed was a confirmation to go and treat her daughter as fast as possible.

Time was running out, Delphine could feel it in her bones. “Hang in there, ma bébé. I’ll be there soon.”

 

Delphine was pacing in the laboratory, waiting the genetic sequence result. Anxiety driving her mad, she had to believe that finally after weeks of being stuck this was going to work, this was the last hope of her angel. She failed Jennifer so many years ago, she prayed to the higher powers that she could aid her daughter now.

The only sounds in the laboratory were her boots echoing in the empty room and the clock on the wall.

_TIC    TAC   TIC    TAC_

“Mon Dieu, the wait is killing me. Hurry up.” Delphine licked her lips, she was unable to sit until the double doors opened and a woman came in.

“Here you go, Dr. Cormier.”

“Merci.”

Delphine quickly opened the file and took out the pages of the report. She compared the genetic markers, then she compared Danielle’s genes.

Delphine looked back and forth between pages, back and forth. Checking that the changes had remained and that it was still a match for Danielle.

.

.

.

“YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS. IT’S A MATCH!”

Delphine quickly went to the fridge to take out the tubes with the stem cells, stored them in a cooler for transportation and grabbed her car keys and bag and ran the hell out of Dyad.

“Wait for me, ma cocette. Maman is on the way.”

______

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

“NO, DANIELLE, WAKE UP BABY, WAKE UP!!! I NEED A DOCTOR!!!” Cosima held her daughter in her arms shaking her hard to wake her up, her limp body didn’t react.

“WAKE UP, DANIELLE!”

“WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!”

“START COMPRESSIONS! WE HAVE AN ASYTOLE!” The doctor lifted Danielle’s chin, at the same time he pushed down her forehead with his other hand to open the airway. Then the medical staff proceeded to intubate the endotracheal airway. Once the bag to offer oxygen was ready the medical staff started cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

“DANIELLE PLEASE!” Cosima was being pulled away from Danielle by the medical staff.

“Please wait outside, ma’am.” The nurse said.

“1,2,3,4,5.”

[Presses the bag]

“COME ON KID! 1,2,3,4,5.”

Cosima took out her cellphone. With shaky hands she called Delphine.

“Shit, come on!”

______

Delphine drove as fast as she could, she pushed the clutch and changed gears. She moved through the busy streets, using the force of the machine to get to her destination but the only thing she saw were the taillights of the car she had in front of her.

_RING RING!_

Delphine ignored her cellphone and kept her eyes on the road.

______

“1,2,3,4,5.”

“5mg of Epi!”

“Delphine where are you!?”

“ _Hey, this is Delphine, you know what to do after the beep_.”

“Shit!”

_____

“Merde!” Another red light. It was like something was trying to stop her from reaching her wife and daughter.

“MOVE, for the love of God!” Delphine pressed the claxon of her car, trying to blow away the cab she had in front of her.

_____

Danielle opened her eyes, it was dark.

“Mom? Maman?”

Danielle walked a bit, afraid to fall on wherever she was.

“Hello?”

There was no one, it was silent and so dark, she could barely see what was in front of her.

“Dude, this is not funny! Turn on the lights!”

______

Delphine finally arrived to the hospital. She parked her car, took out from the trunk her bag and cooler where the stem cell line was stored and ran to the nearest lift that would take her to the room where her daughter was being treated.

She pressed the UP button and now had to wait until one of the elevators arrived.

_____

“I am warning you, asshole. This is not funny, turn on the lights man!”

Danielle kept walking without any direction, she had no idea where she was going but it looked like she was walking in circles.

“Oi Dumbhaus!”

Danielle looked around. “Susan?”

Danielle kept walking, until a light appeared at the end of the room where she thought she was.

“Dumbhaus, come on!”

“Where are you, you fucking prick! Are you going to keep insulting me and remove the little pride I have left?”

[chuckles in the distance]

_____

_PING!_

The elevator took an eternity to arrive. Delphine walked in and pressed the floor were she was headed, she was so excited, she was humming a tune, desperate to give the good news to Cosima.

Danielle wasn’t going to reject this treatment, this was going to replace her old cells and the new ones were going to reboot her immune system in order to start functioning properly.

This was the solution to all her problems.

_____

“Hey, wait!”

The room was fully lighted.

Danielle turned around, she saw a woman with long brown hair and a gorgeous smile seated under a tree. Brown eyes that were kind and sweet.

“Hi.” Danielle greeted.

“What’s up with you, kid? You shouldn’t be wandering around.” The woman said.

“Um, I wasn’t, I was looking for another girl.”

“It’s only you and me here, Niehaus.”

“Dumbhaus!” An echo in the distance resonated along the empty halls.

 

“Do you hear it? It’s Susan!”

The woman shook her head. “Sorry kid. But hey, why don’t you make yourself comfortable? We’ll be departing soon.”

Danielle looked around, trying to pinpoint the lsource where she thought she heard Susan’s voice coming from.

“You’re going to a better place, Niehaus. Forget that other girl. Let her go.”

“I can’t. I need to see her. And why do you know me? Where are my mothers?” Danielle kept looking at her surroundings.

“I’m a friend. And it’s only you here, Niehaus. Time to let them go.”

“Woah, wait a sec, dudette. Gone? Am I, shit , did I die?”

“Not yet, you’re stubborn, like your mom. I don’t understand why you insist on staying? You won’t suffer up here. I promise you’ll be happy where we going. Your maman was good to me and I have a soft spot for your mom too, you can trust me.” The woman smiled.

“But… they need me.”

“They’re going to be fine. They’ll have each other for support. They will move on together and when the time comes you’ll be all reunited. Don’t be afraid.”

Danielle pondered for a second.

“For real?”

The woman nodded.

“Okay, cool. Let’s go.”

 

Suddenly the room became so bright that Danielle had to cover her eyes. Danielle kept walking behind the woman and heard a familiar voice.

“WAKE UP, DANIELLE!”

“Dude, is Susan going to be fine?” Danielle had to know.

“You should let her go, kid.”

“Answer my question!” Danielle demanded.

“I don’t know. There are endless possibilities but Susan Duncan Manning is like a burning cigarette, her life is slipping away from her hands so fast, it’s hard to tell. For now this is what is more probable.”

Suddenly an image appeared over a small pond near the tree, like a mirage in a desert, a girl on her late 20’s was visible, it looked like Susan with the same lion mane, but she had a piercing in her eyebrow and a tattoo on her wrist that read ‘Dani’. She was drinking, the room where she was looked dark, the curtains were drawn reducing the intensity of the light. She was stumbling and walking to a restroom. Bloodshot eyes and the hair was a mess, she had bruises on her torso and some scars from old fights. She opened a bottle of pills, Susan took a look at the red/blue capsules, then she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_“I’m so sorry, mother. I’ll be forever the disappointment of the family. I’m so sorry mum, you did what you could for a piece of trash like me, I’m sorry, Kira…”_

“Susan, what the fuck are you doing? Leave those pills alone!” Danielle screamed at the vision or mirage or whatever the hell she was seeing.

Susan took a swig of her liqueur. She traced the mirror with tears in her eyes.

“DANIELLE PLEASE!” Again that voice.

“Susan, NO!”

Susan smiled to her reflection. _“It was my fault, Dumbhaus. All my fault. I’m deeply sorry, love. Good thing you’re long gone to see what I’ve become.”_ Susan chuckled.

“1,2,3,4,5.”

“COME ON KID! 1,2,3,4,5.”

Susan swallowed the whole bottle of pills and took one more swig of her liqueur.

“CHEERS!” Susan smiled and collapsed on the floor.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

Danielle ran like never before, she ran towards the place where she last heard the voices. She had to stop that moron, what a complete jerk.

“You have to stop! You might not be able to save her, kid!” The woman warned.

“1,2,3,4,5.”

“5mg of Epi!”

Danielle ran and ran and ran, the voices were getting louder, she had to stop her, she wanted to see her, to taste those lips made of poison, to scratch her skin and hear her scream her name, to hold her even though her senses shouted her to stop. She wanted to be dragged down to hell with that idiot, to die slowly by being poisoned in small amounts by that ho. But she was going to be with her, even when she knew she was going to fall into her early grave if she chose Susan Duncan.

She was going to die from a deadly infection. No, not that one.

From the poison that kills the most.

_____

_PING!_

Delphine came out of the elevator and strolled to her right, where she passed several rooms looking for the one where her girl was. Delphine turned on the next corner to reach the hall and saw Cosima curled in a fetal position on the wall crying her heart out.

Delphine’s heartbeat stopped for a second.

“Cosima?”

Cosima raised her head to look at Delphine; she covered her face and kept crying.

“Co-si-ma. Where is Danielle?”

More crying.

“No, NO!”

Delphine ran to her daughter’s room and saw her plugged to machines that were beeping wildly and the medical staff in there.

“One more time! BREATH!”

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP     BEEP          BEEP_

“We got a pulse!” The nurse announced.

The doctor quickly flashed Danielle’s eyes to check for responsiveness.

“Looks good. You’re a fighter kid, good job.”

Delphine sighed.

“That was a close call, ma’am. Her heart is beating again, but if she doesn’t get a specific treatment this will continue happening until she can’t stand it anymore.” The doctor explained.

Cosima nodded while she cried in relief and desperation, in fear and happiness.

“Merci, doctor. The treatment is ready and I will start it immediately. Dr. Nealon has already approved it.” Delphine delivered the written notification and walked to the room.

Cosima entered and hugged her daughter right away. “You gave me the scare from hell, Dani. Shit. Done do that again, honey.” Cosima kissed her daughter’s forehead and faced Delphine. She waited until the medical staff cleared the room.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?” Cosima growled.

“I did it Cosima. This therapy will save her life. I’ll treat her personally, mon amour. Danielle is going to improve.” Delphine tried to reassure her wife.

“The hell you’re going to give something to my daughter without my consent! I am so done with your bullshitting, Delphine! You’ve been lying and doing shady shit and I swore I was going to trust you, but you’ve been stepping over my rights as a mother as well. You just don’t get tired of taking decisions on my behalf!”  
“Cosima, please. Listen to me. I made this decision to protect you!”

“I don’t want or need your protection. I can take care of myself. But you don’t even ask my opinion, you do whatever you want! But not this time.”

Delphine sighed, she tightened her jaw. “Cosima, let me treat Danielle.”

“No. You will tell me what the fuck was so important that you had been in the lab. Danielle almost died today and her mother was nowhere to be seen.” Cosima accused.

“I was the only one who could do this, Cosima. Don’t you get it? This was the only way!” Delphine defended herself.

“Is it? The almighty, Dr. Cormier was the only one who could save the day? What did you do!?” Cosima demanded.

“Cosima, please.”

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!”

 

Delphine knew there was no option, she had to tell her wife. “I did a germline gene therapy to treat Danielle. This is why she won’t reject it.” Delphine looked down, put her hands inside her pockets.

“You did what???” Cosima was completely surprised, gasping, frozen in place and with wild eyes. “Are you out of your mind!?”

“It was the only way, Cosima.”

Cosima sat down, she knew this was big, and completely illegal. There were a lot of moratoriums regarding any attempt to cure genetic diseases through human germline therapy.

“Holy watershed! Now everything makes sense. Shit. Rachel and Nealon are involved, aren’t they?”

“Yes, Rachel funded it, Dr. Nealon supervised it. No one else knows. You know this was a huge risk, Cosima. Don’t ask more, s’il te plait.”

 

Cosima was in complete disbelief. She pinched her nose and closed her eyes for a second. Cosima rested her chin on her hand. “You could have opted to trust me, Delphine. You think I care more for my career? That I wouldn’t have risked it for Danielle?”

“I couldn’t let you do that.” Delphine rubbed her neck.

“That was MY decision, not yours to make! But you seemed to have a habit of taking decisions on my behalf.” Cosima gulped down the lump she had on her throat, “you will give the treatment to my daughter and then you’ll get the hell out of here.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I will authorize this treatment, you will provide it and you will disappear from our lives!”

“Cosima, you can’t do this!”

“I’ll tell the authorities what you did, Delphine. I will ruin you, for the life of my daughter I swear that I will get all the dirt and bury you with it. Now GET OUT!”

Delphine slumped, she nodded because she knew she fucked up big time. Yes, she sacrificed for her family and this was the result. She walked to where Danielle was, she gave her the first shot and kissed her forehead. She packed her things and walked away.

_____

“Hey, I brought you something to eat.” Shay offered her the warm coffee and sandwich.

“Thanks, man. But I’m not really hungry.”

“Cosima. You have days here. Why don’t you go back home and I’ll watch your daughter?” Shay offered.

“I can’t leave her, Shay. She needs me.”

_I don’t want to be away in case she dies._

Her thoughts betrayed her. She was so afraid after that last scare. Danielle was so fragile and even after Dr. Nealon proceeded with the extremely illegal treatment, Cosima was a bit skeptical. Not because the science was wrong. Delphine was a brilliant woman, she did it perfectly, her name should be in magazines all over the world now. She simply couldn’t trust blindly the woman who had been lying to her for the past months making decisions on her behalf. Robbing her autonomy as a woman and as a mother, she could never forgive her for that.

“I won’t split from her, I promise. Go home and gather strength.” Shay insisted.

Cosima nodded.” Yeah you’re right. Thanks.” Cosima hugged Shay and walked away.

 

 

Cosima went home and slept, staying in that damn hospital couch had been awful and she was glad to be back in a soft comfortable bed. But she couldn’t sleep as much as she wanted. She was anxious and she had no idea where Delphine was. The woman had disappeared from her radar after she kicked her out, her stuff weren’t in the house anymore.

Cosima moved to the shower and undressed, throwing her clothes in the laundry basket. She turned on the hot spray, and breathed trying to relax her chaotic mind and tired body. The shower smelled of her; of her shampoo, of her skin against the tiles when she made love to her, of her perfume.

“Goddammit Delphine. Why do you have to keep doing this?” Cosima loved Delphine Cormier with all her heart and soul, she loved her since the moment she bumped her in that store when she was in her teens. Delphine was like a drug to Cosima, even though Cosima gave up pot for the sake of Danielle, the only drug she couldn’t let go was Delphine. But here she was, in the predicament to forgive her wife. She could have never imagined that by choosing Delphine she was going to suffer so damn much when she was just a girl.

 

Cosima went back to her room and put on her underwear and a black tee. She went to the kitchen and from the cupboard took out a bottle of Grey Goose vodka she had stored for late night hardcore parties with Delphine. Cosima returned to the solitude of her now empty bedroom. She laid on her bed and thought of Delphine, of her lips, on her very delicate hands rubbing her back. Her sultry voice, everything that made Delphine Cormier.

“I miss you.” Cosima served herself a glass of the alcoholic beverage and gulped it down, hitting the empty glass on her night table when done.

She took out her phone and started to scroll on her gallery folder. All the pictures she had of Delphine. Happy Delphine, sleeping Delphine, sexy Delphine, puppy Delphine. She wanted her and badly but she couldn’t let her stupid heart win this time. She had pride and Delphine stripped her from it by deciding what to do with their daughter, by excluding her from saving her life.

 

Cosima was already on the second bottle when she heard the doorbell.

“Go away, Delphine!”

_DING DONG!_

“Shit.” Cosima resigned, headed to the front door. If it was Delphine she was going to kick her sorry ass. Or at least that’s what she imagined herself doing.

“What?” Cosima opened the door.

“Hey!”

“Shay? What the. I mean, I thought you were at the hospital.” Cosima let her in and closed the door.

“Yes I was, but Dr. Cormier wanted some time alone with her daughter. Who am I to stop her.” Shay explained.

“Fuck. I’m gonna have to go myself and drag her out!” Cosima turned around to get fully dressed.

“Wait! Cosima, she is her mother too. You can be all the mad you want, she has rights too. And your daughter needs both her mammas.” Shay pulled Cosima to the kitchen table, “Why don’t I join you and we chat for a bit, eh?”

Cosima shrugged and sat, she offered a glass to Shay and took out another bottle from her cupboard.

 

Cosima was cackling in laughter. “Oh come on, dude. That’s totes bullshit.”

Shay joined in the laughter. “I swear. I told him to go fuck himself.”

Cosima held her stomach; she was having such a good time. At least for now she could forget for one moment how much she hurt. “Okay, you win then. At least is not as shitty as my life right now.” Cosima took a swig of her booze. She was already wasted but she didn’t care. Cosima wanted to delete this pain inside her heart badly, at least for one second she wanted to stop suffering for her cause.

Shay cupped Cosima’s face. “I know you’re hurt right now, Cosima. But this will pass. I’m right here with you, you don’t need to be alone.”

“I um, yeah, thanks but I—“

Shay kissed her, leaving Cosima speechless.

“I can help you heal, let me be the one who takes care of you.”

“Shay, wait, I can’t I…”

“Shhh. Forget her, Cosima. I’m here, she’s not.” Shay kissed her deeply, pushing her over the table and taking complete possession of the heartbroken woman.

 

Cosima was in a haze but she quickly snapped out of it, she pushed away the blonde. “Shay, you’re my friend. I can’t do this!” Cosima tried to stand up without stumbling and falling on her ass.

Shay held Cosima by the waist trying to stabilize her. “I like you, Cosima. I care so much for you. I wouldn’t hurt you like your wife did. I love you.”

“What? Shay, I um, I’m sorry but Delphine is my wife! I love her. I mean, yeah we’re in a huge mess right now but I can’t do this, not to her and not to you. You’re a dear friend to me. Please understand.”

Shay lowered her eyes, sad, disappointed. “I do. At least let me help you then.” Shay walked to the kitchen and brought back a glass filled with water, “this will make you feel better, I promise.”

“Thanks. I uh, I’m going to sleep now, I have a headache. Thanks for caring Shay, I really appreciate your concern. You’re a good friend. ” Cosima drank and went back upstairs to her bedroom, Shay followed trying to hold her in case she tripped.

 

Cosima fell into bed. “Woah, dude, I’m suddenly so dizzy.”

Shay sat beside Cosima, she was caressing her head. “I know. I will help you forget, Cosima by getting rid of Delphine. We will be together. I love you.” Shay kissed Cosima again.

“Shay? What is this? I can’t feel. What did you…do to…me…” Cosima fell asleep, completely unconscious.

Shay leaned down kissed Cosima one more time, and then she grabbed Cosima’s cellphone and dialed a number.

“ _Cosima? Is that you, please talk to me, mon amour_.”

“Forget about her, Delphine. She’s mine.”

Shay smiled and cut the call.


	20. Chapter 20

Delphine arrived to the hospital to apply today’s treatment to her daughter. Danielle seemed more energetic lately and she was starting to believe that there was going to be a full recovery once her body fixed the damage and produced new cells to repair all the tissues that had been affected.

“Bonjour, Danielle.” Delphine entered the bedroom left her bag and coat over the chair in the corner of the room and went to give her daughter a hug and a kiss.

“Bonjour, maman.” Danielle smiled.

“Where is your mom?” Delphine was already psyched to deal with Cosima’s hurtful glances but the petite woman was nowhere to be seen.

“Um, she went back home early. Shay was around for a while but she left a couple of minutes ago.”

Delphine nodded in comprehension and walked to her bag to take out the syringe, she returned to her daughter’s side.

“How are you feeling?” Delphine cleaned the skin with alcohol to disinfect the area.

“Fine, thanks.” Danielle smiled and squeezed her mother’s hand.

“No need to thank me, Dani. You are my baby girl and I would do anything for you. You’re still sad, yes? You miss that girl, Susan.” Delphine pinched her and extracted the needle.

“I um, I don’t wanna talk about her, maman.” Danielle bowed her head, avoiding the look of her mother.

“Okay, but you know that I will support you, whatever you decide, Dani.” Delphine smiled.

“Why it has to be so complicated?” Danielle wondered.

“I have no idea, I’s still trying to decipher it myself, bébé.” Delphine replied.

 

“Maman, what happened with you and mom? She’s so sad and sometimes I hear her cry when she thinks I’m asleep.” Danielle commented, turning on her left side to be more comfortable.

Delphine sighed, this was so hard on their kid as well, seeing this rift that had opened between her mothers. “I hurt her very much, Dani. I did something that she deserved to know and I kept it from her. But that’s what I do, I protect the ones I love how I can. I will always put the safety of your mom and yours first.”

“Yeah, like when you were her teacher, how naughty.” Danielle giggled.

Delphine gasped. “Oh no she didn’t! Cosima told you about us?”

Danielle nodded. “It was a beautiful story. I know that mom is hella mad right now, but hearing that story made me think that your love is indestructible, special. I’ve to believe that you’re going to find each other again or else what hope do I have left.”

Delphine leaned and hugged her daughter. “I hope so too. But I’m afraid this was the last straw, honey. We don’t live together anymore. Love is a mystery. But you’re young and beautiful, someday you’ll find a girl or a boy that loves you back, ma cocette.”

“Maman, don’t give up on her. Mom is hurt but she loves you. I know it. I mean, if I died you probs would be together now, wouldn’t you?”

“Non, don’t you say that, Danielle! You’re alive and you’re going to recover. And regarding your mother I need to be careful. I have done so much damage to her.” Delphine sighed, “but you’re right, I have to fight back, our story is not over. I’ll speak with your mom. I promise I will fight, Dani.”

_RING RING!_

Delphine took a peek at her phone screen, the caller ID read ‘Geek Monkey.’

“Cosima? Is that you, please talk to me, mon amour.”

_“Forget about her, Delphine. She’s mine.”_

“Shay? What the—alló?”

 

Delphine was puzzled, what on earth was Shay doing with her wife’s cellphone. Delphine had to reach her wife and talk to her. She needed to speak with Cosima but with Shay around that was going to be really impossible.

Delphine seriously despised the woman; no matter how friendly she seemed to be or how compassionate she acted around people, she disliked her a lot. Shay was a threat to her wife; it didn’t matter if Cosima trusted the blonde and believed her good girl façade. Delphine had to take Shay away from her woman. She took her cellphone and called Cosima back.

“Merde!” Delphine tried again but Cosima didn’t pick up her phone.

“Dani, I have to find your mom. I’ll come back and see you tomorrow, d’accord?”

“No prob, maman. Love ya and good luck.”

Delphine kissed her girl’s cheek and went to look for Cosima.

______

Danielle felt so much better, it was amazing what you could achieve with science. But she understood what her mother had explained to her. She could never say what Delphine did to cure her or else, her maman was going to be in serious trouble. It was a very complex situation in which her mother broke so many ethical concerns and laws and carried that decision alone to protect her family. If that wasn’t the biggest sign of love, then Danielle couldn’t imagine what could it be. She learned of love and sacrifice with her mothers. A lesson that she was never going to forget.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

“Hi Danielle. How are you?”

“Coach Hendrix, hey, um, thanks for coming.” Danielle sat straighter to receive the unexpected visitor.

“You look really good. Oh my, I had no idea that you were so sick, I am sorry for not being there for you.” Alison sat on the nearest chair to chat with her student.

“Nah, it’s cool, Coach. I prefer privacy. But I appreciate that you came to visit.” Danielle smiled.

“I just wanted to make sure to give you a pep talk and to let you know that the team is waiting for your return. The last game was tough and I needed you on the court.” Alison commented.

“Well, Char, told me the score was very close but you still won the game. But where was Susan?  I mean, that moron is really good with the team dynamic and stuff.” If there was anything in the world that Danielle wanted right now was to go get back in her jersey and shorts and play basket.

“Oh, you haven’t heard? Susan quit the team.”

“What? Quit? When, why? Char didn’t tell me anything.” Danielle frowned, trying to think what could have happened or why Charlotte didn’t speak about it with her.

“Yes, during the holiday break she talked to me. She assured me that her grades were slipping but when I researched her report card, she was actually acing all her subjects. So that left option B.” Alison said.

Danielle arched her eyebrows like expecting the woman to give her a detail explanation. “And option B is?”

“You.” Alison said bluntly, “you and Duncan had the worst relationship and yet, you two played together wonderfully. And the fact that she changed several classes as well makes it more obvious.”

“What? Classes? I don’t understand anything, Coach.” Danielle felt her heart stopped working for a second. Susan was distancing herself from her.

“I have no idea what happened between you two that was so bad that made Duncan change all her classes that she shared with you. But I know it had to be a very important reason. At least Beth got benefited with this since Duncan is now running for her track team. Anyway, I just hope that you come back to school soon and of course, take us to the championship.”

Alison chatted with Danielle for half an hour, sharing the team’s efforts and the strategies, it was fun to talk with her. Much later she lifted from the chair, waved goodbye and left.

 

Danielle was troubled that apparently she was Susan free. She wasn’t going to see her in the classroom anymore. She should feel relieved, after all the horrible things she said to her. And yet, her insides were crumbling piece by piece.

“Heya. What’s up with you?” Charlotte brought her backpack from school and left it on the small table.

“There you are. Why on earth you didn’t tell me about Susan? Huh?” Danielle crossed her arms, expecting an explanation from her so-called best friend.

“Man, why was I going to tell you about the exact person you’re supposed to be forgetting. I think that’s awesome. You won’t share more classes with her. I mean, she’s still around walking on the hall or during recess, hanging out with her entourage. But it is the best that could have happened to you, dummy.” Charlotte opened her backpack and took out a notebook.

“I had a horrible dream, Char. I can’t remember exactly what was going on but I felt she was in danger. And I came back for her to save her.” Danielle pouted.

“You were high my friend. I wouldn’t trust your mind at all, buddy. Now help me with this homework.”

Danielle nodded and took the notebook from her friend, she read the problem but her head was not 100% on the task, she was thinking of how much she was going to miss that asshole. However, she could only pray to forget her once and for all and get rid of this horrible pain she had inside. There was no other option, she had to move on and let her go.

 

She had been hurt like she never thought someone could, she had given her heart to that sucker and in return she had it broken. Her mom was against that too, so there was no point fighting for something that was never going to work out. They were complete different people, from two different backgrounds and there was a lot of tension between their mothers as well. It was a catastrophe and the best she could do was stop pursuing that girl. Nonetheless Susan kissed her in New Year’s Eve when she was so sick and desperate, when she was at her worst and in need. Susan was there. Danielle couldn’t remember what had been said, because she was in a half-awake state. What she did remember were the sensations and the feelings. Of her citric smell past midnight, of her warmth when she was cold and of her lips over hers.

She had loved her back then, even after the betrayal, after the pain she loved her and she still loved her today. How does one erase a love like that? She had to find out quickly if she wanted to survive the rest of the school year.

 

“Thanks, Dani. Gosh, even when you have missed several classes you still can understand this better than me.” Charlotte finished her homework and packed her things inside her bag.

“What can I say, I’m such a genius.” Danielle had a cocky smile on her face.

“Brat. Anyhow, you coming back to school next week, right?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah, My mom said that I’ll probs be out soon.”

“Great, and man, remember, Susan doesn’t deserve you. You’re better without her.” Charlotte gave her a hug and went back to her home.

“Right. She doesn’t deserve me.”

Danielle tried to repeat with more empowerment. “She doesn’t deserve me!”

This was going to require more practice, though, because for now she couldn’t believe those words. Susan deserved to be loved.

Especially by her.

______

Cosima had awoken, she was on her bed. “Shit.” Her mind wouldn’t stop now that her thought process had fired up for the day, so she had to actually get out of bed now. She threw the covers off of her bed and trudged sleepily to the bathroom, showering fairly quickly. She walked over to her full-length mirror to check her herself out. Long, slightly wavy chestnut brown hair cascaded over her shoulders onto her red tank top. Long black leggings matched her wornout flats. Black rimmed glasses framed her free-makeup face; she wore a few bracelets on both arms and a couple of silver rings on each hand.  She turned around to check her back and smiled, showing teeth that had lived a lifetime of being well-cared for.

Cosima went downstairs and met her parents.

“Hey kiddo, whatcha up to? Going to hang out with Scott today?” Her dad asked.

“Nah, I couldn’t sleep, so here I am. I’ll go to the library to research something that Mr. Beraud showed us in class. We’re going to start stem cell development, so I’d like to find out more about that.”

 

So Cosima went to the library and once done with her research she headed to her usual dealer to buy her stash of weed. After she bought her weed Cosima headed to the mall.

It was more interesting to go window shopping and simply observe than anything else; she learned so much from just observing. She absorbed everything like a sponge, simply marveled by the simplest things. She jammed her earbuds in and blasted  _Must be a Devil_  by Diplo and began to roam around the crowded shops. Cosima entered a clothing store where she checked out some tops and skirts, but nothing caught her attention, and her music playlist was kinda sucking a  _lot_  right now, so she took out her iPod and searched for a song while she walked, completely unaware of the the blonde woman in her path. “ _Genesis_  by Grimes, perfect!” When she pressed play, she lifted her eyes and met blue ones staring back at her. The girl waved at her and Cosima walked towards her, avoiding bumping into the taller woman who was distracted as well, missing her completely.

“Hey, I think this might be yours?” The blonde offered the plastic bag with her merch.

“Shit. Oh man, thanks.” Cosima smiled and put it inside her handbag.

“Gotta be careful, eh?” The blonde with baby blue eyes said.

“Yeah. By the way, I’m Cosima.” The young girl extended her hand.

“Shay. Nice meeting you.”

Cosima shook the hand of the blonde and saw her go. Cosima kept her eyes fixed on the gorgeous girl, her heart rate accelerated, and it felt like it was about to burst of out her chest. Cosima drank all her features, memorizing each detail as best as she could. She had never felt so attracted to someone before, not even her ex-girlfriend. And yet, Cosima felt her chest vibrate, like she was actually missing something.

“What could it be?”

 

Monday morning came, which meant another day at school. Cosima was at her locker, trying to yank the books for her classes out. The bell was going to ring in a couple of minutes.

“Hey.” Cosima looked to her left side to see her friend Scott smiling awkwardly at her.

“Hey Scott, did you finish that essay for today?” Cosima packed all her things inside her backpack, slamming her locker shut; at that instant the bell rang.

“Yeah, I had a couple of things I want you to like, check.”

“Sure thing.” Both of them walked to their classroom, they had calculus, literature, biology and chemistry today. They entered their first class; Calculus with Mr. Norris. Cosima did her calculus practice in half the time than the rest of her classmates, so she got bored rather quickly. Cosima started to scribble in her notebook and the image of the baby blue eyes cute girl came into her mind. She started to draw, trying to picture each detail of her magical eyes.

“Who’s that?” Scott saw the doodle in Cosima’s notebook, but she shut it quickly, trying to hide the image.

“No one, just  pay attention dude.”

 

The day moved on as usual, but in her mind she could not stop thinking about Shay. She was obsessed with her, like when she obsessed over solving a puzzle; that was the mysterious girl to her, the most incredible puzzle she had ever seen. Too bad she had to accept that she was never going to see her again.

 

Half the day came and passed, and at fifth period she and Scott went to her favorite class, Biology. She knew she wanted to keep learning more about the theories and new developments in this subject; she was interested in ecology, species interactions and evolution. So she probably was going to pursuit a similar career in the future. If only old Mr. Beraud taught the class in a more interesting manner. She pulled on her lab coat, sleeve by sleeve, and seated with Scott at the farthest table, prepping her microscope, when suddenly Principal Leekie strolled into the laboratory room.

“Good morning, students. I am here to inform you all that Mr. Beraud won’t be coming back to teach. He is retiring because of health issues, and to that we wish him the best.”

Some students gasped, others started to gossip.

“Great, now we can expect another old lady to teach us. Or maybe that other sub, what was her name?” Cosima was not amused by the news, but what did surprise her was the person who walked in. The murmuring of the classroom dropped to a nonexistent level when they walked through the doorway.

 

“Don’t worry students, let me introduce your new teacher. Please welcome Ms. Delphine Cormier.”

Cosima looked at the woman standing in front of her, she was hot, but not as hot as Shay, Cosima thought. However, there was something about that woman, about Ms. Cormier. It was like she had dreamt of her once and when she woke up she forgot.

Cosima dismissed her deja vu feeling and focused in the class. She had to admit that Ms. Cormier was really good at her job. The class flowed smoothly and her accent made it more cute.

 

The next couple of weeks had gone in the blink of an eye. Today she was smoking under the bleachers of the football field reading and getting ready for her class with Ms. Fitz. When suddenly she spotted a girl like, “it is _her._ ”

Cosima stuffed her book inside her backpack, threw the joint and went after the blonde.

“Hey, excuse me!” Cosima walked as fast as her short legs allowed. When the other girl turned around, her eyes flickered with recognition.

“Oh hi. It’s Cosima, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, so um, you’re a student here also? I haven’t seen you before.” Cosima pointed.

“Yes, I transferred here recently. And I see you study here. I feel so much better now.” Shay commented.

“Definitely. If you need anything I’ll be happy to help.” Cosima grinned.

“Sure thing, thanks.” Shay waved goodbye and walked away.

 

Cosima turned around and headed back to the main building to go to her AP Government class, she was going to be late but who cared now that Shay was right here. Cosima was smiling, from ear to ear, filled with excitement and happiness. She noticed that Ms. Fitzsimmons was hanging out with Ms. Cormier. And again, she felt that weirdness in her chest.

“Delphine.” Cosima said out loud. The name in her mouth sounded so familliar. Cosima felt so weirded out by this.

 

Cosima hanged out with Shay and Scott during the recess and fought with Posh Spice during AP Government class, everything was going as normal, however Cosima still had this sense that something was off. That this wasn’t exactly her life, it was like a dream within a dream.

Cosima was lying on the floor, her head rested over her backpack, earbuds in her ears and eyes closed, the joint between her fingers. She looked relaxed, not like her usual hyperactive being moving her hands all around her, her words spilling out of her mouth without processing. Her mind running a 100 mph now shut down.

 

“Cosima?” Delphine called her name, but she did not react. She touched her softly on her arm. Cosima opened her eyes quickly, a bit startled and when she saw who it was she flustered. She yanked her earbuds and sat.

“Delphine, I mean, Ms. Cormier, what are you, er, I am, um, shit.” Cosima was a complete mess.

“It’s okay Cosima, I’m not here to reprimand you. Though you know you shouldn’t be smoking at school premises.” Delphine smiled reassuringly.

“I just want to talk, is it okay?” Delphine saw the girl tense up a bit, but she eased after a couple of seconds. She nodded.

“Are you okay?” Delphine tilted her head to look at the young girl features.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, nothing to worry about.” Cosima stated.

“I’ve noticed that you are a bit distracted in class, you are drifting a lot. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help you with?”

Cosima did not say a word, she was speechless.

“Okay, if you need to talk, whenever you feel like, you know I’m here.”

“Cool, thanks, I guess.” She grinned. Delphine smiled back, and she put her hand over her shoulder to ease her. Cosima gulped, she broke eye contact.

“You can trust me Cosima, I will be here for you, oui?” Delphine gave her another sweet smile and she got up, she removed the bits of grass off of her clothes and waved goodbye.

“Take care Cosima. À bientôt.”

Ms. Cormier went away but there was something about her words that had Cosima’s thoughts spinning wildly.

“Trust?” Cosima thought, “trust.” She repeated and closed her eyes and remembered things.

_“You can trust me, Cosima. If someone is hurting you or making you feel bad, you can tell me. I promise I won’t fail you.”_

_“I promise you that I will make sure to show you how much I want you, as a birthday gift of course. Trust me when I tell you that I don’t think of you as a kid anymore.”_

 

_“Look, it doesn’t matter what happened, Delphine, it’s in the past. I’m done with this, with you. I just want to move on, be happy with someone whom I can trust. I wanted to trust you.”_

_“You can trust me!”_

_“HOW? It’s nothing but lies with you! The books? I thought they were from Ms. Fitz!”_

_“Cosima, if you knew they were from me, you would have never taken them. You’re too stubborn. I just wanted to remind you that you were never alone, not entirely.”_

_“What do you know?”_

_“When you were that cheeky girl in class, when you were annoyed with Rachel, when you were angry, when you smiled, when you cried. I was there, remember? I got to know each side of you, the real you, Cosima. And that’s why I know how much you suffered. It was real, what we had was not a lie nor a game. I lo—“_

_“I have a girlfriend.”_

_“I know, but trust that I did everything for your well-being, please believe it.”_

_“So being apart was for the best? That’s what you’re saying?”_

_“We weren’t ready, Cosima. You were a kid, I was a student. You know it was going to be a mess for both of us. So yes, it was for the best.”_

_“That’s bullshit! I was just stopping you from becoming the almighty Dr. Cormier.”_

_“Cosima, don’t be childish, you know better than I that it was for your own good!”_

_“BULLSHIT!!! I was just entertainment for you! I loved you, Delphine, I chose you, and you couldn’t do the same for me. End of story.”_

_“I had to do it! You deserved a future, Cosima, why are you so stubborn to see it!?”_

_“You’re so shady, it’s hard to trust you, but I get the reasons behind those actions, Delphine. My mom told me what you really did; you lied to me to push me away. You hurt me to protect me. It makes sense; and yet, you’ve no idea how much that hurt, thinking that you never loved me. That destroyed me! However, I know that I was too harsh, quick to judge, too childish to listen to you, and I’m sorry for doubting you. I know this is kind of late, though, you know I’m always kind of late, kind of always sorry, so yeah, late apologies.”_

_“I’m sorry, too. I just wanted what was best for you. I did wrong, Cosima, I crossed a line that I should have never crossed. There’s no excuse for what I did, but I don’t regret one single minute with you. You made me discover a new world, you taught me what it was to be in love for the first time, even though I wasn’t supposed to, but I loved you, even behind the lies and the deception, love was the motor that propelled my actions... Je t’aime.”_

 

Cosima opened her eyes, she remembered now; it was Delphine whom she met at the Mall, not Shay. She look at herself, she wasn’t 17 anymore. Cosima looked at her hands, and touched her ring finger. There was supposed to be a ring there.

“Oh shit! Shay!!! This is not real.”

She was drugged or something, this was like a hallucination of some sort and she had to shake it off.

“Del…phine…” She was so sleepy, but she blinked harder trying to wake her senses, to fire up her brain that was completely shut down. She felt a warmth around her, blonde hair. She blinked harder trying to focus.

“Delphine?” Cosima tried to seat but she felt so sick and everything was moving, there were so many colors and so many shapes. Cosima was really disoriented. She tried to reach for her glasses that were over the nightstand, she slid them over the bridge of her nose and blinked several times. She sat on the bed, still dizzy and looked on the right side of the bed.

“Co-si-ma? Wake up, ma chérie.”

“Delphine?”

“Look at me, mon amour, please.” Delphine held her firmly.

“I told you she was mine.”

“Shay! What did you do to her!” Delphine stood up from the bed, “she needs a doctor!”

“All she needs is me.”

_THUD!_

“DELPHINE!” Cosima saw how Delphine fell to the floor, the blunt object that Shay used to hit her head stained with blood.

“I told you I was going to get rid of her, Cosi. Now we can live happily ever after.”


	21. Chapter 21

It was dark already; Delphine drew through the crowded streets to reach her home. She parked her car and walked on the snowy sidewalk. She hugged her body to warm her torso. When Delphine reached her doorstep she hesitated. Cosima was probably busy or maybe resting but she had to speak with her. She understood that she always fucked it up. That she lied and made decisions on her behalf, but she couldn’t help it. That was the kind of woman she was, shady till the end of days, because she wanted to protect Cosima Niehaus from all the pain and suffering the world had to offer and in return she was the one who ended making her hurt. She was ready to face the angry woman and apologize and beg for forgiveness.

Delphine might have moved out but she still had her keys, so she used them to open up the door.

 

Once in, she strolled through the narrow hall until she reached the living room and kitchen. Delphine removed her jacket and hanged it, she noted that over the small kitchen table there were two glasses and saw the Grey Goose bottle almost empty. Cosima had a drinking guest, apparently. The silence was eerie; if Cosima was around she was then resting. She hoped that Shay was already gone. Or worse, what if Cosima was with that woman? Delphine shook her head. She couldn’t let her insecurities hit her again in the head.

 

Delphine turned to the stairs and climbed them slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. She didn’t want to scare her wife either. She moved on the upper floor, passing Danielle’s bedroom before getting in her bedroom.

The door was left ajar and she pushed it, Delphine moved inside the darken bedroom and saw her wife deeply asleep, Delphine was going to go away when she heard Cosima mumble.

“Del…phine…”

Delphine noticed the strange behavior of Cosima, she didn’t look drunk, actually, she looked high.

“Delphine?”

Delphine went to the bed to seat beside her wife, and checked her pulse, it was a bit accelerated, her eyes were unfocused.

“Co-si-ma? Wake up, ma chérie.”

“Delphine?”

“Look at me, mon amour, please.” Delphine held her firmly.

“I told you she was mine.”

Delphine turned around and saw Shay, the blonde woman leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, she left a groceries bag on the floor. She smiled and moved inside the room like she was already living there, like she owned the place.

“Shay! What did you do to her!” Delphine stood up from the bed, “she needs a doctor!”

“All she need is me.”

_THUD!_

“SHIT!” Cosima saw how Delphine fell to the floor, the blunt object that Shay used to hit her head stained with blood.

“I told you I was going to get rid of her, Cosi. Now we can be happily ever after.”

 

Delphine was still conscious, though. Her head was spinning, she had been hit with a vase and now she had a gash on her head. Delphine tried to collect herself, and stand up but she was still really affected.

Shay started to laugh in a very sinister way, walking around Delphine.

“How does it feel falling from so high, Doctor Cormier? The incredible scientist now crawling on the floor.” Shay mocked and kicked her.

“Ugh!” Delphine cried.

“HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!” Cosima tried to stand up from the bed but she was still under the effects of whatever Shay gave to her, her skin was clammy and her breaths were so irregular.

“Cosi, please don’t stand up.” Shay ran to Cosima and kneeling in front of her, she took her hands in hers. “I will solve your problems, no one will hurt you again. I am here to stay with you, my love.” Shay offered a sympathetic smile.

“What did you do to me?” Cosima had to be careful, it was clear that Shay was on edge and whatever she did could result in Delphine being hurt lethally.

“Oh you needed rest, Cosi. I gave you GHB.” Shay had given Cosima the ‘date rape’ drug, no wonder Cosima had been knocked out completely and the mixture with alcohol had worsened the situation.

“Now I’m gonna take care of that old hag and take you somewhere better, Cosi.” Shay kissed Cosima’s hands and left the room momentarily.

 

“Delphine, you alright? Delphine?” Cosima asked nervously.

“Oui, I’m okay. _Je crois_.” Delphine was crawling to the wall trying to stand up, when Shay came in. Shay hit her her against the wall and Delphine fell, Shay pulled her from her hair and left her standing on her knees.

“Now, say goodbye, Dr. Cormier.” Shay pointed a gun at Delphine, it was a compact semi-automatic Smith and Wesson .45 ACP Chief’s Special – Model CS45.

Delphine and Cosima froze. Delphine felt the cold barrel on her temple. She looked at Cosima.

“Je t’aime, Cosima. Since you were a geek monkey in high school. I will always love you mon amour, in spite of my ambition and my lies. You are my heart, Co-si-ma.” Delphine sobbed.

Cosima teared up and Delphine saw the love in those beautiful hazel eyes of her wife; she was ready to depart this earth with that look of love. So she smiled.

Shay pulled from the hammer and was ready to press the trigger.

 

“WAIT SHAY! It’s not worth it. I love you, Shay. Delphine doesn’t deserve a quick death. Let her, let her suffer. Come.” Cosima moved to the edge of the bed and extended her hand, offering it to Shay. Shay looked at Cosima, not entirely believing her words.

“Shay, let her suffer a bit more, come and kiss me. Show her how one is supposed to love. That will break her completely.” Cosima gave Shay her trademark smile, the toothy grin that disarmed men and women.

Shay tilted her head and smiled, she walked to Cosima and cupped her face, then she kissed her. Cosima corresponded to the kiss, pulling Shay to keep her as far away from Delphine as she could.

 

Delphine moved to the nearest wall and using the table as support, got up, her usual soft blonde hair was sticky with the gooey blood, she was a bit disoriented. The French shook her head and focused her attention on that bitch kissing her wife.

Shay was still holding the gun, even when she kissed Cosima. Delphine had to get out of there and get help, Shay wasn’t going to hurt Cosima for now. Delphine moved quickly and got away.

______

Her mouth felt like she had burnt with sulfuric acid. Kissing Shay felt so wrong at so many levels. Her lips were not the ones she desperately wanted; her hands weren’t soft and caring. It was a foreign sensation altogether.

With the corner of her eyes she observed that Delphine was scurrying off while she distracted Shay. She just hoped she made it and stayed safe.

Shay didn’t let go of the gun though, Cosima was completely sleepy thanks to the drug she still had running in her system. But she tried to keep Shay focused on her, buying Delphine time.

 

Shay pulled apart, she caressed Cosima’s cheek and gave her a huge smile.” I love you, Cosi. I knew you would choose me.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Hear that Delphi—Where is she!” Shay turned around and saw the droplets of blood on the floor. She was going to stand up but Cosima threw herself at her.

“Leave her alone, you bitch! RUN DELPHINE!” Cosima screamed while she held Shay.

The two women struggled but Cosima was still weak, Shay pushed her and went out of the room. Cosima followed, she used the walls as support. She took a peek at the hall where Shay was walking cautiously.

“Delphiiiiiiiine? Where are you? Don’t make this so hard. Give up. Just one bullet and it’s game over.” Shay chanted, her blue eyes seemed so insane, her smile was twisted and evil. Shay checked inside Danielle’s bedroom but she noted the trail of blood led downstairs and walked over there.

“Delphine, come out and play.” Shay insisted, gun pointed up. She started to move downstairs.

 

Cosima then saw that Delphine came out of her daughter’s room wearing a beanie that was absorbing the blood instead of letting it fall on the floor, fooling Shay regarding her location. Delphine approached tiptoeing behind Shay and when she was close, she pushed her down the stairs. Shay stumbled and rolled down dropping the gun.

“Argh!” Shay screamed and at the end hit her head with the wooden table on the lower floor.

 

“Mon Dieu,” Delphine turned around to help Cosima “chérie! Are you okay?”

Cosima nodded still supporting her body with the wall in the corridor. Delphine kissed her hard.

“Is she dead?” Cosima asked trembling.

“I don’t know I’ll have to check. I’m sorry, Cosima. I always end up hurting you. But I promise I will keep you safe no matter what, mon amour. Stay here.”

“Be careful!” Cosima said.

Delphine turned around and checked below the staircase, but there was no body to be found.

“She’s gone.” Delphine announced, “we need to call Beth.” Delphine checked the rest of the house for signs of the blonde woman, when she finished she closed the door and called Elizabeth Childs, detective extraordinaire.

 

Delphine made the call to Detective Childs and as soon as she closed the call returned to help her wife who was sprawled on the floor. “Mon Dieu! Are you okay, Cosima? Please talk to me!” Delphine cupped her face and checked for injuries.

“I’m fine, babe. I’m bit dizzy but I’m getting more aware. You’re the one who needs a doctor.” Cosima hugged Delphine hard and started to sob. “I almost lost you too. Oh God, Delphine. I am so so sorry. I never intended to kiss her or anything. I was desperate.”

Delphine filled Cosima with kisses. “It’s okay, Cosima. You saved me from that psycho. You protected me.”

Cosima chuckled. “Figures.” She leaned on the crook of Delphine’s neck, “I love you so much. I remembered when we were struggling to be together years ago. You’ve broken my trust over and over to protect me. You’re an over-protective puppy. I get it, love is what propel your actions. I know. But please, just trust me once, will ya?”

Delphine caressed her lips, and smiled shyly. “Je t’aime, Cosima. Always. You can trust in me, mon amour. Trust in my love for you. I will work harder to be more open with you, I swear.”

“We both have to do some improvement. But this our story, babe. It’s not over yet and we’ll fight to make this family better. I love you too.”

Cosima kissed Delphine passionately, and hugged her. The two women helped each other back to their bedroom to heal their wounds and wait for Detective Childs who was on her way to take their statement.

______

Danielle was in her room, it was night and she was bored. Her head was spinning of crazy dreams and fantasizing of a certain girl. She was horny and lonely, and the hospital room was quiet. She was tired of being here with needles and tests and could only hope to be back home in the privacy of her bedroom and touch herself, and dream of that idiot. Because that’s what her subconscious dictated, that was what her physiological needs demanded. However, her heart desired the punk girl whole. A lopsided smile that made her insides melt, her deeper voice after having sex, her dark eyes when she straddled her and pulled her closer, her awful jokes that made her laugh when they were alone. Danielle wanted all of that.

 

The starry sky was beautiful through her window; she missed being outside and breath in the cold air, the snow in her backyard where she played with her mothers. The smell of winter: pine and woodsmoke, of apples and cinnamon and love. A love that hurt like a bitch, a love that had poisoned her reasoning and heart.

She dreamt of the old days when she used to play in the park where she learned to skate. The same park where her mothers took her and pushed her on the swings. The day Charlotte and her played hide-and-seek for hours and she arrived all dirty with mud and her mom just laughed it off. She had been so happy back then. What an incredible childhood she had.

A 7 year old Danielle laughed while she ran and played with a teen Kira who was babysitting that other girl who looked at her with curious eyes. Kira smiled and fooled around but that other girl just seated on the bench, watching her play.

_“Why don’t you play with us? It’s really fun.”_

_“I rather eat my biscuit than playing with the likes of you.”_

She remembered she smiled to that annoying girl. And the next day and the next day until grumpy girl became her friend, until the day the girl sat alone on the slide sobbing and broken.

 _“You don’t have to be sad.”_ Danielle wiped the tears on her friend’s face.

 _“I’m going away, Dani. My mum says it’s for the best. But I don’t want to go.”_ The girl cried.

_“It’s okay. When you come back I’ll be here.”_

_“You promise?”_

Danielle nodded. _“I promise.”_ Danielle kissed her cheek, _“don’t forget about me.”_

The brunette with pigtails smiled. _“I won’t.”_

 

Danielle woke up abruptly. “Holy watershed! I met Susan when we were kids. I totes forgot it. Right before she went to London. Shit!”

Danielle noticed that her phone was bleeping; she took it and checked the screen. It was her mom.

“Hey mom, why are you calling so late? What? Slow down, mom.” Danielle sat on her bed and flicked her lamp on.

“Mom? Okay, what happened? Is maman alright?”

The door opened. Danielle took a glance.

“Oh mom, don’t worry Shay is here. She can—“

Shay took the phone away from Danielle. “Oh please let me speak with your mommy,” Shay smiled to Danielle and put the phone in her ear.

“Hi Cosima. Don’t worry about your kid, I will take good care of her.” Shay shut down the phone and left it on the table. Danielle frowned at the strange behavior of Shay.

“Dani, get ready. We’re going home.”

Danielle frowned not clearly understanding what the woman was saying. She noticed the bump she had on her forehead.

“What do you mean? I thought I was going home next week.”

“Oh no, missy. We’re going now!” Shay started to pack Danielle’s things inside the small suitcase resting on the table. She helped Danielle to sit on a wheelchair and took the bag and started to walk away from the room with the young patient.

 

“Shay, its friggin’ 10, we can’t go out at this time.” Danielle tried to put some sense into the woman who was smiling and humming a song.

“Dani, your mom is waiting for us. We will begin a new life together.”

Danielle stopped the wheelchair. “Dude, what the fuck are you talking about? I want to go back to my room, please.”

Shay pressed the button of the elevator and turned around the chair to face Danielle. “I’m sorry but you’re coming with me.” Shay smiled and only then Danielle saw the gun under the jacket. “Don’t make a scandal, my sweet Danielle. It would be a shame to leave a scar on that beautiful face.”

Danielle gulped down saliva to moisten her dry throat. She nodded in understanding and as soon as the lift arrived she got in with Shay.

 

“Are my mothers okay?” Danielle dared to ask the unstable woman.

“For now. Once I kill Delphine, Cosima you and I will make the perfect family. I promise.”

“You are insane! What the hell, Shay? DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MOMS!”

_SLAP!_

Shay backhanded Danielle’s face. The blonde caressed her cheek and checked her bleeding lip.

“Shut it now, dear.”

_PING!_

The lift doors opened on the parking lot. Shay pushed the wheelchair. Danielle could hear the sirens of the police cars wailing in the distance.

“Shit.” Shay hurried her pace.

“The police already have this place completely shut down, Shay. Let me go!” Danielle hoped to be rescued and soon. She was getting really scared.

Behind them a door opened abruptly. “FREEZE! Police!”

Shay turned around and Danielle saw Det. Childs moving slowly, pointing her gun at them.

“Let the girl go. You are surrounded!” Beth warned.

Shay quickly pointed her gun at Danielle’s head. “Don’t give one more step or I blow her head.”

Behind Beth, Cosima and Delphine were standing, holding each other and praying for the safety of their daughter.

“You should have chosen me, Cosima!” Shay screamed, while walking backwards trying to reach her car.

“Let her go, Shay!” Cosima pleaded.

“LOWER YOUR GUN OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT!” Shay threatened once more. Beth slowly raised her hands, giving small steps forward.

“Okay, I hear you. Calm down.” Beth tried to keep Shay at ease.

Shay kept moving backwards, keeping an eye to what was going on in front of her. When out of nowhere someone tackled Shay.

“RUN DANIELLE!”

Shay stood up trying to run for it, but she was hit again.

Danielle could recognize that voice anywhere in the world, it was Susan’s. She stood up from the wheelchair and ran to where Beth and her mothers were, Beth sprung into action.

Susan was struggling for control of the gun, she punched Shay once more but the blonde was feisty. They struggled some more and—

_BANG!_

Susan took two steps back, the brunette was breathing heavily, she had the gun and let it fall on the floor. Beth quickly tackled Shay to handcuff her.

Danielle lips curved into a smile, but when Susan turned around to see her, that smile was erased just as fast.

Susan removed the hand she had over her abdomen, revealing the bloodstain, she took one more step toward Danielle and crumbled on the floor.

“SUSAAAAAAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”


	22. Chapter 22

[Night – 7:30pm]

Susan finished her last lap, she had been in the track and field team since school resumed. She gave up basketball to give Danielle space. And she really hoped Danielle returned to school and soon. Susan missed her so much, but she had to be true to her word. She had to keep her distance from her. It was for the best.

Susan jogged to the bleachers to grab a towel and dry her sweaty body. She was breathing hard so she let her body fall into the grass and relaxed a bit before going to the showers.

“Here ya go, Duncan. That was a great run.”

“Thanks, Detective.” Susan took the water bottle offered and took a sip.

“You can call me Beth, dipshit.” Beth smiled.

Susan rolled her eyes and finished her water. She sat and crossed her legs, she dried her neck and face with the towel while she recovered.

“You’re really good at running, Duncan. But don’t you think it’s time to stop running once and for all.” Beth commented.

Susan took another sip of her bottle, remaining quiet.

“Seriously, you can’t run forever. Listen to me, kid. I know because I used to run like you. It’s worse if you keep this up. Face your demons, Duncan. Trust me on that, you little shit.”

“Yeah yeah, I hear you, Detective. Cut that shite already, yeah?” Susan finished her bottle and dropped it in the trashcan nearby. She grabbed her bag and went inside the locker room.

 

Face her demons; there was a lot of stuff she had to sort out before facing her real demons. Susan showered fast and as soon as she changed she walked out. She met again with Detective Childs, who was waiting outside.

Since she met Beth, the cop had become a mentor to her. She knew pretty much what she had gone through, even though she barely spoke with her or shared her shit with the policewoman.

Beth did drugs, she was a fucked-up kid and many thought she didn’t have a future, she would tell Susan all the stories when she was growing up and it was incredible to find someone to whom you could connect to that level.

“Listen to me, dipshit. We’re gonna take a break next week from track but I’m gonna need you to do physical work, okay? So you’ll train with Alison, gotcha?”

“Bloody hell, why do you want me to train with Coach Hendrix? She’s busy with basket.” Susan crossed her arms in annoyance, she could smell the trap from miles away.

Beth grinned. “Physical work next week, dumbass. I’ll be at the station and—“

_RING RING!_

Beth’s phone started to ring, she picked it up, holding her phone with her shoulder while she took out her gloves.

“Childs. Hey Del, what? Shit, I’ll be there right there,” Beth put the phone inside her pocket, “I gotta run, Duncan. Go home and think about what we talked.”

Beth ran away from the field and disappeared on the horizon. Susan slung her bag on her shoulder and went away.

______

Rachel was reading the latest report. It was amazing what they had achieved. The world maybe wasn’t ready for this feat, but she was. This is all she had hoped for and so much more. Now all she had to do was wait.

Rachel stood up and walked out of her office.

“Martin, no more calls please.” Rachel said to her assistant and turned around to enter the lift on her right. Once inside, she passed her card and pushed B2 and waited.

_PING!_

The doors of the elevator opened allowing Rachel to walk the silent dark hall.

_CLIP CLOP CLIP CLOP_

The sound of her stilettos reverberated in the emptiness of the hall. She finally reached a metal double door. She swiped the card on the reader, as soon as the she slid the card the indicator turned green and she walked in. She moved through a narrower hall, grey walls with flickering lights were all that surrounded her. She reached another set of doors that required a numeric password and fingerprint recognitions. Rachel put her index in the reader and pushed the code. The reader turned green and she entered.

 

The lights turned on slowly, the light was very dim, barely giving enough to walk around, but Rachel knew her way around. She walked straight ahead, moving around tables with top of the notch equipment, keeping her eyes fixed on the tank she had a couple of meters in front of her.

When Rachel reached the tank she pressed a code on the numeric pad that was over the table. As soon as the code was entered the chambered opened revealing the miracle of science.

Rachel slid her hand over the glass, a glass that contained the synthetic amniotic liquid that fed the embryo that rested inside. An embryo made of Danielle’s stem cell line.

A human clone.

Rachel smiled.

______

[Night – 8:00 pm]

The blonde was kissing Susan’s neck, biting here and there, but as usual, her head was not in the game. Susan usually hanged out with some kids from school or coffee shops or anywhere where she could get people to make out with them. She had plenty of options but lately it seemed she was picking blondes. Not the redheads or brunettes, but the blondes.

The girl pushed her against the wall and kissed her, Susan tried to correspond but she simply couldn’t. How many times did she try to hook-up with someone randomly. How many times did she fail, she couldn’t have sex with them when her feelings were weeping for other person, not when her hands didn’t feel comfortable enough, much less when she was trying to erase the memory of the girl with the most beautiful hair she had ever met.

Susan pulled away from the needy girl. “Sorry bird, I uh, I forgot some shite I’ve to do.”

 

Susan grabbed her things and walked away; no point on trying to bang a random stranger today, she was not ready. She headed out of the bathroom of that bar and went to a park where she used to play when she was just a kid. The place was pretty deserted, so she lighted her joint and blew the smoke once she took the first hit. She sat on a swing and thought about her shitty life. She was so lonely; she was not the daughter her mother had hoped for. She wasn’t brave like her mum, or openhearted like her sister. Why she ended up being such trash?

She closed her eyes and thought of Danielle. Why she was the only one who saw something else in her? She had no clue. But she was grateful for meeting her, grateful for being the receiver of her undeserving love. Susan had acted like a complete bitch and broke her heart. She was truly undeserving of her love.

“I am so sorry, Dumbhaus. I swear if I could repay your kindness in anyway I would do it. I just want you to be happy, yeah?” Susan spoke out loud. Maybe if she did it like this, Danielle would hear her and forgive her. She finished her joint and took a nap inside the slide.

 

[Night– 9:00 pm]

It was already late, the dark sky was clear of clouds and so full of stars. Susan yawned and stretched herself. She had been dreaming of Danielle and Beth’s words. She was feeling the weight of those words, she really had to face her demons. Or else, she was going to live in this constant fear of losing herself in the process. She was running away from Danielle, putting distance between her and the girl who stole her heart. She had to be strong and keep her word, and yet, her desire to see the blonde made her heart beat with resolution.

 

She arrived at her mum’s car shop. She dropped her bag on the table and met her sister in the office.

“Hey Su, how was practice?”

“It was okay, where’s mum?” Susan sat on the empty chair in front of the desk and took out her notebooks to do homework before going to bed.

“She went out to buy dinner but she’ll be back soon.” Kira kept typing on her laptop.

“Righ’. Um, anything you need to fix?” Susan asked.

“Nah, I got this. You focus on homework while I finish this client’s report.”

Susan did them pretty fast since she didn’t find them amusing anymore. It was more entertaining when she had to do research with that dumbass.

“Hey, Lil’ Monkey.” Sarah arrived, left some groceries bag on the table and went to greet her kid.

“Hey, mum.” Susan gave her mother a lopsided smile.

Sarah kissed her cheek and sat. “Let’s eat you two.”

 

The trio sat on the small table while they ate. They talked about cars and clients and all the things in between. Sarah had been such a great mum, Susan had learned from her so much, except her bravery. Susan had to admit that she couldn’t face her demons because she was scared.

“So, when you’re going to invite your girlfriend?” Sarah asked.

Susan almost choked on her pasta. “Wha’?”

“I know you’re very reserved, monkey. But I would really love to have her here.”

“Um, I don’t have a, you know, um, I’m single.” Susan took another bite of her meal suddenly feeling sad.

“Come on! I know about Cosima’s daughter, you can tell me.” Sarah insisted.

Susan stopped eating. She was now utterly wistful. “No, mum. That cannot be. Her mom hates me, she is a bit sick and mother said… shit, it’s nothing, mum. I uh, I’m gonna go to sleep, yeah?” Susan stood up from the table, left the napkin over the table and packed her backpack. “Sorry mum, I don’t wanna talk about it, good night.”

“What the hell? Seriously I can’t trust that woman. I thought Rachel was going to speak with Cos. Bloody hell, Kira, watch your sister, yeah?”

 

Susan was on her bunk, smelling the flannel shirt that she had borrowed from Danielle weeks ago. She knew she had to give it back, but this shirt was the only thing she had left of her. She slept with the shirt and held it like a teddy bear. The shirt had lost her smell already, and of course after washing it, there was nothing that enticed her senses, except for the fact that Susan knew it belonged to her.

This flannel made her feel silly things, made her dream of a relationship that was not meant to be. Susan desired to be in bed with her and yet, the warning of her mother had been clear.

_“You’re running, dipshit.”_

“Shut up, Childs!” Susan remembered the words that Beth always said to her.

If she stopped running she had to face her, to face Mrs. Niehaus and then her own. To run meant that Danielle was going to find happiness with someone else. To run meant that she was going to let her go.

“You’re a coward!” Susan scolded herself and buried her head under the pillow, trying to suffocate her inner thoughts.

_“Stop running, dipshit. Be brave.”_

“I’m not brave, Childs. I’m trash, yeah? Leave it alone!” Susan frustrated closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

______

Rachel was in her loft, sending emails to investors on the other side of the world. The moon was bright and the moonlight penetrated the floor-to-ceiling windows. However, Rachel could not appreciate the beauty outside of those windows when her mind was completely focused on what her laptop screen said.

She kept typing, the _click click click_ of the keyboard the only sound in her office.

_DING DONG!_

Rachel took a glance at the clock on the wall.

“9:24pm. I thought Susan was staying with Sarah today.” Rachel arched her eyebrows.

A second later Troy came in her office. “Ma’am, you have a visitor.”

“We need to speak, Rachel!”

Rachel stopped typing. “Shay, I don’t think you have an appointment.”

“I need your help.”

Rachel kept silent, typing like there was no one there.

“Please, Miss Duncan is very busy.” Troy tried to pull Shay out of the office but she was decided to stay.

“You will listen to me Rachel, or else—”

Rachel glared at the woman, then at Troy and dismissed him with one swift movement of her hand, like royalty.

 

“What is this scandal? I’m very busy and your presence is very irksome.”

“I want you to get rid of, Dr. Cormier.”

“Is that so?” Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes and noticing the disheveled aspect of the holistic woman.

“Yes.” Shay was pacing like a caged animal, her desperation was extremely evident to Rachel.

“I can’t, Dr. Cormier is my best asset. Shay, you’re no longer useful to me, whatever you do now is none of my business. You may leave, forget about Delphine, yes? And don’t waste my time anymore.”

“You will regret this!” Shay threatened.

Rachel eyed Shay, her lips curved the slightest. “Don’t be ridiculous. If someone might regret those words, that’s you. Go before I qualm getting you out from the hellhole where I found you.” Rachel’s voice was a slow growl, carrying enough inflection that her intentions wear crystal clear. Shay tensed her jaw and got out of there. However, that visit left Rachel with a distasteful taste in her mouth. Something was extremely wrong with Shay if she came here to ask for the removal of Delphine from the equation.

 

“Oi! We need to talk!”

“This has to be a joke, why are you here, Sarah?” Rachel rolled her eyes, it seemed she was out of luck, first the nutjob and now the annoying tramp, Sarah Manning.

“I thought you were going to make things right for Susan, but I see you lied again. Bloody hell, why can’t you do something nice for your kid for once!” Sarah hit the desk, eyes furious looming over the corporate woman.

“I did what was best for her, Sarah. Danielle was dying, why was I going to let my daughter suffer like that?” Rachel was unfazed; she crossed her hands over the desk.

Sarah sighed. “Shite, and I hear about this now? Is Danielle okay?” Sarah raked her fingers over her hair, trying to imagine how awful this had to be for Cosima and Delphine.

“Dr. Cormier cured her daughter.”

“Good to know. Now please don’t interfere in Susan’s love life anymore. You don’t own her, Rachel, she’s not an employee of yours, she’s your daughter, she needs us to guide her, not to cut her wings. We both fucked up. This thing we have is unhealthy.” Sarah walked to the window, hands inside her leather pants. “We left her alone for so long, I messed up with her, I let her in your care and look how sad she is. I should have known that this was never going to work.”

Rachel stood up from the desk, she knew where this was going. “No. You can’t leave me, Sarah.”

“No? You’re so full of yourself that you think this is all about you. Watch me, bitch!” Sarah turned around and stormed away. Rachel grasped Sarah’s wrist and when the punk yanked her arm, she turned around and slapped Rachel.

 

“Shit!” Sarah was stunned; she had never hit Rachel, at least not intentionally.

Rachel was clearly surprised as well, she touched her cheek right where it stung, the silver of her nails shone with the moonlight. Her eyes burned with amusement.

“You dared to lay your dirty hand on me.” Rachel accused.

Sarah smiled. “Yeah, I did. Turned on too much?”

Rachel clasped Sarah’s jaw, leaving half-crescent moon mark on her jaw and kissed her.

 

The usual dance between the two women began, fighting for power, for being in control and to be on top.

Rachel loved the fight that Sarah gave her, she bit back and clawed her nails on her back. Her teeth pulled skin and left a bruise. This was so entertaining and challenging, this was how they have been battling for over two decades. Clothes flew all around the office and the living room until they reached the bedroom.

 

The two collapsed on the bed, spent and satiated. Sarah licked the trickle of blood running on her lower lip from the bite that Rachel gave her.

“You know where the door is, yes?” Rachel moved to her side of the bed, still trying to recover her breath.

“No.” Sarah moved closer, behind Rachel.

“No?” Rachel closed her eyes, she was too tired.

“I’m not going anywhere, you psycho bitch. This is where I’m staying so get used to it.”

Sarah closed her eyes as well, her body hurt so damn good, and she was tired. “Can we try to make things right for Susan, Rach? Can we bloody do something right for once?”

Rachel didn’t say a word, she let her body relax and tried to ignore the body on her back, and all the dangerous things that stupid ho made her feel. And the fact that Sarah was still here made her melt just a tiny bit. Ok, let’s be real, she was melting a lot. This was pathetic. She was pathetic.

_Stupid stupid stupid._

______

[Night – 9:45pm]

Susan couldn’t sleep, she had to see her once more, at least if she found Mrs. Niehaus in the room she could say it was because she was going to give back the flannel shirt.

_Righ’ who’s gonna believe that lame excuse at 10pm, huh?_

Still, Susan dressed up, put on her leather jeans, her jacket and her boots. She took the flannel shirt, tied it to her waist and headed to the hospital on her bike.

 

She sneaked through the parking lot and pressed the lift button, she was just going to go in and leave the flannel on her bed and go away, Danielle was probably sleeping, so she only had to worry on finding Mrs. Niehaus. However, she could be asleep too and she would be on her way to avoid being detected.

She got out of the elevator but right when she was going to head to her room she saw Danielle with the other blonde who worked with her mother. Susan moved behind a wall and peeked to see what they were doing in the hall.

“Shay, its friggin’ 10, we can’t go out at this time.” Danielle said to the blonde.

“Dani, your mom is waiting for us. We will begin a new life together.”

Danielle stopped the wheelchair. “Dude, what the fuck are you talking about? I want to go back to my room, please.”

Shay pressed the button of the elevator and turned around the chair to face Danielle. “I’m sorry but you’re coming with me. Don’t make a scandal, my sweet Danielle. It would be a shame to leave a scar on that beautiful face.”

_Blow me down!_

Susan saw the gun, Shay raised her sight and Susan hid behind the wall. She waited until the elevator door closed, she ran to check to what floor they were heading.

_Parking!_

Susan ran through the emergency staircase, going down as fast as she could, jumping several steps and checking the floor signs to avoid missing her door to get out. Her heart was beating fast, that woman was taking Danielle with her. She had to stop her. No one was taking Danielle, that woman had to go through her first.

 

She saw the woman walking, pushing the wheelchair and heard the sirens. Susan got out of the emergency exit, careful of making any noise and moved behind the line of parked cars. She was getting closer.

“The police already have this place completely shut down, Shay. Let me go!” She heard Danielle, and by the wavering in her voice she had to be scared to death.

“FREEZE! Police!”

Susan took a peek through the car window were she was hiding; she was a bit behind them. She needed a distraction to go after that woman and give Danielle a chance to get away.

“Let the girl go. You are surrounded!” Beth warned.

Shay quickly pointed her gun at Danielle’s head. “Don’t give one more step or I blow her head.”

Susan crawled to the next car, following the two blondes with her eyes.

“You should have chosen me, Cosima!” Shay screamed, while walking backwards trying to reach her car.

“Let her go, Shay!” Cosima pleaded.

“LOWER YOUR GUN OR IS I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT!” Shay threatened once more.

“Okay, I hear you. Calm down.” Beth tried to keep Shay at ease.

Shay kept moving backwards, keeping an eye to what was going on in front of her.

 _Come on come on, just one step closer._ Susan had moved to the next car and was hiding behind the tires, Shay was going to pass in front of her at any moment, she had to wait a bit longer.

As soon as Shay appeared in her line of vision she jumped at the woman.

“RUN DANIELLE!” Susan attacked with her fist, and the woman fell on the ground, Susan went after the woman who took the gun and before she hurt Danielle or anyone she threw a punch, but the woman didn’t let go of the weapon. Susan tried to take it from her, they struggled and—

_BANG!_

Susan held the gun after taking it from the hands of the crazy woman and backed away, Beth jumped right then and caught that insane woman. Nonetheless, she felt she was vanishing and fast, she took a glimpsed at her shirt.

_Bloody hell. Just what I needed._

Susan put some pressure with her free hand, she dropped the gun and she wanted to be sure that Danielle was save, so she turned around and when she saw she was okay she felt so much better. Her hand fell limp on her side, she heard Danielle screaming something but she was too dizzy to understand and collapsed on the floor.

 

Her eyes felt so heavy, she fought to keep them open but it was hard.

“No no no no, wake up, Shorty.” Danielle was holding her in her lap. “HEEEEEELP!” She screamed.

“Dumb-haus. Sorry for your… shirt” Susan tried to take the flannel off of her waist but it was impossible.

“Shhh, shut up you idiot! Help is on the way. Hang in there, please.” Tears streamed down her angelic face. Susan reached for her and with her bloody thumb wiped them away.

Danielle cradled her in her arms, pressing the wound on her stomach to keep her from bleeding to death. The two laid on a pool of Susan’s blood and the paramedics were on their way.

“HURRY UP, SAVE HER!” Danielle was desperate. Screaming to everybody and nobody.

“You already… did. Thanks, love.” Susan smiled; she traced with her cold fingers the face of that gorgeous girl she loved so much, memorizing Danielle. And then, her hand fell limp on the concrete.

“Susan? SUSAN!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Danielle screamed in agony, she squeezed the girl in her arms, holding her against her chest, against her heart, to give her a bit of life.

_____

_RING RING!_

.

.

.

_RING RING!_

“Bloody hell, Rachel. You know you can silence your phone, yeah?” Sarah complained covering her head with the pillow.

_LIVE FAST DIE YOUNG BAD GIRLS DO IT W—_

“You were saying?” Rachel picked up her phone and gave Sarah hers, so she could answer her call. Sarah felt a tremor, the fact that both phones were ringing was a bad omen.

“Yeah? WHA’? No, not my kid. NO! I’m on my way.” Sarah jumped out of the bed and dressed as fast as she could. “You comin’?” The two women dressed as fast as they could and went to the hospital.

 

When Sarah and Rachel arrived at the hospital they saw Danielle Niehaus bathed in blood crying in Cosima’s arms. Delphine was speaking with Det. Childs.

“Oi! What happened?” Sarah asked Beth who briefed them in the current situation and the delicate situation of their daughter, who had been brought back to life twice already. The hemorrhage Susan had in her internal organs was giving a lot of trouble to the medical team and her prognosis was seriously bad.

“Shay?” Rachel arched her brow, her jaw tensed immediately. “I understand.” Rachel moved apart and made a phone call. She was not going to break into pieces at this moment, she needed her head clear to do what she had to do.

“I have a work for you. Yes. She probably will be detained. The name’s Shay.” Rachel closed the call and waited. This was something she had to do to avenge her daughter.

 

 

74 minutes was what the bitch lasted, sadly. Rachel arrived at Dyad with a lame excuse to find information regarding Shay that could help the investigation, but she actually went to see the woman scream in horror and pain, making sure the punishment was slow and painful. When her right-hand man got rid of the body she went inside the lab on B2.

_RING RING!_

It was Sarah. Rachel pressed the answer button. “How is she?”

“I’ll be… I understand.” She closed the call.

She traced the glass where the cloned embryo resided with her fingers. She had to go to the hospital and be with Sarah and Kira, they needed to be together now more than ever. Her daughter wasn’t in these four walls. Her daughter was…

“Not my daughter.”

This was something else, not her Susan. This thing was never going to be hers.

Rachel grabbed the nearest chair and smashed it against the glass, breaking the synthetic uterus, the amniotic liquid leaking on the floor.

The cloned cell ~~Susan~~ gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Danielle had been dismissed from the hospital already, she had come back to school and she had returned to her regular endeavors with her bestie, Charlotte Bowles. However there was an absence that was clearly affecting her. She missed that asshole with all her heart; the fallen heroine had left a hole that she knew no one else was going to fill. She had fallen for a girl who was the poison running through her veins. A girl whom she could not have.

Susan Duncan had been hit with a bullet two weeks ago, her internal organs collapsed and the girl was barely alive, after being brought back to life four times. She had been left in the ICU in a comatose state to see if the girl could fully recover, Danielle had been out of the hospital and was awaiting news, desperate to hear that Susan was going to make it.

 

“Hey, come on Dani. Time for class.” Charlotte brought her friend back to the real world.

“Right. Let’s go.”

Danielle followed Charlotte to Literature class. The two of them sat in the back and Danielle took out her notebook but she barely paid any attention, she kept glancing to the place where Susan used to seat, that was until she changed classes. She was never going to see her again.

 

 

During recess the girls went to the tree were they hanged out.

“Dani, please cheer up, man. You look truly like shit.” Charlotte had been trying to cheer her friend to no avail, she understood that it was going to take more than cheering to make her friend smile.

Danielle kept silent. Her thoughts far.

“Goddammit, snap out of it!” Charlotte cried. “Maybe everything would be better if she had just died!” Charlotte spat, her eyebrows furrowed. Anger in her comment.

Danielle looked at Charlotte not believing what she just heard. “What? Char, what the fuck? What is wrong with you?”

“I am so tired of this, since that asshole appeared you have done nothing but forget about me. You don’t talk to me, you don’t even look at me anymore, all you do is suffer because that bitch!”

 

Danielle dropped what she was doing and turned to face her friend. “Don’t you say that! You’re my only friend, Char. You don’t have to compete with Susan for my affection, you’re my sister. You won’t lose me, ever. The Char I know would never say something like that.” Danielle took Charlotte’s hands in her.

“I’m useless. How do you want me to feel when I can’t do anything for you. Then this idiot comes and saves you? And you’re feeling like shit I can’t even help you with that? I’m just a burden. You should totes stop hanging out with ‘Slowpoke’ Bowles.” Charlotte sobbed.

“Charlotte, you’ve no idea how much you’ve done for me. You’re the one who knows my secrets, the one I can trust to be there when I fall. You don’t have to jump a building for me, dummy. You’re my family. I need you, Char. You’re not a burden, but my strength.” Danielle squeezed Charlotte’s hands, making sure that her friend understood how much she cared for her.

A tear ran down Charlotte’s cheek. “You’re my only friend. I have no one else, Dani. I was scared. When I thought you were gone, I panicked because no one else see’s me like a person, I’m just the disabled kid who can’t take care of herself.”

Danielle wiped her friend’s tear and smiled. “If Susan has my heart, you have my soul, Charlotte. We’re soulmates, dude. You don’t have to be afraid because I’m part of you as much as you’re part of me. I know I’ve been in a terrible mood but just being there for me, you have done more than enough. So don’t you ever say anything like this shit again or I’m gonna smack you in the head, gotcha?”

Charlotte smiled and hugged her friend. “Sorry, man. I can’t help being jealous of that asshole. She shifted our whole dynamic, but you’re right, we’re soulmates. And I see that you’re blaming yourself for what happened. So stop!”

“Sorry, Char. I can’t, when she’s in there because of me.”

“No, that was that psycho’s fault, buddy.” Charlotte insisted.

“Still, she was there for me. If it wasn’t for her maybe I… I just want her to wake up, Char. I swear I’ll back off if she wakes up, but I want her alive and back in school. That’s all.” Danielle cried, her voice broke every time she tried to talk about what happened. She remembered clearly her warm body getting colder and colder, how her blood seeped through her shirt and into her, the way the glint of her eyes started to vanish. She dreamt of that tragic event every single day. She awoke at night screaming her name and her mothers ran into her bedroom to console her, where she burst into tears and cried until she fell asleep again.

 

 

Her mothers had been sickly worried for her but they had gone through enough shit as well and Danielle didn’t want them to be burdened by her now recurring nightmares. Danielle went to Dyad to her usual check-ups after class, her mothers wanted to be sure that the treatment was really going well and Danielle cooperated as much as she could.

She moved through the silent halls of the building and reached the lab, she knocked and waited.

“There you are, honey.” Cosima smiled and hugged her kid as soon as she saw her.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” Danielle entered and sat in the chair to be examined.

Cosima moved to the table and grabbed several items; she put on her latex blue gloves and proceeded to take the blood sample to examine it. She cleaned the puncture and tossed the gloves in the trash.

 

Cosima sat in front of her kid, after sending with her new assistant, the samples to be examined. Cosima took her hands and looked at her intently.

“Dani, how are you feeling? For real, baby. I know you haven’t been sleeping properly.”

“Okay, I guess. Um, is there nothing you or maman can do for her?” Danielle knew that what she implied meant doing more illegal shit but she had to know.

Cosima sighed, pushed the black rims up on her nose. “Sorry baby, we can’t do anything for her.”

The bullet had cause penetrating abdominal trauma and this wounds involved a high-energy transfer and, consequently developed an unpredictable pattern of injuries making more difficult to treat Susan.

When a bullet strikes a person, tissue is crushed. The bullet's forward movement creates a temporary tunnel that expands to a larger tunnel. The larger tunnel is considered to be a temporary ‘cavitation’ wave. Tissues in the temporary cavity sustain damage from compression, deformation and shear. After a bullet passes through, the temporary cavity recoils to its normal position, but with a remaining cavitation, called the permanent cavity. Tissue of the permanent cavity may be damaged and nonviable.

In conclusion, Susan was in the hands of the physicians’ treating her and that was the worst. Danielle had seen the sorrow in her Aunt Sarah, even in her Aunt Rachel. She wanted to avoid that kind of pain to more people; Danielle hoped she could do something else for those who depended on capable hands.

That was the moment the future was set for Danielle.

 

Cosima saw how depressed her girl was. “But, what I can do is apologize. I realized that I was acting like a complete selfish idiot, honey. I was doing exactly what my mom did to me so many years ago. Your grandma thought that she was protecting me from Delphine by pushing her away. However, I suffered so much for her, missing her day and night.”

“She did that?” Danielle loved her grandma and it never crossed her mind how she could have reacted after her mother told how she met her maman.

“Yeah, mom was pretty mad and she did what she thought was best for me, so don’t be resentful toward her. I forgave her and your maman did too.” Cosima smiled genuinely.

“I see. Grandma is rad, I can’t imagine her being completely pissed off at maman.” Danielle giggled.

 

Cosima’s heart clenched seeing her kid smiling like that. She wanted her kid happy forever and ever. “I don’t want to make the same mistake, even though, I still think that punk is extremely dangerous and volatile, but she loves you and that is enough for me.”

Danielle looked down. “Mom she doesn’t love me, she just… I don’t know anymore.”

“She told me so, that girl is ballsy, I’ll give her that for sure. Susan fucking Duncan is a force to be reckoned.” Cosima laughed.

“Thanks mom. I really appreciate it.”

Danielle hugged her mom and smiled, at least that was improvement, if only love could save Susan, save both of them, she wouldn’t let her go.

______

Delphine had gone to Rachel’s office to discuss the latest development on several projects. Rachel had been in and out of the hospital for weeks now and Delphine wished they could do something to help. Even though, they didn’t have the best relationship and her wife and her boss had been having the sassiest battle in the Dyad Institute for years, that didn’t meant that the Niehaus’ didn’t care.

“Good morning, Rachel. I have the reports as you asked.” Delphine sat in front of the desk.

“Thank you Dr. Cormier, this was efficiently done.” Rachel took the folder that Delphine handed and took a peek at the data.

“Um, any news about Shay?” Delphine said.

“Not at all. Detective Childs have lost track of that woman.” Rachel kept reading the data unfazed.

Delphine narrowed her eyes. Beth said that an Interpol agent had come for Shay that night with an aprehension order, but when Beth cross checked the man, resulted he was a ghost. No one knows what happened to that woman after that night. However, Rachel was like nothing. And that made Delphine feel suspiscious. Rachel was dangerous and that kind of woman would move heaven and hell to get what she wanted, but it was better not to look too deep or else who knows if she was the next to dissapear.

“I see. Hopefully they will find her and make justice.”

Rachel chuckled. “If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengenace need not be feared. Trust me Dr. Cormier, justice won’t be enough when I find her.”

Delphine chuckled nervously. The fact that Rachel quoted Machiavelli made her suspcious grow exponentially.

The phone rang and Rachel picked it up. “Yes Martin? What? She awoke!? Reschedule everything please.” Rachel handed back the folder and stood up, picking everything important, “that is all, Dr. Cormier. My daughter is conscious so I won’t be here for a while. Make sure everything is in order.” And at that, Rachel left.

 

Delphine returned to her office to leave the files and send some new orders to her staff and went to the lab to see her wife. Walking down the corridor Delphine checked her watch. Danielle had to be there for her daily test. Just because her kid was out of the danger zone doesn’t mean she was going to relax. She kept moving swiftly across the bridge that connected the administration building with the laboratories. She took the stairs next and punched the code when she reached the laboratory. She swiped her card and the door opened. Delphine entered and found her wife talking with her daughter.

“Bonjour my beautiful ladies.” Delphine greeted her wife with a kiss.

“Hey, I was here chatting with Dani.” Cosima laced her fingers with Delphine.

“I have news, Danielle. Susan awoke. Rachel cut our meeting and went to the hospital right away.” Delphine informed.

“What!? She did!?” Danielle was in disbelief.

“Oui, chérie. Rachel would have never left if it wasn’t for her daughter. So yes, I am sure.”

“Holy shit!” Danielle quickly went to the table and picked up her bag, “I gotta go moms. Be back home for dinner.” And Danielle ran out of the laboratory.

 

Delphine laughed and went to sit on the couch, she extended her hand invitingly to her wife who followed right away and leaned on the couch resting her head on Delphine’s lap. The two entangled their fingers.

“I really hope that Susan is okay. Sarah and Kira had been so sad, even Rachel.” Delphine commented, “Dani too. Those nightmares had been tough on her. Those screams made my insides crawl, Cosima.”

Cosima looked at Delphine. “Yeah, that was very traumatic. That girl dying on her, the medical staff resuscitating Susan and Danielle bathed in her blood. That is some serious shit. She will get over it with time, but for now we have to be vigilant.”

 

The two women chatted, discussing their future plans and what to do. This place had been stained and they had gone through so much. Maybe it was time to start again in a new place, in an environment that made them feel comfortable. Probably that was going to take some time but they were ready to continue this story somewhere else.

“Cosima?”

“Hmm?”

Cosima opened her eyes, she was napping on Delphine’s lap. She was tired and Cosima decided to sleep. Delphine didn’t have the heart to interrupt her, but there were matters to be discussed.

“I think that now that everything is going back to normal you should know that I am truly sorry for keeping things from you.” Delphine stroke Cosima’s hair.

Cosima grinned. “I know. You’re always hiding shit from me, babe. You think you can protect me from the world. I totes get it. It’s just that I wish you could trust that I can handle it, that I can make my own decisions.” Cosima took Delphine’s hand and kissed it.

Delphine smiled. “I’m sorry nonetheless. But I’ll try to be as honest as I can, although I can’t guarantee that if I have to do something ‘shady’ to keep you safe or Danielle, I’ll do it without hesitation. I want you to know that.”

Cosima sat upright again and cupped Delphine’s face. “I know that as well. I know the kind of woman I married, the shadiest, most ambitious, sexiest French woman in the whole world. I’ll be pissed, yeah. But that won’t change the love I have for you.”

Delphine burst in laughter. “My cheeky girl.” Delphine closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her lovely wife.

 

The spouses laughed and had fun, like they used to be before all this mess went south.

“By the way, Cosima?” Delphine split from Cosima.

“What?” Cosima drop tiny kisses on Delphine’s neck.

“Are you ready to welcome the Duncan – Manning family in our life?”

Cosima stopped what she was doing and faced Delphine. “You have to be effing kidding me, Delphine.”

“Danielle had been astray since Susan got shot, mon amour. Our baby girl is probably getting hot and heavy in the hospital. She has the same look I had when I fell in love with you.”

“Nah, it’s just a teenage romance. Duncan is a mess, babe. I mean, I will let Dani decide what she wants, but I don’t think that’ll last. Nope.” Cosima was pretty sure.

Delphine arched her brow. “You want to bet?”

Cosima had her cocky smile in place, she was pretty sure she had this in the pocket. “Bring it on, Dr. Cormier.” Cosima offered her hand and Delphine shook it, “watcha gonna bet, wifey?” Cosima asked.

Delphine leaned and whispered in Cosima’s ear. Cosima’s cheeks turned pink. “Duuuuuuude. I’m totes gonna win this.” Cosima rubbed her hands mischievously.

“We’ll see about that, Cosima.”

And Delphine kissed her wife. Kissed her slowly, softly, burning their skin like a fire burns the wood, the taste of a promise, and then she bit Cosima’s lower lip, stinging her like a bee. Enjoying the mixture of sensations, the changing of pace, like the calm before the storm. Drinking the love that poured through their bodies.

_______

The sky was gorgeous, the wind blew softly over her hair, Danielle moved with dexterity over the streets, skating like she used to do when she was healthy. She popped the board and jumped over the sidewalk. She propelled the board forward, and right when she reached the entrance of the hospital she picked up the board and carried it under her arm.

 

She went up to the room where Susan was, Danielle felt nervous, so many feelings boiling inside of her, a cauldron of feelings that was about to spill from her heart. She moved through the different rooms until she saw Sarah and Kira talking with her. Danielle stopped outside, breathing in and out, fearing her reaction, scared of how her heartbeat went to the rooftop.

“Oi! Dani. Good to see you.” Sarah said smiling, “come in.”

“I uh, I don’t want to interrupt or anything.” Danielle replied.

“Oh bollocks, Kira and I have to go downstairs to pick some food, yeah? You keep our girl company. Let’s go, monkey.” Sarah escorted Kira outside the room, she squeezed Danielle’s shoulder and went with Kira to the elevator.

Danielle entered the hospital bedroom and there she was, Susan Duncan in bed, connected to the IV and other machines. Looking fragile and in pain.

 

“Hey.” Susan was the first to talk.

“How are you?”

“Better.” Susan smiled, “you look really well. I’m glad.”

The awkward conversation didn’t help at all to ease the tension Danielle felt. She was so confused by this girl, she loved her and hated her and wanted to punch her in the face sometimes and others kiss her.

“I’m happy that you’re better. I wish you a speed recovery.” Danielle was about to get the hell out of that room when Susan took a hold of her hand.

“Wait! Don’t go!” Susan begged. “I know you’re pissed at me. I’m sorry, Dumbhaus. I fucked up big time.”

She was right, Danielle was angry. “Why would you do it? WHY!?” Danielle needed this particular answer. Why would Susan Duncan give her life for her when the last thing she remembered were her awful words that still made her hurt.

Susan scratched her head, weighting her words carefully. “I uh, I felt guilty. I said, shite, I had to…”

“WHY?” Danielle pushed harder.

Susan was clearly struggling to speak, to open up.

“WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!?”

Susan lips trembled. “Because I love you.”

 

The words she had been dreaming of hearing for such a long time. But she couldn’t believe her. Danielle shook her head.

“You’re an asshole. A selfish prick! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THIS?” Danielle cried, she hurt so much but she couldn’t. No. She didn’t dare to risk her sanity again for this girl.

“Bloody hell.” Susan raked her fingers through her hair, “I know the timing to say this is completely wrong. But it’s the truth, Danielle.”

Danielle laughed sarcastically. “How can I believe you, when everything you’ve said are nothing but lies!!!”

“Because you feel it!”

 

Yes, Danielle felt it. And she was scared to believe in her one more time. If she dared to believe in her words, she would yield Susan the power to destroy her completely. Danielle was afraid to go through this pain again.

“I know that I have hurt you, badly. I meant it, Danielle. I want you to be happy, yeah? Maybe one day you can look back and forgive me. I could only hope to be friends with you, though I don’t deserve you.”

“This is so messed up. There is so much bad blood between us. I don’t think we can solve this, Shorty. You’re poison to me. You and I, it’s not meant to be.”

Susan had a lopsided smile in her face. “Shite, that’s not good. But I get it.” Susan wiped the tears in her face. “Be well, Danielle Niehaus.”

Danielle smiled back at the girl who was going to haunt her forever, the girl who had hurt her and left a deep scar in her heart, the girl who was always going to be the poison that she would want to drink. She had to let go of the girl who was going to be the death of her.

“Farewell, Susan Duncan.” Danielle trembled, if she didn’t let her go they were never going to be able to heal, to forgive.

Danielle smiled, memorizing those hazel eyes that were her doom, she leaned down and kissed her forehead, kissed her goodbye.

 

She walked away knowing that she was walking away from her heart, moving away from the person who could see who she truly was, saving herself from the poison that kills the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, people calm down, there's an Epilogue on friday, so chill. In the meantime you can help me filling out this survey --> http://goo.gl/forms/iEnUeMsFyn
> 
> Thanks a lot,  
> Tana


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you haven't filled out the survey please do so http://goo.gl/forms/iEnUeMsFyn and thanks.  
> Here you go, final update.

Days passed like a breeze, the nights seemed empty and dull at times, and the seasons were the only evidence that the clock kept ticking, that time had changed, but mostly, that they weren’t trapped in a nightmare. The trials that life had put them had been tough, sometimes cruel but here they were, still one, still in love.

 

Cosima snuggled closer to Delphine; they were in bed, there bodies entangled in a mess of limbs, the sheets disheveled and the air thick with perspiration.

“That was a-ma-zing.” Cosima chuckled and brushed Delphine’s jaw with her lips.

“Merci. I’ve been practicing that move for a while.”

“Oh yeah, totes successful, babe.”

Delphine laughed and hugged her wife. “We have to leave bed soon, mon amour. Danielle is coming back home and I can’t but be stressed out with dinner and all the things we have to do.”

“I’m gonna cook dinner, chill babe.”

Delphine eyed Cosima, a bit incredulously. “Chérie, you and I know how your dinner’s end most of the time.”

“Ouch, you’re so mean, Dr. Cormier.”

Delphine cackled in laughter. “Maybe we should stick with the reservation, oui?”

Cosima grinned ear to ear. “Okay, fine, whatevs. We have to clean the house as well. And prep her room. It’s been 5 years Delphine. You think she’s gonna be okay?”

 

Delphine pondered for a moment. Danielle had blamed herself for what happened to the girl she loved so many years ago; when Shay abducted her and Susan Duncan saved her heroically, the Brit resulted fatally wounded. Danielle went to San Francisco, California after graduation to enroll in UCSF’s med-school and the distance was supposed to help her heal after walking away from Susan. Today, their baby girl, who was already 24, returned to Toronto to be with her family.

“She can handle it, Cosima. She’s stronger and she had grown so much, not that she has forgotten that girl. It’s pretty obvious she wants to know about her whereabouts but she is too stubborn. Wonder where she get that?”

“Hey! Not me!” Cosima sat on the bed crossing her legs, mildly offended.

“Really? Who dated my best friend because she was set on forgetting me, huh?”

Cosima grinned. “Okay okay, true.”

“When I Skyped with her yesterday she seemed eager to come back, mon amour.”

“It’s gonna be hella great then. Dani is such a gift. We’re so lucky to be her parents.” Cosima commented proudly.

“Oui, she’s going to continue her residency in San Francisco and now that I’m retired we should go back to where it all began, non?”

“Oh man, speaking of, I got hired in Berkley, babe. I received the call last night, but as soon as I saw you in bed, looking like the hottest angel I totes forgot to tell you.” Cosima nibbled Delphine’s ear.

Delphine giggled. “You are so thirsty, Cosima.”

“I mean, have you seen yourself lately? You’re like those fancy French wines, the more they age the better the taste.” Cosima rolled on top of Delphine and kissed her, “see you in the shower,” Cosima got off the bed and ran to the bathroom giggling.

Delphine smiled, and followed her wife.

_______

Danielle was on her way home, she couldn’t wait to see Charlotte whom she called to tell her the news of her visit days ago. Med-school had been demanding but now that she was on vacations she decided it was time to face her past.

She had tried to forget, she really did try, but Danielle always dreamt of those gorgeous eyes on her, or had nightmares of her bleeding to death, one way or another she knew the moment she left her on that hospital that this was going to be her life. Susan had become a part of her, and she missed her, though she didn’t dare to ask Charlotte about her, she was scared to hear that Susan had found someone else, instead she shut her mouth and assumed that Susan went to business school and took her mother’s place at Dyad.

_“Thank for travelling with us today, please, prepare for landing.”_

The stewardess voice brought Danielle back. She buckled up and got ready to return home.

 

The airport was busy, travellers arriving from many parts of the world, others departing. Danielle went to baggage claim and looked for her bags. When she saw them, she picked them up and remembered that Uncle Scott had sent several things for her moms, so she made a mental note to make sure she gave them what was sent. She started to walk out when she caught the two persons that she loved the most, who were smiling at her. She dropped her bags and ran to embrace her mothers.

“Welcome back, sweetie!” Cosima kissed her.

“We missed you so much.” Delphine added while hugging her daughter, tightly.

“I missed you too.”

The Niehaus’ were finally reunited. Together, they walked back to the car and headed to the restaurant to celebrate her return.

 

“That’s hella great mom. Grandma will be more than happy and Uncle Scott is gonna be excited.” Danielle was so surprised by the news that her mothers were going back to San Francisco. Delphine had retired from Dyad recently and was ready to settle down. Cosima applied to teach back home and the University of Berkley hired her, so everything had gone well for them. Danielle was ready to begin her next step in her medical career. Everything was perfect.

 

“There you are, sucker!”

Danielle stood up from her chair and went to hug her best friend forever, Charlotte.

“Oh my gosh, come here you dummy.” She kissed Charlotte and led her to the table.

“Hi, Charlotte. How’s it going?” Delphine asked.

“Everything is fine. You taught me well, Dr. Cormier.” Charlotte Bowles had taken the reigns of the Biotechnology Department after Delphine’s retirement. Delphine had mentored her and the young girl learned a lot. Charlotte was so happy and was really good at handling the different projects. Charlotte was the perfect replacement for a demanding position.

“So you’re staying here for how long?” Charlotte asked.

“A while, until my residency program begins.” Danielle smiled.

“Oh, that’s great. I guess we’re going to have to use every possible day before you go again.” Charlotte smiled.

 

They chatted and caught up with everything that was going in their lives; it was great to be back with her family and best friend.

“So, do you plan asking me about her or what?” Charlotte took a bite of her steak.

Danielle drank her Coke fulminating Charlotte with her look.

“I know you’re dying to know, Dani. You’re so damn obvious, my friend.” Charlotte smiled, happy to tease her friend as she usually had done for the past years.

“Char, cut that out before I stab you. And this time there’s no screen that will save you.” Danielle eyed Charlotte with a glint on her eyes.

“Okay, children behave and eat your food.” Delphine scolded the two girls as if they were five.

But goddamn, Danielle wanted to know about Susan. If she was okay? If she was happy? If she was dating someone? So many questions that she was afraid to ask.

The rest of the evening went incredibly. The women shared stories and the happiness felt all around them. Kind of.

 

Charlotte and Danielle said their goodbyes after catching up and enjoying a fantastic dinner and agreed to see each other tomorrow after office hours.

Danielle walked out of the restaurant with her moms, when suddenly a dude almost ran over them.

“Hey! Watch it!” Cosima screamed.

But another person followed quickly, chasing the man with speed; two minutes later appeared a very familiar face.

“Shit. I’m not as fast as I used to. Fuck!”

“Beth?” Delphine asked.

“Hey, look what we have here.” Beth was using her knees for support, gasping for breath.

“You okay, Detective? Need a doctor? Cause I am.” Danielle asked wondering if the cop needed medical attention.

“I’ll be okay. My partner will take care of that asshole quickly. It’s just that I should stay back in the precinct; I’m not as sharp anymore, but I gotta get that rookie in shape fast.”

 

After several minutes the man came back handcuffed and beat up to a pulp, struggling to get free. “Let me go, bitch!”

Beth stood up, grinning. “Well done, dipshit. At this rate you’ll get to detective in no time.”

“Yeah yeah, wanna bloody help me here, Childs?”

“Susan?” Danielle’s heart stopped.

“Danielle?” Susan softened her grip and the suspect elbowed her in the face. “Shite!”

“Oh my. I’ll take care of this, Duncan.” Beth stepped in and hit the suspect. “Christ, your lover girl is back in town and you forget about our friend Vic here. Focus dipshit!”

Susan blushed and wiped her bloody nose with her shirt. Her eyebrow was still bleeding.

Beth took the man away singing out loud,

“♩If you want **HER** future, forget **YOUR** past  
If you wanna get with **HER** , better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together **YOU** could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna,  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah ♫”

and Beth pushed Vic inside their car. “Five minutes so the doc can clean your sexy face, eh?”

“Shut it, Childs! Bloody hell.” Susan had no clue where to hide her face so she glanced at the floor instead.

“Um, Danielle is calling honey. Be right back, Dani.” Delphine pulled Cosima back into the restaurant, leaving the two girls alone.

“No, she’s not!” Cosima protested while Delphine kept dragging her away.

 

“So, you’re really here, Dumbhaus.”

“Yeah. Vacations. Come here, Shorty. Let me clean that wound.” Danielle went to her car and took out a first aid kit she had in her travel bag. She sat Susan in the back of the car. Danielle took gauze and drenched it in disinfectant. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of Susan.

“This might hurt a bit.” Danielle leaned in, she was so close to Susan, eyeing her cut, mesmerized by her dark eyes, by her lips, her smell… _shit, focus on the wounds you dumbass!_ She pressed the gauze and Susan hissed. Danielle made sure to stop the bleeding and leave the wound as clean as possible.

“That should do.”

“Um, thanks.” Susan got off the car and stood in front of Danielle.

 

“Soooo, you’re a cop.”

“Yeah, I uh, I studied criminology and then enrolled in the Academy. Childs said I had potential after Shay, well, you know, so here I am.” Susan put her hands inside her jacket, hiding how nervous she was.

She hadn’t changed a bit, Danielle observed. The same badass attitude, fierce eyes and that lion mane that made her look like a wild animal. Danielle was utterly distracted by her presence.

“Woah, that’s great.”

“Yeah, tell that to my mother. She kinda flipped at first, but now she had come to terms with it. Thanks to the fact that it’s Kira who had taken her place at Dyad.” Susan chuckled, “hey, but you look hot, err, I mean, you’re a doctor now, yeah?”

Danielle nodded. “Yes. I’m about to begin my residency in a couple of months.”

“I’m glad. I uh, maybe you and I can go—nevermind—shite. I have to go. Take care, Danielle and it was good to see you.” Susan jogged back to the car and went away.

______

Danielle waited for her mothers in the car. When the two women came back they were laughing and joking.

“Everything okay?” Cosima asked her kid.

“Yeah.” But by her tone it was clearly it wasn’t.

Delphine turned on the engine and drove back to their home. Danielle had become quiet and Cosima knew exactly what was going on with her girl.

“You know, Dani. Sometimes time doesn’t heal all the wounds. Remember when I told you my story? When I saw your maman 10 years later?”

Danielle nodded.

“Well, if you’re feeling right now overwhelmed it’s totes normal. But, if you’ve noticed that your feelings for her haven’t changed, that’s a problem sweetie. Don’t keep it inside or else you’re going to suffer just like I did.”

“This is stupid, mom” Danielle said in frustration, “5 years! And as soon as I saw her it felt like I never left!”

“I know, honey. That’s how this is. Love is the poison that kills the most but also, the medicine that heals the most. So let it heal, honey.”

 

 

Danielle went to her room to unpack her things and Cosima and Delphine went to their bedroom to give some privacy to their daughter.

“Dude, she’s totes whipped. Shit.” Cosima sat on the bed and removed her shoes.

“I think someone is going to lose a bet.” Delphine smiled and hanged her coat behind the door. “You know Susan had a tough relationship with Rachel, but thankfully after that Shay incident Rachel had been more open with her daughter. I’m glad for them. I think we are going to have a wonderful family relationship with the Duncan’s.”

“Not gonna happen, Delphine. Can you imagine thanksgiving?”

Delphine chuckled. “Susan always asked for Danielle whenever she visited Dyad. She cares for Dani. It’s just a matter of time before those two get back together. So give it up, chérie. I can’t wait to see you wearing it during dinner, under my command.”

“Right. And regarding that bet, will see about that, babe. It’s gonna be totes you who’ll wear it for my pleasure.”

“I already bought it, mon amour.” Delphine walked to the bed, swaying her hips, attracting Cosima like a moth into the fire.

“You did? Wao, you’re pretty confident,” Cosima blushed, pulling Delphine to her.

“Not really. I just desperately want to see you come undone by me.”

_____

Danielle was tired from the travel but her thoughts were on fire, spinning endlessly, like a carousel; she was in her comfy PJ’s sprawled in her bed, thinking about gorgeous, badass, Susan. Her heart beat with excitement, and nervousness. She dated back in San Francisco; she had found a guy who was sweet and caring. He was the perfect match, similar interests and he was very handsome. She did try to move on and build a relationship with him; however, she missed the stupid jokes, the kinky games and her hands on her. In the end, no one made her feel like that idiot did. She could always feel that poison running through her veins, spreading faster now that she was back.

“Shit” Danielle sighed. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. She sat on the bed and flicked her lamp on when she paid attention to the annoying sound.

_CLICK CLICK_

 

Danielle glanced at her window, something or someone was throwing things at it. She walked to the window and opened it, then, a rock hit her.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry!” Susan was down.

“It’s friggin’ 2 in the morning Susan, go away!”

“I can’t. I had to see you. Wait.” Susan quickly headed to the tree and started to climb. She was in a minute inside her bedroom.

“You have to stop doing that.”

“Righ’ but I’m still afraid of your mum, so no thanks.” Susan admitted.

“Why are you here?” Danielle crossed her arms in annoyance.

“I know you’re going to be here for some weeks very busy with your pal Charlotte and stuff. So I’ll be quick, yeah? Look, I’ve been trying so hard to stop acting like a wanker, to be good. I want you to know how much you did for me, Dumbhaus. You saved me from myself.”

“Susan, this is not like, um, the right time for this.”

“I won’t take long, I promise. Just lemme get this out of my chest, please. I’m so so sorry for what I did to you. I swear I never meant any of it. I promised mother to keep away from you in exchange for your treatment, I was scared of how you made me feel and I had to do it—“

“What?” That caught Danielle by surprise, “Rachel did what?”

“That doesn’t matter, not anymore. I took a decision and I hurt you, and I’ll always regret that, because I lost the most important person in my life… you still are.” Susan confessed. Her jaw was tense, her eyes begging forgiveness.

_She lied! Shit, she did it for me. Everything that idiot has done was for me!_

“Susan, you deserved to be loved, to be cared. You’ve always been of worth to me. You’re amazing and I hope you learned to love yourself. Everything is in the past now, so we’re good, asshole.” Danielle smiled. She was honest, she had hurt a lot but she couldn’t be mad at the fake punk she loved since high school. Even after all this time she couldn’t let go of her.

_Just say that you love me._

“Danielle?” Susan hesitated, “are you seeing someone? Shite, that’s none of my business. Sorry I asked. Good night.” Susan turned around ready to jump off the window.

_I can’t let you go._

“No, I’m not. I did try to build a relationship. Didn’t work though.” Danielle glanced at the smaller girl, her body language confident, hopeful, but there was something else. Nobility.

_He wasn’t my poison._

“Blimey! Err, shit. Sorry, eh, I’m sorry it didn’t work out. Okay, I’m not.” Susan raked her fingers though her hair, she gulped down saliva to moisten her dry throat and took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say here is that I never stopped loving you, you won me over since you punched me under the bleachers, you made me feel worthy for once in my life and if I could have one more chance with you I—“

 

Danielle never gave her the chance to finish. She was kissing Susan Duncan like she dreamt all this years. She kissed her desperate to feel her lips, to feel her hands all over her. Susan kissed her back so passionately; Danielle had forgotten how it felt to be in Susan’s arms. How dominant and strong she was. She loved this girl, this warrior with all her heart.

Clothes fell quickly on the floor, revealing the super hella tone body of the now cop, and Danielle noticed not only the bullet that almost took Susan’s life, but other scars across her abdomen and chest. She also noted the tattoo Susan now sported in her right bicep, ‘Bulletproof’ it read.

“Holy watershed!” Danielle traced with the tip of her fingers the slash across her abs, probably made with a knife; then she traced the bullet scar in Susan’s shoulder reverently, impressed and scared for the brave cop.

“It’s okay. I’m fine, love.” Susan scratched her head, embarrassed. And that’s when she saw Susan’s left wrist with the name ‘Dani’ tattooed in black ink.

Danielle hugged her, so tender that Susan teared up a bit. “You’re an asshole! You’re not bulletproof! You could have died!!!”

Susan cupped Danielle’s face. “I know, however, I promise to be more careful. I want to be back in one piece to my girlfriend. I mean, if you wanna make it official or something. Well, I’m asking.”

Danielle smiled. “I would love that.”

“I love you, Dumbhaus.”

“I love you too, Shorty.”

And the two fell into the bed.

_____

“Hey”

“Bonjour, Cosima.” Delphine kissed her wife.

“Did you sleep alright?” Cosima asked.

“Oui, porqoui?”

“I swear I heard noises last night and not from you.” Cosima sat on the bed, “maybe I imagined things.”

Cosima shook those thoughts away, put on her slippers, her glasses and walked out to wake up Danielle, they were going to go out to do some errands today. She knocked on the door. “Honey, you awake? Gotta have breakfast before we leave, sweetie. Danielle?”

Cosima opened the door and peeked inside.

“Yeah I heard ya, mom! Jesus.” Danielle was in bed, her hair completely disheveled, her attitude strange.

“You okay in there, honey?”

“Yeah, mom, hella. I’ll be there with you in a sec.” Danielle was flustered, her hands moving around like a tornado. Her cheeks were deep red and her neck had like _mosquito bites?_ Cosima wondered.

“Okay.” Cosima narrowed her eyes and closed the door. She knew something was off with her kid. She started to walk downstairs when it hit her.

“Oh no, not on my watch!”

 

Susan had jumped right on time off the window before being caught with her clothes barely in place and sighed.

“Bloody hell, that was close.”

“Officer Duncan, what a surprise!” Cosima smiled.

The brunette turned around slowly. “Shite. Mrs. Niehaus. Hi, um, I was just, eh, patrolling the community.”

“And I bet the ‘community’ is more than happy to be under your capable hands.” Cosima arched her brows.

“RIgh’, yeah. Our duty is to serve, ma’am.” Susan was red and completely freaked out.

“Dude.” Cosima burst in laughter, holding her stomach hard, “next time you wanna check the ‘community’ why don’t you use the front door first. Come in, we’ll be having breakfast soon, and I guess the ‘community’ wants to thank you for your awesome service.” Cosima guided the young cop inside her house.

“And for the record, Susan. Don’t fuck it up this time or I swear I’ll shoot your ovaries off.” Cosima threatened.

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

 

 

[San Francisco, CA]

The sun was high in the sky, the sound of waves soothed them. The wind was a bit cold but the sand felt warm under their feet. It was a perfect day to go to the beach. Nonetheless, more amazing was the laughter of her granddaughter running away.

“Ruuuun you little punk, I almost got you!!!” Cosima ran after the tiny girl with chestnut hair on the beach. Laughing like crazy.

Delphine sat on a towel under an umbrella reading a book a couple of meters away. “Careful, chérie. Don’t want you to hurt your back again.” Delphine warned.

Cosima lifted the girl who was still cackling in laughter. “Granny, put me down!”

“Special delivery for you, babe.” Cosima dropped the girl over her grand-mére.

Delphine kissed the head of the 5-year-old girl. “Où est ton frère?”

“He’s building castles in the sand.” The girl pointed at the blonde boy building castles with incredible precision on the far end of their spot.

“Let me get him, food is gonna get cold.”

 

Cosima walked to where his 8-year grandson was, when she found the lovebirds who made her lost a bet years ago that turned into one of the hottest, kinkiest nights of her life.

“Hey! Hands off, Duncan!”

Susan split from kissing Danielle. “Bloody hell, I’ve been touching your daughter for 10 years already, gimme a break, yeah?”

“Don’t bloody hell me, punk!” Cosima winked.

Danielle smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek. “Come on, Shorty. Let’s go get the truffles from the car.”

“Shite. Sorry boo, I left them over the kitchen table.”

“You had one job, Duncan. What kind of detective are you?” Cosima pointed out in a humorous way.

“Holy watershed, Su! Let’s go and buy eskimo pies in that store we stopped earlier before the kids revolt.” Danielle laced her fingers with Susan and walked to the store nearby.

Cosima kept walking down the beach to reach the handsome boy who constructed an incredible sand masterpiece.

“Hey, kiddo, time for lunch, let’s go. That looks neat, buddy!” Cosima pointed out. She took her grandson’s hand and guided him back with the rest of the family.

 

Cosima sat beside Delphine after lunch and enjoyed the most beautiful sight; her family was happy. Her daughter was going to be safe with Susan; they have done an incredible job raising those two intelligent and caring kids. Danielle was going to be fine on her own once they departed from this world. Cosima was hella sure.

“We’re so lucky, Delphine. This life had been nothing but amazing. Even after the heartbreak and pain, we’re still here, together. So thanks for fighting for me, for us.”

Delphine caressed her wife. “You got sentimental, chérie?”

“Yeah, a bit. Those two disgusting idiots remind me of us when we were young.”

Delphine smiled, kissing Cosima’s cheek. “C’est vrai, and merci, Cosima. For loving me and making me the happiest woman on earth. We still have a couple of years left, mon amour. I say we get the best out of them.”

“And we will, babe.” Cosima took Delphine’s hand in hers.

“Je t’aime.”

“I love you too.”

 

A love that became a thorn.

A heartbreak that turned into a budding love.

And a poison that killed the most.

Well, except for a student who dared to dream and her teacher who dared to love.

Forever and ever, until death do them part.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROLL CREDITS  
> Story, writing and editing --> Tana
> 
>  
> 
> Well, this is it. The final update on the Thorns trilogy after almost 1 year when I began writing this thing and more than 200k words. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, whether you began in 2014 or you just found out about this fic. I have no words to thank each one of you for taking the time to leave comments and being so awesome. You are the best readers in the world and it was a true honor to write this and share it with you. So thank you so so much. And if you liked it please recommend it to your buddies.
> 
> Now in other news, yeah, there might be in the works a Cophine Apocalypse AU, however, all your prompt ideas are also great, so if you really really want to read one of those please leave your prompt in my inbox and I'll try to do a one-shot for you. You totes rock guys so thanks and until the next fic. Of course, don't hesitate to contact me anytime on tanagarielrunsonduncan.tumblr.com
> 
> xx
> 
> Tana or Carmen (whatever suits you.)


End file.
